Una Extraña Situacion
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Para algunos perder él tiempo es cosa sin importancia; ¿pero qué ocurre cuando él hacerlo significa perder todo por lo qué has luchado? ¿tratarías de recuperar él tiempo robado? o simplemente aceptarías esa extraña situación. Hermione tendrá que afrontarse a la elección de nuevo ¿volverá a elegir a Draco? ¿que te hizo elegirlo? es la pregunta que ronda en su cabeza
1. ¿Sueño?

**es mi primer Fic con esta Pareja espero sus opiniones **

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling de ser míos Ron jamás se hubiera quedado con Hermione **

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Sueño?**

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco desorientada, había estado toda la noche despierta haciendo los deberes, sintió una extraña sensación cuando volteo su cara

— ¿pero qué? —Dijo y ahogo un grito — ¿Malfoy que haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo —contesto con una sonrisa — ¿Qué ocurre amor? no me llamas Malfoy desde que estábamos en Hogwarts

Hermione abrió los ojos grandes ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba el odioso hurona su lado? Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza

— ¿Amor estas bien? —el rubio parecía preocupado por su esposa

— ¿amor? —pregunto ella sin comprender nada, entonces se percató que estaba en la misma cama con el rubio, no solo eso estaba media desnuda —aléjate —puso sus manos frente a ella

—ya entiendo este es un nuevo juego, quieres que pretendamos ser de nuevo como en la escuela, que traviesa eres, por eso me encantas

—es enserio Malfoy, no te acerques estoy armada —busco rápidamente a su alrededor —estoy armada con un peine y no dudare en usarlo —lo amenazo

Draco frunció el ceño era obvio que algo raro pasaba con su castaña esa mañana —de acuerdo antes que me asesines con el peine, ¿segura que no tomaste nada ayer con las chicas?

Hermione vacilo un instante ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Instintivamente desvió su mirada por el lugar, había una foto al lado de la mesita, «una foto de ella y Malfoy» seguramente se trataba de un sueño, de un muy mal sueño

— ¿mejor? —pregunto el rubio quitándole el peine de la mano —sabía que no era buena idea que salieras con la pequeña Weasley, no tenemos ni un año de casados y no le agrado mucho todavía

Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario de la persona que tenía enfrente ¿acaso el había dicho casados?

—Espera un momento —la chica lo vio — ¿Cuándo exactamente paso todo esto? —pregunto tratando de conservar la poca calma que le quedaba

Draco la vio y suspiro —sabes creo que un baño te vendría bien, se acercó a ella hasta que dar a unos centímetros —incluso podemos bañarnos juntos

La chica sintió como sus mejillas se encendían ante la insinuación, sin duda estaba dormida, sin duda pronto despertaría en la sala común de Gryffindor y se reiría de este estúpido sueño

—Entonces nos bañamos juntos —Draco la cargo logrando que ella se sorprendiera y pegara un fuerte grito

—Bájame hurón oxigenado —le grito —«despierta de una maldita vez» se decía eso mientras peleaba por bajarse de los brazos del Slytherin

—sabes que me gusta cuando finges ese odio hacia mí, ¿quieres que juguemos a que estamos de nuevo en la escuela?

.

.

Draco abrió los ojos ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Ese había sido él, pero a la misma vez no era el, y estaba seguro que era Granger con la que había soñado ¿Qué hacía soñando con la insufrible sabelotodo? ¿Y qué clase de sueño había sido ese? Estaba seguro que había dicho que estaba casado.. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo eso tenía que ser una broma, si de seguro algo malo le pasaba, desde la caída del señor tenebroso su mente había estado muy confusa y no ayudo que el fuera señalado como Ex- Mortifago y lo de su padre no era novedad había sido condenado al beso del Dementor, pero prefería no pensar en eso; estaba en su último año, gracias a que la directora Mcgonagall le había dado una oportunidad, pero sin duda en su lista de asuntos que atender no era tener fantasías con la amiga de San Potter, pero por una razón no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño .

.

Hermione despertó cuando, sintió una mano tocarla

—Hermione, despierta —la voz de Harry la sobre salto — ¿te dormiste aquí? —pregunto el chico

—un sueño —atino a decir —si me dormí ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 6:00 am —contesto Harry — ¿estás bien?

Hermione pensó un momento en contarle su sueño pero descarto la idea rápido —sí, solo me duele la espalda —mintió

.

Durante el desayuno Hermione no pudo sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Malfoy, la forma en que la había cargado y se había reído, no recordaba haberlo visto reír de esa forma jamás «que idiotez» se dijo mientras escuchaba la plática de sus amigos, Ron como siempre hablaba mientras comía por lo que no entendía mucho de lo que decía, desvió su mirada y se topó con los ojos grises de Malfoy quien la veía de una extraña forma como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada

—no puedo creer que este aquí —dijo Ron con un tono de enfado —no debieron permitir que volviera

—cálmate Ron el ministerio lo declaró inocente

—No me gusta nada –dijo el pelirrojo molesto

—Ya pues te aguantas, porque fue Mcgonagall quien decidió que debía estar —Hermione dio por terminada la discusión, ante la mirada de sus amigos —llegaremos tarde a clases —la leona se levantó molesta, no sabía porque estaba molesta, Ron siempre había sido así..

.

Draco siguió con la mirada a la castaña por su postura podía deducir que había discutido con el pobretón de Weasley por impulso la siguió sin que nadie se diera cuenta

.

De nuevo esa sensación de mareo Hermione vio los pasillos borrosos antes de perder la conciencia.

Malfoy se vio arrastrado en un torbellino y la imagen de Granger apareció frente a él, de nuevo no era dueño de sus actos se sentía atrapado dentro de su cuerpo como si alguien más lo controlara y hablara por él, pudo sentir la piel de la chica desnuda rozando su pecho

« ¿Qué me está pasando?» Draco quería gritar pero solo era un espectador que veía y escuchaba dentro de su propia cabeza

—enserio Malfoy te golpeare, si te acercas —por su parte Hermione no comprendía que ocurría estaba en Hogwarts de camino a la case de pociones y ahora de nuevo se encontraba al lado de un semidesnudo Malfoy que no tuvo ningún recato al momento de acercarse a ella y besarla

— ¿pero qué? —Draco sintió los labios de la Gryffindor, a pesar de que no controlaba su cuerpo podía sentir todo, era como un extraño hechizo donde solo podía ver y sentir pero no hablar

Hermione sintió una extraña sensación al sentir los labios del Slytherin sobre ella, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, pero claro si era un sueño todo estaba permitido así que dejo que el beso continuara, después de todo en los sueños todo está permitido

Claro siempre y cuando fuera solo un sueño

.

* * *

**Bueno espero sus opiniones en un lindo Review**


	2. el Futuro que aún no es

**Los personajes pertenecen a jk Rowling yo solo el uso un rato**

**Capítulo 2**

_**el Futuro que aún no es**_

* * *

Hermione cerro los ojos, cuando sintió la boca del Slytherin amoldarse a la suya, y sin pudor recorrer su cuerpo, jamás había sentido nada parecido ni siquiera en su intento de romance con Ron había experimentado las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo

Draco, no sabía que pasaba estaba disfrutando pero era una tortura ya que a pesar de poder sentir no podía dirigir su cuerpo era una lenta agonía y cuando ella correspondió el beso se sintió tan abrumado

—Te amo tanto —dijo el chico —besando su cuello, arrancándole unos pequeños gemidos a la chica mientras disfrutaba de su piel, lentamente fue acariciando sus piernas

«Demonios» dijo Draco al sentir la suavidad en sus manos ¿Cómo volvería a ver a la cara a la sangre-sucia después de eso?, tenía que salir de ese lugar si no fuera porque estaba atrapado dentro de lo que fuera que estaba, ya se hubiera ido, pero parecía que su tortura no terminaría y es que soñar esas cosas, él sabía que había sueños muy vividos pero eso que estaba sintiendo era más que vivido podría jurar que realmente estaba pasando. Por su parte Hermione sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba no podía pensar y mucho menos desear despertar, solo quería disfrutar de las caricias que estaba recibiendo...Que importaba que fuera Malfoy el que le das daba? de hecho que fuera él lo hacía aún más excitante y es que en una parte de su mente sabía que sentía una extraña atracción por el chico de Slytherin

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Draco al ver que se alejaba de el

—yo, so…solo —Hermione comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía exactamente porque pero, en su fuero interno había logrado reprender esas ganas que tenia de seguir adelante, se sintió estúpida, después de todo era un sueño, muy real pero solo un sueño —quiero que sea especial —dijo sonrojándose más al darse cuenta de lo idiota que debió parecer eso

« ¿Especial?, ¿Qué rayos quiere que sea especial?» bufo Draco desde su prisión mental. Sin duda era una chica rara y desesperante, pero agradeció que decidiera terminar con su tortura.

.

Sintió de nuevo mareos y un ligero agujero en el estómago, Draco abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en el pasillo hacia clases con la Gryffindor a unos cuantos metros de distancia, noto como ella se recargaba en la pared tuvo el impulso de ayudarla pero freno sus pies y solo se quedó viendo, aún tenía la sensación de la piel de la chica en sus manos y su olor en cada poro de su piel

.

Hermione abrió los ojos su respiración estaba agitada, cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en el pasillo rumbo a la clase de pociones, salvo por el hecho de haber caminado unos metros más de donde recordaba todo estaba igual se reclino contra la pared por miedo a caerse.

—sabes Ron, Hermione tiene razón, si Mcgonagall está de acuerdo lo mejor será tratar de llevar las cosas en paz con Malfoy — dijo Harry tomando sus cosas —apresúrate o Mione nos regañara por llegar tarde, sabes cómo es

— ¿pero qué les pasa a los dos? ¿En verdad no esperaras que trate de llevar las cosas en paz con la serpiente esa? —pregunto Ron mientras seguía a su amigo

—solo tratemos que el último año sea agradable ya tuvimos suficiente de peleas

—pues a mí no me agrada y no hare nada por cambiar las cosas

Harry suspiro profundo comprendía porque lo suyo con Hermione no había funcionado a veces Ron podía comportarse con un reverendo idiota, pero Ron había sido la mayor parte del tiempo así, un tanto impulsivo

—Solo inténtalo —dijo antes de darse cuenta que Hermione estaba frente a ellos —¡Mione! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el chico al ver la palidez de su amiga

— ¿Harry?

Draco observo desde la escasa distancia que los separaba, agradeció que ninguno de los amiguitos de la sabelotodo lo notaran, pero si le preocupo la cara de la chica, quizá era por el sueño que había tenido, lo peor era que ahora soñaba despierto con ella, sin duda alguna estaba jodido y en grande solo así se podía explicar que estuviera pasándole eso, o quizá era un hechizo ¿pero quién? Quien fuera el maldito que le había hecho eso lo pagaría muy caro, camino entre el trio dorado —aun lado —dijo con su tono de superioridad, pero no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la Gryffindor quien aparto la mirada de el

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? —de la nada la chica se colocó delante de el — ¿crees que nos interesa lo que hagas? —la castaña se sorprendió a si misma diciendo esas palabras y sin más lo empujo ante la mirada de todos —rápido no quiero llegar tarde —le dijo a sus amigos

Draco no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿lo había empujado? Lo peor era que no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron «serás idiota» Malfoy se reprendió mentalmente mientras seguía de cerca al trio dorado, como los odiaba empezando por San Potter, todo el mundo idolatraba al niño que vivió al que destruyo al señor tenebroso, pero no es que lo envidiara, simplemente podía recordar que el había rechazado su amistad en primer año y un Malfoy jamás es rechazado, seguido de Weasley (uno de tantos) el simplemente no le agradaba, aunque a estas alturas no sabía a ciencia cierta por que, antes creía que se debía que fuera un traidor a la sangre, pero después de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso, después de todo su líder Voldemort no era más que un mestizo , la verdadera razón de su odio hacia Weasley ni él lo comprendía, y al final estaba ella, la chica que podía sacarlo de quicio al principio todo se redujo a la pureza de la sangre y que ella era hija de muggles era su deber odiarla, pero ahora que no tenía esos estereotipos (que si lo veía bien eran tonto) solo quedaba el hecho que ella siempre parecía querer ser la defensora de las causas perdidas, eso le molestaba ver como parecía que ella se creía superior a, el a pesar de ser solo una sabelotodo . no comprendía por qué tenía que ser ella la persona con la que fantaseara despierto, entro en el salón procurando estar lo más lejos posible de la chica, debes en cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre su espalda recordando la sensación de su piel

Hermione respiro profundo evitando las ganas de buscar la mirada del Slytherin ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Una fantasía sexual con él y sentía que mundo se le venía encima, pero no era solo una fantasía cualquiera, era una muy real y mientras ella luchaba por tener el control de sus emociones otra parte de ella ansiaba volver a sentir los labios del rubio sobre ella «malditas hormonas» se dijo mientras prestaba atención a la clase.

Las clases terminaron demasiado pronto para el gusto de la chica, pero era mejor así podía concentrarse en investigar que rayos le pasaba, ¿quizá era un hechizo? De ser así encontraría a quien se lo hubiera lanzado, pensó en Malfoy —quizá lo hizo para fastidiar—pero desecho la idea, estaba sentada en la biblioteca con una torre de libros desde hechizos de amor y sueño pero ninguno parecía el correcto lo único que podía asociar a lo que le pasaba era El **giratiempo **Hermione había recibido uno de la profesora Mcgonagall para poder asistir a mas clases de las normal en tercer grado, pero le había hecho jurar que no lo diría, claro hasta que tuvo que contárselo a Harry, pero el hecho era que los gira tiempo habían sido destruidos durante la batalla del departamento de ministerios, además que los viajes en el tiempo eran complicados.. Por lo que no había mucha información ya que ese era un tema desconocido para los magos, y Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que no encontraría más información, Pero por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza era lo único que se le ocurría, tenía que haber una explicación, porque de no haberla significaba que sus sueños eran solo producto de su mente y que una parte de ella deseaba a Malfoy y eso sí que era ilógico, mejor pensar en otras opciones antes que admitir tal atrocidad. Podría jurar que había marcianos antes que decir que su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado por el príncipe de Slytherin, finalmente los libros fueron disminuyendo hasta quedarse con libros de adivinación, Hermione bufo ante la sola idea de tener que leer eso, pero no tenía muchas opciones tampoco y ¿Qué podía perder? No dejaría que la aversión hacia la profesora Trelawney le impidiera llegar hasta el fondo del misterio (que tal vez solo existía en su imaginación)

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo espiando, bueno espiar era una palabra muy fea para él, más bien tenia curiosidad por ver lo que hacía Granger no fue novedad verla en la biblioteca lo que lo sorprendió fue los libros desde su escondite podía ver claramente lo que la chica estaba leyendo «sueños, futuro, hechizos de amor, adivinación» nada de eso pegaba con ella y de pronto sintió un escalofrió ¿y si ella también había estado soñando con él? O planeaba lanzarle un hechizo a algún chico el solo pensamiento de ella fijándose en alguien lo abrumo era sabido que ella y la comadreja de Weasley habían salido pero no había prestado atención a eso pero ahora era diferente, se podía decir que estaba un poco celoso, aunque claro seguro todo se debía a lo que había sentido durante su fuga momentánea de mente y de pronto vio cómo se ponía pálida y se levantaba de golpe dejando el libro abierto, Draco se acercó lentamente asegurándose que ella no lo viera —¿Qué leíste Granger? —Malfoy poso sus ojos en las líneas que la chica había subrayado _**quod futurum nondum est**_ (el futuro que aún no es) Malfoy anoto esas palabras y se alejó rápido cuando vio que la chica volvía con otro libro, quizá ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo, Draco pensó en acercarse después de todo ¿qué podía perder?

— ¿Estudiando Granger? —pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —contesto rápidamente la chica cerrando el libro que tenia de golpe

—interesante, no sabía que te gustara Adivinación, pero no me extraña siempre quieres ser la primera en todo

—no es eso Malfoy, solo tengo curiosidad por algo, que por cierto no es de tu interés

—quizá sí, veras sabelotodo, también tengo interés en algunas cosas

Ambos se quedaron viendo seriamente, en su mirada sabían que había algo y acto reflejo fueron acercándose lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia

– ¿piensas en el futuro Granger? —pregunto el con una voz ronca por la cercanía de ambos

Hermione contuvo la respiración, no sabía porque pero no podía sacar de su mente al Malfoy con el que soñaba, la cercanía los besos que había compartido en sueños con el

.*********************

Hermione Malfoy camina furiosa — ¿Qué hiciste Ginny Weasley? —pregunto molesta

La menor de las Weasley sonrió ante la mirada furiosa de su amiga— ¿sobre qué?—pregunto inocente

—no te hagas, anoche salimos me llevaste ese lugar extraño donde según tú me dirían mi buena fortuna y ahora de momentos no sé dónde estoy y lo peor Draco me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca, lo cual estoy comenzando a creer, porque no recuerdo mucho

—primero tranquilízate, recuerdas que yo te pregunte si estabas segura de haber elegido a Malfoy

—sí, no, la verdad no había tomado mucho y ¿Qué paso?

—bueno fuimos a ese lugar que te conté donde te dicen que pudo haber sido _**giro a la izquierda **_y pues…

— ¿pues qué?—pregunto una Hermione molesta

—la verdad no lo sé, el encargado nos dijo que las cosas del tiempo no están decididas, y que el fututo en este caso nuestro presente siempre está cambiando, que todo dependía de las decisiones correctas, de ahí el nombre ¿muy ingenioso no te parece? Bueno el sujeto te hecho unos polvos y dijo que no tenías que preocuparte, quizá menciono algo de efectos secundarios y de lo peligroso que es eso del tiempo, pero te lo aseguro tú estabas emocionada con la idea

— ¿me estás diciendo que mi vida como la conozco depende de mí yo del pasado? —Dijo Hermione asimilando la información —decidido te mato, por que donde sea yo la que tiene que hacer esas decisiones, bueno mi antigua yo, estoy jodida, ¡por dios! piénsalo bien Ginny, estamos hablando de Draco y de mí, ni yo termino de saber cómo terminamos juntos. Es una de esas cosas difíciles de explicar y es probable que yo misma lo arruine gracias a ti

—los polvos, recuerda los polvos, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver de nuevo el lugar quizá te digan cómo solucionar esto? Es decir nada malo ha pasado.

—estamos hablando de Draco, hará algo… por Merlín quizá lo que hiciste afecta el pasado y de pronto pfff desaparezco, o peor desaparece mi vida como la conozco…

Draco sintió los labios de la chica rozar los suyos una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo

— ¿lo siento? —Draco se disculpó y salió rápido del lugar había sido un simple beso se podría llamar casto. Pero había sido suficiente para desear más... Más de la cercanía de Hermione Granger

.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta —eso fue extraño —se dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas, Malfoy la había besado o quizá había sido al revés no estaba muy segura, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello tenía algo que hacer, iría con la profesora Sybill Trelawney aunque eso le costara su orgullo… tendría tiempo de preocuparse por Malfoy después.

.

—Te esperaba Pequeña lo veo en ti—la profesora tomo a Hermione de sorpresa cuando entro en el salón —tienes la elección del giro a la izquierda —esta vez lo dijo con el mismo tomo que había utilizado hacia unos años cuando presagio el Futuro de Harry, que cabe decir era la única vez que esa mujer había acertado al criterio de la Gryffindor

—de acuerdo, y este giro ¿de qué trata? ¿Es un hechizo?

—muchas cosas, niña muchas cosas no todo está escrito siempre está escribiéndose todo, más el futuro — La mujer la vio como si acabara de salir de un trance —señorita Granger que sorpresa, que me visite ¿planea unirse esta año a la clase de adivinación?

—me estaba diciendo algo de cosas escritas

— ¿en verdad? —pregunto la profesora

La castaña suspiro era obvio que no le diría nada más, había sido una pérdida de tiempo como lo suponía, — ¿Qué se supone que era todo eso? — se dijo mientras se encaminaba a Latorre de los premios anuales dentro de poco le tocaría ronda y no quería llegar tarde para terminar de acabar su día

.

Por otro lado Draco escucho con mucho interés la plática con la maestra de adivinación, lo admitía se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador de Granger, pero si lo que había entendido era verdad, lo que veía era un posible futuro… un futuro del cual él se aseguraría que pasara, claro primero tenía que averiguar cómo rayos había pasado para terminar junto a Granger, pero lo resolvería sobre la marcha se encamino a la torre que compartía con Hermione y sonrió ante la idea de que ella sería un día su mujer, «Hermione Malfoy» no sonaba mal —ahora pienso idioteces —se recrimino y comenzó su camino, lo mejor era dejar de tratar una solución a lo que obviamente solo era una especie de trampa, pero algo en el fondo le hacía querer que fuera real. Reviso la bolsa de su pantalón y encontró lo que había anotado "el Futuro que aún no es" quizá no era una completa idiotez

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo realmente planeaba subirlo tiene ratito pero fanfiction me odia y no me dejaba pero bueno por fin pude subirlo, espero sus comentarios y me digan si les va gustando la historia

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Del futuro al pasado

Capítulo 3

Del futuro al pasado

_Draco Malfoy vio a su esposa sumamente sospechosa desde el día anterior, pero ni de loco mencionaría algo, sabía que era capaz de mandarlo a dormir en el sillón_

—_Draco ¿recuerdas como comenzamos a salir? —Soltó de golpe su mujer — ya sabes el romance y esas cosas._

_Se quedó callado un momento es bien sabido que las mujeres suelen poner trampas cuando algo se olvida, Draco hizo una lista mental de lo que posiblemente pudo haber olvidado desde cumpleaños, fechas especiales y aniversario, finalmente se arriesgó a contestar—fue en último año, cuando...—Draco no pudo terminar la verdad eso seguía siendo un misterio para el también, pero prefirió mentir —será que no lo recuerdas —sonrió_

—_Cómo crees —Hermione se sonrojo —lo recuerdo perfectamente —contesto y antes de que pudiera preguntar más y tuviera que confesar la idiotez que había hecho prefirió besarlo _

_¿Cómo no lo iba amar? Sintió como el subía sus manos por sus piernas algo que le encantaba que el hiciera ¡que locura! El solo hecho de sentir como él iba deshaciéndose de su ropa_

— _¿en la cocina? —pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior_

_Draco le apretó la mano y se acercó susurrándole algo al oído — ¿quieres que me detenga?_

—_Ni se te ocurra —dijo ella entre besos —no quiero separarme de ti nunca_

_Draco sintió una opresión en su pecho, se preguntó como conseguía conmoverlo y excitarlo al mismo tiempo, quería tenerla en todas las formas posibles, deslizo los labios hasta su cuelo seguidamente hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella se bajó el tirante de la camisa, para que el terminara de desvestirla, esa sensación del el recorriendo con sus labios su cuerpo le encantaba. Draco inmediatamente agacho la cabeza y comenzó a succionar el pezón. La sensación de aquel pezón duro lo puso a cien por hora._

_El gemido de Hermione fue el que lo descontrolo del todo, metió la mano por debajo de sus piernas, estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda, tan dulce. Metió el dedo entre sus piernas y ella inmediatamente lo rodeo con sus músculos_

—_Draco —dijo en tono suplicante, mientras comenzaba a decir palabras dulces en tono sexy que Draco jamás había oído que ella hiciera, se comportaba diferente como si temiera que el desapareciera_

_Él se quitó la camisa pero antes que pudiera seguir ella lo interrumpió _

—_espera hay algo que siempre me he preguntado —dijo con la respiración entrecortada_

— _¿Qué es?_

_Ella lo miro llena de deseo_

—_como seria si yo estoy encima_

_Inmediatamente se la imagino encima de el con el cabello cayendo en su pecho mientras cabalgaba sobre él. Draco estaba tan excitado que estaba seguro que su cuerpo desprendería vapor de un momento a otro. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, lo sabía, sabía que desde la primera vez que la vio con otros ojos jamás iba a querer estar separado de ella_

—_No dices nada —dijo Hermione, besando su cuello_

—_has matado mi cerebro con la escena_

_Ella sonrió y él sabía que no importaba nada la amaría siempre. Entonces sin saber cómo él se quedó también desnudo, se besaron hasta llegar al suelo, lo era el lugar más apropiado pero eso no importaba. El la acaricio y ella a él y como la primera vez él se abrió totalmente a ella sintió su suspiro mientras le acariciaba el pecho, sabía que él era fuerte en todo lo que se proponía, pero ella lo hacía sentir confiado y fuerte en una forma totalmente diferente._

_Ella le acaricio el cuello con los labios húmedos cuando se colocó sobre él, no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer, sus movimientos eran tan suaves tan pausados, logrando que el placer se extendiera por todo su cuerpo el acaricio y lamio sus pechos arrancándole unos gemidos a la castaña quien comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido logrando sentir como el entraba por completo en ella llenándola. El la sujeto con más fuerza sintiendo como estaba por terminar podía sentir que faltaba poco con ayuda de su mano se incorporó un poco para poder quedar sentado y cuando por fin sintió como los músculos de ella aprisionaban su miembro sintió la explosión que conllevaba el orgasmo_

—_Te amo –dijo Draco, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios _

—_y yo a ti y si tuviera que elegir de nuevo te elegiría a ti —estas palabras las dijo más para ella que para Su esposo, al menos eso esperaba hacer_

_._

_**2 AÑOS ATRAS**_

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts se le había hecho tarde perdiendo el tiempo tratando de Explicar algo que quizá no tenía más explicación que las simples hormonas de la edad, porque viéndolo desde un punto de vista pactico, a sus 17 años era lo más normal del mundo fantasear cosas así, no sería la última chica en el mundo —cálmate—se dijo cuándo noto que sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia otro lado. Lo único que agradeció es no ver a Malfoy y es que después de lo que se podría llamar beso en la biblioteca estaba más confundida

.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se reunió con los demás prefectos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría, por primera vez estaba deseando que le tocara con Granger aunque ella lo veía con cara de "te matare como me hables" trago pesado y espero que Mcgonagall designara las parejas

—bien la ronda comenzara en 5 minutos la lista será la siguiente Abbott con Parkinson, Weasley con Patil, Macmillan con Goldstein, Granger con Malfoy —es todo ya tienen sus sitios designados, jóvenes —y con estas palabras Minerva Mcgonagall los dejo

—Es increíble, te toco con el idiota de Malfoy —dijo Ron a Hermione mientras buscaba a su pareja —ten cuidado

—Calma Ron, no es como si no supiera defenderme de Malfoy —le dijo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a hacer su labor

Malfoy daba gracias a Salazar por que le hubiera tocado Granger, de haber sido Pansy lo más seguro es que terminara en un salón vacío con la chica y prefería evitar eso, después de todo no quería tener algo con ella, luego se creía con derecho sobre el

—rápido Malfoy, no tengo tu tiempo

—Dime Granger ¿no me tienes un poco de miedo? Supongo que el pobretón de Weasley te dijo que te cuidaras de mí

—no llamas a Ron pobretón, y no Malfoy no te tengo miedo después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que un ex Mortifago no es por lo que deba preocuparme, ¿acaso me estas amenazando?

Draco apretó las manos « ¿cómo rayos se iba el a fijar en ella?» seguramente todo había sido una confusión y él se quería aferrar a una idea loca, porque tanto entrenamiento con su tía Bellatrix lo había dejado algo loco como ella, y no es que la locura en su familia no fuera novedad lo sabía, seguro era eso ya estaba presentando muestras de locura a temprana edad, fantaseando con Granger

—Sabias que eres insoportable, no sé cómo tus padres te soportan —gruño Malfoy caminando a su lado, espero algún insulto por parte de la Gryffindor pero solo encontró una mirada llena de lagrimas

—Y tú eres un idiota —le dijo con una mirada de desprecio que lo dejo sin palabras

* * *

_Ginny Weasley miraba con impaciencia a su amiga quien iba por su quinta taza de café, se habían citado para hablar con el encargado de la tienda después de una breve charla les había dicho que lo esperaran_

— _¿estás bien Hermione?_

—_no Ginevra, no estoy bien. Toda la noche he estado pensando en el asunto ese del tiempo y lo que tu —la señalo —hiciste _

— _¿yo? Pero si yo solo te pregunte si estabas segura de haber hecho las cosas bien al elegir a Malfoy, tú fuiste la que dijiste que de hacer las cosas de nuevo harías exactamente lo mismo _

— _¿Quién me llevo a un lugar extraño a que me echaran quien sabe que hechizo? ¡Por Merlín! Ginny imagínate que meto la pata, es decir hago algo que no debía hacer, incluso tu ¿Por qué no estas preocupada? Oíste lo que nos dijo el encargado, hay cosas que están escritas que no se pueden cambiar pero hay otras que se cambian todo el tiempo, ahora entiendo por qué los magos no saben mucho del tema_

—_pe..pero Mione nada ha cambiado así que confía un poco en ti_

—_eso, eso precisamente es el problema que estoy sola con el hurón oxigenado –alias mi esposo- además bien que oíste de los efectos secundarios, lo que me hace estar molesta por que no recuerdo nada de eso, pero mi otro yo si… no puedo creer que el idiota de Draco no se diera cuenta que no era yo el primer día_

— _¿estas celosa de ti? Porque por donde lo veas eras tú, es lo que dicen __**un vistazo al futuro **__—dijo esto último en tono teatral _

_Hermione acostó su cabeza en la mesa— precisamente eso me da miedo lo que haga mi yo joven.. Una vez termine el efecto del hechizo puede desaparecer todo y un día me despertare y descubriré que me case con Harry _

— _¿Por qué Harry?—pregunto Ginny evitando derramar su bebida de la impresión_

—_no lo sé, piénsalo que pasaría si un día abres los ojos ves que te casaste con el idiota que odias, me conoces, quizá piense que estoy loca, además cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿no era esa la idea de esto? ver si pasaba lo mismo, ¿y si no pasa?_

—_De acuerdo ya me dio miedo y estoy preocupada —dijo la pelirroja _

—_sí, ten miedo Ginevra ten mucho miedo —contesto Hermione _

—_esperemos que Jhon.. ¿Cómo se llama el dueño de la tienda Jhon que? —pregunto Ginny _

—_yo que sé... Jhon algo —dijo Hermione aun sobre la mesa _

_Ginny despertó a Hermione que se había dormido recostada en la mesa_

—_Ya llego —le dijo con un susurro_

—_Señora Malfoy —el hombre la saludo con un beso en la mano —bien vayamos al punto y contestare sus preguntas_

—_¿Cómo lo revierto? —pregunto de Golpe la chica_

—_oh no se puede hacer eso, vera una vez que el hechizo es lanzado debe de terminar, como ya le explique en este momento el hechizo está funcionando, usted es decir su yo del pasado tendrá visiones sobre esta futuro… pero de ella dependerá tomarlo, por eso el hechizo se llama giro ala izquierda, señora Malfoy ¿recuerda que la hizo tomar las decisiones que tomo hace dos años? _

—_Por supuesto —mintió —no hay una forma de que yo pueda estar consiente cuando mi yo del pasado este viendo mi vida_

—_un momento la detuvo —el hombre—se supone que solo es un vistazo, es decir ver y sentir pero no tomar control de su cuerpo, usted me está diciendo que ha perdido el control de su cuerpo _

—_exacto ¿eso importa? _

—_claro que importa Señora Malfoy eso no debería pasar, el hechizo no funciona así, ahora mismo estamos en un futuro que los señores del tiempo llaman burbuja, pero puede destruirse, claro que ustedes no recordarían nada porque todo lo que son hasta ahora sería borrado. Pero si usted ha estado antes aquí quizá…. —el hombre se detuvo y sonrió _

_Hermione suspiro profundo en su mente estaba ideando el asesinato perfecto, no dejaría rastro Ginny moriría pronto y de una forma dolorosa_

— _¿hay alguna forma de que funcione a la inversa? —Pregunto Ginny —que Hermione puede ver lo que pasa en el pasado, como van las cosas. _

—_hay una forma, usted quiere ir del futuro al pasado, pero el hechizo está diseñado para que las personas decidan por si mismas sin intervención, es repetir la acción sin saberla, pero con algunas variables… ¿Qué nadie lee el folleto? —Pregunto indignado el hombre —tome esto —le entrego un reloj de bolsillo —tenga cuidado es algo de los señores del tiempo, le explicare cuando usted presione el botón podrá dar un __**vistazo **__al pasado, será como espectador nadie la vera, será un fantasma solo demora un minuto. No sé si eso le sirva —dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro —lo siento _

—_En todo caso no es su culpa —fulmino a su amiga con la Mirada —Cuándo dice cosas diferentes a lo que realmente paso ¿a qué se refiere?_

—_oh que esta ocasión habrán cosas que quizá no habrían pasado, como dije el hechizo está diseñado para que la persona tome las mismas acciones o en vez de girar a la derecha gire a la izquierda_

— _¿es por eso que no recuerdo mucho?_

—_su pasado se está escribiendo en este momento cuando todo termine si tomo las mismas decisión con respecto a su pareja podrá recordar todo, mientras tanto me temo que no_

_Definitivo Ginny moriría, de pronto sintió un escalofrió ¿ y si realmente se casaba con Harry? o peor con Ron.. Solo esperaba que tanto ella como el idiota —por que no podía recordar otra cosa más que su marido era un reverendo idiota hace dos años—no hicieran algo estúpido, el problema era ¿contarle o no contarle a Draco?_

_**2 años atras**_

Hermione no pudo evitar el instinto de maldecir a Malfoy, es que solamente él podía sacar esa forma violenta de ella, tenía una facilidad para enfurecerla —al diablo, él y su estúpida cara de niño lindo —dijo limpiando una lagrima

—dejando de lado lo estúpido ¿crees que soy lindo?

—Joder Malfoy, podrías no espiar a las personas —dijo la chica parándose frente a el

—de acuerdo, Granger lamento que mi hermoso rostro te distraiga ¿podemos continuar nuestra ronda? —dijo el Slytherin en un tono burlón —a menos que quieras hablar

— ¿de que podíamos hablar nosotros? —Hermione siguió caminando, ignorando al cretino que tenía al lado de ella

Draco la siguió fingiendo hacer su trabajo de prefecto, debes en cuando la miraba de reojo y es que Hermione tenía la facilidad de molestarlo pero las reacciones de ella simplemente le fascinaban, estaba agradecido por no terminar en un salón con Pansy, ese pensamiento lo abrumo, recordó su sueño y sintió que estaba de alguna manera simbólica siendo infiel con el pensamiento.

—sobre lo que dije, lo siento, supongo que tus padres te quieren aunque seas una sabelotodo insufrible

—Supongo que lo hacían —dijo en un tono de tristeza la chica —ahora no saben ni que existo

Draco se sorprendió por esa respuesta

— ¿Cómo que ahora no saben?

—olvídalo Malfoy, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar y menos contigo, seguramente no te importa

A Draco estas palabras le dolieron, si bien era cierto que era un cretino y si Salazar lo ayudaba a tener un día una relación con Granger desde siempre se sabría quién sería el bueno en esa relación, porque él no era toda dulzura y no trataba de serlo, pero ver la cara de la chica su tristeza lo hicieron sentir extraño

—Dime —esta vez uso un tono de voz más fuerte — ¿Qué ocurrió Granger?

Hermione no sabía por qué pero la mirada azul de Draco la hipnotizaban, y se vio a si misma contándole algo que era doloroso, incluso no lo hablaba con sus amigos pero estaba contándole a Malfoy lo que había pasado, como había usado el hechizo Obliviate en ellos le contó todo y por alguna extraña razón se sintió tan aliviada

— ¿y no sabes dónde están?

Hermione negó con la cabeza—puedes reírte si quieres

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunto un abrumado Malfoy ¿acaso ella lo creía tan patán? De pronto se dio cuenta que realmente Hermione tenía motivos para considerarlo eso y más los últimos seis años se había encargado de hacerla miserable ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora? A los ojos de la castaña no era más que un imbécil ¿Cómo esperaba que ella le creyera que le gustaba un poco? Si el mismo no terminaba de comprender nada además no estaba muy seguro de nada

—no lo hare —dijo de mala gana, por darse cuenta de la verdad

—volvamos está por terminar la ronda —dijo Hermione a lo que el solo asintió

Hermione sintió cierta pesadez en su caminar, no sabía explicarlo pero hablar con Draco como dos personas civilizadas sin apodos u ofensas había sido algo extraño, eso no ayudaría a sus fantasías sexuales de eso estaba segura, si ahora podía ver al Slytherin como un chico normal y no como un hurón oxigenado, eso le dificultaría las cosas un poco se mordió el labio inferior soltando un suspiro

—Granger, sobre el beso —interrumpió Draco sus pensamientos

Hermione se tensó, realmente esperaba que el olvidara ese pequeño incidente —solo pretendamos que eso no ocurrió

Draco suspiro, estaba por perder la paciencia ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Y de la nada solo pensó en algo, se acercó a ella sin previo aviso sigilosamente y se apodero de sus labio. Ella se sorprendió pero no tardó en responder al beso

—Ahora pretende que no sucedió —le susurro

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo T.T la historia se escribe sola yo solo muevo mis dedos sobre el teclado, bueno ya saben espero sus comentarios y algo, ¿a quien les gustaría como competencia para Draco? espero sus comentarios y opiniones

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**V **


	4. si pudiera cambiar algo

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.k Rowling**

.

Capítulo 4

**"si pudiera cambiar algo"**

.

.

* * *

Draco espero que ella le contestara de pronto un dolor se apodero de su pierna— ¿me has pateado?—pregunto llevando su mano a la pantorrilla

-ahora pretende que no ocurrió —respondió ella —se llama causa y efecto, tú me besaste yo te pateo como efecto —dicho esto giro su cuerpo rápidamente antes que él pudiera notar siquiera lo que ese beso había provocado en ella

Draco, sintió un escalofrió al intentar caminar, seguido de un susurro «idiota» escucho cerca de él, giro su cuerpo no había nadie... —Ahora estoy realmente loco— dijo caminando torpemente —mejor terminar con Pansy al menos ella es obediente —dicho esto se encamino a la sala común lo único que quería era aclarar sus ideas, sobre todo. ¿Dé donde había sacado la idea de que Granger era algo más que su enemiga? Lo más seguro era que ese extraño sueño, alucinación o lo que fuera, más las tonterías dichas por la maestra de adivinación le hicieron creer cosas que no eran, ese tipo de vida no era para él, casarse y tener una familia, la gente no se lo permitiría al menos no en un futuro cercano. Ante todos era el hijo de un Mortifago condenado al beso del Dementor y el un ex-Mortifago del bando de los perdedores, la gloria jamás la tenían los perdedores, lo sabía era un Malfoy incluso pensar eso le causo gracia. Ingreso a su sala común, lo último que quería hacer era lidiar con alguien así que dirigió una mirada fría a los que aún estaban despiertos

.

.

Hermione Malfoy no sabía si llorar o reír lo había escuchado todo cuando estuvo segura que Draco dormía, lo primero que hizo fue probar el reloj le sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía al _**Giratiempo**_ pero no perdería el tiempo tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba, rápidamente reconoció el lugar y cuando escucho un grito supo lo que pasaba.. Ahí delante de ella Draco la había besado y ella lo acababa de patear luego vio cómo se marchaba dejándolo, con un dolor en la pierna de pronto Draco camino hacia ella atravesándola, él se detuvo y Hermione tuvo el deseo de volverlo a golpear ahí mismo—idiota—dijo al ver como la atravesaba.

De pronto la sensación de vértigo se hizo presente, sabía que su tiempo había terminado cerró los ojos y descubrió que no había pasado ni dos segundos desde que usara el reloj, comprendió que el tiempo no transcurría igual suspiro. Draco se veía condenadamente sexi incluso dormido. Decidió que tendría que decirle las cosas, quizá se enojaba y terminaban separados y entonces no importaría lo que pudiera pasar una vida sin Draco sería tan triste que preferiría cualquier mundo.

.

.

_**2 AÑOS ATRAS **_

Ron no paraba de Hablar durante la hora del desayuno, la primera clase que tendrían seria transformaciones

—se los digo Mcgonagall debería contratar un profesor que la directora te de clases es extraño —dijo el pelirrojo llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca

—Ron, no hables mientras comes —dijo Hermione—pero tienes razón es extraño, pero ella es una de las mejores

—Mione, ayer no pude decirte que la profesora Trelawney Te buscaba —interrumpió Harry a su amiga

Hermione arrugo la cara, ¿para que la quisiera esa mujer? Para nada bueno, después de lo último que le dijo estaba segura que estaba a un paso de la locura... además que no había entendido nada de esas palabras y eso la molestaba—gracias Harry—contesto sonriendo.

.

Draco estaba frente a Hermione en su mesa, mientras trataba de alejar a Pansy que no paraba de Hablar sobre lo que tenía o no tenia de alguna nueva tienda, ella y Astoria lo abrumaban, por suerte Daphne parecía haber entendido que el jamás las tomaría enserio salvo para cumplir con lo que se supone hace un sangre pura, procurar la raza, ese pensamiento lo hizo reír

— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto la chica frente a el

—cosas, no es tu asunto quieres callarte cinco minutos —dijo de la forma más agresiva posible.

.

La clase de transformaciones fue como siempre la más detestada por los Slytherin, salvo que ahora eran ellos los detestados, pese a los esfuerzos de Mcgonagall de una convivencia agradable, las otras casas procuraban evitarlos, Draco Malfoy encontró eso muy relajante, algo que seguía siendo igual pese a todo, quizá que ahora el cotilleo diario fuera sobre la caída de Voldemort y como El gran San Potter lo había derrotado. Era lo único nuevo. Draco sabía bien lo que decían de el a sus espaldas, o mejor dicho cuando creían que él no podía oírlos, no los culpaba es lo que él hubiera hecho con ellos de haber ganado. «Si soy malo» pensaba cada vez que sorprendía a alguien señalándolo.

Pero esa clase en especial ese día se sentía tan enojado quizá por la actitud de la Gryffindor con él. Así que las contantes miradas de todos, sobre él y cualquier Slytherin (hayan formado o no formado parte de la guerra) lo estaban irritando. Sabía que los de primer año habían temido ser mandados a esa casa en especial «pues se jodieron» eso había pensado cuando diez alumnos fueron mandados a ella, sobre todo al ver la cara de susto de estos, le resulto de lo más gracioso, de alguna forma el viejo sombrero seguía funcionando, hay cosas que solo no mueren. Pero esa mañana no estaba interesado en nada, cuando pensaba solo cerrar los ojos y dormirse capto algo interesante frente a él, la plática que tenía lugar en la mesa de enfrente, dos chicas de Ravenclaw hablaban en susurros.

—Si un chico te regala algo que te guste demuestra interés en ti—dijo una de ellas mientras Mcgonagall explicaba los peligros de transmutar personas en objetos.

—lo se —susurro su compañera —demuestra que tiene interés en ti.

Draco suspiro y pensó en las chicas con las que había salido, la verdad no eran muchas alguien había corrido el rumor que había tenido demasiadas... Pero el hecho era que cuando una chica recibía algo de él, parecían felices sobre todo cuando era el regalo de la despedida Draco acostumbraba a regalar algo cuando se cansaba de alguien, de pronto pensó en Hermione y se preguntó qué clase de regalo le gustaría. Un sonido fuerte lo hizo voltear al frente

—señor Finnigan—preste atención. La profesora había usado un libro para llamar la atención

—gracias Salazar—dijo bajo. Un libro seria el regalo perfecto el problema sería que ella lo aceptara. «Un momento ¿porque pienso en darle algo a ella? —rápidamente se removió incomodo en la silla

.

.

.

Hermione guardo sus cosas mientras se dirigía a siguiente clase, no pudo concentrarse muy bien y sabía que era culpa del beso que Malfoy le había dado

—Señorita Granger —la profesora de adivinaciones estaba parada frente de ella

—Por Merlín que susto —dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho —Profesora Trelawney ¿en qué puedo servirle?

La mujer la miro unos segundos y después como si le tuviera miedo se acercó lentamente

—usted, usted tiene una elección, usted debe elegir ¿cambiara acaso su elección?

— ¿Qué elección?—pregunto la chica un tanto asustada

—¡Cuidado! hay algo cerca de ti —dicho esto la maestra se alejó como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort

—Rayos Hermione ¿qué le hiciste a la Profesora? —dijo Ron mientras veía alejarse a la mujer

—muy gracioso Ronald —contesto con cierto sarcasmo la castaña mientras pasaba al lado De Draco, el solo hecho de aspirar su aroma la hizo suspirar

—pero ya dinos ¿qué quería? —Ron no quitaba el dedo del renglón

Hermione vio a Harry buscando ayuda lo que el chico pudo descubrir rápido

—Llegaremos Tarde —dijo Harry

—Odio la Aritmancia —se quejó Ron mientras seguían caminando —por cierto ¿lo notaron?... hoy Malfoy está muy extraño, se los aseguro no es una buena idea que el este aquí. ¿Han notado como nos miró?

—Ronald Weasley ¿seguirás con eso? —Hermione se molestó —en todo caso ¿quieres que corran a todos los alumnos de Slytherin? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Calma Mione —Harry intervino. Sabía bien que su amiga era defensora de los derechos de las personas daba igual la clase social o el status Mágico —lo que Ron quiso decir es que debe estar molesto —pero no supo cómo ayudar a Ron. De pronto pensó que no todos los Malfoy eran malos y de no ser por Narcisa Malfoy el probablemente estaría muerto esa mujer lo había salvado por amor a su hijo y comprendía eso, porque su madre también lo salvo era una deuda que no podría pagar nunca a esa mujer.

—si cálmate, estas muy rara últimamente —contesto Ron restándole importancia al asunto.

.

.

.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Hacia un día hermoso el sol brillaba en el cielo y corría una suave brisa cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron a las tres escobas, Draco noto que había un número considerable de personas. Lo cual lo hizo ponerse incomodo cuando los presentes voltearon a verlos, la mayoría de la gente reaccionaba así cuando veían a Hermione a su lado por esa razón evitaba salir de su casa muy seguido pero sabía que no podía mantener a su esposa encerrada, pero tampoco le agradaba que la vieran como si fueran un bicho extraño

—Hola Granger —saludo una chica

—Malfoy —corrigió rápido Hermione —es Hermione Jane Malfoy ¿podrías traernos unas cervezas de mantequilla? —dijo rápidamente

La chica dirigió una mirada incomoda a Draco quien solamente la vio un instante. Con el pulso acelerado a causa de las constantes miradas de las personas Draco suspiro tratando de liberar un poco de tensión

— ¿Por qué no lo superan? —Le pregunto su esposa —estamos juntos desde el último año de Hogwarts y aun nos ven de una forma extraña

—no es por eso, lo sabes —dijo de forma fría Draco

—Pero ya pasaron tres años, tú no eres de los malos, la guerra termino —dijo un poco molesta

—quizá, pero hay cosas que no cambiaran, como el hecho de que tu ere una heroína de Guerra, que está conmigo un sucio ex Mortifago y no solo eso sabes lo que hice a Rosmerta —se detuvo hablar de los hechos del pasado no le gustaban demasiado

—No digas eso —le reprocho Hermione —cambiaste ya no eres esa persona

—contigo quizá, escucha Hermione lo que piensen los demás de mí no me importa, pero no me gusta que también hablen de ti —suspiro —quisiera poder cambiar eso, sabes —Draco llevo su mano a la parte de su brazo donde aun habían rastros de la marca tenebrosa

—dime ¿aparte de eso cambiarias algo más? —pregunto Curiosa

—supongo que solo eso, lo demás está bien sobre todo porque estas tu ahí

Hermione sintió un punzón de culpabilidad por lo que había ocurrido... y no es porque no lo amara, solo que en ese momento estaba en sus cinco minutos de estupidez diaria, se preguntó ¿adónde había ido la Hermione Granger inteligente? Seguramente se burlaría de ella ahora

— ¿acaso hay algo que quisieras cambiar? —Draco la saco de sus divagaciones

—mis padres—dijo rápidamente —quizá no haber hecho lo que hice con ellos, me gustaría que te conocieran.

Draco acaricio su mejilla, sabía que ese era un tema que a ella le seguía afectando, tanto como a, el, hablar de su pasado

—aquí está su orden —la joven camarera dejo tímidamente las cervezas en la mesa y Hermione pensó que en otro tiempo quizá hubiera estado de acuerdo con el miedo que parecía que aún le tenían a su hoy esposo pero ya había pasado tiempo, incluso le molestaba que la vieran como si se hubiera vuelto loca por estar con él. ¿Por qué la gente no era nada discreta cuando se trataba de sacar teorías sobre su relación? Cuando la joven se alejó Draco pregunto:

— ¿solo eso? ¿No cambiarias el estar conmigo?

—lo he pensado, no te mentiré algunas veces pienso ¿si pudiera cambiar algo? Pero luego me doy cuenta de lo tonto que es.

.

.

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione Granger, caminaba junto a sus amigos la clase de Aritmancia había acabado y aún seguía molesta con Ron

—odio la clase

Hermione iba a contestar cuando sintió un mareo «no de nuevo» dijo al cerrar los ojos pero esta vez solo vio pequeños fragmentos de imágenes como un rompecabezas

—lo siento ¿Qué decías Harry?

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto el chico de gafas al ver lo palida que estaba

—solo me distraje, iré a la biblioteca

_**Hermione Malfoy comenzó a ver todo borroso no sabía que ocurría, salvo el sentimiento de vacío y la sensación de mareo todo lo demás era confuso **_

_**. **_

—_**lo siento ¿Qué decías Harry? **_

_**Draco arqueo una ceja **_

— _**¿Harry? ¿Estás bien Hermione? **_

—_**solo me distraje, iré a la biblioteca**_

—_**¿de qué hablas? —pregunto Draco sin comprender ninguna de las palabras de su esposa —¿cual biblioteca?  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hermione sintió como los recuerdos se mezclaban todos, ese día en ese extraño salón había alguien más ¿Quién era? Ginny. No, no era ella y de pronto las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza con una velocidad que le fue imposible distinguirlas todas, solo el sonido de la voz de esa mujer, la mujer del lugar **_

.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar todo pareció disiparse frente a ella, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un cuarto con una mujer que sostenía su mano

.

—ese hombre ¿que decisiones te llevaron a elegirlo?

—tome una decisión cuando el… —Hermione no estaba segura de lo que quería decir, era una especie de trance —cuando me di cuenta

— ¿de qué te diste cuenta?

—él no era tan malo, yo caminaba junto a mis amigos venia de la clase de Aritmancia, había peleado con Ron esa mañana por hablar cosas, Ron siempre decía cosas que eran infantiles, por eso me separe de ellos y me dirigí a la Biblioteca

— ¿y fue ese día el que lo elegiste? —pregunto la mujer

—No, no fue ese día pero sí hizo que viera algo

—tu vida podría haber ido por un camino diferente, de no haber ido a la biblioteca y si algo te lo hubiera impedido ¿Qué viste que cambio tu forma de pensar? —La mujer sujeto con más fuerza su mano — ¿y si no hubieras ido a la biblioteca?

—solo lo hice, decidí ir a la biblioteca quería estar sola

—Pero si no lo hubieras hecho —volvió a insistir la mujer y si en vez de girar a la izquierda hubieras girado a la derecha si alguien te hubiera detenido ese día

—yo... Yo no me siento bien —Hermione comenzó a tener pequeñas visiones

—Es el incienso —contesto la mujer —y si no vas ese día a la biblioteca ¿y si pudieras cambiar algo?

.

.

.

.

_**Hogwarts 2 años atrás**_

Draco caminaba molesto, ya era suficiente tener que esperar a Zabini para que el no decidiera aparecer

— ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? ¿No eres tan valiente sin tu capa y mascara? —un chico de Hufflepuff le dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo —lo sabias, tu papá lloro antes de que el Dementor le diera el beso —todos rieron

Malfoy apretó los puños tenía ganas de golpear a _Justin Finch-Fletchley _ ese hijo de Muggles ¿estaba insultándolo? Draco realmente sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo pero no le daría a él ni a ningún otro la satisfacción de verlo de esa forma

—Cobarde —dijo con una sonrisa Justin

Draco podía soportar muchas cosas, pero nadie jamás diría que el era un cobarde y antes que pudiera darse cuenta tenía su Varita en mano y antes de que pudiera detenerse de su boca salió:

—Crucio

Justin Flinch-Flatchley cayó al suelo con la cara llena de dolor ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Draco volvió a Gritar el hechizo arrancándole gritos al chico

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—no vayas en esa dirección, no te encuentres con ese chico —susurro la mujer al oído de la chica

—Oye… —una voz de hombre interrumpió las palabras de la mujer.

Hermione veía borroso, y no distinguía nada solo podía recordar salir con Ginny esa noche y ahora estaba en ese lugar, sintió como alguien la sostenía pero no estaba segura de quien era

—no te duermas… ¡hey! Recuerda, solo recuerda lo que ibas a hacer ese día —fue lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera por completo. Y de pronto abrió los ojos había recordado algo, algo importante Draco estaba frente a ella y como si las piezas se acomodaran solas supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—tengo algo que decirte Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

* * *

Bien antes que nada el capitulo esta dedicado a **Raquel1292** e **IsisGremory **

Bien sobre el capítulo como dije en el anterior la historia se escribe sola yo solo tecleo lo que aparece

Sobre el rival de amor de Draco bueno la mayoría puso Harry así que haremos algo con eso…no podre actualizar hasta después del 17 ya que es mi cumpleaños así que andaré ocupada por estos días y tengo otra historia que actualizar, bueno espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.. ¿Ustedes que creen que descubrió Hermione al final?

Pueden checar los videos con las canciones en www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)AmantesDeLosFanfic

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Distorsión

Capítulo 5

Distorsión

.

—_**gira a la derecha y no te encuentres jamás con él, Gira a la derecha cambia la dirección…**_

—**no vayas en esa dirección, no te encuentres con ese chico —susurro la mujer al oído de la chica**

—no te duermas… ¡hey! Recuerda, solo recuerda lo que ibas a hacer ese día

_**.**_

_Hermione escucho esas voces y luego desaparecieron _

— _¿Qué decías Harry? _

—_nada ¿no ibas a la biblioteca?_

—_creo que esta vez no iré_

—_Genial así nos puedes ayudar con la tarea —sonrió Ron —en verdad lamento haber dicho todo eso, sabes… —no pudo terminar por el ruido que venia del pasillo_

— _¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Harry a una chica de Ravenclaw _

—_Draco ataco a Justin…_

—_Se los dije —contraataco Ron — ¿aun quieres defenderlo Hermione?_

—_Cállate Ronald —Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada _

_._

_._

_._

Draco enarco una ceja. Hermione había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle y ahora la veía caminar en círculos por toda la sala de la casa

— ¿Me dirás lo que es? ¿O pretendes perforar el piso?

—bueno no te vayas a enojar, pero veras… —tartamudeo un poco —recuerdas la noche que Salí con Ginny y tú no querías por que estarían mis amigos

—San Potter y la comadreja —contesto sin limitarse

—No les llames así —se quejó —ese no es el punto —respiro profundo —ese día yo quizá pude haber dicho algo que me llevo a un lugar

—Ve al punto, Hermione Jane —dijo con un tono duro

—tengo un hechizo que puede cambiar el pasado, no sé cómo paso, pero paso ahora no se si lo que hice es malo, porque si no hago las mismas elecciones es probable que jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti entonces nada de nuestra historia había pasado –se detuvo por falta de aire —lo se fue estúpido y ahora solo puedo esperar que las cosas sean igual y un día despertare y descubriré que me case con otra persona —se detuvo al sentir un ligero mareo y de pronto se percató del silencio que había en la habitación, Draco no había dicho nada y la voz apareció de nuevo

.

— _**¿y si aún pudieras cambiar dirección de los eventos? —Susurro la voz de mujer — ¿y si en estos momentos aun pudieras elegir?**_

_**.**_

_**Hermione Malfoy lo supo en el momento en que la habitación se quedó en silencio y escucho las palabras de Draco**_

— _**¿crees que si no pudiera tenerte, en primer lugar no te habría visto como lo hago ahora? **_

_**Antes de que la oscuridad llegara por completo y se apoderara de ella, fragmentos de su vida con Draco pasaron frente a ella rápidamente**_

—_**No por favor —dijo con una lágrima y sin pensarlo apretó el reloj**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

El trio dorado corrió en dirección donde todos estaban

— ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —pregunto Harry

—Huyo —contesto Hannah Abbott

Hermione sintió la mano de alguien jalándola — ¿Qué ocurre Ron?

—Hermione… nada creí que había visto algo cerca de ti —Ron sacudió su cabeza —lo siento —dijo pero siguió observando fijamente a Hermione

Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y detrás de ellos iba la directora acompañada del profesor de pociones Horace Slughom, quien quedara en lugar de Snape después de su muerte durante la guerra

—Aun lado —dijo haciendo que todos la dejaran pasar —profesor Slughom ayúdeme a llevar al señor Justin Finch-Fletchley con Madame Pomfrey —dijo mientras veía a los alumnos —vamos regresen a sus salas comunes

— ¿Qué pasara con Malfoy? —pregunto Harry

—Ese no es asunto de ustedes —la mujer los vio y luego hizo un ademan con la mano indicando a los alumnos que se retiraran

Draco corría por el pasillo, solo quería salir de ahí no sabía que había pasado solo que había enfurecido y por primera vez desde que Voldemort le ordenara matar a Dumbledore sintió miedo , quería huir de ahí salir de Hogwarts y desaparecer, solo podía pensar en que lo enviarían a Azkaban

La Profesora de adivinaciones vio a Draco y lo sujeto con fuerza —El futuro puede reescribirse en cualquier momento, el más mínimo movimiento aquí en tu pasado podría cambiar por completo tu diminuto mundo en un instante, El Ayer es historia, pero Mañana un misterio pero no para usted —y con la misma rapidez con la que lo sujeto lo soltó

—usted está loca—Draco la vio con repugnancia, lo ocurrido ese día había sido más que suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor. Se alejó rápidamente hasta llegar al lago «espera» escucho se giró con su varita en mano

— ¿Quién está ahí? — examino todo, las manos le temblaban pero no pudo ver a nadie

«Draco, por favor solo no te vayas»

— ¿Granger? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto revisando el lugar y de pronto sintió una calidez a su alrededor

.

Cuando los Gryffindor volvieron a su sala común aun había una gran conmoción

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Ginny

—Malfoy —contesto Ron rápido —uso un imperdonable con Justin

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras los Weasley hablaban

— ¿Estas bien Hermione? —Harry se acercó a ella —pareces preocupada

—No es nada —mintió —estoy un poco cansada

—Deberías descansar, estudias demasiado —Harry froto su mano con amabilidad

—lo hare —Hermione sintió un leve sonrojo, jamás había pasado antes eso. Rápidamente espanto esa sensación de su cuerpo

–Mione, tienes… —Ginny la vio un segundo —creí haber visto algo, pero Harry tiene razón no descansas lo suficiente

—lo hare solo iré a buscar algo y vuelvo —la castaña salió de la sala común y un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella, por alguna razón estaba triste quizá era debido al extraño sueño que había tenido

—_Tranquila Hermione —_se dijo y comenzó a caminar

.

Draco se escondió en la sala de menesteres no sabía si estaba loco primero, las cosas que le había dicho la profesora luego la voz, pero no cualquier voz era Granger y no sabía si creer lo que había dicho _—me estoy volviendo loco_ —de todas las personas tenía que alucinar con la sangre-sucia

.

Hermione sintió la mirada de varios alumnos sobre ella, la veían y luego desviaban la mirada como si hubiera algo que no pudiera ver y los demás si

—Hermione — Neville se acercó a ella — te buscaba, olvidaste esto en el salón —dijo entregándole un libro y viéndola

— ¿Qué ves? —Pregunto Hermione irritada — ¿tengo algo? ¿Alguien me puso algo?

—no, no es nada creí que… lo siento —Neville se disculpó sonrojado

.

Por primera vez en varios años Hermione se sentía nerviosa y un poco asustado era casi la misma sensación que había experimentado al ingresar a Hogwarts y por alguna razón camino en dirección contraria a la sala común

.

.

—_**Has pensado en tu futuro — Hermione Malfoy alzo la mirada a la voz delante de ella**_

—_**Tu —señalo al hombre frente a ella — ¿Quién eres? ese día en la tienda tu no estabas**_

— _**¡oh! No, no estaba yo llegue después**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que paso? **_

—_**ese evento está sucediendo ahora, tu elección, tu mundo se ha distorsionado **_

— _**¿Por qué no he desaparecido? **_

— _**no lo sé, ¿tienes algo que te permita viajar en el tiempo? —Señalo el reloj que sostenía —curioso se parece a un Giratiempo, pero no lo es O quizá estés soñando y estés loca, piénsalo nadie más me ve **_

_**.**_

_**Hermione se percató del lugar donde estaba todo cambiaba constantemente, los muebles **_

—_**te lo dije las cosas están sucediendo en este momento ¿realmente que te hizo elegirlo? **_

—_**yo…**_

—_**no me lo digas, por cierto cuidado hay algo cerca de ti —el hombre la señalo **_

_**Hermione recordó esas palabras, las había oído antes... la cuestión era que no podía recordar de quien las había oído. **_

— _**¿estas asustada? **_

—_**no **_

— _**¿porque? **_

—_**de alguna forma sé que Draco lo lograra, no sé como pero lo hará… por que el sin el nada tiene sentido**_

— _**¿y si no lo hace? —pregunto seriamente**_

—_**entonces nada tendría sentido y...—hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, confiaría en Draco lo haría porque ya no solo eran ellos solamente nunca habían sido ellos solamente**_

—_**Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre —solo trata de recordar lo importante, recuerda lo que debes hacer.**_

—_**nunca lo he sabido, siempre ha sido Draco el que ha sabido todo **_

—_**Oh bueno… por cierto Una advertencia esto volverá a pasar, no sé qué ocurrió realmente, pero hay algo cerca de ti algo que trata que esto —señalo el lugar —no ocurra nunca—Sonrió — ¿puedes oír eso?… **_

_**Hermione oyó la voz de Draco —entonces dejare que pase **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— ¿Granger? ¿Estás aquí? —Susurro, en busca de su voz imaginaria —estoy loco —Draco camino en dirección a la puerta

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione al verlo del otro lado

—joder Granger me asustaste —Draco suspiro de alivio por un momento

— ¿yo? Tú eres el que me asusto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me estoy escondiendo, no es obvio —contesto con sarcasmo —la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso no te doy miedo?

— ¿acaso me estas amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras —Draco se acercó a ella — ¿y si lo fuera?

—No te tengo miedo Malfoy —dijo tocando su varita, la verdad estaba aterrada pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo

—Creo que si tienes miedo Granger, me tienes miedo —sonrió —pero no tengo intención de hacerte nada, no perderé mi tiempo con una sabelotodo

Draco se estaba divirtiendo viendo las reacciones de la chica, había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba hacerla enojar, ver lo fácil que él podía sacar esa parte de ella agresiva

—púdrete Malfoy —dijo y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta

—Espera — la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir —repítelo

Hermione lo vio unos segundos y retiro su mano

—púdrete Malfoy —repitió ella

—suena bien

— ¿de qué hablas? —Pregunto desconcertada la Gryffindor —ya te volviste loco

—es probable que sí, pero te diré algo que yo sé —se acercó a ella de nuevo —tu desde este momento y para siempre estarás a mi lado

— primero aceptaría el beso del Dementor antes que estar contigo

—No seas drástica, no tienes que besar a un Dementor solamente a mí —contesto con una sonrisa el chico —piénsalo bien es mejor y beso bien

—Tú te volviste loco —Hermione trato de salir de ese lugar había ido ahí por impulso para estar sola, pero en lugar de eso estaba con Draco Malfoy lo peor es que una parte de ella estaba disfrutando discutir —si podía llamarlo de esa forma —con el Slytherin

—Granger—dijo con voz ronca

Hermione alzo la vista no se había percatado que él, se había acercado a ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás chocando contra la puerta, no tenía a donde escapar

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Granger —volvió a repetir, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Hermione sintió la frialdad de su mano cerca de su rostro, coloco un dedo en la su barbilla y le alzo el rostro

— ¡Merlín! Granger, creo que estoy loco —dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Fue la clase de beso con los que Hermione había soñado unas cuantas veces, los brazos del rubio la rodearon haciéndola sentir los contornos de su duro cuerpo, producto de las horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ella no era baja pero Malfoy la hacía sentir frágil. Los anchos hombro de, él se le antojaron inmensos; su brazos y pecho eran musculosos y la boca…que boca el maldito tenía razón sabía lo que hacía con ella, el beso no era vacilante; aunque al principio fue dulce y suave. Los labios del chico la acariciaron y mordisquearon el labio inferior haciendo que instintivamente respondiera de la misma forma al beso, cuando Draco reconoció su respuesta hizo el beso más profundo e intenso al igual que el abrazo.

Hermione acaricio su espalda mientras el, la hacía arquearse hacia atrás.

Sus caderas se pegaron, Draco tenía una erección y a ella le encanto saber que era la causante de semejante estado de excitación, su propio cuerpo la incitaba a frotarse contra él y liberar la tensión acumulada en los últimos días por las visiones del chico a su lado.

Draco noto un cambio Hermione estaba dejando de besarlo. Lo la soltó del todo cuando el beso termino

—Malfoy —dijo ella con la respiración acelerada

—¿Sí?—despacio contesto Draco bajando el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron

—yo, no puedo

Draco suspiro profundo

—sí, sé que no puedes

Hermione frunció el ceño

— ¿tan bien me conoces?

—Granger te conozco mejor de lo que crees ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado?

Ella no contesto, se separó de sus brazos lentamente, la alegría que Draco había sentido se disipo, un profundo dolor lo invadió y no estaba seguro porque sentía eso…debería estar feliz lo que estaba pasando era una locura ella le daba la solución de alejarse ahora, pero por alguna razón eso lo molesto, no necesitaba ser salvado por ella

—Sí, no, no lo sé —Hermione se apartó un poco más de el —es una locura, esto todo está, es decir, eres Malfoy y yo soy Granger tú me odias

—No te lo había dicho, estoy loco –contesto el chico molesto

—esto no cambia nada entre nosotros —declaro ella

Draco se quedó viéndola con una sombría expresión

— ¿Qué no ha cambiado nada? —Finalmente pregunto — ¿nada? —esta vez grito

—no me hables así y no te preocupes tanto solo fue un beso

—¿solo? —de repente Draco avanzo hacia ella, la sujeto de la camisa y volvió a atraerla hacia él. Se miraron fijamente en un silencio cargado de tensión.

Hermione se zafo de él y se volvió hacia la puerta, pero él puso la mano para impedir que la abriera

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿No creerás que realmente creo que sientes algo por mí? —Pregunto Hermione viéndolo a los ojos —después de casi siete años de odio entre ambos, además… —Hermione mordió su labio

—Es cierto, pero no sé porque, no puedo explicarlo todo esto —la señalo —tu y yo solo sé que… olvídalo —finalmente dijo, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras y estaba muy cansado

—Piénsalo así, esta vez no pretenderé que no ocurrió —dijo la chica antes de salir de la puerta sonriendo.

«No hay un nosotros aun» pensó la chica mientras regresaba a la sala común

.

.

.

— _**¿crees que si no pudiera tenerte, en primer lugar no te habría visto como lo hago ahora? —Draco la vio fijamente unos segundo —Hermione Jane ¿me estas oyendo? **_

—_**Lo hago —contesto —te escucho —sonrió y lo abrazo**_

—_**bien entonces, no estés preocupada por cierto olvide comentarte que mi madre volverá con Scorpius, está muy feliz que hayas dejado que se quedara con él unos días**_

_**Hermione sonrió aunque por dentro no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era Scorpius **_

— _**¿Cuándo vendrá tu madre exactamente?**_

—_**en estos días, le hizo feliz estar con su nieto **_

_**La ex Gryffindor sudo frio él había dicho nieto, lo que implicaba que tenía un hijo, un hijo que no tenía « ¿o sí?» Sería ilógico que olvidara tener un hijo, lo que la dejaba con la otra opción ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Vio a su esposo y sonrió tenía ganas de matarlo justo ahí …El sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar**_

—_**Yo abro —camino rápido y todavía nerviosa**_

— _**¿Harry?**_

—_**Hermione, tenemos que hablar —dijo rápidamente acomodándose los lentes —es importante**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

.

Minerva Mcgonagall vio a Draco de arriba para abajo

— ¿ha entendido?

—si **—** contesto Draco **—** se lo prometo no volverá a pasar

—No solo eso —lo interrumpió la mujer — sus notas en los EXTASIS deben de superar las expectativas además que como le dije tendrá a partir de ahora alguien que lo supervisara

Draco suspiro seguramente el maldito de Potter sería el encargado de dicha tarea, él podía soportar muchas cosas pero soportar más de diez minutos con el niño que vivió no creía poder hacerlo no sin realmente terminar en Azkaban por asesinato y eso sería demasiado para su madre

— ¿Quién me vigilara?

—será Hermione Granger

Sonrió maliciosamente al oír el nombre

— ¿me lo repite? —Pregunto el chico solo para estar seguro que no lo había imaginado — ¿dijo Granger?—pregunto fingiendo asco

—así es señor Malfoy espero no haya problemas, créame que no dudare en usar medidas drásticas

—No se preocupe —arrastro las palabras —no le hare nada, después de todo solo soy un estudiante —uso todo el sarcasmo posible, sabía bien que eso podía traerle problemas, pero que más daba, solo esperaba que valiera la pena.

Y mientras veía la cara de la profesora y sonreía triunfal porque ahora Hermione tuviera que pasar más tiempo del necesario con, el después del beso y aunque ella se negara una parte de, el. Ya había decidido que ella era de él, claro aunque ella no lo sabía aun. Mientras más pensaba en eso menos notaba el hecho que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Cuando Draco abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo frente a una Hermione que sonreía para él.

«De nuevo aquí» dijo notando que de nuevo no podía mover su cuerpo salvo ver

.

.

— _**¿Harry?**_

—_**Hermione, tenemos que hablar —dijo rápidamente acomodándose los lentes —es importante**_

_**Escucho la voz de Potter y lo vio frente a Hermione, pero por alguna razón parecía preocupado **_

—_**Malfoy —lo saludo Harry cuando entro a la casa —esto no es fácil**_

— _**¿Qué ocurre Potter? —pregunto no le agradaba mucho verlo tan cerca de su esposa **_

—_**lo diré rápido…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Joder incluso en sueños el imbécil esta aquí» Draco pensó mientras veía como el pelinegro se sentaba en un sillón frente a el._

_Hermione Granger quería gritar, estaba en su cama y ahora estaba de nuevo en un extraño sueño, lo malo era que solo podía ver, esta vez era diferente a las otras veces que había soñado y entonces escucho algo que la, dejo sorprendida «un hijo,» seguido de Harry Las palabras que dijo aun retumbaban en sus oídos lo único que quería era despertar de ese sueño. _

* * *

^^/ bueno aquí otro capitulo como dije después del 17 lo se puede parecerles raro..lo cual es cierto pero después de este capitulo se revelara quien le lanzo el hechizo a Hermione y porque


	6. Un vistazo al pasado I

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YA SABEN SON DE JK. ROWLING**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Un vistazo al pasado I **

**.**

* * *

**Harry vio un segundo a Hermione antes de animarse a hablar **

—**lo diré rápido, el ministerio ha iniciado una investigación, al parecer ha habido algunos enfrentamientos contra —se detuvo un momento —quiero que entiendan que todo esto es solo precaución… **

—**Ve al punto Potter —lo interrumpió Draco — ¿son Mortifagos?**

**Harry asintió evitando ver la cara de su amiga**

— **¿estás diciendo que el ministerio nos está vigilando? ¿Somos sospechosos? —pregunto Hermione, Harry solo la vio **

—**Soy sospechoso —dijo rápido Draco — ¿es a mí a quién vigila el ministerio?**

— **¿es verdad eso Harry? —pregunto Hermione molesta **

—**debes entender, que el ministro de magia solo está preocupado por la seguridad de las personas**

—**si, como no —dijo con sarcasmo Draco —el muy desgraciado solo me manda a vigilar ¿esperando que? Es un bastardo ****Kingsley **

—**Draco —intervino Hermione **

—**No es que no hayan pasado por algo así —Harry rio —es decir recuerda cuando se supo lo de ustedes, eso fue tan inesperado recuerdo que Ron insistía en que habías sido hechizada con una poción de amor y la mayoría lo creyó, creo que Lavender te molesto con eso y espués vinieron las teorías sobre ustedes dos —los señalo —una más absurda que la anterior **

—**no fue nada gracioso Harry **

**Harry vio a Hermione y luego a Draco quien rápidamente entendió por que había cambiado el tema, era hora de hablar de cosas importantes, pero no necesitaba que Hermione se enterara no de momento. **

—**Nos dejas solos —pidió Draco —necesito hablar con Potter **

—**pe…pero— Hermione iba a protestar pero Draco la vio serio. A Hermione no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.**

**Cuando se cercioraron que no podía oírlos comenzaron a hablar**

—**Bien Potter, dime ¿Qué más ocurre? **

—**Ellos lo saben —finalmente dijo —y si no lo saben lo sospechan **

—**La verdad Potter —dijo apretando la mandíbula**

—**el ministerio también la vigila, estoy tratando de averiguar todo, pero no es fácil ¿has notado un cambio en ella?**

—**No —mintió rápido **

—**estas personas son peligrosas, creemos que tratan de robar el tiempo de las personas para resucitar a Voldemort**

—**menuda idiotez ¿Cómo lo hacen? **

—**el ministerio no sabe mucho del tema, han contratado a alguien especial para eso un Auror del tiempo o algo así, lo único que sé es que habían seguido a estas personas hasta su escondite al parecer se hacían pasar por videntes —se detuvo un momento quería hacer la pregunta pero no sabía cómo hacerla.**

— **¿Qué ocurre Potter? **

— **¿Cómo sabias que buscarían a Hermione?**

— **¿me estas acusando de algo?**

—**solo contesta la pregunta Malfoy—Harry lo vio serio **

— **eso no te lo puedo decir **

**Harry suspiro, sabía que Malfoy aún no era amable, pero Harry estaba seguro que amaba a su amiga, por eso cuando le hablo y pidió ayuda no dudo en dársela pero sobre todo, sentía que de esa forma podía pagar un poco la deuda que tenía con Narcisa Malfoy, aunque eso significara espiar al ministerio, aunque la verdad era que habían cosas que comenzaban a parecerle extrañas como la actitud de Ron ante la llagada del nuevo Auror o el repentino interés por alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo en la vida de Hermione en Hogwarts **

—**bien no preguntare… me tengo que ir, por cierto dile a Hermione que la próxima semana terminan sus vacaciones **

**Hermione estaba molesta se volvió y vio fijo la puerta cuando Draco entro con una sonrisa **

— **¿Dónde está Harry?**

—**ya se fue, quiere que te recuerde que terminaran tus vacaciones**

— **¿eso es todo? **

**Draco asintió pero pudo ver claramente la molestia de su esposa, pero no le diría nada **

—**Draco ¿Qué me ocultas? **

—**te lo contare, pero aun no, es sorpresa —sonrió como solo él sabía que podía convencerla de no hace preguntas, siempre había sido así ella lo conocía bien él no era de hablar mucho y expresar los sentimientos y ella los expresaba por ambos era un intercambio que ambos aceptaban **

**Draco se acercó y la abrazo **

— **¿y bien que hacemos con estos pocos días que nos quedan juntos? Además estoy molesto, ¿enserio te arrepientes de esta vida? —Draco sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que era bueno manipulando la culpa de Hermione lo que le garantizaba mucho sexo y eso le gustaba**

—**no te hagas el tonto quieres cambiar el tema**

**Draco lanzo una queda y ronca carcajada**

—**eh, tranquila, no mates el momento, ayúdame**

**Draco se puso de rodillas y coloco sus manos en la camisa, se la saco de bajo de los pantalones, para que ella pudiera continuar, cuando por fin no quedaba un botón por deshacer. Hermione abrió la camisa y pasó sus manos por su firme y duro torso.**

**El pecho de Draco era sólido y marcado, cuando Draco le sujeto las manos y la bajo a la cinturilla del cinturón, ella se dio cuenta que quería que desabrochara el pantalón. Alzo la mirada y Draco le sonrió, al tiempo que la besaba, despertando en ella la pasión que solo él podía sacar, froto su cuerpo contra su pecho.**

**Draco le quito la camisa, desabrocho el sujetador tirándolo al piso lanzo un gemido antes de colocarla en la cama, con agilidad y decisión le quito la ropa y cuando la tuvo desnuda Hermione noto que el festejaba lo que veía. Draco coloco una mano en el triángulo de vellos y sonrió, al instante Draco se despojó de su demás ropa. **

**Hermione recostada lo observo desnudarse. Draco llevaba unos bóxer ceñidos que no lograban ocultar su erección y el pulso se aceleró cuando se los quito, Hermione sentía cada vez que hacían el amor como la primera vez, no pudo evitar emocionarse de verlo desnudo era una vista de la cual no se cansaba. **

**Draco era un hombre guapo y sexy no podía imaginar que se pudiera estar más excitado de lo que estaba el.**

**Despacio Draco puso una rodilla en la cama puso una rodilla en la cama, se inclinó hacia adelante y con el miembro le toco el vientre. Hermione dio un salto. Draco estaba caliente y duro y sin pensar ella arqueo las caderas bajo el, buscando una satisfacción absoluta**

**Después de tumbarse encima de ella Draco le separo las piernas. Después bajo la cabeza y empezó a mordisquear los pezones**

**Cuando Hermione creyó no poder soportar más la tensión, arqueo el cuerpo hacia él, y casi grito. Estaba temblando, jadeando y anhelando la unión**

**De repente, Hermione gimió de placer, al sentir los dedos de el en su entre sus piernas. Draco la acaricio y a ella le sorprendió notar lo mojada que estaba. Entonces un dedo se introdujo en su cuerpo y ella sintió la necesidad de que la llenara**

—**Draco quiero… ¡Draco!**

**Pronuncio el nombre de Draco al sentir dentro de ella algo estallar. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo mientras los dedos de Draco se movían dentro de ella, la llevo más allá de los límites del placer, aun orgasmo que la dejo exhausta y jadeante demasiado exhausta para moverse, y completamente asombrada de la intensidad de su orgasmo**

**Entonces antes de darle tiempo de recuperarse. Draco retiro la mano y cambio la postura sobre ella, hasta colocarse en la húmeda entrada de su cuerpo. Despacio, Draco flexiono las caderas y ella tembló al sentir la primera embestida**

—**Hermione **

**Ella lo miro y se sorprendió al ver la intensidad de su mirada**

—**rodéame la cintura con tus piernas. —dijo el **

**Hermione obedeció al instante, coloco los brazos sobre sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de su cadera. La postura la alzo ligeramente. Haciendo que su contacto fuera más íntimo.**

**Ella suspiro y Draco sonrió**

—**Sigue así —Draco murmuro al oído**

**Al momento el empezó a moverse con energía dentro de ella, jadeante en busca del clímax, se movió más rápido y Hermione gimió al sentir cuando el termino dentro de ella, Draco dio un pequeño gemido respirando aceleradamente salió dentro de ella, se acostó a su lado. Después la beso y ella se acurruco en sus brazos**

—**estuvo genial **

**Hermione sonrió y beso su pecho**

—**increíble**

—**gracias por estar en mi vida**

—**De nada, egocéntrico hurón —el corazón se le acelero al ver la risa divertida que él, tenía. Después aun abrazados Hermione se durmió.**

**Draco se levantó y camino al baño, se miró al espejo y por un breve momento sonrió luego hablo a su reflejo**

—_**bien pedazo de idiota sé que estás ahí dentro de mí, si arruinas mi vida te aseguro que te arrepentirás, tu —señalo el reflejo —imbécil no lo arruinaras… ella se tiene que enamorar de ti, ahora despierta**_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿Por qué no funciono? —La voz de una mujer grito —siguen juntos_

—_tranquilízate, deja que nos explique —pidió un hombre_

—_ella es fuerte, y sus recuerdos no son suficientes, ambos no tienen un gran vínculo con lo que ocurrió con ellos, no se preocupen el hechizo continua, las cosas seguirán cambiando en el pasado estoy creando distorsiones pero ambos deben cumplir su palabra el tiempo de esta mundo, el tiempo de lo que pudo ser será mío una vez termine_

—_es un traro, ahora ¿Qué hará? _

_La mujer sonrió, solo pongamos más obstáculos_

—_todo esto ¿no es peligros verdad? He oído que an contratado a un experto han notado cosas extrañas, personas que olvidan algo ¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto el chico_

—_bueno nosotros solo hacemos ajustes, damos a elegir de nuevo nunca cambiamos mucho, debes en cuando encuentros que no se dan, niños que no nacen pero nada de eso creo una distorsión antes y por lo general las paradojas pequeñas se resuelven solas, pero esto –sonrió—esto es diferente ustedes quieren que este mundo no exista quieren sellar este mundo y crear uno paralelo, reemplazar todo_

—_sí, quiero destruir su perfecto mundo _

—_Tanto los odias —pregunto la mujer _

—_ellos dos se burlaron de nosotros, ellos dos nunca debieron estar juntos, Draco era mío y ella me lo robo, si no fuera por ella mi mundo sería diferente, no es así Weasley, ellos destruyeron nuestro mundo._

_Astoria sonrió después de decir esas palabras, los había odiado desde que los dos decidieron comenzar su estúpido romance, odio a Draco porque jamás la tomo enserio, pero en cambio a Granger la había hecho su esposa ante la mirada de todos, había soportado las burlas y desprecios por ella, se había vuelto un completo imbécil enamorado, pero la odio más a ella por corromperlo. No le hubiera importado que Draco decidiera estar con otra chica incluso con Pansy pero con Granger eso le había revuelto el estómago durante dos años así que cuando se enteró de estas personas no dudo en hacerlo, Ginny había sido un buen conejillo, usando un Imperius en ella, claro que Ronald no necesitaba enterarse de ese detalle _

_Ron realmente no odiaba a Hermione, odiaba el hecho que el maldito Malfoy se hubiera atrevido a lograr algo que él no había podido, si él no hubiera hechizado a Hermione en la escuela y si él se hubiera percatado la había alejado de el, si no lo hubiera hecho su vida sería diferente, odiaba ver cómo la gente la miraba y como ella lo defendía, a él un Mortifago ¿acaso ella no recordaba a Fred? Ellos lo mataron y aun así estaba con Malfoy lo había traicionado, «maldita la hora en que Malfoy se había metido en sus caminos» si el no había sido feliz era culpa de ellos, su relación con lavender era medianamente decente, hasta tal punto que le daba asco, él también tenía derecho a buscar algo mejor, y verla feliz con ese maldito lo asqueaba._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El hombre prendió un cigarrillo vio su reloj —bien mil años robados ya, tratemos de restaurar el orden—dijo mientras comprobaba las horas, camino en dirección de Hogsmeade —primero veré los lugares donde comenzaron las cosas —además no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas, el valoraba el tiempo. Volvió a revisar su reloj no tenía prisa por llegar, lo único que le importaba era encontrar el tiempo robado después de todo ese era su trabajo_

* * *

**Hogwarts 2 años atrás**

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada

— ¿pero qué? —se preguntó mientras trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos todo lo que había visto, reviso el lugar y estaba en su cama no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, acomodo su cabello aun nervioso, sentía la sensación de la piel de Hermione y las imágenes. Cerro sus ojos y no pudo evitar volver a verla, habían hecho el amor —malditos sueño —dijo para sí mismo, no es que no hubiera tenido un sueño erótico, pero este era diferente, se levantó con la esperanza que el sueño se esfumara, ¿Cómo rayos vería a la sabelotodo?

— ¿Draco? —la voz de Blaise lo hizo voltear

—joder Zabini, no me hablas en la espalda ¿quieres morir? —dijo un irritado Malfoy

—calma, me entere lo que paso con el idiota de Justin ese maldito sangre sucia

Draco asistió y siguió caminando con parsimonia hasta la sala

—y ¿Qué te dijo Mcgonagall? —pregunto el moreno

—Tendré una vigilante —Draco se sentó en el sillón —Granger

—Oh, la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter —Zabini sonrió —será una tortura

Draco no dijo nada solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidar lo que había visto pero por más que trato las palabras volvían a el « imbécil no lo arruinaras… ella se tiene que enamorar de ti, ahora despierta» abrió los ojos, el mismo se había llamado imbécil, si eso no era locura entonces realmente y por muy extraño que pareciera le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir Granger

.

.

Hermione bajo al gran comedor acompañada de Ginny, se sentía extraña y hasta cierta forma sentía que había perdido un poco de su inocencia a manos del Slytherin, después de ese sueño, si podía llamarlo sueño, eso había sido tan real. Hermione nunca había estado con un chico de esa forma « ¿en qué clase de pervertida me estoy volviendo?» pensó, Si soñaba con Draco Malfoy de esa forma lo malo era que se había sentido tan bien —esto real —dijo

— ¿Qué es real? —Pregunto Ginny — ¿te ocurre algo?

—Nada –mintió —por cierto ¿Qué tal las cosas con Harry?

Ginny se sonrojo, ante la pregunta

—Bien —contesto evitando mirarla a la cara

El gran comedor estaba lleno, Hermione suspiro cuando llego al lado de sus amigos

—Ahora si tardaron —dijo Ron —miren a Malfoy –señalo al chico que acababa de llegar con cara de pocos amigos

Harry volteo hacia donde estaba el chico

—se los digo debería estar en Azkaban, es un peligro

Hermione suspiro, sabía que cuando Ron comenzaba a hablar no había poder que humano que lo detuviera

— ¿terminaron la tarea? —Hermione por fin decidió hablar

— ¿tarea? —Pregunto Ro — ¿Quién dejo?

—Nadie —dijo la chica —pero solo así dejas de hablar tanto

— ¿Qué te pasa? Esta rara muy rara —de pronto se le quedo viendo

— ¿Qué ocurre Ron? —pregunto Harry y volteo a ver a la chica

— ¿Qué tanto me ven? —pregunto irritada

—Calma Mione, no es nada —Harry sonrió —ambos deben de calmarse un poco

—Pero es Malfoy —dijo Ron —no puedo estar calmado

.

.

Draco sintió la mirada de todo el comedor sobre él, sonrió de lado seguramente todos estaban pensando que debía estar lejos «jodance» pensó, se sentó al lado de Blaise

—mira ahí está el trio de tontos, me dan asco

Draco ignoro el comentario, pero de pronto se vio buscando a Hermione, se preguntaba si pensaba en el beso como él lo hacía «maldita sea, incluso en sueños»

— ¿Qué ocurre Draco? —Astoria Lo interrogo mientras llevaba su mano a su pierna — ¿Por qué ves tanto a esos tontos?

—Por nada —Draco quito la mano de la chica de su pierna ¿acaso no entendían que él no estaba interesado? Además era dos años menor que él. Volvió a ver la mesa de los Gryffindor cuando su mirada se topó con la de Granger su corazón se aceleró, ella lo estaba viendo, por un momento Draco vio como ella lo observaba con una intensidad que él nunca había visto en ella, de pronto ella le sonrió ¿acaso ella le estaba coqueteando? Draco mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, creyó enloquecer cuando la vio morder su labio inferior, en la mente de Draco no había duda ella le estaba coqueteando, sonrió de lado. Aun podía recordar el beso que se habían dado y ni hablar de lo que había soñado, al ver como se mordía solo eso basto para excitarlo

— ¿Qué tanto ves Draco? —Pansy agarro la cara del chico

— ¡no me toques! —Aparto su mano — ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme sin mi permiso? —Draco quería matarla ahí mismo por interrumpir su momento con Granger

Volvió la mirada y ella yo no lo estaba viendo había apartado su mirada y ahora sonreía con Potter «Maldita seas Pansy» pensó, mientras pensaba como desquitar su enojo

—Está molesto porque le han asignado a Granger como niñera —Blaise rio

—Ya saben lo que dicen quien se junta con sangre-sucias…—Astoria no pudo terminar sus palabras

—cállense de una jodida vez, se los advierto quien me vuelva a tocar o molestar no deberá preocuparse con quien me junto o lo que veo porque estará muerto y con gusto iré a Azkaban, así que dejen de hablar si no les he preguntado —Draco destilo todo el veneno posible, era el príncipe de Slytherin y parecía que lo habían olvidado, ante todo era un Malfoy no permitiría que nadie ni siquiera los de su propia casa trataran de pasar por encima de el

—alumnos —la directora hablo —como saben este año ha sido complicado, la mayoría de ustedes está aquí cursando de nuevo los cursos que lamentablemente fueron suspendidos por la trágica batalla, y como muchos de ustedes deberían de estar graduados, el ministerio ha aconsejado que los EXTASIS se lleven a cabo antes así que los alumnos de último grado deben de estar preparados, habrán clases extras, algunas son optativas, pero otras son obligatorias, también serán separados en parejas de estudios

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con esta medida

—les aconsejo que comiencen a estudiar, en el salón de Pociones estará la lista de las parejas, estas no son sujetas a cambio es todo —la mujer dio por terminado el asunto

Hermione estaba emocionada, siempre que decían exámenes era un motivo para estar feliz y sin darse cuenta el gran comedor se fue quedando vacío todos los alumnos de último grado corrieron hacia el salón de pasiones para enterarse con quien le tocaría

—Joder me toca Daphne Greengrass—dijo Ron

—Tranquilo Ron, no es tan malo –Harry reviso la lista —me toca Zabini —el chico arrugo la cara

—Tranquilo Harry no será tan malo —Ron repitió con sarcasmo

—Ustedes dos son tan infantiles —dijo Hermione revisando la lista

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién te toco? —pregunto Harry sonriendo

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Ron

—vaya, vaya así que me toco la sabelotodo, al menos no debo preocuparme por la parte del estudio, solo espero no se me pegue el olor de rata de biblioteca —Draco paso sonriendo a su lado —por cierto Mcgonagall quiere hablarte, Granger, no soy tu recadero —chasqueo la lengua y se alejó sonriendo

—Esto está mal Mione —dijo Harry —quizá la profesora se dio cuenta y te busca para eso

—Como sea chicos vayan a clases —los vio con una cara retadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

—_**La biblioteca, todo gira en torno a ese lugar **_

— _**¿Qué ocurre en ella? —pregunto el hombre**_

—_**No lo sé… —contesto Hermione **_

_**El sujeto su muñeca — ¿hace cuánto tiene esto? —señalo su pulsera **_

—_**es un regalo, lo tengo desde la escuela **_

—_**Interesante —dijo el, viéndolo fijamente **_

— _**¿Quién es usted? —pregunto Hermione **_

—_**no existo, por ende no tienes por qué saberlo, como te dije quizá estás loca y en este momento estas soñando, ¿no te ha pasado sueñas cosas que ya pasaron?**_

— _**¿Cómo un **__**Déjà vu**__**? —pregunto ella**_

—_**exacto, a veces la mente capta cosas, ¿has visto cosas? ¿Cosas que no deberían estar? **_

—_**No —contesto Hermione **_

— _**¿has comenzado a dudar de tu realidad? **_

—_**yo. Yo… sé que esto es real —contesto molesta —todo esto, yo y Draco es real**_

—_**pero.. Y si en algún momento no pudieras saberlo —el hombre vio su reloj**_

—_**bonita pulsera ¿Quién te la dio?**_

—_**en mi último año de Hogwarts fue un regalo de…**_

—_**no lo recuerdas… dentro de poco no podrás recordar tu pasado —Hermione cerro los ojos **_

—_**bonita pulsera ¿Quién te la dio? **_

—_**en mi último año… —de pronto tuvo la sensación de haber dicho las mismas palabras**_

_**El tiempo es robado, lo sabias para que unos pocos sean inmortales debe morir muchas personas**_

—_**Eso es horrible —dijo —¿Por qué harían algo así?**_

—_**Porque pueden y quieren, señora Malfoy, recuerde lo que es real —se levantó —tengo que rastrear unos años robados… por cierto —señalo su mano — ¿Quién se la dio? —dijo esto y se fue**_

_**Hermione Malfoy se quedó confundida, y eso no era algo normal. Lo mejor sería hablar con Luna, además aún tenía que castigar a Ginny por llevarla a ese lugar **_

_**Abrió los ojos el lugar estaba vacío quizá tenía razón y se estaba volviendo loca.**_

_._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

_**Hogwarts 2 años atrás**_

Hermione caminaba molesta por los pasillos de Hogwarts, acababa de enterarse que sería por decirlo de alguna forma niñera de Malfoy, lo único que ella quería era estar lejos de él, además ¿Qué había pasado en la mañana en el gran comedor? Ella había coqueteado con él con un descaro del que no se creía posible. Ingreso al salón de Aritmancia y leyó en la puerta

**"Para los alumnos que deseen realizar extra clases Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia ****Estará disponible a partir de mañana a cargo de la Profesora Séptimo Vector".**

Hermione anoto eso, era una clase a la que sin duda asistiría, aunque dudaba que Ron y Harry la tomaran entro al salón

—Maldita sea —dijo cuando vio a Malfoy dentro

—vaya, vaya Granger pareces molesta… acaso la comadreja de Weasley te sorprendió con otra idiotez, lo que es sorprendente en que aun sigas sorprendiéndote, todos saben que él es estúpido.**—** Hermione apretó los puños hasta el grado que se pusieron blanco

—cállate Malfoy

—No vendrá nadie —dijo el rubio**—** todos están buscando las nuevas clases, deben anotarse en ellas al parecer

—vaya gracias por la información —dijo en tono sarcástico

—mira. No pretendamos que nada ha pasado, tú tienes que vigilarme y yo me divertiré mientras lo haces, además

— ¿además que? —pregunto ella

—vamos, lo que paso esta mañana, crees que no sé lo que hacías ¿quieres jugar conmigo Granger? —la sujeto del brazo —no quieras jugar conmigo

—Me lastimas —dijo ella tratando de soltarse

–no me importa, dime Granger ¿acaso quieres jugar conmigo?

—No sé de qué hablas, suéltame estúpido Hurón —Hermione saco su varita y la levanto contra Malfoy —no te atrevas a volver a tocarme **—** había lágrimas en sus ojos

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor al ver sus lágrimas… pero así como lo sintió rápidamente se fue, en su lugar había cierto enojo

—admite que te gusto que te besara Granger, sabes puedo volverlo a hacer si me lo pides amablemente

—sabes algo Malfoy, eres un cretino

—No trates de halagarme con palabras dulces —contesto sonriendo

—No perderé mi tiempo hablando idioteces contigo —dicho esto salió del aula vacía

Draco pateo la silla más próxima ella se había reusado a besarlo aun cuando era obvio que ella también quería besarlo tanto como el a ella ¿Qué le pasaba?¿primero coqueteaba con él? y luego se hacia la digna

Hermione camino a la torre de astronomía quería estar sola, todos estaban ocupados anotándose en las clases, mañana las cosas volverían a la normalidad, si podía llamarlo de alguna forma "normal" no sabía que ocurría Con Malfoy en un momento era amable y al otro era un cretino, aunque cretino siempre había sido, le molestaba que tratara de ser alguien diferente, aunque no estaba segura realmente quien era Draco Malfoy, jamás lo había tratado salvo para insultarse mutuamente, y las cosas estaban bien así.

—estúpido Hurón, ¿Qué se cree que porque besa bien voy a ser una más de sus conquistas? —grito

Draco siguió a Hermione, realmente lo hizo por inercia estaba molesto por sentir cosas por ella

—Draco amor —la voz de Pansy lo distrajo

—¿que quieres? —contesto con indiferencia

—me entere que te toco la sangre sucia de Granger, debes estar molesto

Draco suspiro hondo

—Sí, Pansy estoy molesto, ahora quítate —la empujo, tenía que llegar a donde sea que se hubiera ido Granger gracias a la Idiota De Pansy la había perdido de vista

Hermione sintió las lágrimas derramarse, no sabía porque lloraba, entre ella y Malfoy no había nada, y no lo habría jamás aun así no le gustaba que el la tratara de esa forma, como una mas

—estúpido, yo no seré una más —grito por última vez

—jamás te dije que lo serias

Hermione giro su cuerpo Malfoy estaba de pie frente a la puerta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

Draco sintió la necesidad de abrazarla al ver sus lágrimas, sabía que eran por su culpa y en otro tiempo eso le hubiera gustado pero no ahora, de alguna forma compartían algo, no sabía que era pero sentía una extraña conexión con Granger

.

—Toma —dijo aventándole un libro en las manos

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—un libro Granger, no sabía que ahora eras ciega —dijo con sarcasmo

— ¿Por qué me lo das?

—no lo necesito pensaba tirarlo pero quise hacer un acto de caridad así que toma, ¿es lo que querías?

—No quiero tu basura, Malfoy si quieres tirarlo hazlo tú —le devolvió el libro

Quizá no había sido la mejor forma de entregar un regalo pero no sabía cómo dárselo. _el no pedía él tomaba lo que q__quería_

—lo vas a aceptar, porque te lo estoy dando

—No lo quiero —le rebatió ignorando su intento de volver a darle el libro

¿Acaso ella no podía ver lo que el trababa desesperadamente de hacer?

—es el libro que tanto buscabas, además es para Aritmancia, lo aceptaras porque yo te lo estoy regalando

—déjame ver si entiendo ¿me estás haciendo un regalo?

—no se supone que es lo que hacen los chicos, le regalan cosas a las chicas para demostrar que están interesados

Hermione rió ante su comentario

— ¿de dónde sacaste esa idiotez? Espera repite lo último —pidió

—Olvídalo Granger, dame el libro —trato de quitárselo de las manos

—no, tú me lo regalaste, ahora es mío

—Creí que no lo querías —grito —así que dámelo

—dije que es mío, si te acercas te morderé —dijo con mucha confianza La Gryffindor

Draco se acercó a ella

—ahhh —dijo cuando sintió la mordida de la Gryffindor en su mano —¿me has mordido?

—te lo advertí, la próxima vez usare mi varita

Hermione se estaba divirtiendo viendo la cara de Malfoy mientras veía la mordida que le había dado

—nadie me muerde, estúpida —y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se acercó a ella —y bien Granger, ¿dónde está tu varita?

Hermione evito mirar sus ojos azules casi mercurio, el cuerpo entero le cosquilleo. De pronto él se alejo

—debemos volver —dijo esto y se alejó dejándola temblando .

* * *

Hola ^^/ aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero sus comentarios, awww me alegra saber si les gusta la historia, me motiva cada vez que leo los reviews y gracias por los favoritos... bueno quizá actualice hasta finales de mes.. aun no es seguro, pero las cosas se pondrán cada vez mas interesantes con esas personas que hicieron el hechizo, ¿cuantos los odian? y el extraño hombre bueno pronto les diré quien es

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Un vistazo al pasado II

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YA SABEN SON DE J.K ROWLING**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Un vistazo al pasado II**

**una canción que me inspiro en este capitulo watch?v=yG49Z6OpR0M&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA**

**.**

* * *

Draco camino rápido a la torre de los premios anuales, una de las tantas restricciones que Mcgonagall le había puesto consistía en no asociarse mucho con los Slytherin por los posibles nexos con los mortifagios

—Que se joda —dijo quitándose la corbata

Draco suspiro, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado con Granger

—Estúpido —se dijo, había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella y la había desaprovechado, se sentó en un sillón y cerró los ojos pero los abrió rápido, ya no confiaba en cerrar los ojos, por lo general siempre que lo hacía terminaba teniendo sueños raros, de pronto recordó la sensación de la piel de Hermione, sintió como se excitaba —maldición— dijo al notar su entre pierna, corrió al baño, necesitaba despejar su mente, abrió la regadera pero en vez de que el agua lo ayudara sentía como todo se ponía más borroso a causa de la excitación —no, no lo voy a hacer pensando en ella —trato de que sus palabras sonaran fuertes, pero a su mente venían los sonidos de ella bajo de él, su cara cuando el, la había acariciado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocarse y mover su mano imaginando que era ella —ahh. Maldición —dijo cuando sintió que liberaba todo, dejo que el agua limpiara su desastre no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si a primera vez que pensaba en Granger mientras se auto complacía, de pronto a su mente vino una idea ¿pero y si no eran sueños? Draco pensó rápidamente, tenía que hablar con la maestra de adivinación, ella parecía saber del tema. Salió del baño, un poco apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, y más porque lo había hecho imaginándose a Granger. Se vistió y bajo a la sala.

.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se topó con Draco, suspiro profundo lo que menos quería era estar con él, pero parecía que había algo que la incitaba a buscarlo inconscientemente

— ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? —pregunto de mala gana

Hermione lo ignoro y camino a su cuarto

—oye no me ignores, estúpida —dijo molesto.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione frenara en seco su caminar

— ¿Cómo me llamaste imbécil? —La chica saco su varita y antes de darse cuenta había lanzado al chico un Expelliarmus, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás —vuélveme a llamar así y te hare algo peor, la voz de la chica estaba llena de enojo.

Draco se incorporó con una sonrisa

—Vaya a sí que los Gryffindor atacan a traición, creí que eres una mojigata, pero veo que sabes hacer cosas divertidas —Draco la vio serio —la próxima vez que hagas eso será la última vez que veas la luz del sol, maldita san... —se detuvo

—dilo, no es la primera vez que me lo dices, vamos Draco nadie te está oyendo y no se lo diré a nadie, di lo que ibas a decir —dijo enojada la leona  
—olvídalo Granger —Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se dio media vuelta no iba a seguir ahí, quizá diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría se conocía muy bien, era un Malfoy después de todo, tampoco pediría perdón eso no estaba en su naturaleza

Hermione rio

—ahora si actúas como el Draco que conozco —dijo sentándose en las escaleras, sin prestar atención a que había usado su nombre

— ¿y qué sabes tú de mí? —Le pregunto el chico —no me conoces

—es cierto, lo único que se de ti, es lo que das a conocer, eres un egocéntrico, creído, racista purista de la sangre y ex –Mortifago

—basta Granger, con palabras bonitas no conseguirás nada

—lo olvidaba, estás loco

—exacto y es por eso que te gusto —dijo sonriendo —no lo niegues, la forma en que me besaste y esta mañana en el gran comedor, podría jurar que me desnudabas con la mirada

—eso es ridículo, casi cómico… ¿yo desnudarte con la mirada? —pregunto con una sonrisa

—te propongo un trato Granger un mes, saldremos durante un mes

—tengo miedo preguntar… pero ¿a qué te refieres?

–seremos novios secretos un mes, es más al terminar ese plazo, te daré el libro que tanto quieres sobre el origen de la magia que poseo, piénsalo solo hay dos ejemplares y uno lo tengo yo y bueno tú me ayudaras a estudiar Runas en ese tiempo, sin insultos conocernos mejor claro algunos besos vienen incluidos

—tu realmente perdiste la cabeza, la locura es hereditaria ¿lo sabias?¿sabías que casarse entre la misma familia para conservar el linaje causa locura? —contrataco Hermione

—vamos Granger no tienes nada que perder, o será que tienes miedo —Draco sonrió maliciosamente —de todos modos ya escuchaste a Mcgonagall debes vigilarme

—No gracias, yo paso —dijo y sin más se dio media vuelta

—CO-BAR-DE —Le grito el Slytherin —creí que los leones eran valientes, pero tienes miedo de descubrir que realmente te gusto, miedo de lo que yo te hago sentir —Draco rio —simplemente me tienes miedo

Hermione se giro

—muy bien Malfoy ¿quieres jugar? acepto tu trato, un mes… después de ese tiempo no volveremos a hablarnos, quizá no es mala idea sabes, puede que me sirva con el chico que me gusta

Al oír esas palabras Draco se molestó ¿Quién era el imbécil que le gustaba?

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto molesto —Granger en este mes yo seré tu novio te prohíbo que andes viéndote con ese idiota

— ¿entonces tu tampoco andarás con la bola de retrasadas que se te ofrecen?

—no es lo mismo Granger, ellas vienen a mi yo no las provoco, no has visto mi cara, crees que esta cara es gratis

—entonces no me molestes, si yo quiero hablare con quien se me dé la gana, tu puedes ir y verte con quien quieras pero no tienes derecho sobre mi

—De acuerdo —dijo serio —ninguno de los dos vera a otra persona en ese tiempo, aunque se desnuden para mi

Hermione frunció el ceño y suspiro ¿Cómo podía ser tan cretino?

—si alguno rompe esto, yo me quedo con el libro sin necesidad de cumplir el mes y claro dejare de ayudarte con Runas

Draco sonrió, había sido fácil hacerla caer, ella se enojaba fácilmente cuando él decía algo…ahora el problema era librarse de la bola de ofrecidas que tenía detrás de él, no sería sencillo

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

—el ahora apesta —dijo Hermione cerrando su libro de golpe, tenía dos días que había hecho el trato con Malfoy y desde entonces lo estaba evitando lo más que pudiera — ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que pasar así?

Es por ello que es llamado el presente ¿segura estas bien? —volvió a preguntar Harry

—si Harry, estoy jodidamente bien —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa fingida

—vale Hermione, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto Ron — ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

—No Ronald, Malfoy no me hizo nada, sabes mi vida no gira entorno a el —Hermione bufo y se levantó —debo ir a la biblioteca

Draco vio su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para que Hermione llegara, se habían citado en la biblioteca, se acomodó la corbata y saco su libro, el pretexto para estar en ese lugar, lo único malo era que había más alumnos, pudo distinguir a dos chicos de Ravenclaw en el otro extremo que no paraban de verlo, se removió incomodo en su silla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**«No vayas a la biblioteca »**_

Hermione sintió un frio en la espalda

—hola Hermione ¿adónde vas? —pregunto Neville

—tengo que ir a la biblioteca

—oh, quería preguntarte algo —dijo el chico y de pronto volvió a verla fijamente

— ¿Qué ves Neville? —pregunto irritada, le molestaba que las personas hicieran eso

—es que… creí ver algo pero, seguro fue mi imaginación

–Hermione vio su reloj, era tarde seguro Draco se molestaría ¿en que necesitas ayuda? —finalmente pregunto

El pequeño encuentro con Neville le supuso más tiempo del que creía, lo supo cuando vio pasar a Draco molesto, el solo le dirigió una mirada de desagrado

—Aun lado —dijo empujando a Neville

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto la chica al ver la cara de Neville

.

Draco salió de la biblioteca molesto, acababa de dejarlo plantado, tenía unas cuantas cosas que aclarar con Granger si creía que podía dejarlo plantado cuando se le diera la gana, por eso cuando la vio con longbottom no dudo en empujarlo, ¿Qué hacía con él? Ella había aceptado ser su novia "secreta" pero su novia y ente los términos estaba no verse con otras personas ¿y si el imbécil de longbottom era el chico que le gustaba? No eso sí que no. Camino hasta su sala común, Mcgonagall podía meterse sus reclamaos por donde le entraran

—Draco —Pansy lo abrazo y por un momento sintió la necesidad de apartarla, pero recordar a Granger con Longbottom lo hicieron enojar, así que beso a la chica con enojo, pero así como la beso, la alejo

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto aturdida al notar como la veía

Por un instante Draco se sintió sucio, ese beso había sido todo menos agradable

— ¿estas molesto por que la sabelotodo de Granger es tu compañera? —Astoria rodeo la cintura de Draco, este se alejó y vio a Daphne de todas parecía la única que había desistido con él, bien una menos de la cual preocuparse

—Eso, no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes —Draco quito las manos de la chica de su cintura salió de ahí, quizá ir a su sala común no había sido buena idea

—Hey Malfoy ¿adónde vas? — Theodore Nott se acercó a el

Draco lo vio un segundo, realmente no tenía mucho contacto con ese chico, lo único que podía recordar era una vaga conversación con Zabini sobre el encarcelamiento de su padre en el tren antes de la guerra, y cuando Granger había dicho ser Muggles, recordó que él se sentaba a su lado y que sonrió al igual que él, pero de ahí en fuera era un completo misterio para el

—lejos de estos imbéciles

—fuertes palabras, para los miembros de tu casa —dijo riendo

— ¿Qué quieres Nott?

— ¿vas con Granger?

Draco se giró en seco

— ¿Qué quieres Nott? —pregunto más serio

—¿Podrías darle esto? —el chico saco un libro —lo olvido el otro día, últimamente anda extraña, ¿podrías dárselo? —el chico le entrego el libro

Draco lo vio con mala cara ¿acaso este era el chico que le gustaba a Granger? Después de todo no la había insultado como la mayoría de los Slytherin, Theodore Nott se estaba comportando hasta cierto punto muy extraño

—Por cierto Malfoy hay algo cerca de ti —le susurro y sonrió —deberías hablar con Granger sabes, hoy parece un buen día para charlar

Draco lo sujeto del jersey — ¿Qué quieres Nott? Deja de hablar idioteces

Theodore Nott lo vio unos segundos antes de apartar la mano de Malfoy

—Yo solo digo lo obvio, que los demás no quieran verlo es otro asunto —Theodore sonrió —es tan obvio como la miras, como si fuera de tu propiedad, quizá los demás crean ese cuento que odias a Granger, cuando la verdad es que te mueres por ella

—no sabes nada

—lo se Malfoy, como sea si sigues siendo idiota Weasley la recuperara, no te preocupes no diré nada, en realidad a mí no me interesa tu vida amorosa —dijo esto y se fue

Draco se quedó parado ¿acaso era tan obvio lo que sentía por Granger? Draco sostuvo el libro que le había dado Nott, al menos ahora tenía un pretexto para hablar con Granger y noto que se ponía nervioso de solo pensarlo, pero antes tenía que hacer una parada con la profesora Trelawney, ella parecía saber algo. Así que decidió ir primero con ella.

.

Hermione vio su reloj mientras esperaba a Malfoy en la torre de premios anuales, la forma en que había empujado a Neville, le daba a entender que estaba molesto porque no había llegado a su cita, la verdad ella tampoco comprendía eso, últimamente parecía que cada vez que se vería con Malfoy en ese lugar algo ocurría y no llegaba

**«Cambia tus decisiones** »

Hermione escucho esta voz de mujer ¿de dónde venía? Se acostó en el sillón, lo bueno de ser premio anual era poder disfrutar de privacidad, lo malo era que compartía ese lugar con Malfoy, pero él no aparecía por ningún lugar cerro los ojos un breve momento y pudo oír unas voces

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_**Luna creo que la matare, necesito tu ayuda **_

_**Luna observo a Hermione durante unos segundos con sus ojos soñadores — ¿a quién mataras? **_

—_**a Ginny ¿que no me oyes? **_

—_**pero Hermione y si las cosas salen bien**_

—_**y si tú te casas con quien sabe quien **_

—_**contrataco la ex Gryffindor **_

—_**De acuerdo—suspiro — debe morir —en forma teatral enfatizo sus palabras —pero primero almorzamos, no es bueno matar teniendo hambre, y Hermione solo te quería recordar la única casada eres tu —luna jugueteo con el cojín del sillón **_

_**Hermione se quedó en blanco con esas palabras, de acuerdo quizá pedirle ayuda a luna para planear asesinatos no era lo más inteligente**_

— _**¿y? ¿Ahora me discriminas por ser casada?**_

—_**sabes Hermione, cada vez hablas más como Draco —dijo Luna —eso es amor, así que explícame bien lo que ocurrió ese día**_

_**Hermione Malfoy se sentó en un sillón hecho su cabeza atrás**_

—_**veras ese día, después que Tu, Ron y Harry se fueran, Ginny, y yo... seguimos tomando un rato más, recordando cosas de la escuela, entonces ella me pregunto si estaba segura de haber elegido a Draco, lo demás es confuso en mi cabeza, sabes es como una neblina… al parecer fuimos a una tienda donde nos atendió una mujer, la cual no recordaba, ella me hecho algo y comenzó a hablarme de cómo había aceptado a Draco, lo último que recuerdo es un hombre él se hizo pasar por el dueño cuando fui con Ginny de nuevo al lugar **_

—_**mi padre me hablo de eso —dijo Luna —cosas que cambian el tiempo**_

— _**¿enserio? —pregunto Hermione **_

—_**sí, él me decía que los Nargles y las demás criaturas tenían poderes, ya sabes**_

_**Hermione asintió **_

—_**pero una vez me hablo de cosas que no deberían estar, él me dijo que los puedes sentir es como una pequeña ola que está a tu lado, como dos personas que no se conocen por un accidente**_

—_**No entiendo —dijo Hermione que ya se empezaba a sentir tonta, ¿Dónde estaba la chica premio anual y mejor bruja de su generación? Esa era una buena pregunta para ella**_

–_**Como dos personas que debían encontrarse pero algo pasa y no lo hacen —dijo con voz triste la Rubia —eso es triste, pero mi padre me hablo que había cosas que hacían eso, que nadie las puede ver pero que jamás hacían cosas malas, solo pequeñas **_

—_**Roban el tiempo —dijo Hermione recordando las palabras del hombre —están robando el tiempo**_

—_**No sabía que eso se podía hacer —dijo Luna — ¿Por qué querrían robar el tiempo?**_

—_**no lo sé Luna, no se mucho de esto**_

_**Luna asintió **_

—_**Los magos no se meten con estos temas, ya que no es asunto de ellos, así como no se meten con los Muggles, se supone que nuestra comunidad es secreta para el resto del mundo —dijo Luna viendo el techo**_

–_**exacto Lunita, lo que significa que hay personas que manejan esos asuntos**_

— _**¿crees que el ministerio sepa algo?**_

—_**es probable,—Hermione había descubierto algo, lo que fuera que querían esas personas, si es que eran personas era robar el tiempo de ese mundo, aunque no terminaba de encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. **_

—_**por cierto Hermione, ¿podrías hacer que Theo hable con Draco?**_

— _**¿sobre qué?**_

—_**Pues —Luna sonrió —sobre ser padre, Theo está asustado y como ustedes ya tuvieron un hijo, no te preocupes no le hemos dicho a nadie sobre su bebe, solo lo sabemos Harry, theo y yo, sé que han tenido problemas con las personas y si se sabe que estabas embarazada de, el. seguramente la gente y los medios harían un escándalo, quieren mantenerlo alejado de todo esto, es agradable esta casa, no es como la mansión Malfoy **_

_**Hermione suspiro, "un hijo" el hijo que no recordaba haber tenido eso la estaba molestando **_

—_**hablara con él, Draco le explicara lo hermoso que es tener un hijo —sonrió al pensar que vería a su hijo, lo recordaría estaba segura, no dejaría que nada le hiciera creer que su mundo era una mentira, su mundo era verdad y lo defendería de quienes quisieran destruirlo **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Hermione abrió los ojos ¿había sido un sueño todo eso? La conversación con luna, pero una parte de ella lo sentía real y las palabras de la profesora de adivinación vinieron a su mente quizá la mujer no estaba tan loca, y si realmente ese era su futuro, un futuro que aún no llegaba, que no estaba decidido porque ella estaba eligiendo «eligiendo de nuevo» dijo bajo, Hermione pensó sobre lo que había escuchado aun no sabía mucho salvo que ella y Malfoy de alguna forma habían terminado juntos y al parecer tenían un hijo —Merlín —dijo al recordar ese sueño, y si no había sido un sueño y si había visto y sentido las cosas que hacía, Hermione se sonrojo de pensar en estar así con Malfoy. Debía salir de ahí, así que tomo su capa y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor quizá hablar con Ginny la calmara un poco

Draco entro al salón de adivinaciones, realmente esa clase jamás le había gustado y al igual que Hermione la había dejado aunque claro esa clase era un diez seguro, mientras vieras cosas raras en una taza de te

—Joven Malfoy —la profesora Sybill lo saludo — ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Draco se sentó frente a ella y aunque se sentía ridículo contuvo su orgullo

—hábleme del futuro —dijo sin rodeos

La mujer lo vio y se quitó los anteojos

—El futuro no existe como tal —sonrió —puede ser o no

–no entiendo ¿existe o no? —pregunto de mala gana Draco

—exactamente que quiere saber

— ¿es posible viajar al futuro?

—eso es ridículo los magos no tienen esa habilidad —contesto la mujer sonriendo —pero es posible verlo, con el poder del tercer ojo, ver las cosas por un breve momento, pero el futuro señor Malfoy es algo complicado porque aún no está escrito del todo, hay cosas que deben pasar y pasaran no importa lo que ocurra, a esos eventos se les llama puntos fijos y hay otros que están en constante cambio, depende de las acciones que uno tome.

Draco no entendía nada de lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo y hasta cierto punto se estaba comenzando a molestar

—pero usted ya lo sabe, la sombra que hay en usted, las decisiones un cambio aquí y lo destruye todo es ese lugar, el lugar con el que sueña, ¿cree que ese lugar es real? ¿O quizá solo este soñando? O es ambas cosas, está soñando en este momento que está aquí en Hogwarts y lo que ve es su realidad, tenga cuidado Señor Malfoy algo está cerca de ella y también de usted —señalo su espalda —tienes algo detrás de ti

Draco giro su cuerpo no había nada

—Está loca, no debí venir —dijo enojado

—él sabe que esto paso, tú has hablado contigo… además lo puedo ver en ti —se acercó a él y susurro unas palabras, la profesora lo vio fijamente —¿lo entiendes ahora?

Draco asintió y salió del aula, estaba molesto por lo último que le había dicho, así le tomara dos años descubriría a los malditos que habían hecho eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Observo su reloj de vida y comprobó los minutos que marcaba, el guardián del tiempo volvió a revisar los lugares en busca de alguna razón que le diera una pista sobre el ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que le intrigaba mucho ¿Por qué ellos? Bien podían robar el tiempo de alguna otra parte, odiaba la magia y odiaba a los Muggles no pertenecía a ninguno, se podía decir que los guardianes eran una especie rara que nacía para cumplir con el orden, su trabajo era rastrear el tiempo y que el reloj de la vida siguiera funcionando rara veces habían robos grandes. Pero claro siempre había alguien que soñaba con ser inmortal, típico pensamiento de humanos, él se consideraba por encima de los humanos, pero debía admitir que ser un guardián del tiempo era el peor trabajo de todos, no eran bien pagados y Vivian al día, con pocas horas de vida, día a día, una vez su reloj comenzaba a marcar las horas no podía detenerlo**_

—_**No hay rastro de los años robados —una voz de mujer lo interrumpió**_

—_**claro que no, tienen mil años robados, no tienen prisa**_

—_**realmente cree que lo usaran para resucitar a alguien**_

—_**eso es magia negra, no creo que tenga nada que ver con resucitar a un mago oscuro, eso es más bien un señuelo para desviar la atención de su verdadero objetivo, sigan rastreando el tiempo, mil años no salen de un distrito a otro sin llamar la atención**_

—_**Pero no tenemos jurisdicción en el mundo mágico, el ministerio quiere que encontremos a los mortifagos que tratan de revivir a Voldemort —interrumpió la mujer**_

— _**¿Cuántos años llevas cuidando el tiempo? —pregunto el **_

—_**cinco años señor **_

—_**cuando tengas cincuenta podrás hablarme sobre jurisdicciones, el ministerio no debe saber lo que hacemos, continuemos rastreando a esos ladrones antes que destruyan este mundo, solo piensa en todos los años que desaparecerán, los niños que no nacerán, las vidas que pudieron ser, piensa eso y multiplícalo por mil, y ni aun así tendrás una cifra exacta del tiempo que robaran, dale al ministerio de magia lo que quiere oír, persigue a algunos mortifagos si eso los hace feliz, yo hare la verdadera investigación —volvió a ver su reloj —no tengo mucho tiempo **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—Ginny ¿has tenido sueños que parecen reales? —pregunto Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

— ¿soñar despierta?

—Parecido —Hermione no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba

—por cierto, ¿has notado como Lavender anda de nuevo tras Ron?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, la verdad no tenía interés en la vida amorosa de su amigo

— ¿no te molesta?

—Ron y yo no estamos juntos, y es mi amigo, si quiere estar con ella creo que está bien

— ¡ya! sabes en el fondo creo que Ron aun siente algo por ti, ¿Por qué no lo intentan de nuevo? —pregunto la pequeña Weasley

—no creo que funcione, somos muy diferentes

—Podrías intentarlo —insistió Ginny

—Lo pensare —dijo Hermione —debo volver, se supone debo vigilar a Malfoy

— ¿no te da miedo estar a solas con él?

Hermione suspiro, si Ginny supiera la idiotez de trato que había hecho con el hurón seguro le diría que está loca, y ella misma comenzaba a creerlo —a estas alturas creo que ya nada de lo que haga me sorprende —contesto

—Solo ten cuidado —dijo su amiga, antes de que Hermione saliera de la sala común

Hermione entro a la torre de premios anuales, estaba vacía por lo que se puso a estudiar, pero de pronto se vio leyendo otra clase de libros, no estaba consciente del tiempo que estuvo leyendo, hasta que sintió que sus ojos se cerraban.

Draco entro a la torre de premios anuales, estaba cansado, camino hasta el baño sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba ahí , recordó las palabras de la profesora

_«Él sabe que esto paso, tú has hablado contigo» _¿a qué se refería? Lo único que podía recordar había sido hablarse en ese sueño, con parsimonia camino hasta su cuarto se quitó la ropa y cambio, bajo lentamente y vio a Hermione recostada en el piso con muchos libros a su alrededor

"_**el significado de los sueño" **_

"_**Reglas del tiempo y espacio"**_

Leyó las portadas y sintió un vuelco en el pecho, ella también soñaba las cosas que él, lo supo en ese momento y comprendió las palabras de la profesora, había estado frente a él todo el tiempo, tenía razón quizá Hogwarts no era más que un sueño y su verdadera vida era donde estaba al lado de Hermione, sonrió ante sus pensamientos, ella seria de él, aunque tuviera que hacer trampa para lograrlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Draco frente a ella

—No llegaste a la biblioteca —dijo en tono seco

—Neville me distrajo después se hizo tarde

Draco negó con la cabeza — ¿es él?

— ¿el qué? —pregunto aun adormilada la chica

— ¿la persona que te gusta? —pregunto serio

— ¿Neville? —Hermione rio —por dios cada día dices mas idioteces

Draco entre cerro los ojos —bien estudiemos —señalo los libros —no te olvides que debes hacer que mis calificaciones sean excelentes

—Malfoy, no hago milagros

—lo siento no he venido a discutir —su voz parecía cansada —podríamos comenzar bien

—hola, soy Draco Malfoy —le dio la mano

—Esto es raro —dijo ella — ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—vamos Granger dijimos que nos conoceríamos, aceptaste eso, te diré algo Granger este día te voy a regalar todos mis secretos, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Hermione pestaño por la sorpresa pero pudo ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —finalmente pregunto

— soy Draco Malfoy, se supone que eso debe hacer un Malfoy, eres hija de Muggles representas todo lo que mi familia me enseñó a odiar, pero también te odie por que no podía acercarme a ti

— ¿tu querías acercarte a mí? —pregunto Hermione

—Bien es mi turno de preguntar —dijo Draco

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Weasley?

—Jamás dije que contestaría —dijo incomoda

—vamos, contesta la pregunta

Hermione se sintió incomoda, no había hablado de ese asunto ni siquiera con Harry o Ginny,y agradecía que ellos no hicieran preguntas sobre el tema

—Es complicado —dijo jugando con su dedos

—hazlo fácil —contesto el rubio — ¿Qué ocurrió?

—todo fue tan rápido, estábamos en medio de la guerra, sabes creí que era amor, pero Ron es como Harry —negó con la cabeza —no como Harry, Ron es diferente al principio era extraordinario, pero luego comenzamos a discutir la verdad no funciono ¿contento?—pregunto escondiendo la cara en un cojín

Draco la vio durante un rato, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

—hoy me moleste, cuando te vi con Longbottom, fue extraño jamás lo había sentido

—Draco, realmente te has vuelto loco, ¿piensas las cosas antes de decirlas? —pregunto la chica sin darse cuenta que había usado su nombre

—oye, te dije que te regalaría mis secretos

—lo siento, bien mi turno ¿realmente querías ser Mortifago?

Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar, no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar

— Podría quejarme de lo solo y frustrado que me sentía, tenía dieciséis años y me habían dado la orden de… —se detuvo —no soy un asesino, pero eso no importa, mientras fuera lo que un Malfoy debe ser, mientras me comportara obediente y me mantuviera callado lo demás no importaba, ante todo soy un Malfoy —la vio unos segundos, Draco buscaba las palabras correctas —no debo ser emocional, los sentimientos no vienen con el apellido, no soy como Potter que tiene amigos y gente que lo quiera

—tienes amigos, los chicos de Slytherin con los que siempre andas acompañados

Draco negó con la cabeza

—yo tenía guardaespaldas, gente que me vigilaba, pero jamás fueron mis amigos, la amistad no es algo que importe si eres un Malfoy, pero quizá si tuve dos pero uno murió, Goyle —sonrió con cierta tristeza—era mi amigo desde primero, uno de los pocos que tuve, quizá tengan razón y la gente como yo no merezca tener a nadie cerca, todo lo que toco se marchita —suspiro — ¿Por qué me hice Mortifago? Bueno eso es fácil, mientras hiciera lo que me ordenaban lo que un Malfoy debe hacer yo no corría peligro, tampoco mi madre, a no ser que hiciera todo lo que El, me ordenaba. Entonces recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras: " Hazlo, o descargare mi ira sobre ti!"

Hermione lo observo un momento, si lo veía bien no era tan detestable, ¿Por qué nunca se había preocupado por tratar de saber, el por qué era como era? Hasta cierto punto llego a sentir pena por él, alguien que solo hace lo que se supone debe hacer, seguramente debió ser difícil

–no necesito tu lastima Granger —dijo viéndola —así que no me veas con esos ojos

Hermione se acercó a él, fue un acto inconsciente, tomo su cara entre sus manos

—no te veo con lastima, creo que hiciste lo que toda la vida te habían enseñado, pero dime ¿Qué cambio tu forma de ver las cosas?

Draco la abrazo y acomodo en su regazo, no fue consciente de esta acción, sonrió al sentir su pelo rozar su mejilla

—supongo que cuando estas en una guerra, en mi caso del lado perdedor, te das cuentas que hay cosas que no merecen la pena.

De pronto Draco tuvo un ligero escalofrió ¿realmente el Granger estaban teniendo un momento intimo? De pronto se sintió atrapado entre el recuerdo de su sueño y eso le resulto atrayente, la observo, se veía tan cómoda en sus brazos. Eso ya no tenía ninguna Gracia Draco quería su cerebro de vuelta. Él era meticuloso y siempre sabia como usar artimañas para conseguir lo que quería, pero esto, esa situación no la había planeado, el problema radicaba en que le gustaba demasiado al borde de no querer que terminara jamás, de pronto su mente volvió a las palabras que había pronunciado en sueños, debía hacer que se enamorara de él, Draco lo decidió, Granger era de él y no importaba que trampas hiciera para lograrlo, después de todo el jamás había sido una persona del todo inocente, pero claro ella no tenía que saber lo que él pensaba , así que volvería a ponerse la máscara de indiferencia con las demás personas, jamás dejaría que nadie a parte de ella viera esa parte de él, si haría las cosas las haría adecuadamente, como todo buen Slytherin cazaría a su presa poco a poco

.

El aroma de Draco era tan relajante Hermione no sabía porque estar abrazada a él le producía una paz que no había encontrado en otra parte y cuando el, la acomodo más en sus brazos ella se dejó, por primera vez no había insultos

—creo que deberíamos estudiar —dijo finalmente, consiente que seguía en los brazos del rubio

Draco sacudió la cabeza

—No, no quiero estudiar ahora —Draco la apretó más a su pecho —dime Granger, el beso que nos dimos aquella vez ¿te gusto?.

Al instante Hermione se puso tensa y ladeo la cabeza, tratando de incorporase, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Hermione no dijo nada entonces Draco acaricio su cabello

—Yo sé que sí, la primera vez que te bese, bueno no fue un beso realmente el de la biblioteca, sé que te gusto, porque a mí me gusto —dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo —desde entonces no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, incluso en mis sueños estas presente ¿Qué me has hecho Granger?

Draco coloco una mano en su mejilla, luego con el dedo pulgar levanto su barbilla, su mirada era intensa

—no quiero estudiar, no he venido a eso, la verdad he venido porque quería verte, no me disculpare —suspiro antes de hablar — no sé cómo hacerlo, jamás lo he hecho, tendrás que enseñarme como se hace

¡Por Merlín!¿ Como se iba a resistir a eso? Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón por la cercanía de los labios de Malfoy

—en ese caso ¿Qué estas esperando? —murmuro la chica

Draco sonrió, entonces bajo su cabeza, sus labios encontraron los de ella y fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

Pero esta vez Hermione estaba preparada, esta vez Hermione se acomodó en su regazo, con el fin de profundizar más el beso y cuando sintió su erección, no dudo en besarlo más.

Draco la imito, la coloco a horcadas sobre él, mientras profundizaba el beso, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con una mano y con la otra firmemente en sus piernas, la apretaba más contra él. Hermione aparto su boca y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y el comenzó a besar su cuello en un camino descendente hasta la parte que cubrió la playera, Draco comenzaba a odiar la ropa, instintivamente llevo una mano a su seno y ella se tensó. Draco se quedó inmóvil por esta acción

–yo... —Draco no sabía que decir. Hermione de momento lo vio a los ojos y luego sonrió

—Me sorprendió —dijo sonrojada

—Quieres que sea especial —dijo tratando de controlar el impulso de volver a besarla

Hermione asistió, Draco sonrió y beso su nariz, de pronto el sonido de algo contra la ventana los hizo voltear, Hermione se apartó de él y Draco abrió la ventana al el ave con la carta, era de su madre. Rápidamente abrió la carta

—sabes, Granger quizá sea algo bueno, oficialmente estamos en la quiebra —Draco se, sentó en el sillón —es de mi madre ha vendido la mansión para pagar las deudas y multas que puso el ministerio, dice que compro una casa con el dinero que sobro no es tan grande pero al menos no se quedó sin nada, ¿no es gracioso mi apellido ya no vale nada?

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto la castaña

—creo que si —respondió— un peso menos con el que cargar, solo me alegro que ella este bien

Hermione abrió su libro de Aritmancia, mientras Draco se recostaba en el sillón

—Sabes que esto lo cambia todo —finalmente dijo el chico —me refiero a TODO —enfatizo sus palabras

Hermione no aparto sus ojos del libro y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

—será mejor que nadie se entere —contesto ella

— ¿Por qué? A mí me importa un carajo lo que opinen los demás —Draco se levanto

—quizá, pero piénsalo bien… ¿crees que será fácil? Sin contar con las locas que tienes como amiguitas

—vale, que yo no tengo la culpa de eso ¿no has visto mi rostro? —Draco sonrió, pero de pronto recordó el beso que le había dado a Pansy «joder, seré idiota» dijo, no sabía si eso contaba como una falta a su acuerdo, lo había hecho molesto, pero si ella hablaba y lo decía Hermione se podía molestar…«maldita sea» cada vez se iba poniendo más molesto con el mismo, solo era una idiotez, su cerebro no merecía pensar siquiera en ella, debía concentrar su atención en asegurarse que Granger no se le escapara de las manos.

— ¿lo sabias Malfoy? Para poner una sonrisa permanente en alguien sólo hay que demostrarle que lo que conoce no es todo lo que existe. Hay mucho más. —Hermione aparto la vista del libro —mucho más

Draco se acercó hasta ella – Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir —susurro a su oído

De pronto ambos se quedaron callados

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto la chica

—Espero, algo inesperado —contesto el

Ella rio y de pronto le saco la lengua

—no te esperabas eso ¿verdad?

—sabes Hermione Cuando alguien te diga: "Espera lo inesperado" reviéntale una cachetada y dile: "No esperabas eso, ¿verdad?"

—lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, ¿me has llamado por mi nombre?

Draco acaricio su mejilla

—sí, lo he hecho, pero puedo decirte Granger, sabelotodo, insufrible, puedes elegir

—Sí, has enloquecido Dra-co —dijo ella lentamente —sintiéndose extraña por no usar su apellido y reparo en el hecho que comenzaba a llamarlo por su nombre

Draco sonrió y beso su mejilla

—creo que esta vez sí quiero estudiar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe —es fuerte su vínculo, no es suficiente, para destruir todo esto —observo la energía —esto es lo que debía evitarse, la biblioteca, ese lugar al que nunca deben ir y aun así continúan evadiendo todo **_

—_**Tú —señalo a Astoria — ¿Qué sabes de lo que hicieron? **_

_**Astoria negó con la cabeza —nada, ellos solo comenzaron a salir — ¿Qué recuerdas Ronald?**_

_**Ron cerró los ojos en busca de sus recuerdos **_

—_**un día ellos entraron de la mano, Hermione nunca dijo como pasó, el imbécil sonreía como si el mundo fuera perfecto.**_

—_**Tendré que volver a traerla —la mujer sonrió —si ustedes no pueden decirme quizá ella lo haga**_

— _**¿Qué pasa con ese Auror? En el trabajo Harry no deja de hacer preguntas, nadie sabe mucho de el**_

—_**Es un guardián del tiempo —contesto la mujer—no es no mago, tampoco un Muggles, tampoco humano o quizá en algún momento fue humano, ahora solo vive para cuidar el tiempo, es una vida lamentable la suya **_

— _**¿no será un problema? —Astoria la interrumpió **_

—_**quizá**_

* * *

pude actualizar \^^/ lo malo es que ahora si tardare una semana en subir el próximo capitulo.. espero que no pero estaré muy ocupada, a si que no prometeré fecha, cuando menos se lo esperen subiré el capitulo que sigue... sus comentarios son algo que me animan mucho, mas de 50 la verdad no creí que llegara a mas de 10 pero estoy feliz... espero les haya gustado el capitulo y algo... ¿quiero que me digan que tipo de obstáculo deben tener? ¿Harry, Ron? ¿los chicos de Slytherin? bueno espero sus criticas, ya sean buenas o malas, algún Crucio o Avada espero esos no D: nos leemos hasta el proximo cap. dejen sus comentarios ^^

_**antes que lo olvide, Gracias Raquel1292 (espero sea a si) por sus comentarios**_

_**IsisGremory... gracias por estar una hora al teléfono soportando mi histeria en algunas escenas ^^ **_


	8. Paradoja I

**Capítulo 8 **

**Paradoja I**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hora de las rondas se había convertido en la favorita de Draco

—Draco.. Debemos patrullar —dijo Hermione separándose de el

—shhhh no mates el momento —dijo volviéndola a besar

—Alguien podría vernos —Hermione jugo con el cabello del chico mientras el deslizaba sus labios a su cuello

—Bien —dijo de mala gana —mira ahí hay una puerta —volvió a besarla mientras la guiaba hasta el aula, tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto a causa de las manos de la chica y ella la camisa medio abierta.

Draco sonrió abriendo la puerta, dándole un beso cuando escucharon un ruido dentro

— ¿Malfoy? —Se escuchó la voz de un chico — ¿Hermione?

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Harry? —Pregunto Hermione y luego desvió su mirada hacia la chica medio desnuda al lado de su amigo —Greengrass

—Granger —dijo Daphne

—Es obvio que todos conocemos nuestros nombres —intervino Draco —el punto aquí es ¿Qué ocurre?

—Harry Potter– dijo Hermione indignada —ponte la camisa

De pronto Draco reparo en las escasas ropas de los dos chicos, sonrió mientras se imaginaba lo que hacían «incluso San Potter tiene sexo» pensó enojado

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto enojada cuando Harry termino de vestirse

—Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo, ¿podrías cerrar tu blusa? puedo ver tu sostén —contesto Harry

Hermione llevo sus manos al pecho y reparo en que estaba medio desnuda

—No veas Harry —dijo sonrojada

—voltéate Potter —grito Malfoy —ahora, deja de ver los pechos de Hermione

— ¿me pueden explicar qué ocurre? — Pregunto Daphne —Draco tenemos que hablar

—Nosotros también tenemos que hablar —Harry señalo a Hermione indicándole que saliera con él.

— ¿me dirás que acabo de ver? —pregunto Hermione una vez estuvieron lejos de los Slytherin

—podría preguntar lo mismo —se defendió Harry — ¿Qué haces con Malfoy?

—es diferente Harry, tu estas con Ginny… ¿has pensado en eso? ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

—no lo sé —contesto —las cosas con Ginny no están del todo bien, últimamente es como salir con Ron, entiendo por qué no funciono lo de ustedes —dijo rápido —no planee nada de esto, un día paso, después de la clase de Adivinación estaba molesto, no recuerdo porque… solo recuerdo que había peleado con Ginny, insistía en que debía de hablar contigo sobre tu relación con Ron, simplemente me aleje y sin darme cuenta me topé con Daphne, parecía triste comenzamos a hablar y a vernos en secreto

—Harry ¿Por qué no terminas con Ginny? Sabes que es mi amiga…y las estas engañando

—lo sé, solo que estoy confundido. Quiero a Ginny pero…—se detuvo —la verdad no sé cómo terminar, tengo miedo Mione, Ron es mi amigo y lo de Fred ella está muy triste todavía, a veces siento que me culpa por su muerte —la voz de Harry salió triste —si hubiera derrotado a Voldemort antes

—No es tu culpa Harry —Hermione lo abrazo — nada de eso fue tu culpa pero deberás tomar una decisión, no es justo tampoco para Greengrass

—lo hare te lo prometo, ahora ¿Qué pasa contigo y Malfoy?

Hermione se removió incomoda, era obvio que Harry no olvidaría la escena

—estamos saliendo

Harry la vio fijamente

— ¿y eso como paso? Es decir casi siete años de odio ¿de pronto desaparecieron?

—sí, bueno, no se Harry es igual de extraño que lo tuyo con Greengrass

En el aula vacía los dos Slytherin mantenía una fría cordialidad, seguida de un poco de sarcasmo

— ¿tú y Potter? —pregunto finalmente Draco, riéndose

—Sorpresas de la vida, deberías arreglar tu cabello —Daphne sonrió — ¿y qué me dices de lo tuyo?

—No debes decírselo a nadie —Draco hablo fuerte — ¿oíste?

—Draco, Draco ¿crees que puedes amenazarme? —pregunto en tono desafiante. Era bien sabido que Draco era el príncipe de Slytherin pero todos sabían que había tres princesas en esa casa, y una de ellas era Daphne —mejor dime ¿es verdad lo de tu familia? ¿Acaso haces esto para ganar el apoyo de la gente y que no te vean como un peligro? ¿Dime Draco estas con Granger por ese motivo?

—primero y que te quede claro Greengrass, lo que pase con mi familia no es tu asunto, y segundo —le lanzo una mirada desafiante, eran dos serpientes midiendo su territorio — no estoy con Hermione por esa razón

— ¡vaya! usas su nombre, esto es serio ¿has pensado en lo que esto causara?

— ¿crees que me importa lo que un grupo de imbéciles digan de mí?

— ¿has pensado en ella? —esta vez Daphne uso un tono más suave —me refiero a las chicas Slytherin incluyendo a mi tonta hermana, Draco tu y yo somos iguales, por eso jamás funcionamos, pero Astoria y Pansy. Quizá más chicas aún se aferran a ti, Incluso en la pobreza o quizá sería mejor que se supiera que eres pobre a si la mayoría dejaría de estar detrás de ti, pero regresamos de nuevo al que dirán de ella, piénsalo Draco

—Lo sé —contesto con una voz cansada —tú la tienes fácil, te quedas con Potter la mitad del mundo mágico quiere que sus hijas estén con el gran héroe, tus padres incluso harían una gran fiesta. Pero yo no tengo nada que darle ahora

Daphne evaluó la reacción del chico, realmente jamás había visto esa faceta de Draco preocupado por alguien más que él y ¿acaso estaba pensando en un futuro junto a Granger?

—No estoy con Harry por eso, digamos que es complicado—Daphne suspiro

De pronto Draco tuvo una idea, como una revelación extraña

— ¿Cómo atrapas a una chica? —pregunto rápido

— ¿Qué? —Daphne se había quedado sorprendida por esa pregunta — ¿atrapar a una chica? No te estoy entendiendo Draco

— ¿ustedes como hacen para atrapar a un chico?

—bueno, seduciéndolo obvio —Daphne estaba confundida por la pregunta —y el sexo… aunque en nuestro caso un embarazo funciona bien, es decir la gente de nuestro status social solo quiere conservar el linaje y si te embarazabas de un chico de sangre pura la familia rápidamente los casaban, pero después de todo lo que paso eso está prohibido por el ministerio, es algo sobre la igualdad y en tu caso, bueno ya no tienes el status, dudo que alguien este feliz de que su hija se empareje contigo…pero ¿exactamente qué quieres hacer?

—es obvio, que estoy enamorado de Hermione y como lo dijiste no tengo el status, así que no hay problemas, el ministerio quiere la igualdad o cosas así, pero no quiero que crea que es por eso que estoy a su lado, es decir tu misma lo dijiste muchos creerán que solo la uso para que la gente me acepte

—Draco, es probable que tu tía te dejara algo loco, durante tu entrenamiento, ¿has oído que la locura se hereda? —pregunto sonriendo Daphne

—muy tarde ya me dijeron eso

— ¿Por qué no solo la enamoras? Deja de planear cosas, señor príncipe serpiente, solo enamórala, se tú mismo —Daphne negó con la cabeza –olvídalo eres un idiota, ser tú mismo no es una opción. La verdad te diría embarázala, pero Granger no se ve que sea de las que necesite un hombre para salir adelante

—eso es, solo tengo que embarazarla

—Eso es hacer trampa Draco —Daphne lo vio enojada

—Jamás dije que no la haría, gracias Greengrass —dijo burlándose, Draco sabía bien que ella odiaba que le dijera por su apellido

—eres idiota

Hermione y Harry entraron al aula

—Bien —Hermione carraspeo —hemos llegado a una solución

Harry asintió

—es fácil, nadie ha visto nada y nadie sabe nada y nadie dirá nada —dijo Hermione —ahora podemos irnos de aquí, porque la ronda está por terminar y alguien más podría venir y explicar que hacen ustedes dos aquí a estas horas, será difícil

—no es cierto, es fácil de explicar estaban teniendo sexo en el salón tu y yo los encontramos, por cierto, veinte puntos menos para ambas casas por conducta indecorosa —Draco aguanto las ganas de reír al decir eso —como decía los encontramos, los entregamos y se explica fácil

—Draco he dicho que nadie dirá nada —Hermione ya estaba caminando al pasillo —oyeron NADA

.

Esa noche Hermione no tuvo sueño alguno, ni sintió que viajaba fuera de su cuerpo; no vio ningún desfile de Imágenes sensuales ni de cuerpos desnudos. Ni visiones de confites

Bailando en la cabeza. No había nada, ni siquiera ella, nada a excepción de un sueño

Profundo y atemporal

.

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —Pregunto Ron a la hora del almuerzo —ambos traen una cara extraña

—Imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Harry

—se los digo ambos están actuando raro

— ¿Quién actúa raro? —pregunto Ginny, sentándose al lado de Harry

—Nadie actúa raro, Ron imagina cosas —contesto Hermione —en todo caso los demás actúan raro, ¿han notado que me ven algunas personas? y se alejan o voltean la mirada, incluso ustedes —los señalo

—Es extraño —dijo Ginny —hay veces que da la impresión de ver algo, pero solo un segundo, lo siento no es algo que quiera hacer no me doy cuenta

En el comedor de los Slytherin por primera desde que empezaran las clases Daphne se, sentó al lado de Draco ocupando el lugar de su hermana

— ¿no te dan celos? —susurro al oído de Draco. Logrando que varias chicas la vieran furiosas

Draco sonrió al oír eso — ¿y a ti? —le dijo susurrando al oído ante la mirada de todos podrían estar compartiendo un momento intimo

—miren, al parecer Malfoy no pierde el tiempo —Ginny dijo tomando jugo de calabaza

—Ustedes dos están muy al pendiente de ellos—dijo Hermione, levantándose ya era suficiente tener que esconderle cosas a Ginny sin sentirse culpable de ocultarle algo.

* * *

_Draco entro a su casa, acababa de terminar una junta, había estado buscando inversionistas… levantar el nombre de su familia no era fácil. Y la reunión con ese hombre no lo había dejado muy feliz, no ayudaba que el ministerio diera a conocer que más mortifagos andaban sueltos, la gente no confiaba a un el, y esas noticias sin duda no ayudaban, Draco sabía que el ministro buscaba a alguien que culpar siempre había que culpar a alguien —desgraciado —dijo antes de entrar a su casa, si solo fuera él no le molestaría, pero sabía que arrastrarían a Hermione en toda esa basura publicitaria eso lo molestaba mas _

—_Hola hijo —saludo Narcisa cuando el entro _

_El chico la abrazo _

— _¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto con una sonrisa. Narcisa muy pocas veces lo veía sonreír y eso la alegro _

—_bien, traje al pequeño extrañaba a su madre, es idéntico a ti _

—_lo se Draco sonrió ¿te quedaras? _

—_solo hoy, debo volver a Londres _

_Hermione los interrumpió, estaba confundida, pero no lo diría, tenía entre sus brazos aun pequeños de un año y medio. Hermione hizo cuentas mentalmente, lo que significaba que se había embarazado en la escuela. El punto era ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?_

—_Hola —Draco beso a Hermione mientras cargaba a su hijo _

—_Draco, tienes que ir invitar a theo a tu club —dijo Hermione _

— _¿Qué? —Pregunto Draco aun cargando a su hijo —no pienso llevarlo, es solo para padres _

—_será padre y tiene miedo, así que le dije a Luna que lo llevarías contigo a uno de esos paseos que haces con los demás padres, lo cual es ridículo, un montón de hombres hablando de sus hijos —Hermione abrazo a Narcisa, quien rio ante la expresión de miedo de su hijo, realmente le pareció encantador como Hermione podía hacer que su hijo mostrara algo más que una cara de indiferencia_

—_madre, un poco de apoyo —dijo Draco _

—_estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, es tu amigo deberías apoyarlo _

—_son mujeres no entienden nada — Draco abrazo a su hijo —de acuerdo lo llevare, pero no me agrada la idea _

—_Hermione ¿estás embarazada? —Narcisa la vio _

— _¿Qué? No —grito Hermione, aunque tenía sus sospechas_

— _¡sí! —Draco hizo un movimiento con la mano —ahora Potter no podrá presumirme a sus gemelos —Draco sonrió_

—_Malfoy —dijo Hermione molesta — ¿no habrás alterado las pociones?_

— _¿madre no te apetece él te? —rápidamente cambio el tema, sabía que Hermione no le diría nada mientras Narcisa estuviera ahí_

_Narcisa Malfoy vio a a su hijo, sin duda había cambiado, sobre ella siempre rondaban las preguntas ¿será diferente a su padre? Cada vez que lo veía, ella no estaba segura de haber podido salvar a su hijo, cuando la verdad era que al verlo podía recordar a Lucius, ella hubiera dado todo porque su hijo fuera normal, pero eso no estaba permitido en la familia Malfoy… pero al verlo ahora con una familia el miedo se hacía presente ¿habría Lucius quedado marcado en su hijo?_

— _¿qué ocurre Madre?_

_Narcisa negó con la cabeza, quizá no había sido muy tarde y sabía que gran parte de que su hijo ahora pudiera sonreír era gracias a ella._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Theodore Nott vio a Luna seriamente _

—_no iré, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?_

—_por qué se lo prometí a Hermione, además ¿Cuál es tu miedo? Solo serán tus amigos_

—_no lo entiendes Luna, es Draco sabes cómo es_

—_precisamente por eso iras, si él pudo con la responsabilidad también tú, vamos Nott ¿quieres o no quieres tener un hijo?_

_Theodore se arregló y subió a su moto, algo que le gustaba desde que había descubierto las cosas de Los Muggles, habían sido las motos se había comprado una, la sensación de manejarla era tan excitante, se detuvo frente al parque, aun no entendía por qué tenía que ir a ese lugar, se quitó el casco, cuando vio la entrada, lo que Theodore vio sería algo que jamás olvidaría_

—_Salazar ¿Qué es eso? —dijo cuando vio entrar a tres hombres_

_Draco cargaba un extraño aparato Muggle donde Scorpius dormía, seguido de Potter con dos carriolas y unos bebes y por ultimo Neville Longbottom._

—_Hola —saludo cuando ellos se acercaron a el _

—_Sigue caminando Nott —contesto Draco con toda la arrogancia posible, digna de un Malfoy_

— _¿esto? —Los señalo mientras caminaba — ¿exactamente que hacen? _

_Neville sonrió _

—_somos padres, todos sabemos, que los hijos siempre serán un ochenta por ciento de las madres, ellas lo tuvieron, pero aquí somos libres _

—_Exacto —contesto Harry —no pasa nada si se me olvida el nombre de alguno de ellos —señalo a los bebes _

—_primera regla, no se habla del grupo… oí que serás padre —hablo Draco_

—_Luna y yo estamos pensándolo_

_Los tres rieron _

—_amigo cuando una mujer te dice "pensémoslo" te está dando a entender que en un futuro próximo quiere tener un hijo _

—_Luna no es así, ella sabe que soy muy joven, además solo hemos visto casas_

_De nuevo rieron _

—_sí, solo han visto casas, significa que compraran una casa no cualquier casa una casa con un cuarto, ¿adivina de qué color lo pintaran?_

—_Amarillo —dijo Harry _

— _¿sabes porque Nott?—pregunto Draco_

_Theo negó con la cabeza —porque es un lindo color_

—_para ser alguien inteligente y observador, no tienes idea de la vida… es porque es un color neutro, idiota _

—_Tu moto —señalo Neville —se ira pronto _

— _¿Por qué se ira?_

—_porque ahí no es seguro llevar un bebe —Harry acomodo a uno de los niños en sus brazos —enserio, Daphne me está exigiendo que compre una Van ¿han visto esas cosas? —voltearon a ver a Draco_

—_Es muy cómoda —dijo este —tiene cuatro puertas y caben todas las cosas, tiene esas cosas llamadas televisores y es seguro, dime Potter ¿en tu convertible caben los asientos para bebes? _

—_Sabes Malfoy, te gustan mucho las cosas Muggles, Hermione te ha cambiado —comento Nott _

—_búrlense de mi Van pero cuando tengan que ir al Londres Muggle me burlare de ustedes —Draco bajo a Scorpius que se había despertado_

–_¿Qué mierda traes puesto? —pregunto Nott al ver la playera de Draco _

—_es ingeniosa, yo mismo pensé la frase __**"no me veas soy casado"**_

—_Eres idiota —dijo Nott aguantando la risa_

—_Miren eso —señalo Neville —señores hay unas chicas que necesitan mi atención_

_Todos sabían que Neville era padre soltero Padma Patil, había desaparecido después de tener a su bebe, aunque ellos seguían preguntándose ¿Cómo esos dos habían terminado juntos? _

— _¿no es raro? —Pregunto Harry a Theo —fue novio de Luna_

—_Lo raro aquí son ustedes —señalo a Draco y Harry —aun no entiendo ¿Por qué fingen llevarse mal?_

—_oh pero si yo no finjo —exclamo Draco —no soporto a Potter, siempre quiere ser el primero en todo, adivina tendré otro hijo, así que ahórrate tus comentarios, yo no disparo salvas _

—_Joder —dijo acomodándose las gafas —toma ¿Cuánto era?_

— _¿ustedes apuestan quien tendrá mas hijos? , no debí venir, mi vida es feliz soy joven atractivo tengo una vida sexual activa_

—_Yo también, mi vida sexual es muy activa —dijo Draco con orgullo_

—_cállate, no quiero oír las cosas que haces con mi amiga, que digo amiga, Mione es como mi hermana evítame las imágenes_

—_En todo caso, lo diré cuando Luna decida embarazarse, si no es que ya está embarazada, el infierno será el paraíso, una mujer embarazada es como un Crucio y algunos Imperius juntos al mismo tiempo —Draco enfatizo chasqueando la lengua —tener un hijo es la mayor bendición, soportar el embarazo es como una guerra_

—_Sin mencionar que el parto es la escena que quiero borrar de mi mente, estuve a punto de lanzarme un Obliviate —dijo Harry —fuimos a demasiadas tiendas, ¿sabías que tener un hijo es complicado? Daphne me hizo revisar cada panfleto e información, mágica sobre el embarazo _

—_y nosotros no podemos opinar mucho porque no nos dolió a nosotros, Hermione me dijo que me odiaba, y me lanzo un Crucio cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, sin contar cuando lo estaba teniendo, fue como "te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" no entendí muy bien porque me maldecía al parecer duele mucho _

—_vamos chicos, dramatizan recuerdo como estaba Draco de feliz por ser papá, siempre decía que estaba conectado de alguna forma con Hermione_

—_y lo estaba, es algo que los Muggles llaman embarazo compartido_

—_Estaba embarazado también —dijo Harry en tono burlón —tenia los mismos síntomas que Mione, la escena más patética que haya visto en mi vida_

—_gracias Potter, recuérdame ¿Por qué te soporto? _

_Theodore Nott observo a los dos hombres era obvio que eran amigos, incluso desde Hogwarts se había dado esa amistad ambos compartían un amor por Granger, el de Harry era de hermano y el de Draco era diferente, pero al fin y al cabo tenían eso en común _

—_Debo volver —Harry vio su reloj —el trabajo se amontona, parece que no pueden hacer nada en el ministerio sin mi _

—_Todos sabemos que Weasley es un idiota Potter —Draco se sentó —es un milagro que aún se dirijan la palabra _

_Harry sabía que las cosas no habían estado bien con Ron, no desde que pasara lo de Ginny y el, su separación había marcado un abismo entre ellos que difícilmente se podía cruzar, Harry se extrañó de poder hablar civilizadamente con Malfoy más que con su amigo de toda la vida_

— _¿Qué tal las cosas con Ginny? —pregunto Theo _

—_Mejor —contesto no muy seguro Harry —el otro día pudimos estar en una misma mesa sin que me odiara, ayudo que estuviera Luna y Hermione —Harry hablo con pesadez –bueno los dejo, recuerda Nott lo que decimos aquí no deben saberlo ellas —dijo Harry caminando _

—_tengo que irme también —dijo Draco —idiota, sigue del otro lado lo mas que puedas, o quizá en unos meses te vea con un pequeño Nott —le dijo a theo antes de irse _

_Draco camino al lado de Harry _

—_tenías razón yo se algo —le dijo —sobre el porqué del ese Auror_

_Harry se detuvo en seco_

— _¿Qué sabes? —pregunto _

—_fue algo que me dijo la profesora Trelawney hace años, ella me dijo…. _

_._

.

_Harry llego al ministerio, lo que Draco le había dicho era preocupante, ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Qué personas tenían ese poder? Dudaba que los mortifagos lo pudieran hacer, de ser así no hubiera podido matar a Voldemort, aunque se asemejaba a lo que había hecho con los horrocrux buscando la inmortalidad_

—_Harry —ron le hablo secamente —¿vienes de reunirte con tu amigo el Mortifago? _

_Harry ignoro el comentario —¿tienes los reportes de las redadas? —pregunto sin levantar la vista _

—_En tu escritorio —señalo—por cierto este nuevo Auror actúa extraño ¿sabes algo?_

—_no Ron, el ministro no habla del asunto_

— _¡ya! Y aunque lo supieras no me lo dirías, no es así te gustan los secretos Harry _

— _¿tanto te interesa? —Harry lo vio serio —eso es extraño, podrías preguntarle al ministro tu mismo —chasqueo la lengua arrastrando las palabras_

—_olvídalo, sabes Harry a diferencia tuya me preocupo por los magos y no solo mantengo las apariencias, tu mundo es tan perfecto… ¿olvidaste a las personas que te ayudaron?_

—_no sé qué insinúas ¿es todo? —Harry no podía comprender por qué Ron había cambiado, quizá tenía razón, en estar molesto con él, pero culparlo a él y Hermione al punto de apenas poder hablarles sin que los viera con odio era demasiado. Aunque Hermione se había esforzado en poder seguir siendo amigos, debes en cuando organizaba reuniones, pero era obvio que Ron iba por obligación más que por gusto _

—

_Es todo —dijo caminando a su oficina_

_Luna paseaba nerviosa por la case de Hermione_

— _¿y si mejor se lo digo?_

—_es lo primero que te dije Luna —se quejó Hermione _

—_sabes Mione, estoy preocupada, por lo que hablamos las cosas que viste y lo de esa mujer estuve buscando información sobre estas cosas_

—_yo también —contesto Hermione —pero casi todo dice lo mismo, no dan muchas esperanzas _

—_las personas no deberían tener el poder de jugar con el tiempo —contesto Luna_

**«¿Qué te hizo estar a su lado?» **

**Hermione oyó la voz mientras hablaba con luna **

**«Cambia la dirección de nuevo, observa las demás cosas y date cuenta de la verdad, elige de nuevo »**

— _¿Hermione me estas oyendo? —pregunto Luna al notar la ausencia de su amiga_

—_la volví a oír, pasara de nuevo Luna algo cambiara _

_Luna la observo Hermione temblaba_

—_No recuerdo a mi hijo —finalmente dijo —no recuerdo como paso, no recuerdo cómo fue que paso —grito_

—_es obvio que tú y Draco se desvistieron _

—_esa parte si me la sé, me refiero a ese día y el estar embarazada _

—_por qué no lo habías dicho, eso es malo ¿lo sabe Draco?_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza _

—_Solo quiero que esto termine, despertar un día y sentir que algo es real —Hermione recordó las palabras del hombre, le pregunto su dudaba de su realidad, no lo había hecho hasta ese momento, quizá estaba en Hogwarts soñando todo esto_

—_tranquila Hermione, todo se arreglara._

—_lo sé, sé que Draco lo lograra de alguna forma, no sé como pero lo hará —dijo limpiando sus lágrimas —no dejara que nuestro pasado cambie_

* * *

_**Hogwarts **_

Draco, vio con mala cara al chico cerca de Hermione, a pesar de haber aceptado de mala gana mantener todo en secreto, las últimas palabras de la profesora loca resonaban en su cabeza, la clase de Aritmancia avanzada termino tarde… Draco guardo sus cosas, no era un acosador solo que casualmente tenia las mismas clases que Hermione fijo su mirada en el chico, era de Ravenclaw, comenzaba a detestar más a los hombres de esa casa, vio atentamente como llevaba su mano al cabello de SU Hermione —confundus—dijo en un susurro con un movimiento de mano que solo Nott vio, el, chico termino en el suelo, Draco puso cara de satisfacción al verlo.

Hermione volteo en dirección del rubio eso era obra suya.. Él le dio una mirada y luego rio como un niño que ha sido descubierto haciendo una travesura.

—Malfoy—susurro Nott—alguien podría notarlo

— ¿el qué? —pregunto

—esas miradas que se dan los dos

Draco volteo a verlo, creía que ya no quedaba nadie, pero ahí estaba Nott a su lado, con la impresión de saberlo todo

—No diré nada —dijo rápido el chico, como si pudiera adivinar lo que él pensaba — ese hijoputa no sabe en lo que se mete, por cierto felicidades... Luego me cuentas los detalles—Nott sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera. Y Draco la devolvió...

—por cierto parece que se enojó—dijo bajo el chico de Slytherin —si, te ve como si te quisiera matar

Hermione salió del salón molesta sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada al chico, a ella siempre se le habían dado bien las situaciones sociales, pero cuando se trataba de Draco, su cerebro se apagaba, estaba enojada pero ya se lo haría pagar después.

Runas fue aburrido, Draco trato de no dormirse, mientras escuchaba

—veinte puntos para Gryffindor— sabía que su Hermione, porque ya era suya… había contestado, lo que fuera que preguntara la profesora, y ahí estaba al borde del sueño. Escuchando algunas palabras, pediría luego los apuntes.

Suspiro cuando termino la clase

—Draco —Pansy lo abrazo, Draco solo puso sentir cansancio

— ¿Qué quieres? — la empujo

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Estas raro… pareces molesto ¿es por culpa de la sangre-sucia? —Pansy lo abrazo de nuevo

—Permiso —Hermione pasó al lado de ellos empujando a Pansy

—Fíjate idiota —le dijo está molesta —todavía hay gente que no sabe su lugar —la Slytherin destilo todo el veneno posible en sus palabras, la odiaba, odiaba que por su culpa Draco estuviera de mal humor

—Hermione —Ron le hablo desde la puerta lanzándole un mirada de enojo a los dos Slytherin

Hermione camino hacia su amigo, lanzándole una mirada a Draco quien seguía con Pansy a su lado

— ¿te estaban molestando? Deberían aprender que nadie los quiere en la escuela

—No importa —Hermione camino a su lado — ¿y Harry?

—dijo que tenía algo que hacer

Hermione asintió se imaginó que era "eso "que tenía que hacer

—¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?

**«ve otras cosas»**

De nuevo esa voz, era como una serpiente susurrándole al oído

—Hermione —ron se acercó —sabes he pensado, lo que ocurrió con nosotros

Hermione sintió pánico, no quería oír lo que le fuera a decir, aunque no estaba segura porque el miedo que sentía era como si oír esas palabras cambiaria todo

—lo siento olvide algo en la torre, te veo después —dijo caminando rápido, aunque lo más seguro era que no bajara de la torre, no quería oír las palabras que Ron le quería decir

Draco salió del salón y vio a Hermione con Weasley, había tenido que quitarse a Pansy de encima. Estaba molesto, las cosas serían mejor si Hermione decidiera que lo suyo se supiera, llego a la torre

—Maldito Weasley, estúpida Pansy —golpeo la pared quizá el dolor lo calmara, era algo que había aprendido de su tía Bellatrix disfrutar el dolor para despejar su mente, noto como su puño estaba ligeramente rojo. Pero no le importo tenía que sacar su enojo, en otro tiempo hubiera torturado a algunos alumnos pero con Mcgonagall vigilándolo eso era imposible. Draco se sentía molesto, cansado y hasta cierto punto hastiado de la situación, quizá por eso tenía dolor de cabeza, los últimos días sentía que su mente se dividía en dos parpadeo un momento

Abrió los ojos «"joder de nuevo"» dijo al notar el lugar se había dormido, al menos sabía que no estaba loco, o quizá un poco, pero no demasiado— ¿que se supone que haga? —dijo al notar que podía mover su cuerpo, quizá esta vez sí era un sueño normal, pero la verdad no sabía que decir, vio una casa frente a él. Arrugo la cara era una casa modesta, grande pero no a la altura de un Malfoy, sin duda ese era un jodido sueño

...

* * *

_Draco manejaba su Van, si la misma de la que se habían burlado, los idiotas con los que se reunía, entro en su casa, acomodo a Scorpius en un cuna, no importaba que, no se cansaba de verlo_

— _¿hablaste con theo? —la voz de Hermione lo hizo voltear_

—_Si— contesto rápido, ni de loco le diría lo que se hablaba en sus reuniones, eso era cosa de hombres_

—_limpiare Fuera—Draco salió rápido de ahí, Hermione siempre quería saber de qué tanto hablaban lo que ella llamaba "pandilla de padres tontos".. Fue un momento, parpadeo y fue cuando abrió los ojos _

— _¡Amor!—grito al ver su ropa. ¿Qué hacía con el uniforme de la escuela? Miro a su alrededor, no era su casa, reviso todo al menos tenía todo en su lugar, la puerta se abrió, no podría decir que ver a su esposa con uniforme le desagradara, pero claro esa aun no era su Esposa_

—_Draco—dijo la chica respirando agitadamente. Sostuvo la mirada cada uno midiendo que decir, de pronto ella mordió su labio inferior_

— _¿Malfoy? —pregunto el—mi Hermione_

_Ella abrió los ojos, —Draco Lucius Malfoy —dijo molesta _

_De acuerdo era su esposa, solo ella lo llamaba así_

— _¿por qué estas enojada? No tengo ni idea que carajo ocurre, yo arreglaba la cerca pestañe y aquí estoy con el cuerpo de 17, que sexi soy por cierto —dijo_

_Hermione entre cerro los ojos,__ —__si nosotros estamos aquí, ¿dónde están ellos?_

Hermione Granger observo el lugar, debía confesar que era lindo, abrió una puerta era un paraíso libros en todos lados noto uno en especial. **El origen de la magia**, seguro estaba soñando o despertando, no tenía idea de lo que era real, no después de lo de Harry, eso parecía tan irreal, tomo el libro y se recostó en él, gran sillón

Draco vio su cuerpo, ¿porque usaba es ropa? era de tan mal gusto, leyó la playera _**"no me veas soy casado"**_ ¿qué mierda era esa frase? Si no era un sueño estaba en el futuro, pero ¿porque era diferente? jamás había podido moverse, Draco se asustó, lo más probable era que se durmiera en la clase de Runas, con lo aburrida que era.

— _¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto Hermione a su esposo _

—_No tengo idea—se sentó en el gran mueble de la torre, había olvidado lo cómodo que era —Ni siquiera sé qué fecha es, en que parte estamos.. Bueno ellos ¿ya se besaron? Admitámoslo a esta edad era un idiota y tu agresiva y ese hechizo no ayuda mucho_

—_no, tueras el idiota agresivo, yo siempre he sido decente —se defendió la ex Gryffindor _

_Draco asintió, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Hermione se sentó en sus piernas —no sabemos Que parte es, quizá es un sueño como un delirio. Causado por esa cosa extraña... ¿Draco porque me estas quitando la ropa? —pregunto, al notar que su camisa había sido abierta, _

—_para saber la fecha—contesto en tono inocente... Pero la veía cual víbora a punto de devorarla_

— _¿Mis pechos te dirán la fecha?—pregunto ella_

—_eso es tonto, solo quería desnudarte, es más que obvio. ¿Porque me desnudas tú? —pregunto arqueando una ceja_

—_quería saber la fecha también_

_Antes de darse cuenta estaban besándose —Draco—dijo entre besos Hermione — ¿quién esta con Scorpius?_

_«Esa había sido una buena pregunta» pensó Draco, la verdad no es que tuviera una idea luminosa del asunto_

—_supongo que nosotros, bueno ellos, es complicado—volvió a besarla. Draco, la coloco en sus brazos sonriendo, se sentía alguien que hace algo malo y eso le gustaba_

—_Espera —dijo ella — ¿esto no es algo raro?_

—_quizá, no me importa en este momento, mírame tengo 17 y tú te ves igual de hermosa —Draco se acomodó sobre ella, que más daba donde estuvieran los otros dos, incluso los estaban ayudando a avanzar, mejor dicho se ayudaba un poco. De pronto se tensó cuando sintió que entraba en ella_

— _¿Aun eres virgen?—dijo viéndola_

—_Era, ¡era virgen! —Enfatizo sus palabras viéndolo con mirada asesina — esto es malo—dijo Hermione, evitando llorar, genial volvía a pasar por el mismo dolor, mordió a Draco, si le dolía, también a él, le debía doler_

_Draco entro en ella sintiendo como la barrera se rompía lentamente_

—_Si lo piensas, siempre seré tu primer hombre —dijo moviéndose orgulloso de su proeza_

—_Cállate, deja de decir esas cosas—dijo moviendo sus caderas_

Recostaba en el sillón, Hermione Granger sintió un extraño placer. Seguido de palabras de amor

Draco por su parte veía las fotos cuando sintió que su respiración se agitaba.. Vio imágenes era Hermione y el...« genial, ahora sueño esas cosas despierto» dijo agarrándose de la pared

—_Draco, creo que es malo esto, quizá hicimos algo que no debíamos, es decir ¿en qué parte estamos? Sabes que podría pensar que abusaste de mí —dijo ella_

—_aja—contesto el—después de dos veces lo dices—sonrió_

_De pronto ambos abrieron los ojos, Draco estaba contra la pared, respirando agitadamente_

_Hermione se levantó de golpe del sillón… ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, no tenía la mínima idea, ni por qué leía el libro que Draco le había regalado.. Salió a la sala—tuve un sueño—dijo viendo a Draco —una pesadilla, estábamos en Hogwarts y de pronto pff estábamos teniendo sexo salvaje_

_Draco la vio — ¿porque eso es pesadilla?— la vio serio_

—_porque era virgen, fue tan real que siento el dolor y ardor_

—_tuve el mismo sueño, a mí no me duele nada. _

_El llanto de Scorpius los hizo voltear _

—_Yo voy —Draco camino antes que se diera cuenta que se reía_

—_hola bebe, sabes hoy es un día especial, hoy tu mami está más cerca de caer_

— ¡oh merlín! — la chica apretó las sabanas cuando sintió los espasmos que con llevan el orgasmo—«jodido sueño»—pensó, cuando vio a Draco sobre ella, con los ojos abiertos y sudoroso

—no te muevas —dijo con la voz entrecortada

Hermione Granger sintió como él estaba dentro de ella, de pronto él se movió y no pudo evitar dar un gemido, Draco termino ambos se quedaron viendo

Draco saco la, lengua, sobre su labio, primero a la derecha luego a la izquierda repitió la acción dos veces, estaba sobre Hermione, las evidencias apuntaban a que habían hecho el amor el problema era que no recordaba todo, "joder había hecho el amor con ella y no lo recordaba, eso era un jodido hechizo"

—Draco—dijo ella sonrojada

El rubio sintió como volvía a excitarse solo de verla así, sin pensarlo movió sus caderas, bueno al menos eso si lo recordaría

Hermione por su parte creía que seguía soñando, un sueño muy típico de la edad, su mente se negaba a creer que estaba teniendo relaciones con Draco sin recordar como rayos había pasado

Pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que estaba durmiendo, las emociones de esos últimos días la habían alterado, así que disfrutaría su fantasía sexual, ya se recriminaría cuando despertara. De pronto cayo en cuenta que no era un sueño, estaba pasando, Draco la beso mientras se movía mas rápido Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien —Draco—susurro al oído del chico

Draco Despertó de pie ante el lavamanos con el grifo abierto. Tuvo un momento de pánico total, una sensación de completa desorientación, el corazón le latía desbocado mientras los Párpados irritados temblaban en un intento de seguir el ritmo de sus latidos. El lugar no correspondía a nada. El lavamanos no tenía el aspecto que debía tener. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era el: en el sueño también estaba de pie delante del lavamanos con el grifo abierto, pero no era éste en concreto. Este sueño era diferente de cualquier otro

Abrió los ojos. Se vio en el espejo. «Hola, Draco. ¿Otro sueñecito, colega? Interesante, ¿no?

Otra vez...»pudo oír sus pensamientos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración— Pero sólo ha sido un sueño. —se dijo mientras trataba que su cerebro volviera a la realidad, se estaba volviendo senil antes de tiempo. Había experimentado un par de

Momentos de estupidez humana en las últimas semanas. ¿Y qué? Eso tampoco probaba

Necesariamente nada, Ni tampoco que de repente tuviera sueños creativos.

No, claro que no. Bien; no significaba nada de eso. Entonces ¿qué significaba?

Había supuesto que se estaba volviendo loco, ni más ni menos, los tornillos se le caían

A puñados. Como si algo estuviera tratando de nublar su visión

Muy reconfortante, pero si era capaz de suponer eso, ¿por qué no admitir la Posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Hermione y estar con ella realmente, su mente jugaba con él, excepto En forma de sueños fragmentados? ¿Acaso la locura era más fácil de aceptar que la Inconsciencia?

Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un paso más en la carrera de sonambulismo

: andar en Sueños, hacer el amor en sueños Seguro que era más común de lo que creía. ¿Por qué no? Salió del baño, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí fue hasta, la cama

— ¿Dónde estabas? —la voz de Hermione lo asusto, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido del todo un sueño, quizá la parte de hacer el amor con ella, ¿pero la parte de verse en el espejo y no verse realmente? ¿Acaso se estaba viendo realmente? ¿Se proyectaba astralmente en sueños y conectaba sus vibraciones con su otro yo?

"_Habla conmigo, — _susurro— _Dime qué has hecho. ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?"_

Pero no hubo respuesta, por supuesto

— ¿Con quién hablas? —pregunto Hermione adormilada a su lado — ¿acaso hablas con tu otro yo?

Sus palabras y el tono en que las dijo lo atravesaron por la mitad reduciendo su interior

a gelatina. ¿Por qué elegir precisamente esas palabras? ¿Qué quería decir con «su otro yo

»? ¿Acaso sabía de la existencia de los sueños? ¡Imposible! A menos

Que...

Hermione sabía también lo que pasaba

¿Acaso ella también había visto algo? ¿Cómo era posible? Aunque lo sospechaba lo desestimaba rápidamente, era imposible que dos personas tuvieran el mismo sueño, que sintieran lo mismo, la lógica lo dictaba

—Son... Bueno, he estado teniendo una serie de sueños y... ¡No lo sé, Hermione! ¡De verdad! — Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo.

Ella se incorporó tapándose con la sabana

— ¿sueños? —pregunto y de pronto a su mente vinieron muchas cosas Todas aquellas reflexiones que había considerado fruto de su estupidez y de sus ansias de automutilación la invadieron adoptando esta vez un tono burlón e ingenioso.

"_Claro que no era yo... ¿cómo podría serlo? ¿Acaso no lo sabría?"_

«Pues al parecer no, chica lista. Al parecer no sabes nada de nada.»

Ambos se quedaron viendo pero ninguno dijo nada, realmente aún les costaba entenderlo ellos mismos sin creer que estaban chalados, era ilógico soñar lo mismo… ¿acaso era el futuro del que tanto hablaba la profesora Trelawney ese que solo se puede ver con el poder del tercer ojo o quizá cuarto a estas alturas no sabían que poder podía hacer algo así, pero ninguno dijo nada después de todo no pasaba nada Excepto cuando dormían, claro, ¿pero eso contaba de verdad? ¿Acaso no estábamos todos locos cuando dormíamos? ¿Qué era el sueño, al fin y al cabo, sino el proceso por el cual vaciábamos nuestra demencia al pozo oscuro del inconsciente quedando así listos para levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

Draco la abrazo —debemos dormir —dijo besando su espalda

Hermione asintió acomodándose en sus brazos

**« mira de nuevo, cambia las cosas»**

_Esa voz seguía en su mente como un eco, Hermione podía sentir como su mente se debatía entre las cosas que veía y creía_

–¿crees que el pasado se pueda cambiar? —pregunto ella antes de dormirse

"Buena pregunta" pensó Draco ¿pero cuál era el pasado?

.

.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade, estaba lleno de personas, cuando Draco llego, reviso su reloj era la hora justa que había dicho **_

— _**¿estás aquí? —El guardián del tiempo apareció delante de, el —gracias por la puntualidad —coloco sus lentes **_

— _**¿y bien saben algo ya? —pregunto Draco caminando, sin importarle en esta ocasión si la gente lo veía **_

—_**Sabes que ellos no me ven —dijo el hombre —para ellos eres un loco que habla solo**_

—_**que les den, no me importa **_

—_**bien, el tiempo no ha salido del distrito mágico continua aquí, tampoco ha habido cosas importantes en el mundo Muggles, ustedes los magos son algo curioso, ¿lo sabias otras criaturas los ven como seres inferiores? —Dijo sonriendo —pero vayamos a lo que nos importa ella está olvidando, por que las cosas quieren cambiar de forma forzada pero… —se detuvo —tu no lo estas permitiendo, ¿me equivoco? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_

_**Draco arqueo una ceja ante esa pregunta, sin duda era buena ¿Cómo había sabido las cosas?**_

—_**ni yo mismo lo se**_

— _**¿sabes quién es? —Pregunto el hombre — ¿Quién trata de cambiar todo? **_

_**Draco negó con la cabeza — ¿es verdad que tratan de resucitar a Voldemort? **_

—_**puede ser, todo tiene su tiempo y orden una acción genera una reacción, así funciona el tiempo, es ordenado,todos tienen un momento y cuando ese momento pasa, es difícil que vuelva a repetirse de la misma forma, señor Malfoy cuando el tiempo es robado ¿sabe qué ocurre?**_

_**Draco negó con la cabeza**_

—_**El sistema colapsa, pero… ¿Por qué ustedes? En nueve de cada diez mundos están juntos, han destruido uno —precisamente donde no están juntos, eso es aterrador —volvió a mirar su reloj vio los segundos —mi tiempo se acaba, curioso usted me recuerda a alguien, ¿Qué opina del tiempo en sí?**_

—_**Solo es tiempo —contesto el rubio**_

—_**cuál es el sentido de mi trabajo… debe recordar algo señor Malfoy siempre habrá tres verdades en la vida, la suya —lo señalo—la de las personas y la verdad en sí, la gente no debería poder ver su futuro eso solo causa confusión y altera el orden de la vida, pero usted lo está disfrutando… cuando tenga noticias se lo diré —el hombre desapareció **_

_**Draco sonrió, realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho, lo malo era que él tampoco sabía quién quería arruinar su vida, pero cuando lo supiera lo haría pagar.**_

_**El reloj marcaba **_

_**00:033:059 en el brazo del guardián, una vez alguien le había preguntado qué era lo que tenía en la mano, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando aún podía recordar su nombre, vio los segundos pasar siempre que veía andar el reloj se preguntaba si llegaría a estar completamente en cero y moriría**_

—_**Al fin llegas —la voz de un hombre lo hizo voltear**_

— _**¿Qué tenemos? —pregunto viendo la pared con los grandes relojes**_

—_**cinco años han aparecido —el hombre moreno señalo uno de los relojes —es del distrito mágico **_

—_**Así que se están moviendo —dijo el guardián del tiempo **_

—_**agente seis a mi oficina **_

_**El mundo del tiempo era igual que el mundo mágico y Muggle existía entre ambos, con una separación los Muggles no sabían de los magos, a menos que alguno de sus hijos fuera propenso a la magia y los magos no se metían en los asuntos de ellos, una trinidad perfecta, en armonía **_

—_**Chronos —dijo el guardián —es un honor estar en tu oficina **_

—_**he hablado con el ministro de magia dígame ¿qué es lo que ve cuando mira, a las personas? —pregunto de pronto el jefe **_

—_**las vidas, lo que es, lo que debe ser lo que no debe ser y también la muerte **_

—_**exacto este asunto ha hecho que alguno de nuestros servicios estén un tanto comprometidos, nuestro trabajo es cuidar el tiempo, pero los cegadores de almas están reportando muertes repentinas antes de tiempo gente que debería morir y desaparece **_

—_**vaya los cegadores de almas deben pasarlo mal ¿acaso no trabajan por comisión? **_

_**Chronos lo vio, con sus ojos azules cualquiera que lo viera podría confundirlo con un simple joven de veintiocho años, era la edad en que ellos dejaban de mostrar crecimiento, pero más el, se decía que era el creador de las reglas, alguien único**_

—_**el labor de los cegadores es llevarse el alma de las personas cuando deben hacerlo, no antes ni después, es una regla, no dan más vida ni quitan vida, Mil malditos años han sido robados del mundo mágico y del mundo Muggle y nadie sabe Quién lo hizo… Luego viene el ministro Kingsley y me dice que hay mortifagos usando magia negra, para revivir a un mago oscuro que ya nos robó muchos años con su estúpida guerra**_

—_**lo se señor, hubieron vidas que no debían de perderse **_

—_**mil años en las manos equivocadas, podría causar un problema**_

—_**lo sé, colapsaría el sistema, el tiempo es igual a el dinero en cualquier mundo **_

—_**imagine lo que pagarían por tener esos años, alguien quiere ser eterno, al parecer ¿Quién esta tan desesperado por alargar su reloj de vida?**_

_**El guardián supo en ese momento lo que esa pregunta significaba solo podría haber tres clases de personas dispuestas a algo así, un propio guardián con un reloj de vida casi agotado, un cegador de almas y un humano queriendo ser inmortal fuera mago o Muggle**_

— _**¿Qué ocurre con esas dos personas? **_

—_**nada, no tienen ninguna relación solo tuvo la mala suerte de entrar en ese lugar —mintió —en su mente sabía que ellos dos podían tener algo que ver, más porque Draco Malfoy parecía saber mucho de lo que ocurría en el pasado y eso era imposible si esas personas estaban distorsionando el tiempo, el no debería recordar lo que realmente paso, pero él podía recordar ambas cosas, distinguía el verdadero pasado del que estaban creando, sin duda tendría que investigarlos más, pero ahora tenía la sospecha de su propio equipo, ser un guardián sin duda era una vida lamentable. Pero algo en él le decía que los mortifagos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto era como si los años robados fueran un reto **_

_Se han equivocado de individuos,_ _Han_

_Pensado mal porque eso es lo que son, cretinos. Son demasiado idiotas para verlo a menos_

_Que les pase por las narices, ¿no? Pues allá va._

_**Podía oír casi las palabras de los culpables burlándose de todos **__**Era hermoso... en un sentido terrible**_

* * *

holaaa aquí estoy como dije podía subir el capitulo en cualquier momento, este en especial es especial por que la inspiración golpeo literalmente... espero sus comentarios. buenos, malos, crucios o Avadas D: espero no me los lancen

**Isis Gremory gracias por soportar mis llamadas en la noche y soportar mi estrés de los días**

**Raquel tus comentarios realmente me motivan mucho**

**y todos lo que comentan y no tienen cuenta en ff mil gracias**

se darán que no soy fan de Ginny... lo confieso soy Slytherin de corazón, pero así va la historia jamas dice que seria normal

perdonen algunas faltas de ortografía pero no creo tener tiempo y quería publicar el capitulo quizá pueda escribir hasta la próxima semana, espero darme un tiempo

por cierto si tengo facebook ._. es Sakura Gremory

bueno aprieten el botón que dice Review


	9. Paradoja II

Los personajes ya saben pertenecen a J.K ROWLING

PARADOJA II

_** Es algo que se contradice y causa confusión conlleva a una Contradicción lógica o a una situación que infringe el sentido común.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El ministro de Magia estaba sentado detrás de su mesa. Había una

Fotografía sobre la pared detrás de él: con personas importantes, Al ministro le gustaba llevar uniforme para trabajar, pero aquel día vestía un traje que

Parecía demasiado ajustado e incomodo

Harry se sentó en la silla destinada a él, mientras el ministro le daba una mirada

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? —pregunto viendo los papeles frente a el

—Harry—le dijo lentamente—, aquí hay más preguntas que respuestas.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que llamemos a los Aurores de todo el País?

Harry había previsto esta pregunta.

—creo que deberíamos avisar lo que está pasando, pero sin ninguna prueba estarían tan frustrados como yo

—entonces, lo que está diciendo… ¿Qué es?

—personas, señor muchas personas están desapareciendo, mire —señalo un expediente —hace dos semanas dos ex alumnos de Hogwarts solamente desaparecieron

—si ¿y? ¿Qué estas insinuando Harry? ¿Qué tenemos a un asesino suelto? Esto es fácil Harry lo habíamos dicho son Mortifagos molestos tratando de reunir fuerzas ¿Cómo va la vigilancia de Draco Malfoy?

Harry se sintió incomodo, no entendía porque la insistencia en vigilar a Malfoy cuando en el último año no había dado muestras de reunirse con personas extrañas y dudaba que lo hiciera

— ¿realmente es necesario que lo vigilemos?

— ¿qué piensas tu Harry?

—Yo pienso... —Harry vaciló. Estaba dispuesto a precipitarse con su respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de pronto de que lo que dijera podía ser peligroso. Quería asegurarse de que las cosas fueran seguras, la mirada del ministro no le daba confianza, o quizá todo el ministerio comenzaba a parecerle sospechoso—. Pienso que debemos proceder Con cautela.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto el ministro

—bu…bueno el nuevo Auror podría tener alguna pista sobre lo que está ocurriendo

El ministro Kingsley sonrió y se inclinó sobre su silla

—él no está aquí por eso señor Potter hay cosas más importantes, quizá esas personas solo decidieron salir fuera de la ciudad, no cree que es posible —lo vio seriamente.

Harry noto el cambio repentino en su tono de voz y como lo había llamado por su apellido lo que fuera que pasaba no era algo que se supiera o al menos no querían que la gente lo supiera —bien le dejo los expedientes, he hablado con testigos, sabe que es lo curioso que muchos parecen no recordar a las personas. ¿Quiere que me siga encargando de esta investigación?

—. No sin algo más concreto para empezar

Harry no continuó. Hablando —en ese caso le dejare los expedientes señor. —Se levanto

—Espera Harry —el ministro volvió a cambiar su tono de voz — Está bien, sigue trabajando en el caso. Mantenlo en el primer lugar de tu bandeja. Sabes que la mayoría de estas desapariciones tienen explicación, pero solo para estar seguros

Harry asintió con la cabeza. El ministro veía los mismos problemas que él Quería asegurarse de que nunca tuviera que ponerse de pie delante de un montón de cámaras y periodistas para decir:

_Bien, no pudimos aprovechar las oportunidades que tuvimos..._

Dudaba que, el ministro —aun con el sólido apoyo de la confederación Mágica— quisiera ser el próximo en enfrentar la dura mirada de la publicidad negativa.

Era fácil para el suponer que tampoco querría levantarse delante del concejo

Mágico ni siquiera en sesión secreta, y decir:

_Bueno, tal vez tenemos un problema grave una serie de desapariciones de magos en nuestra comunidad, no se preocupen no pasa nada malo, los magos desaparecen todo el tiempo _

Porque eso sería igualmente explosivo. Así que, tal como lo sospechaba, lo que le estaba diciendo realmente era: _Haz todo lo posible. _

_Cubre todas las bases. Sigue todos los procedimientos. Pero no corras riesgos. No te vuelvas loco. Sólo sé firme y prudente..., porque si algo sale mal, tú serás el culpable._

Comprendía un poco, Malfoy tenía razón, el ministerio ocultaría cualquier cosa que pudiera alarmar a la comunidad mágica incluso si necesitaban a alguien a quien culpar y que mejor que los Mortifagos, no cabía duda que el asunto estaba siendo turbio, había secretos que el propio ministerio trataba de ocultar

Harry asintió con la cabeza

—lo mantendré informado si algo surge ministro

—Harry… no te tomes esto muy personal

Harry salió de la oficina del ministro eso ultimo había sonado como una amenaza. Harry decidió que iba a hacer dos cosas. En primer lugar, revisar casos sin resolver. Tal vez había otras desapariciones de las que no estaba al tanto. Y luego planeaba identificar a cada conexión con lo que Malfoy le había dicho cualquier información que estuviera a su alcance. _Muchas visitas, _pensó. Pero necesarias

No había dicho una sola palabra sobre la charla con Malfoy, no lo creyó conveniente

.

Camino hasta su oficina cuando lo vio, ya lo había visto un par de veces por el lugar pero era la primera vez que veía al misterioso Auror de cerca

— ¿eres Potter? —pregunto de una forma arrogante que le recordó a Malfoy

— ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre se quitó los lentes y sonrió con una arrogancia —el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió ¿de qué otra forma te llaman? ¿Héroe? ¡Ah! Sí… El elegido Dígame señor Potter ¿sabe porque estoy aquí?

—un poco –contesto Harry. Ese hombre le causaba ciertos escalofríos, era una sensación rara, era como si lo viera, pero Harry sentía que si parpadeaba lo perdería de vista

—bien eso me ahorra el trabajo, hablemos en otro lado, odio este lugar

La Red Flu trabajaba a su máxima capacidad, con magos entrando y saliendo del ministerio

—tantos magos, en un mismo lugar me desagrada, lo espero en el café de la avenida Abbey Road creo que muy conocida y famosa —dijo esto y camino alejándose de Harry —en media hora, señor Potter no gaste mi tiempo, la puntualidad es una virtud.

Harry llego puntual a la cita le había costado trabajo quitarse a Ron de encima haciéndole preguntas, sobre lo que había hablado con el ministro, algo curioso solo le hablaba cuando quería preguntarle algo que al parecer de Harry no debía importarle.

—Puntual señor Potter —vio su reloj con números disminuían

Harry vio el curioso reloj en la mano pero no hizo pregunta alguna..

— ¿ha olvidado cosas? —pregunto directamente, sin rodeos el guardián del tiempo

— ¿Quién es realmente? —pregunto Harry, él también quería respuestas

—bien ¿Quién soy? Un Auror como le han informado

— ¿Quién es realmente?

—sabe señor Potter, en este mundo hay muchas clases de forma de vida, magos, hombres lobos, Veelas, sin olvidar a los Muggles podría mencionar más, solo digamos que soy algo que ve a todos ustedes, el tiempo señor Potter algo que muy pocos valoran, lo gastan como si pudiera regresar, pero..—se detuvo —el tiempo es valioso, usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie, aprecio el tiempo cuidarlo es mi trabajo entonces ¿contestara mi pregunta?

Harry lo vio fijamente no vio mentira en sus palabras

—no, no he olvidado nada

— ¡ya! Pero ha notado que otras personas lo hacen

Harry asintió

— y ha sido el único que lo ha notado ¿lo ha hablado con alguien?

—intente hablarlo con el ministro

—pero le dijo que no era nada, ¿me equivoco?

—las personas olvidan cosas

—sí, pero no cambian sus recuerdos, lo se usted ha notado cambios, preguntas que hacen ¿dígame quien es quien más le intriga?

Harry pensó unos segundos tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero tenía miedo de decirla algo en su mente se negaba a creer que Ron pudiera tener algo, que ocultara algo

—esa persona, no me lo diga.. si no ha olvidado nada dígame ¿Quién le dio esa pulsera? —señalo la pulsera

—en último año, fue un regalo de… —pero no pudo contestar

— ¿Quién se la dio?

—fue..fue un regalo en último año —Harry trato de recordar pero lo único que podía ver eran imágenes borrosas

— ¿Ve cosas que no están?

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Pregunto Harry en tono fuerte — ¿Por qué este interrogatorio?

—Tranquilo —contesto el guardián —por cierto, hay algo cerca de ellos —susurro

Harry sintió un breve mareo, no fue como los que sentía cuando su cicatriz le dolía a causa de Voldemort pero si suficiente para cerrar los ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

— ¿me dirás? —la cara de Ron frente a él lo asusto

— ¿el qué?

—el secreto de Hermione, vamos Harry no soy tonto ambos parecen ocultar cosas

Harry tuvo un momento de confusión

— ¿Qué día es? —pregunto ¿acaso acababa de tener un sueño? Uno donde Ron y él no se hablaban…

—Miércoles, toca pociones en unos minutos ¿estás bien?

—creo que si —Harry trato de ocultar su confusión, tomo sus libros y camino al lado de su amigo

.

Zabini leía el profeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando Draco paso junto a el

—así que ya no eres el gran Malfoy

Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio

—pobre de ti, ahora eres como Weasley, no espera es peor según el artículo no tienes nada, quizá ellos te acojan con eso que les gusta tener muchos hijos —todos rieron

Pansy estaba en una esquina conteniendo las lágrimas

—verdad que no es cierto que eres pobre

Draco arrugo la cara, lo que más le molestaba era la mirada de burla de todos

—vamos chicos no hay que burlarnos de Malfoy —Zabini interrumpió —es un Slytherin como todos nosotros, oh quizá por eso se junta mucho con la sangre sucia, reconozcamos que es astuto. Buen trabajo Draco utilizarla

Draco lo sujeto de la camisa y acorralo contra la pared

— ¿qué decías? Dime Blaise ¿Quién coño es tu padre? Ah si no lo sabes porque tu madre se ha metido con tantos hombres ¿Cuántos padrastros has tenido? ¿Eres un sangre pura?… siempre he creído que eres un mestizo, aun así te pavoneas como si fuéramos igual, cuando solo tienes todo gracias a la puta de tu madre —Draco lo arrojo contra el suelo, estaba molesto muy molesto, lo suficiente como para matarlo con sus propias manos

—Draco —la voz de Nott lo hizo soltar a Blaise —no vale la pena que te expulsen

—Imbécil —dijo el moreno sacando su varita apuntando a Draco. Nott saco su varita frente a todos y antes que pudiera darse cuenta dijo

—Expelliarmus –haciendo caer a Blaise

—No necesito tu ayuda Nott —Draco lo empujo y se dirigió a Zabini en el piso —agradece que Mcgonagall me vigila —apretó la cara del chico —el próximo que diga algo sabrá porque me volví Mortifago y no me importara lo que pase.

Draco camino a la salida con la frente en alto ante todo era un Malfoy, no dejaría que nadie quisiera rebajarlo y menos alguien como Blaise, sonrió irónico, ¿acaso alguna vez fue su amigo? «Amigos» curiosa palabra, lo sabía que la mayoría lo toleraba por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero lo que más le había molestado era el hecho que dijera que solo utilizaba a Hermione, Daphne tenía razón la mayoría pensaría eso, se preguntó si Hermione sabia eso y por eso había preferido mantener todo en secreto. No lo sabía pero ese pensamiento le molesto sobre manera, reviso el reloj había perdido la clase de Runas. Como si fuera poco tenía que estudiar para los EXTASIS "estúpido ministerio" su mente ya tenía suficiente, para preocuparse por más cosas, camino en dirección a la torre quizá perdería ese día de clases pero necesitaba estar solo, antes de que realmente asesinara a alguien, quizá golpear algo lo calmara.

.

—Hermione –la voz de Harry la asusto — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ron, sospecha algo además…

— ¿además?

—no se —contesto Harry

Hermione vio a Harry y muy pocas veces lo había visto con una cara de preocupación

—yo, bueno no sé, estaba soñando despierto, de esos sueños que parecen reales Mione ¿Quién nos dio las pulseras?

— ¿Cuáles pulseras Harry? —Hermione le mostro su brazo —no tenemos pulseras, ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora eres tú el que me preocupa

—Estúpido Malfoy —Blaise empujo a Harry limpiando su cara —Potter se supone debemos estudiar —le dijo de mala gana, dirigiéndole una mirada de indiferencia a Hermione

Harry parpadeo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

—_La mayoría de los crímenes se ajustan a patrones, se __Ajustan a normas estadísticas, se ajustan a esquemas que pueden ser enseñados __En las aulas para luego ser aplicados en situaciones de la vida real. Eso es lo que nos explican en la agencia del tiempo,__ quien haga esto quiere salirse de esos parámetros ¿me entiende ahora?_

_Harry lo vio ¿había tenido un sueño? No había dormido bien ¿quizá estaba cansado? _

— _¿ve cosas que no debería? Por unos segundos parecía distante, su mirada parecía estar en otro lugar, creo que debería descansar y sobre lo que está trabajando sería mejor que fuera prudente _

_El guardián pensó que no tenía sentido hablar con Potter sobre eso. Pero tampoco lo tenía no hacerlo._

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un largo y sigiloso momento avanza de puntillas hasta convertirse en otro, y aún seguía esperando el momento preciso. El salto, la mano extendida, el frío júbilo cuando veía el terror

Florecer en el rostro de su víctima... Pero no. Algo no va bien. Y ahora le toca a Draco sentir el inquietante cosquilleo de unos ojos en su espalda, el aleteo del miedo cuando se convenció cada vez más de que algo lo está cazando. Algún otro depredador nocturno se le está haciendo agua la boca interior mientras lo vigila desde algún lugar cercano... y no le gusta esa idea Y como un pequeño trueno surge de la nada la mano jubilosa y cayó sobre el con una velocidad cegadora, y vislumbro los dientes relucientes de su hijo

— ¡Te atrapo! –dijo Hermione riendo —no sabes esconderte

—Uno. Dos. Tres... ¿Cómo era posible que el gran Draco Malfoy estuviera perdiendo)

—Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. (¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?)

—Siete. Ocho. Nueve (ya no era la serpiente que solía ser)

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por Draco mientras contaba y su esposa se escondía con su hijo ¿Por qué hacía eso? Era fácil desde que Harry le dijo que el ministerio lo vigilaba era como si no hubieran tenido la menos molestia en ocultarlo, desde el lugar donde estaba era tan obvio que lo seguían… ¿Qué esperaban encontrar? Un montón de mortifagos reunidos en su jardín. Draco rio internamente mientras comenzaba su cacería de nuevo. Solo era un padre jugando con su hijo ¿malditos hasta eso querían quitarle?

.

.

_Fue un segundo Draco podría jurar que había sido un segundo lo que duro lo que vio, otro lugar, otra ropa y un lugar antes de caer y abrir los ojos _

—_Draco —una voz lo hizo abrir los ojos —estoy bien Hermione —dijo mientras se incorporaba _

— _¿Hermione? ¿Porque nombras a la sabelotodo? _

_Draco abrió los ojos de golpe. Frente a él estaba Astoria viéndolo, instintivamente se alejó y sintió un color en la cabeza y las imágenes pasaron frente a él ¿Qué era? ¿Nuevos recuerdos? No, eran sus recuerdos pero había algo diferente en ellos _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba molesto había destrozado su cuarto, había pasado todo el día sacando su coraje, cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Zabini se enojaba de nuevo, cogió su capa y salió de la torre, quizá había sido mala idea, cuando vio a Hermione platicando con Harry no le importo solo era Potter, pero que Ron-la-comadreja Weasley se acercara a ella y tocara su hombro lo había molestado más de la cuenta dio media vuelta de regreso, no espero mucho tiempo en que Hermione entrara

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Por qué estás en la oscuridad? —pregunto asustada al ver todo oscuro

—no has respondido

—con Harry, me hablaba de unas pulseras y cosas a si

— ¿también estaba el pobretón?

—Draco, no me gusta que lo llames así —dijo molesta

—No me importa, si te gusta —dijo molesto —él puede llamarme como se le dé la gana ¿dime me defiendes de la misma forma? —La sujeto — ¿lo haces?

—no es lo mismo lo sabes —contesto sorprendida

— Es verdad, tienes miedo que la gente sepa que estás conmigo —arrastro las palabras — ¿es porque no tengo nada Granger?

—Draco me lastimas —Hermione trataba de soltarse de sus manos

—sabes, como te mira el imbécil, como te come con la mirada y yo tengo que soportar como todos te desean sin decir nada, si ellos supieran de mi nadie te vería

—nadie me ve Draco, ahora suéltame

—Eres tan ingenua —el volteo contra la pared. Hermione sintió como su cara tocaba la fría pared —sabes lo que ellos quieren, quieren poder tocarte, Weasley quiere poner sus manos sobre ti como lo estoy haciendo yo —llevo su mano a su cintura —y cuando se diera cuenta de lo que hay debajo de tu ropa, no perdería la oportunidad de besar tu cuello —Hermione sintió como la respiración de Draco se hacía más acelerada —te tocaría sin importarle que quisieras —la volteo para que lo viera —te besaría —llevo sus labios a los de ella dándole un beso que Hermione sintió tan violento la obligo a responderlo, se separó de ella —después de eso te tocaría con sus manos por todo tu cuerpo

—Draco suéltame, me lastimas —volvió a pedir ella

—a él no le importaría, a ninguno de los que te ven les importaría, solamente te tomarían

Hermione vio los ojos de Draco estaban dilatados y eran de un color mercurio frió sin emociones. ¿Acaso era desesperación lo que veía en ellos?

—pero quizá eso es lo que quieres, por eso no dices nada a nadie, en el fondo quieres que todos ellos te vean —Draco solo soltó las palabras sin importarle si estaba lastimándola con ellas —sabes en el fondo no eres diferente a las demás chicas, espera... si lo eres al menos ellas saben que son unas ofrecidas pero tú lo disfrazas detrás de tu cara de chica perfecta. —Draco sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su rostro

—Eres un idiota —le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió de la torre temblando

Draco se quedó parado, no había ido tras ella ni había pedido perdón

_**«No vayas» «solo te utiliza, cambia tu decisión»**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Draco salió de sus recuerdos ¿Qué había sido eso? Volteo su cara y Astoria seguía viéndolo _

—_amor ¿estás bien? _

—_Suéltame —grito Draco —no me toques —en su mente solo había un pensamiento tenía que encontrar a Hermione, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero todo estaba mal _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

—Pedazo de imbécil —grito una mujer —número seis ¿Qué mierda haces?

El guardián suspiro al ver al escuadrón de cegadores de almas, era bien sabido que trabajaban de cuatro siempre y cobraban por comisión, lo que implicaba que cada vez que se llevan un alma estaba mas cerca de alcanzar la iluminación irse al cielo o como quisieran decirle

— ¿Qué ves aquí? —La mujer señalo un papel —ningún maldita alma que llevarme, ninguna

—Yo –intervino otra mujer —no puedo llevarme el alma de alguien simplemente no se va, por más que trato de llevármelo, esta entre este mundo y el otro, no es un fantasma no es nada

— ¿y? —Pregunto el guardián — ¿acaso es mi trabajo eso?

—serás imbécil, eres el guardián del distrito cuatro, criaturas mágicas y humanos, ¿Por qué el tiempo está desapareciendo —señalo el gran panel con relojes

— ¿Pero qué? —el guardián se levantó rápido — ¿Cuántos años? —pregunto a su compañera

—no lo sabemos, están saliendo más años, mira —señalo el distrito mágico —está cambiando, gente que debería estar no está y gente que debería nacer no nace, el tiempo solo se está yendo

Todos en la sala fijaron su vista en los relojes, estaban dando números imposibles cada vez menos en cada distrito

—distrito cinco ¿algún cambio? —pregunto. El distrito cinco se encargaba de los suicidios y muertes violentas, se podía decir que era el equivalente aun cegador de alma, salvo que también tenían un reloj de vida a diferencia de los otros que estaban atrapados ente los mundos, porque sus muertes fueron tan inesperadas que sus relojes se habían congelado.

—cinco asesinatos, no registrados —contesto uno

—joder, se está creando un mundo paralelo —grito alguien –se está sellando, esto será un desastre si no se arregla, el sistema colapsara por completo

— ¿dónde comenzó la anomalía? —pregunto un cegador de almas

—es difícil decirlo, todo se disparó de momento, en todos lados

Si eso pasaba, si se sellaban los mundos Otra vez le tocaba vivir una vida bajo la propia jurisdicción de lo que lo hacía prisionero de un sub universo que yo no entendía. Simplemente era imposible, de pronto respiro agitadamente una anarquía comenzó a reinar en la oficina

—tengo que ir a un lugar —dijo viendo el lugar —colapsara pronto el sistema, no tengo tiempo —sonriendo por la ironía que esas palabras significaban, jamás tenía tiempo.

Por consiguiente, había llegado a la conclusión de que en el tiempo que le quedaba, ya fueran veinte días, veinte horas o veinte minutos, debía hacer algo realmente significativo.

Los crímenes «perfectos» raras veces se producían, pero los había. Normalmente no se debían al gran talento de los criminales sino a la ineptitud continuada de las autoridades

Ese pensamiento lo molesto, ¿acaso era un mal agente? No, claro que no había dedicado su vida a cuidar algo que lo molestaba, algo que le quitaba la vida no dejaría que alguien o algo le dijera que su vida había sido un completo desperdicio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La mujer sonrió, cuando lo vio…—el problema era el mira, ¿ves el desastre que hay? **

—**y ellos, los magos que te contactaron ¿ayudaron?**

–**por supuesto aunque ellos buscaban algo más, me conformo con todo esto ¿y para que alguien como tu quiere tantos años? —pregunto fijando su vista en los relojes **

—**nada es para siempre, nada es eterno, digamos que trato de prolongar un poco mi vida ¿eso es malo?**

—**la gente como nosotros no lo necesita ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo? **

—**Quizá, solo estaba aburrido —contesto —ver el tiempo, quitar tiempo, dar tiempo llegas a aburrirte un poco de todo eso, ¿lo sabias? Cuando te conviertes en alguien que vigila el tiempo, te obligan a verlo… me refiero a ver el tiempo pasar todo en tu mente, no importa la edad, una vez tu reloj comienza a andar nada lo detiene, pero ver lo que no es, las vidas que desaparecen puede volverte loco, muchos no lo logran, van al manicomio y si se cree que son lo suficientemente psicópatas se les da el trabajo.. Curioso solo alguien loco puede ser un guardián o policía del tiempo**

—**pero tú no lo eres, ya no ¿Qué eres? —pregunto la mujer**

—**solo algo que no debería existir, una vez alguien me dijo que era una anomalía en el tiempo todos los días me pregunto ¿moriré hoy? ¿Seguiré mi vida siempre? Claro que no, en algún momento moriré ¿Cuándo? Es una pregunta que no la sé, no soy humano, no soy guardián, quizá lo fui pero ya no lo recuerdo**

**Sonrió y pensó que era la Santísima Trinidad de los asesinos, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo jugando quizá había víctimas, pero él no era quien había puesto las reglas en primer lugar, pero si se estaba divirtiendo rompiéndolas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_«El futuro llega demasiado pronto, sin darte cuenta parpadeas y te das cuenta que los años pasaron ¿Cómo quieres pasar tus años? ¿Cómo quieres recordarlos? ¿Puedes oírlo como toca a tu puerta?»_

_Hermione Granger entro al ministerio acababa de tener el sueño más extraño de su vida _

—_Hola Ron —dio un pequeño beso _

— _¿qué haces aquí? Mañana es la boda —dijo sonriendo el peli rojo _

—_solo quiero hablar con Harry…Ron ¿recuerdas quien me dio la pulsera? —no sabía porque había preguntado eso _

—_Harry —contesto este _

_Draco ingreso por la red Flu al ministerio, estaba ligeramente alterado… ¿Qué había pasado? Lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar a Hermione, debía saber que había pasado ¿Por qué el recordaba varias cosas al mismo tiempo? Sentía que su cabeza se dividía en dos. Fue cuando la vio abrazada a Weasley ¿acaso había oído boda? _

—_Malfoy —Ron lo vio de mala manera — ¿Qué quieres? _

–_cállate Weasley —su voz salía apresurada —ne..Necesito hablar con Hermione —trato de hablar normalmente_

_Hermione lo vio, no recordaba haberlo visto tan alterado desde la escuela cuando Zabini se burló de él, pero de eso habían pasado casi tres años _

—_Está bien —contesto Hermione —vamos a mi oficina _

_Draco la siguió suprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo _

—_Siéntate —indico ella señalando una silla — ¿Qué quieres hablar? _

—_esto... Todo esto está mal —señalo la oficina—no sé como pero no debería ser así, tu deberías estar en una casa, no es una mansión pero es agradable, deberías enojarte porque no me gusta componer nada debíamos pasar por mucho, tu lloraste cuando Scorpius tenía cuatro meses decías que él no te quería, deberías burlarte de mis salidas con los demás padres –Draco estaba desesperado _

—_Malfoy…creo que estas mal quizá deberías ir a san Mungo a que te revisen_

—_solo dime ¿tú y yo estuvimos juntos?_

_Hermione se sonrojo ante esa palabra podía recordar haber estado con él, hasta el día en que el la trato mal._

—_eso paso hace mucho Malfoy ¿Por qué recordarlo ahora? Realmente creo que deberías ir a que te atiendan _

— _¿Cuándo cambio? —Pregunto de la nada — ¿Cuándo dejamos de salir?_

— _¿no lo recuerdas? —Pregunto preocupada —bueno…eso fue... Es algo que no quiero recordar _

—_por favor ¿cuándo paso? _

_Hermione noto la preocupación en su voz _

—_Antes de navidad, en el último año no se los detalles salvo que Zabini y tu habían peleado…ese día —Hermione se detuvo _

—_no fui detrás de ti —contesto el —yo debía haberte detenido ese día_

—_eso es algo que paso, Malfoy sirvió para que nos diéramos cuenta que era una locura todo, ahora eres de nuevo Malfoy, vives en una mansión no se los detalles de tu vida este último año, solo que tu compromiso fue anunciado hace dos meses _

_¿Compromiso? ¿Acaso él se había comprometido con Astoria? _

—_enserio Malfoy deberías de ir a que te revisen, actúas muy raro_

— _¿Dónde está Nott? él te dirá todo _

—_Malfoy, Nott desapareció hace unos meses —Hermione lo vio seriamente después de todo él era quien había dicho que no servía para hacer un simple trabajo de investigación cuando Theodore Nott desapareció sin dejar rastro junto a otros cinco Muggles, el ministerio había dicho que Nott era parte de una pequeña célula de mortifagos rebeldes y había dado por terminado el asunto pero eso le costó a Hermione salir de la oficina de crímenes mágicos _

— _¿Quién te dio la pulsera? —pregunto rápido _

_Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta _

— _¿Cuál es tu punto? —Pregunto la chica levantando una ceja —acaso insinúas que mi vida no es mi vida y que en algún lugar de este universo tu y yo estamos juntos —Hermione enfatizo sus palabras con todo el sarcasmo posible —Malfoy, me caso mañana, lo nuestro paso y no volverá _

_Draco salió de la oficina, todo estaba mal, en una forma retorcida entonces partes de las palabras de la profesora volvieron a su mente _

"_**no todo es lo que debería, solo recuerde lo que es importante…jamás dejes que alguien decida tu futuro"**_

_Solo eso podía recordar en ese momento, quizá se debía a lo que había pasado… no podía concentrarse en nada sentía que un breve descuido haría que olvidara todo y entonces solo sería un sueño, o quizá lo había soñado todo, en una parte de su subconsciente había creado un mundo, porque seguramente su vida era tan jodida que era preferible creer en una fantasía, ¿no es lo que las personas hacen?…después de todo si la mayoría te dice que estás loco terminas creyéndolo, quizá se estaba aferrando a una ilusión, pero había algo que recordaba "no todos los que son están, ni todos los que están son" ¿a qué se refería esa frase? No podía recordarlo tampoco _

_Hermione vio su pulsera hasta ese momento no le había puesto atención realmente hasta esa mañana y de pronto Malfoy entraba preguntándole eso…sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber ¿Por qué volvía a su vida ahora?_

—_Señorita Granger —una voz la hizo alzar la vista —necesito hablar con usted, soy…soy de asuntos internos —soltó de golpe_

— _¿asuntos internos? —Pregunto sorprendida — ¿existe esa división? _

—_Existe —dijo seriamente mostrándole su tarjeta que lo acreditaba como tal —bien tengo que evaluar su desempeño en el caso de la desaparición de unas personas_

"_maldición" pensó Hermione, ese caso se lo habían quitado precisamente por no poder dar una respuesta clara, en cambio la habían mandado al departamento de regularización y control de criaturas, algo que le venía mejor aún así sentía que ese fracaso era una huella en su currículo _

—_sabe señorita Granger creo que hoy no será el día que le haga las preguntas ¿Por qué no va a pasear un rato? Realmente no la necesitamos aquí, vamos salga un poco quizá encuentre algo que le de otra perspectiva. Creo que debería despertar pronto señorita Granger, por cierto linda pulsera ¿Quién se la dio? —el hombre sonrió _

_Hermione entendió la indirecta le estaba diciendo que se fuera, que no la necesitaban para determinar si ella era inepta para el trabajo, pero la pregunta ¿Dónde la había oído aparte de Draco? ¿Por qué ella misma se lo preguntaba? Pero alguien más se lo había preguntado antes, una mujer… si una mujer aunque estaba segura que era un sueño, pero no solo ella, había un hombre, hasta cierto punto le recordaba a la persona que acababa de hablar con ella _

—_Bien —dijo de mala gana _

—_por cierto la próxima vez que nos veamos usted lo sabrá y deberá despertar _

_Hermione salió molesta, lo único que le faltaba para acabar su mal logrado día era ser prácticamente suspendida de su trabajo, todo estaba mal desde que había despertado teniendo un sueño raro, seguido de Malfoy y sus tonterías ¿Por qué no simplemente seguía con su vida? ¿y que había sido eso ultimo? _

— _¡imbécil! —dijo Ron mientras los demás trataban de separarlo de Draco_

—_Ron —Hermione fue hasta ellos dos, fue un momento, un segundo en el que toco a Draco y las imágenes pasaron frente a ella, era ella estaba segura que la persona al lado de Draco sonriendo era ella, pero a la vez no lo era _

_Draco sintió un escalofrió cuando ella lo toco, lo sabía no estaba del todo loco_

_Ron aparto la mano de Hermione y esta inhalo fuerte y de pronto lo supo _

— _¿Qué hiciste Ron? —pregunto al momento que la toco, pudo verlo en fragmentos uno tras otro_

—_**odio verla con él, solo quiero destruir su mundo perfecto, el esposo perfecto la casa perfecta, su condenada vida es perfecta. **_

—_**hagámoslo Ronald, he oído de unas personas que pueden cambiar el tiempo**_

— _**¿es posible eso? —pregunto **_

—_**no lo sé, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo, solo hay que hacer que Hermione vaya con ellos **_

— _¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto apartando la mano del peli rojo _

_Hermione giro su cabeza vio al hombre parado en una chimenea la saludo con una sonrisa. Hermione escucho las palabras "despierta"_

_-.-.-.-.-._

_Hermione Malfoy vio a Draco caer, no estaba segura que había pasado fue un segundo, solo eso podía recordar cuando Scorpius apretó el botón ¿Dónde había salido el reloj? _

_Draco estaba frente a ella, con la mirada perdida, vio cómo su "yo" pasado dejaba la torre de premios anuales, —_ ¿Qué haces idiota? Sígueme_—dijo tocando el brazo del chico —no dejes que me vaya _

_Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras imágenes fragmentadas golpeaban su cabeza una tras otra ¿Qué era eso que había visto? Era Ron…era su voz pero no podía recordar nada mas_

_-.-.-.-..-.-._

_._

_._

—sabes Hermione las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban regresando a nosotros aunque no de la forma que queremos —la voz de luna la hizo voltear, había llorado después de salir de la torre de premios anuales, las palabras de Draco le habían dolido

—Luna —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas — ¿Cuánto tienes aquí?

—un rato, te vi llorando y no quise molestarte ¿estás bien?

—lo estaré pronto

Ron Weasley caminaba por el pasillo, Hermione y Harry estaban comportándose muy extraño… esta vez conseguiría una respuesta clara de parte de su amiga y le diría la verdad, Ron se sentía imbécil su razón para haber terminado con ella era la muerte de Fred, se sentía miserable al ser feliz y ver como su familia sufría, quizá había sido una idiotez si lo pensaba bien, pero al menos quería que ella supiera que él la amaba y quizá comenzar de nuevo, eso era un buen plan

Draco estaba inmóvil ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba molesto lo sabía y ¿Por qué ella no entendía un poco? Luego esa voz en su cabeza

_**« ¿Qué haces idiota? Sígueme»**_

Draco giro su cuerpo ante la voz, de nuevo podía escuchar a Hermione…. Sin duda así había empezado su tía oyendo voces que no estaban y como un escalofrió recorriendo su brazo sintió que alguien lo empujaba

_**« No dejes que me vaya»**_

De nuevo la voz en su cabeza, Draco salió no sabía a donde ir fue como si algo mas lo guiara en el camino que debía seguir lo que ya le parecía inexorablemente un mal día se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de todos

—sabes Hermione los Nargles están asustados, hay cosas que los asuntan —susurro Luna Lovegood

Hermione sonrió, realmente no sabía si lo había dicho para animarla o si realmente algo podía asustar a sus amigos

—Granger —la voz de Draco la hizo voltear —ne..ne..Necesito hablarte —las palabras se enredaron en su garganta, había llorado pudo verlo en sus ojos y de nuevo había sido por su culpa

—Yo los dejo —Luna se levantó —Malfoy tienes algo cerca —le dijo sonriendo y se alejó de ellos

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —contesto molesta la Gryffindor

—Te dije que no sabía cómo decirlo, que tendrías que enseñarme a hacerlo —se acercó a ella —no debí hacerlo, pero… sinceramente verte de lejos todos los días —Draco sintió de nuevo que se enojaba de solo pensar en Weasley cerca de ella

—no quiero oírte, Malfoy conseguiste lo que querías de mi ¿no es suficiente?

Draco la vio con la frente arrugada ¿aquí se refería con eso?

— ¿Qué conseguí? —pregunto serio

—no tienes que seguir fingiendo que te gusto, lo lograste lo que querías ahora puedes ir y contarle a todos como jugaste conmigo

— ¿de qué hablas? —Pregunto molesto — ¿acaso crees que todo esto es un juego?

— ¿no lo es?

—joder Hermione, ¿necesito ponerme un letrero que diga me gustas?

— ¿acaso estas celoso?

—No —dijo con arrogancia Draco —solo que no me gusta que Weasley se pavonee con mi mujer

—no soy tu mujer Draco Malfoy, no soy una pertenencia

—Claro —chasqueo la lengua —solo no me gusta

— ¿esta es tu forma retorcida de disculparte por ser un imbécil?

Draco solo alzo los hombros

–en estos casos debes traer algo, realmente jamás lo has hecho

—cuando eres un Malfoy no debes de decir esas palabras está por demás implícito con el apellido

—Repite conmigo —Hermione tomo su cara —LO-SI-EN-TO

— ¿Qué se supone que soy un niño?

—solo dilo, es una palabra

Draco carraspeo incomodo en su vida había dicho esas palabras a alguien a menos que fuera obligado por un imperius o se disculpara de dolor con su tía o su padre

— ¿es necesario?

—no, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, iré a la sala común de mi casa

—está bien. Lo siento —la sujeto prefería decir esas palabras a que pasara la noche cerca de Weasley

Luna caminaba dando pasitos cuando choco con Ron

—Hola Luna ¿has visto a Hermione?

Luna lo observo un momento y se alejó dos pasos —no —mintió. Era algo que no entendía pero Ron le había causado miedo Luna Lovegood solo había sentido ese tipo de miedo durante la batalla, fue algo que no pudo explicar —no la he visto por aquí, ¿quieres que la busquemos?

Ron asintió y camino al lado de luna en dirección contraria a donde estaba Hermione

— ¡Basta Ginny!, no lo hare—dijo Harry en tono molesto

—sabes lo que Ron siente por Hermione

—es asunto de ellos, quizá ella no sienta lo mismo

— ¿acaso sabes algo Harry? —pregunto la pequeña Weasley

—no, no sé nada y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría

Ginny entrecerró los ojos viendo fijamente a Harry

— ¿Qué me ocultas Harry? ¿Sabes algo de Hermione y no me lo quieres decir?

—no sé de qué hablas — se defendió Harry incomodo por la mirada de la chica —Ginny esto tiene que parar, deja de intentar que Ron y Hermione vuelvan a estar juntos o al menos pregúntale a ella si piensa como tu

— ¿Por qué pareces molesto?

—Ginny creo que esto —se detuvo —quizá deberíamos…

—deberíamos ¿Qué?

—no lo sé, Ginny estas obsesionada con la vida de Ron, ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya hemos sufrido demasiado, en mi familia y quiero ver a mi hermano feliz —dijo con la voz entrecortada—eso está mal, ¿sabes lo que es sentirte mal por ser feliz? así es como se sintió Ron

—Lo sé, me lo recuerdas todos los días, George está mal todo esto lo sé, te has encargado de recordármelo siempre —dijo en tono cansado —solo deja a ellos dos arreglar sus asuntos, no me meteré ambos son mis amigos.

—espera Harry ¿Hermione sale con alguien? Sabes algo lo veo en tu cara

—No, no sé nada —dijo un poco más fuerte, haciendo que algunos alumnos los vieran —Ginny solo deja de hablar de ese tema —Harry estaba molesto, aparte que según Ron se había comportado extraño ¿y de donde había sacado la idea de unas pulseras? —Creo que lo mejor será que nos demos un espacio los dos —Harry hablo lentamente

—Harry ¿estas terminando conmigo?

—no lo sé —dijo caminando —solo piénsalo, hace día solo peleamos, además no iré esta navidad con ustedes, debo ir a casa de Sirius no la he visto desde que todo esto pasara, me disculpare con tu madre

—¡hey! —la voz de ron los interrumpió — ¿han visto a Hermione? Luna me estaba ayudando a buscarla pero se ha ido.

—Es probable que este cuidando a Malfoy —contesto Ginny evitando que su hermano notara lo que estaba pasando

Harry negó con la cabeza

—tengo que irme, le prometí a Hagrid que lo visitaría si, sigo aquí no llegare a tiempo

—Vale, te acompaño —dijo Ron — ¿vienes Ginny?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco abrió los ojos tenia sangre en su nariz y la cabeza le dolía mucho

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto al ver la habitación

—Draco —la voz de Hermione lo hizo voltear —ya estas mejor, estaba por pedirle a Harry ayuda para llevarte a San Mungo —ella lo abrazo —de repente te caíste, mientras estábamos afuera

Draco respiro agitadamente, de nuevo sentía que las cosas estaban bien

—Fui por ti —dijo bajo —ese día fui por ti

— ¿Qué día? —Pregunto Hermione viéndolo fijamente —creo que lo mejor será llevarte a que te vea un sanador

—Estoy bien —contesto, aunque por dentro Draco Malfoy sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos ¿Qué era eso que había visto? El solo pensar en que él y Astoria estuvieran comprometidos fuera lo que fuera eso, quizá un sueño o delirio era espantoso para sus adentros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Malditos policías del tiempo —dijo un cegador de almas al ver su hoja —los nombres aparecieron de nuevo_

_Todos vieron los relojes, no se habían compuesto del todo más bien estaban detenidos, los guardianes comprobaron sus relojes de vida, todos tenían exactamente tres días de más._

_«Y así, empieza», pensó para sus adentros el guardián cuando entro en las tres escobas _

—_vaya un honor que un guardián me visite —dijo un hombre sonriendo —vamos chicos necesito hablar a solas con el caballero —le dijo a unos Duendes que estaban a su lado _

—_Linda compañía —el guardián tomo asiento _

— _¿en qué puedo servirte policía? —El hombre soltó las palabras con ironía —perdón es guardián ¿Cuál es la diferencia? _

— _¿Qué sabes de unos años robados? _

—_vaya vas al punto, directo —el hombre se acomodó más —he oído algo, se rumora que son magos oscuros_

—_La verdad —el guardián subió el tono de su voz —sabes que no tiene nada que ver con ellos _

— _¿enserio? No es lo que he oído, el ministerio está muy seguro sobre este tema incluso escuche que la confederación mágica apoya esta teoría_

—_No me interesa lo que el ministro piense —contesto acomodando sus lentes_

—_tus ojos, puedo verlo en ti, odias tu trabajo, odias todo esto estar viendo todo el día números, revisar siempre que te queden horas de vida lo sé también odiaba ese trabajo por eso lo deje —sonrió —deberías probar ser contrabandista es mejor la paga es buena y mira —señalo su mano —mi tiempo es mío no dependo de un reloj , pero seré bueno ya que has venido hasta acá, investiga Cardiff esa ciudad tiene una gran brecha de tiempo, lo sabes si yo fuera alguien que quiere ocultar los años lo haría ahí. Por cierto lo note, por unas horas el tiempo se estremeció, deberías investigar qué relación tiene el tiempo robado y la hora en que sucedió, es lo que yo haría si aún trabajara con ustedes_

_El guardián se levantó de la silla_

—_por cierto seis ¿sabes que es una paradoja? Claro que sí, todos lo sabemos, es algo que se contradice, que no debería pasar, siempre hay paradojas chicas estas se acomodan y resuelven, pero lo que paso aquí es una jodida paradoja grande capaz de destruir un paralelo _

—_Sabes… —se detuvo — ¿Cómo te haces llamar en este mundo? _

—_Jhon, Jack da igual, usamos los mismos nombres para las personas, solo dime tres _

—_estas muy informado de esto para no ser un guardián _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La mujer golpeo la pared, el tiempo se había ido de nuevo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No solo había desaparecido el tiempo que había robado, el mundo paralelo que se estaba creando conforme a este se había destruido **_

— _**¿te han robado lo que robaste? —pregunto el hombre sonriendo **_

—_**No sé qué paso —grito — ¿Quién puede hacer eso?—de pronto vio al hombre frente a ella —Tu —lo señalo**_

—_**vaya lo notaste, jamás has robado nada… alguien lo ha hecho mientras tu hacías el intento de cambiar ese sub universo, mientras tu robabas unos segundos creyendo que eran años, alguien se los quedaba, lamento decirte que no soy yo. **_

_«Mírenme—pensó—. Venga, maldita sea, ¡mírenme!» «Fui feliz en otro tiempo. Tuve la vida que quería en otro tiempo.» ahora quiero que todos ustedes sufran _

El agente pensó que lo que fuera que el ladrón quería, tenía que ver con esas dos personas… sin duda la pareja Malfoy era algo que debía seguir vigilando «La realidad se inmiscuye», se dijo caminando por Hogsmeade. Cerro los ojos casi podía escuchar las palabras del culpable en su imaginación, era un pensamiento abrumador que el pudiera pensar como un criminal , en el fondo todos los guardianes estaban tentados a robar en algún momento el tiempo, para seguir vivos, pudo recordar la primera vez que pregunto que se hacía con esos años, fue cuando le mostraron como se acumulaba y como se repartía entre las personas que nacían, como se les designaba un numero especifico y su trabajo era que ese número se cumpliera, había visto sin número de veces los pequeños insectos que creaban las paradojas cuando una persona tenía que decidir ir por algún camino, veía lo que podía ser si hubieran ido por otro, pero jamás se creaban mundos paralelos alrededor de estas decisiones, también había visto como los cegadores de alma cumplían su trabajo al lado de ellos, mientras ellos iban por el alma de las personas, ellos se encargaban que el tiempo que tenían se detuviera sin importar nada así que un suicidio programado por un horario en las hojas de ambos se cumplía aunque la persona se arrepintiera de hacerlo su trabajo era que ese tiempo volviera a su lugar y luego comenzar el ciclo

.

.

_«Llévenselo todo —dijo—. No quiero quedarme con nada.» _

_«Vengan a verme, los estoy esperando he preparado una gran fiesta para todos ustedes» _

_Vio la foto mágica frente a el —vamos sigo esperándolos —señalo a cinco personas con el atuendo de Hogwarts _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco sintió un arrebato de ira. Sabía que estaba todo ligado y los nudos bien apretados. Había sido cosa de Pansy que Hermione creyera que jugaba con ella, después de hablar con ella había logrado sacarle la información, unos cuantos besos habían hecho que Hermione no quisiera matarlo, no lo había perdonado pero de eso se ocuparía después. Antes todo le había parecido fácil. Ahora le resultaba imposible. Ya no lograba concentrarse, ni centrarse. Ya no conseguía hacer el trabajo que tan agradable le había parecido en el pasado y que le había resultado tan fácil. Molestar a las personas se estaba volviendo cansado, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, no con Zabini observándolo se encargaría de el después, juntos con los que le dieran problemas

— ¿en qué piensas? —Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos de venganza

—en el futuro ¿crees que sea algo que ya este escrito?

—creo que debes estudiar, pero podrías hablar con la profesora de adivinación, estoy segura que se muere por que alguien le pregunte eso

—quizá lo haga —contesto

«Recibiste un golpe, Draco, cuando tu padre fue sentenciado. Tienes que superarlo.» habían sido las palabras de su madre, Draco se preguntó ¿por qué las recordaba ahora?

No había sido ni de lejos tan sencillo superar eso, desvió su vista hacia Hermione, se veía tan feliz pero Draco podía notar en su mirada algo tan familiar, al igual que él se sentía sola

— ¿qué harás en navidad? —pregunto de pronto

—lo de siempre, iré con Harry a pasar la navidad con los Weasley

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto

—Cancélalo —dijo —hagamos algo juntos

—Draco ya le prometí a Ginny que iría

De pronto Draco recordó algo que había dicho Daphne en una ocasión _"cuando un chico presenta a una chica con sus padres es algo serio"_ justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de poner su trampa sobre Hermione Granger, pronto Hermione Malfoy. Draco rió por su astucia

—Cancélalo —dijo de nuevo —quiero presentarte a mi madre

Hermione se quedó en blanco y el libro se cayó de su mano ¿había oído bien? seguro debía limpiarse los oídos.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a escribir una nota —es más le avisare que iremos —dijo sonriendo de lo más inocente

— ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Qué estas escribiendo?

—una carta para mi madre diciéndole que llevare a mi novia

—no te atrevas Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione

—Muy tarde —Draco rio mientras escondía la carta en su espalda — mañana se la enviare

Hermione tuvo una idea, si Draco quería jugar sucio ella también jugaría sucio.

* * *

**Hola aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo ^^/ realmente pensé mucho si subir el capitulo... cosas que pasan pero bueno al final si pude publicarlo como siempre espero sus comentarios.. **


	10. Sobre rumores y otros secretos

**_Antes que nada lamento la demora en actualizar _**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen... ya saben todo eso _**

* * *

_CAPITULO 10_

_Sobre rumores y otros secretos_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_«Entonces asegurémonos que esta vez lo volveremos hacer igual, en el siguiente mundo y en el siguiente y todos las veces que nos hagan repetir las cosas, demostrémosle que siempre será lo mismo» _

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, le molestaba la sensación de sentir que alguien más habitaba su cabeza, la verdad era que a pesar de lo que todos creían en la escuela, el sabia lo maldito que era y lo había aceptado, pero que una voz que no conocía le susurrara cosas en el oído como un serpiente estaba comenzando a fastidiarle, además era un fastidio tener que fingir frente a los demás no llevarse bien con Hermione, aunque ya arreglaría ese asunto, pero parecía que ella se había percatado un poco de mu plan de quedarse solos el mayor tiempo posible, ya que siempre buscaba un pretexto para que no volviera a pasar lo que era inevitable, en las vacaciones tenía que asegurarse que Hermione cambiaria de apellido

—No falles —dijo viendo su entrepierna. Además ya le había dicho a su madre que iría a visitarla con alguien, confiaba en que su madre pudiera darle una solución… claro que no iba a llegar diciendo _"madre ella es mi novia, ella no lo sabe pero quiero embarazarla mientras estamos en tu casa, si pudieras decirme una forma rápida de hacerlo estaría feliz"_ seguramente su madre lo mandaría directito a San Mungo a que le dijeran que padecía la lamentable locura de los Black. Sería un golpe duro para su madre perder a su padre y luego a él por locura, Narcissa Malfoy podía soportar muchas cosas pero Draco no creí que fueran a dar resultados esas palabras, así que confiaría en él.

.

Hermione se debatía entre lanzar un Crucio o simplemente hacer de oídos sordos, cuando entro al baño

—escucha sabelotodo, solo porque Draco tiene que estudiar contigo no significa que tengas que monopolizarlo, ¿acaso piensas que tienes una oportunidad con él? —Astoria le lanzo una mirada a la prefecta

—no se me había ocurrido —dijo con tono irónico la Gryffindor mientras trataba de salir de ese nido de serpientes, Hermione Granger jamás pensó que al reusarse a usar el baño de prefectos por temor a caer en las redes de Draco que tenía días andaba acechando sobre ella iba a terminar atrapada entre un histérico grupo de chicas la mayoría se Slytherin llorando sobre la trágica noticia de su príncipe

—Permiso —decía mientras se abría paso entre las chicas

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —escucho decir a Pansy quien lloraba

—¡Merlín! —Daphne le lanzo una mirada a Pansy mientras trataba de salir al igual que Hermione del baño donde dolidas chicas hacían luto

— ¿puedes creerlo? —pregunto la rubia una vez estuvieron fuera del baño —oí que iras con Draco de vacaciones —susurro Daphne — ¿acaso te embarazo?

— ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto asustada Hermione

Daphne sonrió maliciosamente, había visto la oportunidad de fastidiar a Draco

— ¿mucho trabajo hoy? —pregunto Daphne sonriendo

Hasta el pasillo se podían ver chicas con fotografías del príncipe caído era como si la mayoría de ellas estuviera pasando por un luto compartido cosa que tenía a Hermione alterada, había tenido que decomisar más de veinte fotografías tomadas clandestinamente a Draco mientras comía, mientras entrenaba ¿Qué las chicas no se cansaban? ¿De dónde había sacado la chica de Hufflepuff una foto de él durmiendo? «Creo que me quedare con esta » pensó la Gryffindor al ver la foto de Draco dormido ¿Acaso Draco era tan popular?... Porque para ella solo era un hurón egoísta prepotente. Hermione se sorprendió que a pesar de que la gran mayoría le tenía miedo por sus actos no podían negar que al parecer las chicas lo seguían considerando alguien atractivo, aunque claro la mayoría lo veía a la distancia

—Demasiado —dijo con un suspiro Hermione —oí que Harry termino con Ginny

Daphne encogió los hombros

—No he hablado con Harry —Daphne camino al lado de la Gryffindor llamando la atención de muchos que las veían incluida Ginny Weasley

— ¿viste eso? —Pregunto Lavender a Ginny cuando las dos chicas pasaron junto a ellas —no sabía que Hermione se llevara con la princesita de Slytherin

—Bueno las cosas han cambiado y ella trata de dar el ejemplo, ya sabes cómo es Hermione —dijo la pequeña de los Weasley caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vendrás este año Harry? —Pregunto Ron mientras los dos entraban a la clase de adivinación —es decir primero Hermione y ahora tu

—no es como si lo hubiéramos planeado Ron, deja de poner esa cara, Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme a poner en orden la casa además que quiere hacer cosas en el mundo Muggle, poner las cosas en claro.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —dijo Ron sentándose a su lado — ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—no lo sé, quizá arreglar algo, sabes lo que paso durante la guerra —susurro cuando la profesora Trelawney ingreso al salón

—Señor Weasley tiene un aura oscura —dijo está viéndolo fijamente —bien como saben se acercan los EXTASIS abran sus libros hoy veremos el significado de los sueños

.

.

Draco sonrió cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, estudiemos —dijo la chica evitando verlo. De alguna manera que ella desconocía había logrado que Narcissa Malfoy aceptara que ella fuera, lo quela hacia preguntarse ¿Qué le había dicho realmente en la carta?

Zabini vio a Hermione de arriba abajo debía reconocer que se había puesto linda y mientras tuviera a Potter como compañero de estudio podía ser de ayuda que estudiaran en grupo, aunque aún tenía algunos problemas con Draco se arreglarían ambos era Slytherin sabían muy bien de lo que eran capaces.

Harry evito la mirada de Daphne mientras abría el libro de Aritmancia, la idea de estudiar en grupo había surgido ese mismo día por un comentario de Luna Lovegood, Harry sabía que lo había hecho de una forma inocente, pero para Harry estar cerca de ella era demasiado estresante, sin contar el hecho que Ron aun no sabía lo de Ginny eso tenía a Harry molesto, si ella no se lo decía lo tendría que hacer el, solo estaba dándole tiempo a la chica, no creía que ese tipo de cosas fueran algo por lo que Ron tuviera que preocuparse, des pues de todo Harry esperaba el mismo tipo de respeto que el había mostrado a su relación con Hermione.

Mientras el extraño grupo de estudio se concentraba en estudiar no era consciente de la mirada de las personas que los veían

—Es extraño —dijo Hannah Abbott a Lavender

—Lo extraño aquí es lo que te diré —sonrió Lavender Brown —al parecer Harry y Ginny terminaron

Hannah abrió la boca de la sorpresa — ¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto rápido la chica de Hufflepuff

—nadie, pero el otro día estaba caminando por el castillo cuando escuche que ella y Harry discutían, algo sobre Hermione y Ron y luego escuche que Harry le decía que debían darse un tiempo y tú sabes lo que eso significa

Hannah asintió con la cabeza

—para mí que hay otra chica en todo este asunto—dijo Lavender —solo te diré que Hermione y Harry pasaran las vacaciones de navidad juntos, por lo que escuche

— ¿crees que ellos dos? —Pregunto sorprendida Hannah —pero Ginny es su amiga, no creo que Hermione haga eso

— no has notado lo mucho que se defienden, además recuerda que ella decidió ir con Harry a buscar los horrocrux sin pensarlo, incluso me entere que Ron sospechaba algo así, y es que mi Ron es tan inocente

—Señoritas —Ernie Mcmillan y Seamus interrumpen su charla sentándose al lado de ellas

.

Draco daba pequeños golpes en los pies de Hermione cada vez que la veía muy concentrada en su libro ¿Cómo podía estar viendo el libro y no a, el?

—El problema cinco —dijo Zabini acercándose a Hermione mientras señalaba el libro, la Gryffindor se inclinó un poco, logrando que Ron y Draco fulminaran con la mirada al moreno cosa que solo Daphne noto

Draco contuvo su coraje ¿Cómo es que ella no se daba cuenta de la forma en que los demás la veían? Trato de tranquilizarse sabía que las cosas cambiarían en unos días las vacaciones se acercaban solo tendrían el ridículo baile de navidad como todos los años y después se encargaría que ningún otro idiota preferentemente Weasley se acercara a ella

—No me agrada —dijo Seamus Finnigan señalando el grupo frente a ellos

Ernie lo ignoro mientras veía a las dos chicas — ¿y que decían de los horrocrux? —pregunto susurrando.

—nadie hablaba de eso —dijo Hannah

.

.

Mcgonagall veía con buenos ojos que sus chicos de Gryffindor estuvieran dando el ejemplo de una sana convivencia, esperaba que el baile saliera bien y que las cuatro casas pudieran llevarse mejor

—Hagrid hay que terminar la decoración de este año —dijo al guarda bosques

.

.

— ¿con quién iras al baile? —pregunto Ron a Hermione una vez que terminaron de estudiar

—Con Harry —respondió rápido

Harry la vio sorprendido sin saber que contestar

—espera… ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Ron — ¿no iras con Ginny?

Harry carraspeo y vio como Hermione trataba de escaparse

—sobre eso, nosotros dos hemos decidido darnos un tiempo

— ¿un tiempo? —Pregunto Ron un poco rojo a causa del enojo — ¿Qué ocurrió Harry?

—Creo que eso es algo entre tu hermana y Harry —intervino Hermione —y debemos respetar lo que hayan decidido

Ron se alejó de ellos claramente enojado

— ¿Por qué le has dicho que vendré contigo al baile? —pregunto Harry

—Por qué vendrás conmigo al baile —sonrió Hermione —vamos Harry ayúdame

— ¿quieres que te cubra mientras te ves con Malfoy y finjo que soy tu pareja del baile?

—exacto, pero si lo dices así suena como si fuera algo muy malo

—Mione, cada vez te pareces más a Malfoy

—eso me ofende ¿en que nos parecemos?

—solo piénsalo, le mientes a los demás, me estas usando —Harry la vio —toda tu está llena de malas intenciones —Harry sonrió quitándose los lentes —muy acorde con Malfoy —contuvo la risa

— ¿Cuáles malas intenciones? —pregunto sonriendo Hermione —no es que planee hacer algo malo ¡oh por merlín! ¿Tú crees que quiero esconderme por ahí con él?

—Yo no lo dije y por favor no quiero saberlo —Harry tapo sus oídos —lo que hagan en su momentos a solas no quiero saberlo

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar lo que ya había pasado con Draco y sin duda se moría por repetirlo pero no le daría la satisfacción al hurón de decirlo. El problema era decirle ahora a Draco quien sería su pareja de baile, primero hablaría con alguien más.

Lavender Brown abrazo a Ron cuando entro a la sala común

—Ro,Ro —dijo en tono meloso —¿con quién iras al baile?

—no tengo pareja, ¿has visto a Ginny?

—salió hace rato, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas ¿me invitaras al baile?

—si claro, vayamos al dichoso baile, Hermione ira con Harry —Ron dejo a Lavender parada en la sala común mientras subía a su cuarto… estaba molesto con Harry y quizá un poco celoso, lo que no tenía sentido eso le molestaba porque era la misma sensación que sintió tiempo atrás, pero era ilógico Harry era su amigo jamás haría algo para lastimarlo

.

Daphne alzo una ceja cuando Hermione se acercó a ella

—lo hare —dijo sonriendo sin esperar a que la Gryffindor dijera nada—sabes, me agradas y eso es demasiado decir, también quiero molestar a mi hermanita y un poco a Pansy

Hermione se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa divertida de la Slytherin y también se sintió culpable con Ginny era su amiga y la estaba de cierta forma traicionando ¿Qué hacen las amigas en casos así? Juntarse con la chica que te quita el novio no es lo primero de la lista eso es seguro. Para ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación había cosas que pasaba por alto

— ¿y se lo dijiste a Draco?

—aun no ¿crees que se enoje?

—oh claro que lo hará, es el rey del enojo, pero luego lo aceptara si le dices que solo pensaras en él, habrás notado que es algo egocéntrico

.

.

— ¿Potter? —pregunto Draco cuando Hermione le dio la solución perfecta para el baile, el iría con Daphne y ella con Harry así ninguno de los dos tenía ningún problema —no me gusta deberíamos ir juntos —dijo Draco de mala gana

—Draco Malfoy no iría contigo, porque estoy molesta ¿crees que aun te he perdonado? Además acepte ir con tu madre, incluso le mentí a mis amigos quizá Harry tenga razón y me estoy pareciendo a ti

—Bueno mentiste porque querías además —Draco se acercó a ella —bien que puedo buscar una forma que me perdones —le dio un pequeño beso

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas un poco al sentir los labios del Slytherin, pero Draco no la soltó la atrajo más a él volviéndola a besar. Automáticamente en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, Hermione comenzó a acariciarle los brazos « ¿no se supone que estoy molesta? » pensó tratando de hacer que su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar a los besos de Draco, pero lo sabía su cuerpo y la razón solamente no se entendían en esos momentos. Acaricio su cuello y se apretó contra él, sonrió al sentir la dureza en su entre pierna y le gusto saber que era ella la que lo ponía así

Los labios de Draco eran apasionados y persuasivos. Hermione abrió la boca para permitirle que profundizara el beso con un erótico ritmo que la volvía loca, se sintió más viva que nunca, inmersa en que la tocara el único hombre que hacía que despertara ese lado de ella, que la hacía sentir tan completa. No protesto cuando Draco deslizo sus dedos debajo de su camisa. Las manos de Draco por lo general eran frías, pero cuando la tocaba eran tan cálidas y le encendió la piel del dorso mientras continuaba besándola. Cuando le cubrió el pecho con una mano Draco se detuvo un momento. Por fin ascendió hasta llegar al erguido pezón bajo el suave tejido del sujetador. Hermione arqueo la espalda involuntariamente mientras un abrumador deseo se hacía presente en ella. Hermione lanzo un gemido bajo, el sonido la sorprendió a ella misma, el tiempo suficiente para salir del trance en que la tenían las caricias de Draco

—Espera podría venir alguien —dijo viendo la puerta, quizá hablar en el baño de prefecto no había sido tan buena idea

Draco se quedó quieto, aparto lentamente su boca de la de ella y como si saliera del mismo trance en el que estaba Hermione, movió la cabeza

—vaya no lo había notado —dijo sarcástico —quizá deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado —dijo retirando su mano del cuerpo de la chica. —Tú me haces perder el control —le susurró al oído logrando que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento

Hermione aliso su camisa y compuso su uniforme

— ¿enserio? —dijo ella sonriendo.

Draco acaricio su cabello y sonrió traviesamente

Hermione tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillosos y los labios ligeramente hinchados a causa de los besos y la mandíbula un poco roja a causa de él, Draco reparo en que no se había afeitado ese día y quizá había lastimado la piel de la chica, se sintió culpable por haber irritado su piel y lo que más lo sorprendía era la facilidad con la que perdía el control con ella, su solo aroma lo intoxicaba y lo hacía desear estar cerca de ella en todas las formas posibles

—Tu quédate aquí —dijo el, apartándose unos pasos —no me fio de mí mismo si te tengo cerca. Asique lo mejor será que salga de aquí —Draco camino hasta la salida, revisando que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo

«No me fio de mí mismo si te tengo cerca» era verdad, los músculos del vientre se le tensaron, mientras trataba de mantener la calma. ¡Merlín! Hermione había respondido de la misma forma que el a las caricias en sus brazos y su respuesta había sido honesta, por un momento había olvidado su propio nombre y el hecho era que desde hacía un tiempo no había tenido la necesidad de buscar a alguien más, desde el día en que la beso en la biblioteca y comenzara a ver cosas no había pensado en alguien más, Draco recordó el beso que le dio a Pansy, eso no podía compararse a los que sentía tan solo con tocar a Hermione.

Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban, no sabía cómo Draco siempre lograba ponerla en esa situación se obligó a caminar y salir del baño, quizá debería dormir en la sala común no confiaba mucho en ella misma, de hecho estaba maldiciendo no estar con él en ese momento parecía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar con Malfoy de todas las formas posibles.

.

.

Ginny sintió la mirada de varias chicas mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade, como era costumbre antes del baile podrían ir a comprar lo necesario para dicho evento que se realizaría al siguiente día, por lo que todos estaban vueltos locos comprando ropa para la ocasión

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto

—Nada —le contesto Luna —creo que no debes de preocuparte por lo que las personas dicen

— ¿Qué cosas dicen Luna? —pregunto preocupada. Ginny había notado desde hacía unos días que varias chicas reían cuando pasaba cerca de ellas ¿acaso a esto se refería Hermione? Entendía un poco por qué se molestaba cuando la veían fijamente y luego volteaban la vista era una sensación horrenda

Hermione y Harry pasaron junto a Hannah y Ernie mientras buscaban lo necesario seguidos de Draco y Daphne quienes los seguían disimuladamente a una distancia segura

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Draco, mientras fingía que tenía demasiado interés en lo que Daphne le decía

—tranquilo chico serpiente, ¿Cómo va tu plan para cazar a la leona?

—Bien —sonrió —el baile será definitivo, te debo una por quitarme a, Astoria y Pansy de encima

—fue idea de Granger, ella es la que no quiere que se acerquen a ti yo solo me divierto como buena Slytherin que soy. Mira es la señal de Harry para que veas si te gusta lo que Hermione se está poniendo —señalo Daphne —esto es emocionante, juntarse contigo tiene sus ventajas —dijo de forma burlona la chica

—cállate Greengrass —dijo Draco molesto por las burlas de la chica

..

— ¿viste eso? —pregunto Hannah a Ernie

— ¿Harry y Hermione?

—sí, iban muy juntitos, ¡pobre Ginny! —Hannah Abbott negó con la cabeza, pero debía admitir que esa era una noticia bomba tenía que contarla pronto, pero pensándolo bien lo mejor era que alguien más —Lavender—hiciera los honores —debo irme Ernie te veo en el baile

.

Después de visitar demasiadas tiendas por fin Draco aprobó un vestido al igual que Harry, ambos se sentían cansados, ir de compras era cosas de mujeres los hombres simplemente debían de preocupar que la corbata combinara pero las mujeres se preocupaban demasiado por el color del vestido, por el color de los zapatos y en el caso de Hermione era su completo desinterés por esas cosas, lo que tenía a Draco cansado si por ella fuera iría con unos ridículos pantalones, y eso lo molestaba pero tampoco quería que los demás la vieran, eran algo contradictorios en esos momentos sus pensamientos quería ver la hermosa para el baile pero que ningún otro idiota la viera

.

.

—lo siento dijo Lavender Brown a Ginny abrazándola —debe ser duro enterarte de esto

— ¿de qué hablas? —pregunto la pequeña Weasley

—no tienes que disimular, ya lo sabemos todos que Harry termino contigo por Hermione

— ¿Qué? —pregunto a un más sorprendida Ginny.

—es obvio Ginny, ella y Harry vendrán al baile juntos sin mencionar que estaban de lo más juntitos en Hogsmeade.

Ginny se quedó tan quieta como si un _Petrificus Totalus_ la hubiera golpeado ¿realmente Hermione le había hecho eso? …Pero si lo pensaba tenía sentido a la mente de Ginny Weasley vinieron un sinfín de respuestas a preguntas que no se había hecho ¿Por qué Harry desaparecía a veces? Claro seguro él y Hermione se encontraban en secreto y su negativa a ayudarla a que volviera con Ron, eso debió decirle algo

Y así fue como el infierno se desato en la sala común de los Gryffindor mientras una petrificada Ginny hacia conclusiones sobre lo que debía ser más que obvio y un enojado Ron trataban de no perder el control.

.

.

Hermione Granger camino con parsimonia hasta la entrada de la sala común de los Gryffindor debía mantenerse alejada de Draco lo más que pudiera

— ¿entraras querida? —la mujer gorda la vio mientras Hermione se debatía entre entrar y salir corriendo tenía un presentimiento extraño

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— **¿y así comenzó todo? —pregunto la mujer sujetando su mano **

—**no... No lo sé —Hermione Malfoy volvió a sentir el mismo miedo que se hacía presente ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quién era la mujer? **

— **¿entraste? **

—**Lo hice —contesto con la voz cansada — yo entre **

—**en esta ocasión no entres, vamos chica decide no entrar **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

—Mejor no entres —Harry la sorprendió

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé qué ha pasado, es decir alguien corrió el rumor que deje a Ginny por otra chica —Harry la vio serio

— ¿saben lo de Daphne?

—no Mione, nadie sabe eso por otra chica me refiero a ti —la señalo

— ¿yo? —Hermione casi grito

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —le dijo Harry indicándole que la siguiera

Draco sentía que podía maldecir a alguien cuando Hermione entro con Potter en la torre, eso hubiera sido fácil si después de eso no hubiera entrado Nott, Daphne y para rematar la Lunatica Lovegood

—yo sabía que algo pasaba —dijo Luna con la mirada soñadora

—Si ahora todos lo saben —dijo Hermione irritada —solo que lo que saben es algo diferente

—Tranquila Mione, solo es un rumor —dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla

—esto es fácil, solo hagan público su noviazgo —dijo Nott de forma despreocupada señalando a Draco y Hermione —y así un nuevo rumor comenzara, como que te hecho algún hechizo de amor, la otra mitad de chicas que aún son fans de Draco igual te querrán matar como las que ahora te dicen roba novios pero es el menor de los males, yo digo que hagan eso; verán como el cotilleo desaparece, claro quizá sea peor. —sonrió con malicia al ver la cara pálida de los Gryffindor, sin duda todo eso lo estaba divirtiendo

Draco asintió con la cabeza

—no, nadie dirá nada porque esto es un rumor, un muy feo rumor, no te ofendas Harry pero eres casi mi hermano

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunto la rubia de Slytherin

—Tú y tu —Hermione señalo a Daphne y Harry —no sé como pero mi vida escolar ahora está llena de chismes y cosas que no son ciertas y tengo mucha hambre, estoy nerviosa y es su culpa

Draco contuvo el aliento al verla molesta, de alguna forma eso lo excitaba y mucho. Y él también tenía hambre

—Si todo es culpa de Potter —asintió Draco

— ¿mía? —Harry levanto una ceja —mejor todos nos tranquilizamos, el baile es mañana las cosas se arreglaran hablare con Ginny resolveremos todo y ustedes dos —señalo a Draco y Hermione —dejaran de usarme de tapadera o revelan su relación o terminan —sentencio Harry

Draco de pronto sintió gran aprecio por el niño que vivió quizá no era tan idiota después de todo, Draco vio un posible aliado "involuntario" sin duda Potter lo ayudaría y no tendría que usar un Imperius esta vez, él solito lo haría

—Bien —dijo Hermione —habla con Ginny, sobre el otro asunto quizá después —fulmino a Draco con la mirada —después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día del baile resulto todo menos agradable, Harry le había dicho a Hermione que Ginny no había querido hablar con él y ni que decirle de Ron, Harry tenía una ligera marca en el labio signo de haberse peleado con el peli rojo

—No es justo Harry —le dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado

—lo sé, esperemos que las cosas se tranquilicen, te lo aseguro tienes suerte de estar en la torre de premios anuales, no ayuda que Lavender le esté metiendo ideas a Ron ¿sabías que volvieron? —pregunto Harry

—No, Harry no lo sabía —el sarcasmo destilo por todo el cuerpo de Hermione

Draco camino de la mano con Daphne, mientras varias chicas de Slytherin incluidas su hermana querían matarla

— ¿Cómo va tu plan malvado?

—pronto Greengrass, pronto todo terminara

— ¿tu realmente planeas embarazarla? Quizá ella no quiera embarazarse, eso es egoísta

— ¿Qué opciones tengo? Cuando terminemos las clases es probable que ella se aleje de mí

—oh quizá deberías confiar en que no lo hará, vamos Draco esto podría ser mala idea

—Alumnos de Hogwarts —interrumpió Mcgonagall los cuchicheos —este es un año especial para varios de ustedes, ya que es su último baile de navidad así que hemos preparado una decoración especial

Las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a salir hermosas luces de colores una de tras de otra como un hermoso estampado combinado con nieve un espectáculo realmente hermoso

— ¿Qué ocurre Mione? —pregunto Harry después de un rato al notar la mirada de su amiga

—es extraño me siento extraña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

— **¿Por qué ustedes? Dime ¿Por qué ustedes dos? —Pregunto la mujer sujetando con fuerza su brazo — ¿Qué los hace tan especiales? Yo hare que todas las decisiones que tomaste las vuelvas a tomar de distinta forma hasta saber quién es el responsable ¿Por qué ustedes? **

**.**

— **¿dejara que vuelva a hacerlo? —pregunto la joven guardiana del tiempo **

— **¿Por qué no? Quizá esto nos lleve con el verdadero culpable**

—**pero es nuestro deber evitar que jueguen con el tiempo **

— **¿dime que notas de extraño esta vez? —pregunto el guardián **

—**nada **

—**Exacto, nada ha cambiado salvo una cosa —reviso su reloj —todos tenemos más días de vida del que deberíamos, nada ha cambiado aquí lo que significa **

—**El pasado sigue su curso de forma normal —termino la joven — ¿pero eso que significa? **

—**que el problema a partir de ahora será ver que es lo que se cambió y que no, mejor dicho si realmente algo se ha cambiado, creo que todos hemos sido engañados por alguien y que ella —señalo a Hermione Malfoy —y su esposo saben más de lo que dicen, quizá ella no sea consiente pero el, él puede recordar incluso puede ser que el culpable quiera divertirse con ellos. ..Sin duda es algo interesante de ver **

**-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

_« ¿Por qué ustedes? »_ Hermione Granger escucho en su cabeza de nuevo esa voz que la molestaba

— ¿perdón Harry te molesta si me voy?

— ¿te acompaño hasta la torre? —Harry hizo un movimiento leve con la mano hacia Draco se sentía tonto usando ese tipo de comunicación, volteo su cara buscando a Ron quien solo lo vio con una cara molesta ¿Por qué Ron siempre le hacía eso? Era algo que Harry no quería admitir pero le dolía, la actitud que su amigo tenia a veces sabía que Ron era una buena persona, solo que a veces podía ser un poco testarudo

— ¿lo viste? —el cotilleo sobre la supuesta relación de Harry y Hermione no se hizo esperar mientras abandonaban el baile

—Pobre Ginny —dijo una chica de Hufflepuff

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto Ron a su hermana quien no podía creer nada, tenía que hablar con Harry, pero en ese momento estaba molesto. Él sabía que algo le ocultaban sus amigos y eso le molestaba, lo mejor sería esperar un poco buscaría a Harry durante las vacaciones para aclarar las cosas, después de todo era mejores amigos no había motivo para estar peleados y menos por rumores, Ron se sintió tonto por creerlos se disculparía con Harry apropiadamente cuando lo viera de nuevo.

El tren estaba lleno de alumnos Ron y Harry no pudieron hablar en todo el camino y Hermione simplemente se durmió esperando despertar de su pesadilla mental, cuando se despidieron de todos fingiendo que ella y Harry se iban juntos dio un suspiro prolongado

—Buena suerte —dijo Harry mientras se separaba de Hermione y Draco ocupaba su lugar

.

Hermione estaba nerviosa después de bajar del tren estaba más nerviosa que la primera ves que cruzo por el andén 9¾ hacia Kings Cross espanto ese sentimiento, era una Gryffindor ¿Qué podía ir mal? Solo era la madre de Draco ¡su madre! Si la misma Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Hermana de Bellatrix, Hermione tuvo un breve momento de pánico al recordar la risa de Bellatrix y la forma en que la había torturado ¿aún no era tarde para dar media vuelta y realmente ir con Harry como todos creían? Aunque eso implicaba más rumores ¿pero que acaso no vive de eso la gente? Los rumores siempre están, si no era ella encontrarían a alguien más de quien hablar. Hermione lo decidió daría media vuelta y huiría de ese lugar ¿en qué pensaba cuando quiso jugar sucio? Ella no sabía hacer eso, quizá un poco pero aún no estaba al nivel de un Slytherin

— ¿nerviosa? —la voz de Draco la saco de su debate personal

—No —mintió rápido — ¿pero exactamente que le dijiste a tu madre en la carta?

—Lo normal —contesto Draco mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta, la casa era grande, no demasiado ostentosa pero parecía un lugar decente a las afueras de Londres

Narcissa Malfoy vio a Hermione, no sabía si su hijo estaba jugando o era verdad lo que le había dicho en su carta, que la persona con la que iría era su novia y futura prometida, la mujer por un momento vislumbro la posibilidad de locura, ¿acaso todos en la familia Black la tenían? El solo imaginar a su hijo cantando como su hermana Bellatrix cancioncitas sin sentido la hizo estremecer

—Madre —Draco la saludo con toda la amabilidad posible

—hijo, veo que has llegado con tu "amiga"

—Novia —corrigió Draco tomando la mano de una Hermione asustada

Narcissa levanto una ceja en dirección donde una aterrada Hermione estaba

— ¿y cómo paso? —pregunto a la chica

—¿pa…pasar? Bueno fue algo inesperado

—bien, lleven sus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes —ordeno la mujer a un elfo

—Eso no es necesario —intervino Draco —ella duerme en mi cuarto

Draco sonrió triunfal, un paso más cerca de terminar de cerrar su trampa sobre la inocente Gryffindor

— ¿juntos? Eso es .. —Narcissa Malfoy trato de asimilar las palabras de su hijo por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, era una pesadilla y despertaría pronto si se mantenía concentrada pero al ver la cara de su hijo supo que no era ningún sueño —no me parece propio

—es lo más natural del mundo —contesto de lo más natural Draco —como bien te exprese en la carta madre Hermione es mi novia y por novia me refiero a prometida

Las neuronas de Hermione trabajaban a una velocidad inhumana un poco tarde para cuando su cerebro hizo _click_ se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la trampa de la serpiente que tenía por novio "era una trampa para asegurarse que no planeaba alejarse" y ella había caído directito, lo que la asustaba era el ¿Por qué Draco recurría a esas cosas?

— ¿Qué? No, eso no yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes como lo ha dicho tu madre —las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas en un color inhumano

— ¿Por qué? Si en la escuela dormimos juntos —Draco distorsionaba las palabras a su antojo

—no es cierto, está mintiendo se lo aseguro nosotros no hemos… —Hermione cerro su boca antes de poder decir algo de lo más comprometedor

—ven asunto arreglado, lleva las cosas de la señorita a mi cuarto —ordeno Draco al elfo

Bien eso era un marcador de Draco 1 Hermione 0

«Si como no ¿Qué pretendes Draco Malfoy?» pensó Hermione mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Narcissa. En su mente ya planeaba hacer pagar a Draco tan humillante momento quizá Harry tenía razón y se parecía cada vez más al Slytherin y ya sabía cómo lo haría —bien Draco ¿quieres jugar a los novios? Juguemos a los novios —sonrió con malicia ante sus pensamientos

Esa noche Hermione pasó el peor bochorno de su vida evitando la mirada inquisidora de Narcissa Malfoy ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Todo era culpa del idiota de Draco debería matarlo mientras dormía, pero no. Eso sería poco Malfoy se merecía algo peor que la muerte por hacerla pasar por eso.

—Buenas noches madre —dijo Draco sujetando la mano de Hermione —no te preocupes por los ruidos madre, pondré un hechizo

Narcissa vio a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos evitando atragantarse con el bocadillo que tenía, lo más seguro era que su hijo estuviera loco.

Hermione sintió que las neuronas se le morían lentamente ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo? No, más bien estaba afirmando algo ¿sonidos? ¿Qué clase de ruido podrían hacer al dormir? Y de pronto lo supo

Draco vio a Hermione y pensó que seguramente sus uñas sabían bien lo único que le preocupo fue ver como pasaba de un dedo a otro sin duda pronto se quedaría sin nada que morder y el problema sería para él, hasta el momento estaba haciendo un buen trabajo logrando hacer creer a su madre que tenía una vida sexual de lo más activa con Hermione lo cual no era de todo una mentira, quizá no era muy activa. Pero estaba activa y eso era lo importante

—Aléjate de mí —le dijo Hermione sin dejar que el la tocara — ¿crees que no sé lo que haces?

— ¿Qué hago?

—estas tratando de hacerme quedar como una de tus demás conquistas ante tu madre, Malfoy

Draco iba a decir algo pero el nivel de imaginación o en su caso de no imaginación lo sorprendió por lo que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

—yo no hago eso, te lo aseguro todo esto es por practicidad ya lo descubrirás pronto

— ¡por favor! ¿Qué es eso de los ruidos?

—no se quizá roncas como un trol, o quizá yo ronco ¿acaso pensaban que hablaba de algo más?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos entrando al cuarto

—Te odio —le dijo —no te quiero cerca de mí —dijo buscando su ropa de noche entrando al baño

—vamos Hermione, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso ya te he visto sin nada

—Deja de decir esas cosas —le grito la chica desde el baño.

Hermione no podía creer el nivel de cinismo de Draco ¿Cómo podía ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas? Y lo peor parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Salió del baño

Draco contuvo el aliento ¿Qué traía puesto? Eso era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida una horrenda playera que le quedaba demasiado grande y un pants seguramente lo estaba haciendo apropósito vestir de la forma menos provocadora posible, bueno la ropa no debía ser un problema lo mejor era imaginársela sin ese horrendo atuendo

—Deja de hacerlo —lo señalo Hermione —se lo que haces, deja de imaginarme sin ropa

— ¿acaso lees la mente? —pregunto sorprendido Draco

—es tan obvio lo que haces, lo tienes escrito en la cara —Hermione entro en la cama

Draco se desvistió frente a ella sin el mínimo pudor, sonriendo triunfal al verla sonrojarse

—Duermo en ropa interior —dijo acostándose a su lado

«Eso era una jodida trampa sensual y sexual » pensó Hermione Draco jugaba sucio ¿Cómo se supone que se resistiera a eso? Hermione mordió si labio inferior, era un acto inconsciente

Draco conto los segundos lentamente antes de voltear su cara a la de Hermione sonrió cuando ella cerro los ojos de golpe pretendiendo dormir

—Gracias —dijo susurrándole al oído

— ¿Por qué? —contesto de mala gana la chica

—por venir conmigo, aprecia mis palabras Granger que no las digo muy a menudo

—que honor, que el gran Draco Malfoy me agradezca por dejarme humillar —dijo con sarcasmo Hermione volteándose —lo dije enserio Malfoy estoy enojada

Draco rio y beso su cuello, no tenía prisa aún tenía todas las vacaciones para seducirla por completo.

Hermione rio al sentir sus labios, quizá no podía huir de ahí sin que le lanzaran un imperdonable pero por lo menos se encargaría que Draco lo pasara tan mal como ella, y comenzaría con una cita, si él quería fingir ser el novio lindo pues que lo hiciera ella no se lo pondría fácil

—vayamos a una cita Draco

—está bien mañana saldremos a una cita

Hermione cerro los ojos sería una cita de lo mas hermosa

.

.

Hermione sonrió triunfal cuando Draco la volteo a ver

— ¿estas bromeando? Granger esto no es gracioso —dijo viendo a todos lados, estaba molesto — ¿Por qué esta Potter y Greengrass?

—Se llama cita de grupo —contesto Hermione. Sabía que Draco estaba molesto porque usaba su apellido —prometiste que iríamos a una cita anoche y no cualquier cita —Hermione vio a Harry quien sonrió

— ¿Qué planean? —pregunto Draco molesto

—nada, bien ¿listos para un día en el mundo Muggle? cuando Hermione me mando un Patronus esta mañana pensé que algo grave había pasado pero luego le hable a su celular y me conto las cosas

—celu ¿Qué? —pregunto Draco

—es un aparato Muggle que sirve para hablar con otras personas a distancia —dijo Harry

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunto la rubia de Slytherin

—estas aquí porque Harry me pidió que te invitara —contesto Hermione

.

El mundo Muggle a Draco siempre le pareció inferior por las cosas que le habían dicho toda su vida, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por algunas cosas, como los aparatos que habían en la calle

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto arrogante, jamás dejaría que notaran su curiosidad

—se llaman automóviles las personas la usan para ir de un lugar a otro

—Creo que todo esto es interesante —dijo Daphne sonriendo, parecía más interesada en pasar un buen rato que prestarle atención a Draco

—Son ruidosos —dijo secamente Draco, aunque uno le había llamado la atención — ¿y eso? —pregunto señalando una tienda

— ¿los celulares?

—sí, esas cosas ¿Por qué Potter y tú se hablan?

— ¿no estarás celoso Malfoy? —Dijo Harry —Hermione me regalo el mío, porque sus padres le dieron uno y no tenía a nadie.. —Harry se detuvo recordó que ese tema no le gustaba a Hermione

—Tengo hambre —Draco cambio el tema, pero no mentía tenía hambre, pero no cualquier hambre quería cosas que en su vida había comido.

—También tengo hambre —dijo Hermione

Lo que siguió a eso fue, lo más extraño que Harry haya visto Hermione y el parecían estar sincronizados de una forma tan extraña que cuando los dos se desmayaron mientras caminaban Harry no pudo pensar en otra cosa que llevarlos a un hospital.

Cuando Hermione salió de ahí su cara era sombría al igual que furiosa, mientras Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja, ni siquiera le importo estar en un hospital Muggle, lo importante era lo que le habían dicho ahí. Quizá no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

—Mi vida término —dijo Hermione caminando con parsimonia por el pasillo

—lo siento —dijo un hombre chocando con ella —su pulsera se le cayo

—Gracias —Hermione recogió la pulsera ¿Dónde la había visto antes? ¿Era su pulsera? Tenía la sensación de que era suya

El hombre le sonrió —linda pulsera ¿Quién se la dio?

—Volvamos —la voz de Draco la hizo volver su cara.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba segura que había visto a alguien aunque no recordaba quien era, coloco la pulsera en su muñeca, sin percatarse que Draco tenía una pulsera igual. En ese momento lo único que quería era matar a Draco. El Slytherin debía morir

Draco función el ceño, no le gustaba la mirada que Hermione le estaba lanzando en ese momento lamento que su madre saliera de casa, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando no era bueno

—Crucio —grito Hermione cuando por fin hablo

Draco cayó al suelo, lo último que se le ocurriría era que ella usara un imperdonable contra él, sin duda era su Hermione se sentía tan orgulloso como adolorido

— ¿Cómo te atreves Draco Malfoy a embarazarme? —grito Hermione con lágrimas mientras le aventaba todo lo que encontraba

— ¿deberíamos intervenir? —pregunto Harry a Daphne afuera de la puerta

—claro y que sea a ti a quien le aviente las cosas, yo estoy bien aquí ¿quieres un poco de jugo? —pregunto la chica mientras caminaba lejos de la puerta y de la ira de la Gryffindor

Draco se incorporó adolorido —no es como si yo lo hubiera planeado —dijo en tono inocente —es cosa de dos personas, Hermione Granger, no Hermione Malfoy —corrigió

— ¿Qué? No, no, no ni creas que me voy a casar contigo, esto huele a Slytherin lo planeaste todo para que me casara contigo

—No —Draco alzo las manos —por Morgana Hermione, ¿crees que soy capaz de algo así?

—para, para de hablar todo lo que dices es una trampa Draco Lucius Malfoy

—Hermione, ¿tienes nauseas? —pregunto Draco serio

—Sí, y es tu culpa —Hermione lo vio

Hermione lo vio, lo único peor que estar embarazada era tener que compartir los síntomas con Malfoy aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿quizá ese era el karma regresando contra el rubio?

— ¿acaso tienes nauseas Malfoy? —pregunto sonriendo Hermione —bien disfruta de nuestro embarazo compartido

-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Interesante —dijo el guardián sosteniendo la foto mágica —cinco personas con esas pulseras ¿Qué los une a todos ellos? **

**Reviso el lugar estaba vacío salvo esa fotografía era como si el culpable la hubiera dejado apropósito leyó la parte escrita en la parte trasera **

— _**¿adivina quién soy y para que quiero el tiempo?**_

**Sin duda era un reto interesante, el punto era ¿Para quién era ese reto?**

* * *

Hola ^^/ bueno como ya había dicho lamento la demora, pero esta semana a sido una de las peores que he tenido y no tuve mucho tiempo libre,ademas que tenia que cumplir con el reto del mes del Fandom de Sakura así que estuve un poco ocupada escribiendo eso también, pero bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo...

Gracias a todos sus comentarios en la historia me motivan mucho

ya saben dejen su review en el botoncito de abajo


	11. Miedos y Verdades

**Miedos y Verdades **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa vio a su hijo seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione

—entonces, estas embarazada vaya, esto es...-la mujer no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, un miedo se apodero de ella, siempre había temido el día que Draco tuviera familia, la idea de imaginar que sus nietos pasaran lo mismo que su hijo la asustaba, pero ahora sin el temor de los prejuicios otro temor se apoderaba de ella "su hijo no sería como Lucius?" siempre tuvo el temor que Lucius hubiera dejado su marca en su hijo "¿cómo educaría Draco a sus hijos?"

—madre ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Draco

—sí, es solo es algo inesperado, sabias algo de esto Daphne?

La chica que ya estaba pensado es huir se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta

— ¡No!, es una sorpresa —dijo demasiado rápido —estoy tan sorprendida como tú—Daphne puso su mejor cara fingida de sorpresa

—supongo que usted tampoco Potter—La mujer vio al chico frente a ella, recordaba haber tenido algunos intercambios de palabras nada agradables con él, en el pasado cuando todavía cernía sobre ellos la sombra del señor tenebroso, ser miembro de una familia de sangre pura los había casi condenado a caer en las garras de ese ser que solo los quería utilizar, Narcissa Malfoy vio a Harry pero esta vez no como un enemigo

—no—contesto Harry

Hermione sentía que su mundo había terminado, embarazada con casi 18 años no es que fuera la primera chica ni la última, pero si se creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ser una de ellas

—bien lo más conveniente será una boda discreta, no queremos a los medios encima, también hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre el asunto y esté enterada de las nuevas circunstancias de ambos —Narcissa suspiro y luego sonrió

—No me quiero casar —dijo Hermione—no hay necesidad de..

No pudo continuar Narcissa la vio y con un gesto negó

—Ningún nieto mío nacerá bastardo, Draco no traerá mas vergüenza a la familia de la que ya ha traído con esta relación —Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras

Draco tenso sus músculos

—lamento siempre ser la deshonra, al parecer jamás hare nada bien no soy el mejor alumno —sonrió—ella es la mejor —abrazo a Hermione—tampoco fui un buen Mortifago y ahora desprestigio más a la familia, arruinando la pureza de la sangre—arrastro sus palabras

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo

Hermione no había pensado en eso último, ¿qué pasaría por la cabeza de Narcissa Malfoy? se sintió nerviosa y preocupada pero también sentía culpa por hacer que Draco dijera esas palabras y sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodo su mejilla

—Lo siento, no me siento bien —dijo mientras se levantaba—creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con Harry

— ¿qué? No, si tú te vas también me voy yo... —rápidamente dijo Draco

Narcissa vio con sumo cuidado a su hijo, no había querido decir esas palabras pero la reacción de su hijo la sorprendió él estaba defendiéndola, demostraba verdadero interés y emociones, algo que jamás había hecho antes la mujer estaba convencida que su hijo había aprendido a parecer humano frente a las personas, amaba a su esposo pero siempre le pareció alguien frio y pensó que su hijo era igual no lo culpaba, simplemente era todo lo que un Malfoy debía ser, las emociones no estaban ligadas al apellido

—no hay necesidad de eso, ¿acaso crees que soy una persona horrenda hijo? Tendré un nieto ¿acaso no es esa una buena noticia?—Narcissa le sonrió a Hermione —querida, no quise ofenderte simplemente que no me gusta que un nieto mío nazca fuera del matrimonio deberás entender que aún hay cosas que no cambiaran, no cederé ante eso, Draco se hará responsable

Draco sonrió sabía que su madre pondría de su parte

—simplemente no creo que una boda sea necesaria

—querida no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá como dije será secreta ante todo no quiero que tu nombre ande rodando como chisme

Hermione entendió eso, ya tenía suficiente con el mal entendido que la rodeaba

—podrán hacer luego una boda para las personas, esta es para mí, ¿podrías darme ese gusto?

—es..qué..yo..yo bueno eso es.. Un matrimonio por embarazo, no quiero algo, así

—Hermione ¿acaso no es lo normal? yo te amo, tú me amas tendremos un hijo—dijo Draco —nada cambiara, como dijo mi madre no quiero que mi hijo nazca y perdona pero no quiero que sea un bastardo no cederé ante eso

Harry suspiro fuerte mientras Daphne solo reía divertida ante la cara de susto de la Gryffindor

— ¿Lo sabias?—susurro a la chica

Ella solo le sonrió como respuesta

Mientras Draco y su madre hablaban del futuro de los Malfoy Hermione se debatía en su pensamientos, no es que fuera estúpida, era una joven en toda la extensión de la palabra una joven que había experimentado las necesidades que su cuerpo le había pedido quizá había tenido un arrebato de verdadera estupidez al no haberse protegido, pero para ser justos tampoco podía recordar todo el asunto, lo malo de eso era que no podía usar la excusa "estaba ebria" ahí radicaba su problema, no recordaba gran parte de como había pasado, salvo tener un sueño, ¡si podía llamarlo sueño! de una habitación con libros, y luego estaba mágicamente en los brazos de Draco, algo que tampoco recordaba era haber perdido su virginidad a manos del Slytherin, se suponía debía doler o eso le habían dicho, pero a ella no le había dolido, bueno Draco podía alardear de eso si quería, pero Hermione se sintió timada y estafada por la vida, para ser justos ella era linda, quizá no una súper belleza pero sabía que tenía su encanto quizá no le gustaba admitirlo, esas cosas no iban mucho con ella, además era inteligente la mejor de su generación así que no dejaría que nadie la volviera a hacer sentir mal, si alguien tenía suerte era Draco, ya que ella había llevado una vida noble y digna, no entendía el porqué de un matrimonio, pero lo había aceptado, después de todo siempre existe el divorcio y no es que le guste la idea del divorcio ella siempre fue de la idea que un matrimonio debe de ser por amor y analizando las palabras de Draco podían decir que estaban cumpliendo las normas, el, la amaba. ella aún no estaba lista para decir que amaba a Draco pero sentía cosas fuertes por él, cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie, quizá era amor, no lo sabía, la idea no le espantaba simplemente que todo esto la había sorprendido esperaba que Draco recobrara la razón, pero tampoco era tan malo el sentido común funcionaba, los hijos necesitan a sus padres, y si ellos se quieren lo ideal es estar juntos, no necesariamente admitía que amaba a Draco solamente admitía que la razón estaba de su lado en esa ocasión. Así que llego a la conclusión "un matrimonio parecía lo mas lógico"

Después de un día relativamente agotador, Draco se acostó al lado de Hermione esa noche sin pedirle permiso la abrazo mientras los efectos del día cobraban factura en ambos, la tensión de la mañana aunado a la noticia y las noches en que no habían dormido bien a causa de la extraña situación que Vivian entrando y saliendo de visiones o sueños extraños hicieron que ambos se durmieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

—_nada es para siempre, mucho menos eterno—Cronos dijo lentamente mientas veía por la ventana— ¿por qué crees que podemos vivir tanto las personas como yo?_

— _¿Suerte?— contesto el guardián sarcásticamente_

—_es algo más mundano, se llama poder ¿sabes cómo se obtiene ese poder en nuestro mundo?_

— _tiempo_

—_exacto, pero es diferente piénsalo puedes tener tiempo y no tener nada, o puedes tener poder y no tener tiempo, debe haber un balance, y en nuestro mundo es algo difícil de conseguir el tiempo es dinero el dinero es poder y mientras más dinero y tiempo tengas la vida es mejor, busca en Cardiff como has sugerido las personas en ese lugar tienen una extraña grieta temporal es pequeña pero suficiente para esconder algo, el ministro de magia está actuando de una forma muy extraña, al parecer no le gustan tus procedimientos ha pedido que no te acerques a ese Mago llamado Harry Potter _

—_el ministro no es algo que me tenga preocupado, yo cumplo mi trabajo_

—_hay personas que no nacieron para ocupar puestos altos, comprendo su postura la política es un asunto delicado, trata de que todo encaje en su lugar yo me encargare del ministro de magia, hay algo sobre las desapariciones que no termina de convencerme puede que no estén relacionadas con esto, el ministerio trata de encubrir algo._

_._

_El guardián del tiempo recapacito sobre las últimas palabras habían razón en ellas hasta hace poco todo parecía estar relacionado pero al parecer alguien estaba ocultando las cosas más de lo necesario. Se preguntó si el ministerio escondía algo espantoso, pensar en eso le dio nauseas_

—_sobre los años de mas ¿qué planes tienes?_

—_supongo que dejarlo así, no afecta el flujo del continuo espacio, fue una breve distorsión en el tiempo, causada por alguna paradoja ¿has averiguado donde se produjo?_

—_no, es donde es más bien cuando ... La paradoja se produjo hace aproximadamente dos años atrás aún no se sabe exactamente el lugar, pero para causar tal distorsión debió ser algo que rompa con las leyes_

—_Las leyes de la vida—intervino cronos, — los magos son algo curiosos ¿conoces el poder __**descendium**__? Unos pocos lo tienen, es dejar tu cuerpo físico y adentrarte al mundo de los espíritus, creo que Potter lo hizo es uno de los pocos magos que lo logran, cuando entras en ese mundo rara vez puedes volver. ¿Sabes porque te lo digo? Porque la habilidad de romper una ley natural fue la que causo esa paradoja, piénsalo seis. ¿De quien sospechas con dicha habilidad?_

—_los magos no pueden viajar en el tiempo_

— _aun así alguien pudo romper las leyes de la lógica, quien sea la persona puede ser el culpable o conozca al culpable, investiga cualquier cosa sospechosa_

_El guardián salió de la oficina de su jefe, no estaba interesado en la política que pudiera tener con el ministerio de Magia, ese no era su asunto algo le quedaba claro. Alguien que conocía estaba rompiendo las leyes y solo podía pensar en una persona "Draco Malfoy", el sin duda había hecho algo no sabía que era pero sospecho de, el desde el momento en que lo conoció no parecía sorprendido, era más bien como si esperara su visita. Debía aclarar algunos asuntos con él, saco la fotografía cinco personas con las mismas pulseras, vio a dos sin duda no sabían nada, Hermione Malfoy y Harry Potter vio a la siguiente persona "¿qué ocultas Malfoy?" pregunto a la foto luego desvió su mirada a las últimas dos personas, Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass tendría que observarlos, cinco amigos graduados el mismo año. Quien fuera el culpable tenía algo que ver con ellos cinco, quizá su visitaba Cardiff le ayudara a conectar los puntos. — ¿Algo que viole las leyes de la vida capaz de crear una paradoja?—sonrió al descubrir que la respuesta era tan obvia. El mismo había formado parte de todo sin haberse dado cuenta pero ¿Quién se quedaba con el tiempo? ¿y porque hacer todo eso? Él lo sabía robar el tiempo era fácil, con solo quitar la vida de alguien que aún no merecía morir era lo que llamaban "morir a destiempo" los únicos que hacían algo así eran los cegadores de almas que trabajaban en el mercado negro de su mundo, siempre había alguien que quería más tiempo y podía conseguirlo siempre y cuando pagara el precio "el tiempo es dinero y el dinero poder" Cronos tenía razón lograr un equilibrio entre ambos era algo difícil, poder y tiempo muy pocos podían darse ese lujos en su mundo, le gustaba pensar que él estaba alejado de los humanos y magos. No podía recordar si alguna vez fue alguno ¿Cuántos años tenía realmente? Su apariencia era joven pero él sabía que no lo era en el fondo no sabía lo que eran los guardianes entonces sus pensamientos volvieron con la pareja Malfoy quizá darle el reloj a la chica no había sido tan buena idea. «Punto fijo» quizá se había creado un punto fijo con la distorsión lo que implicaba que pasaría no importara nada, pero ¿Quién lo sabía? Crear un punto fijo en el tiempo era difícil de lograr a menos que ya lo hubieras vivido, rápidamente alejo esa idea los humanos no viajaban en el tiempo __**«el gira tiempo»**__ solo así explicaba que alguien pudiera ir al pasado…pero ya no existían habían sido destruidos — ¿pero y si no? ¿Y si todavía quedara alguno? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Hermione Granger futura señora Malfoy despertó sintiendo un dolor inmenso de cabeza quizá era culpa de las tensiones volteo su rostro la cama estaba vacía bajo a la sala sin ver a nadie salvo un elfo limpiando, no le agradaba eso pero noto que no eran maltratados y que Narcissa llegaba a tratarlos bien, quizá podía pasar por alto ese detalle, ya tendría tiempo de pelear por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas cuando trabajara en el ministerio. Por un momento Hermione se sintió sola. Sola con todo lo que le estaba pasando necesitaba un abrazo de su madre pero sabía que eso era imposible

—Despertaste—la voz de Daphne la hizo voltear — ¿cómo estás?—pregunto

—mejor que ayer ¿dónde están los demás?

-Draco salió con su madre

—Vaya—exclamo la castaña — ¿estás sola?

Daphne asintió

—Harry vendrá después Narcissa le ha pedido que se quede aquí

Eso sorprendió a Hermione pero lo disimulo

—lo siento—Daphne se acercó a ella—sabía lo que planeaba Draco creo que fue mi idea, nunca creí que realmente lo hiciera, al principio creí que eras un capricho más, como todas esas chicas que lo siguen pero su mirada al verte me dijo que no era así. Puedo preguntar ¿cómo paso?

Hermione la vio fijamente su confesión la había agarrado de sorpresa

—ni yo misma lo sé, fue muy rápido al principio era un acuerdo sin emociones, el comenzó a actuar raro yo solo quería divertirme con él, no era nada serio incluso pensé que todo esto pasaría pronto el encontraría algo más que hacer con su vida, molestar a los demás como siempre, pero—se detuvo no estaba segura si debía decirle sobre sus visiones, ni ella estaba segura de nada sobre eso. Porque para ella era algo desconocido, tampoco podía recordar como había terminado en la cama con el Slytherin lo primero que pensó fue que él, le dio alguna posición sin que se diera cuenta pero lo había disfrutado tanto, por lo que a pesar de sentirse ofendida decidió pasarlo por alto, no sabía definir lo que ella y Draco tenían, su relación había comenzado demasiado extraña. —solo ocurrió —dijo viendo a Daphne

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ron Weasley toco la puerta de la casa donde Harry estaba, podría decirse que era la casa de su amigo aunque Harry no la visitaba mucho quizá al graduarse se mudaría a ella por eso su interés en verla.

Un elfo abrió la puerta, Ron lo conocía era el mismo elfo mal educado que servía a la familia de Sirius

— ¿Esta Harry?

El elfo le dedico una mirada indiferente luego lo dejo pasar mientras avisaba a Harry sobre su visita

—Ron, no te esperaba

—quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió antes del baile y las cosas que dije, también quería disculparme con Hermione, creo que he sido un poco pesado con ella

Harry lo observo, le alegro saber eso pero también se sintió mal por mentirle a su amigo, a pesar de todo los tres habían pasado por mucho, eran el trio dorado los mejores amigos y ahora estaba en una situación donde sentía una brecha entre ellos

—Salió—mintió rápido

— ¡ya! Bueno se lo diré después cuando la vea si terminan sus asuntos antes que terminen las vacaciones podrían venir a pasar esos días con nosotros, mi madre los extraña y la verdad no es lo mismo sin ustedes—Ron lo vio

Con ojos tristes

—eso sería agradable, pero quizá no sea adecuado con Ginny no quisiera incomodarlos

—no te preocupes, lamento molestarme por eso. Pero ella es mi hermana me sentí enojado porque no me lo dijiste antes, no me gusta ver sufrir a mi hermana. Sobre los rumores también fue algo que me sorprendió. Sabes lo que siento por Hermione y últimamente ustedes parecían estar raros sentí que me apartaban de ustedes y bueno me puse celoso

—Entiendo -dijo Harry

— ¿Tienes Planes hoy?—pregunto Ron—podríamos ir al callejón Diagon y ver las tiendas o pasar un buen rato, podríamos ir los tres hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, salir a divertirnos

Harry comenzaba a odiarse, sabía que Ron estaba siendo sincero y que disculparse le costaba trabajo siempre peleaba con Hermione por eso, pero cuando lo hacía era de corazón. Y ahora sentía una opresión mientras le mentía a su amigo sobre su no relación con Daphne sobre la verdad de Hermione.

—quizá otro día. Hoy necesito arreglar unos papeles y poner en orden las cosas, pensar sobre lo que hare al salir de Hogwarts

—De acuerdo —contesto Ron caminando hacia la puerta—Harry me alegro que habláramos —dijo mientras salía de la casa. Dejando a Harry en la puerta con un sentimiento de culpa

—También yo—dijo bajo—también yo

.

Draco entro en la casa estaba cansado y preocupado mientras arreglaba las cosas para tener la boda, se sintió mal su madre lo había llevado a San Mungo el sanador le había dicho que solo habían sido mareos y nauseas. Lo atribuyo al estrés también había notado la forma en que lo había visto. Incluso su madre se notó incomoda por eso, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para no decirle unas cuantas cosas a todos, ¿cómo se atrevían a ver a un Malfoy con esos ojos? «Malditos todos esos imbéciles» recordó los tiempos en que su sola presencia bastaba para que nadie lo mirara a los ojos, maldito fuera su padre Draco esperaba que se estuviera revolcando en el infierno ¿cómo había podido caer tan bajo? de seguir a un mestizó y hablarle de la pureza de la sangre, pero lo odiaba por mostrarse débil ante él, obedeciendo y vendiéndole siempre la idea que ser Mortifago era su destino. "pues vaya jodido destino" gobernar a todos los hijos de Muggles y mestizos haciéndolo lo que era, una parte amaba ser un Malfoy ese miedo que imponía por eso sentía que su padre había destruido su apellido

— ¿qué tal les fue?—Daphne se acercó a el

—bien todo está resuelto podremos casarnos —sonrió-donde esta Hermione?

—descansando no se sentía bien

Draco se levantó rápido del sillón ante eso. Camino hasta la habitación Hermione estaba acostado

—Hola —dijo cuándo Draco entro a la habitación

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupado

Hermione se incorporó lentamente y asintió

— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto ella al ver la mirada del rubio no era su mirada habitual había algo en ella que la hacía sentir incomoda sus ojos grises como hielo

—bien—contesto secamente

Ella se limitó a verlo, sabía que algo le ocurría era esa sensación que no le gustaba

— ¿porque pareciera lo contrario?

Draco la vio, su comentario lo molesto ¿por qué trataba de ver dentro de, el? ¿Acaso no podía conformarse con lo que él, le mostraba? La amaba pero algo en él se negaba a dejarla ver completamente todo lo que él era, esa parte oscura, solo le había mostrado un pedazo cuando la insultaba, esas veces que se metió con ella molestándola pero él sabía que lo hacía porque era la única forma de llamar su atención aunque le costara reconocerlo ella siempre le había llamado la atención esa forma que tenia de tratarlo tan diferente a los demás el desprecio que parecía tenerle y que no ocultaba

— ¿Porque todo tiene que tener una explicación?—pregunto fríamente

Hermione sintió esas palabras tan pesadas y una parte de ella se ofendió

—eres un imbécil, me preocupo por ti

—a mí no me insultas, Granger que te quede claro que eres mi mujer serás mi esposa me perteneces

—estas mal si crees que soy tuya Que haya cometido un estúpido error al aceptar tu juego no te da derecho sobre mi —contesto Hermione lanzándole una mirada fría

Le molesto su mirada, era la misma que le mostraba cuando lo veía en los pasillos de Hogwarts la misma mirada de superioridad que ella le mostraba a él, esa mirada que lo hacía enojar y querer demostrarle que no era más que una sangre sucia, ella no tenía derecho de verlo así no a un Malfoy

— ¿un error? Mi hijo no es un error, que no se te olvide que soy el padre de ese error

—quizá, pero no te necesito para salir adelante con él, no tengo necesidad de tolerar tus insultos o tener que estar aquí. Dime Malfoy ¿piensas educar a nuestro hijo como lo hizo tu padre? Con toda esa basura sobre la pureza de la sangre, le dirás que su madre es una sangre sucia ¿Que le dirás cuando vea tu marca? —Hermione Se planteó si debía estar asustada y entonces se percató de que el mero hecho de preguntárselo le tensaba los músculos y la hacía respirar de forma superficial.

Esas palabras se clavaron hondo en él, ella sabía cómo contradecirlo como defenderse de cualquier cosa que el pudiera decirle en sus muchos encuentros destilando su veneno contra ella siempre había podido repelerlo

— ¡no me compares con mi padre yo no soy el!—grito golpeando la pared.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, podía soportar que Hermione se mostrara insolente eso la hacía ser ella, la hacía ser la mujer que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, algo que amaba de ella pero que lo comparara con su padre y que se atreviera a decir que el la menospreciaba cuando se había esforzado en demostrarle que no era así, lo molesto demasiado. Entonces lo noto ella había tomado su varita y lo veía atentamente, el había golpeado la pared y seguramente la había asustado pudo ver una combinación de miedo y tristeza en los ojos cafés de Hermione. Acerco su mano a ella Y vio como ella se alejó de él, sintió una opresión si ella lo odiaba de nuevo no podría soportarlo, pero no podía decirle lo que sentía, lo que lo atormentaba el miedo de ser como su padre y hasta cierto punto sus palabras habían tenido un poco de lógica lo único que sabía era que un Malfoy era superior a todos, pero ahora no, ahora no sabía lo que era el, ni siquiera podía explicar sus sentimientos. Quizá si lo decía ella se alejaría de él, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, mostrarse débil no estaba en su naturaleza

—Estas lastimado—dijo ella— eres idiota, no tienes que golpear las cosas la pared no tiene la culpa que no puedas contener tu idiotez

Hermione noto como el trataba de decir algo pero simplemente no se atrevía podía notarlo en sus ojos, lo sabía tantos años odiándolo la habían llevado a observarlo más de la cuenta. Tomo la mano del rubio

—después de todo lo nuestro es...

—no lo digas—Draco la interrumpió —no digas que es un error

—Draco —Hermione se acercó a él abrazándolo, sabía que él se estaba esforzando lo podía notar—sé que sonara extraño, pero quítate la ropa

Draco se sorprendió ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de ánimo? Pero quien era el para contradecirla

Hermione no sabía bien lo que le ocurría de pronto la cara de Draco se le antojo deliciosa, era como un hambre pero diferente no sabía bien lo que hacía pero necesitaba sentir a el rubio cerca de ella

—espera, Hermione podríamos hablar de nuestros sentimientos —interrumpió Draco sintiéndose extraño ¿de dónde venía eso?

— ¿Qué? —Hermione lo beso — ¿sentimientos? ¿Ahora? —Hermione lo ignoro besándolo más, era extraño ella jamás se comportaba de esa manera sin embargo sabía que el tenia razón tenían que hablar de sus sentimientos, pero el simple hecho que él se oyera lógico mientras ella era presa de sus propias hormonas la enfureció tanto que lo mordió mientras lo besaba y rompía su camisa haciendo saltar los botones

—Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? —Draco trataba de mantener la calma aun que le estaba resultando imposible, sobre todo al sentir la mordida que ella le había dado y hacerlo probar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, ¿que se creía Granger? Cuando él quería hacer por una maldita y jodida vez las cosas bien, ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil

Pero había que admitir que hecho que ella se portara agresiva y sexi le agradaba y lo sobre excitaba, ella solo tenía que bajar a su entrepierna y comprobarlo justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

—Draco —susurro su nombre en un tono bajo y sensual al sentir su erección y humedecía sus labios con la punta de su lengua mientras ella acariciaba sin contemplación su miembro por encima de su pantalón — dime Draco ¿Aun quieres hablar? —le pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios al notar como la respiración de Draco se aceleraba

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?— fue lo único coherente que salieron de los labios de Draco ya que después lo único que salía de ella eran gemidos ahogados intensificándose cuando Hermione desabrocho su pantalón sin darle tiempo para pensar en nada más. Cuando sintió su mano jugando con su miembro hizo que el se olvidara de absolutamente todo, mientras él jugaba con su cabello, besando a la chica y ella bajaba y subía envolviendo con su mano su erección la cual sentía incrementaba un poco mas

—Her...mione— logro conseguir decir Draco al tiempo que detenía la deliciosa tortura de la leona sobre de, el mientras esta alzaba la mirada sin querer terminar de castigarlo

Realmente Hermione no sabía de donde había salido todo lo que estaba haciendo pero lo estaba disfrutando quizá era su forma de vengarse por no poder recordar como él, le había quitado su preciosa virginidad y estuviera metida en todo ese lio

—¿Ocurre algo?— le pregunto Hermione con una voz de inocencia

Draco no pudo controlar su respiración aquello era una tortura pero ni tiempo tuvo de enfadarse o de otra cosa cuando Hermione volvió a atacarlo con sus labios y lengua

—Dilo Malfoy te excita el pensar hasta donde llegare— fueron sus palabras dichas mientras se desvestía dejando caer lentamente su camisa por sus brazos

Draco se percató del hecho que el debería de estar tocándola controlando la situación sin embargo era cierto, le excitaba el verla así, con esa actitud salvaje casi "inalcanzable y hermosa" fue el pensamiento que vino a su mente.

Draco tuvo la súbita necesidad de hacerla suya en ese momento, iba a ser su esposa ¡su esposa! Solo ella podía lograr que sus problemas quedaran en segundo plano.

Hermione se estremeció de placer al ver como respondía el cuerpo de Draco a sus caricias

— ¿Qué esperas Malfoy? —dijo cuándo su ropa desapareció de su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda

Draco respiro agitadamente por la anticipación coloco su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione besando su cuello, lo que logro que Hermione se estremeciera, eso le gustaba a Draco sentir como ella temblaba ante su contacto ella era diferente a cualquier chica

— ¿Qué es lo que te proponías? —pregunto Draco con la voz entre cortada

Hermione rio

— ¿Qué es lo que te propones tú?

Draco acaricio íntimamente a Hermione después de lograr tener un poco de control sobre la situación, beso su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos haciendo que Hermione diera un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir las caricias. Draco movió sus manos por todo su cuerpo quería grabar en su memoria cada centímetro. Todo su ser la deseaba como una droga. Su erección casi le produjo dolor cuando Hermione dijo su nombre en el oído

—Di mi nombre —susurro la Gryffindor al tiempo que mordía su oreja

Draco sonrió al verla, jamás le había pasado eso con una chica, de hecho ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir tan vulnerable a la hora de tener relaciones, siempre habían sido frías pero con Hermione era diferente ella podía despertar un sentimiento de calidez que no creyó tener.

Hermione lo aparto de su lado

—di mi nombre Draco, quiero que oigas el nombre de la persona que te hace sentir lo que estas sintiendo —dijo viéndolo fijamente

Draco se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada

—Hermione —susurro besándola atrayéndola hacia el —Hermione —volvió a repetir cuando ingreso en ella.

Hermione arqueo su espalda pegándose a él sus movimientos fueron rápidos y en poco tiempo ambos gritaban de placer Hermione enterró sus uñas en su espalda mientras se estremecía esporádicamente en sus brazos entonces se percató de su propio clímax

—Hermione —dijo al momento de terminar depositando su semilla en ella

Draco apenas podía respirar, cuando el mundo dejo de dar vueltas vertiginosamente .despacio se enderezo y salió de ella

— ¿eh, Draco estas bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió con una voz perdida y suave. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco se apartó de ella, encendió la luz vio a Hermione

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ella

— ¿crees que no sé lo que quieres volver hacer? —le dijo sonriendo

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Hermione besándolo

Draco sonrió, ella había hecho que sus dudas desaparecieran y había reducido sus problemas a la nada

—creo que lo dejaremos para al rato, tengo hambre

Draco sonrió todos sus problemas se habían olvidado, aunque sabía que ella probablemente volvería a preguntar porque era así Hermione podía ver atreves de él se vistió y fue cuando lo noto no había puesto un hechizo, pero tampoco creía que hubieran hecho mucho ruido

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba incomodo en la sala de la casa Malfoy mientras Narcissa Malfoy mantenía un semblante blanco, Daphne simplemente se reía mientras los ruidos de arriba inundaban la sala

—Ya no tenemos que preguntar cómo se embarazo –finalmente dijo la rubia

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —Narcissa se removió incomoda

Draco bajo las escaleras sonriendo al lado de Hermione mientras captaba la atención de todos

—Potter

—Malfoy —Harry desvió la mirada, no quería imaginar nada de lo que fuera que hacían

—hijo, creo que deberías de tener un poco de decoro

Hermione no entendía lo que trataban de decirles

—Mucho esfuerzo arriba —dijo Daphne sonriendo

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al percatarse que los habían oído ¿Qué pensarían de ella en ese momento?

—te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no olvidare poner un hechizo la próxima vez

Narcissa le lanzo una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico cuando había personas presentes?

—eso es… por dios hijo hay una señorita presente y la que será tu esposa podrías mostrar un poco más de respeto

—Claro señorita —dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose la mirada inquisidora de Daphne y Harry

—a todo esto ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Pregunto Draco —entiendo que Potter se quedara pero Greengrass ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? Lo diré ahora no quiero tener rondando a Astoria cerca

—no te preocupes mi hermana está de vacaciones en alguna playa de algún país y estoy aquí porque tu madre me lo ha pedido ¿acaso no puedo? —Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa cínica a Draco.

—Pasemos al comedor —intervino Narcissa —es hora del almuerzo

Todos la siguieron, Draco no estaba feliz de tener merodeando a esos dos cerca no podía decir que fueran amigos pero él estaba mejor solo, si había personas siempre cabía la posibilidad de hacer algo o decir algo que lamentaría, estaba acostumbrado a que las personas hicieran lo que él quería «tranquilo Draco» se dijo respirando profundamente.

Los miedos de la mujer se hacían presentes, ella sabía que su hijo nunca había sido alguien normal siempre había hecho todo lo necesario para que Luvius no lo marcara demasiado, pero era consiente que no había hecho nada por su hijo, en ese momento mientras lo veía comer, esperaba que lo que estaba por hacer, casar a su hijo con una hija de Muggles no fuera un grave error del que luego tuviera que arrepentirse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El guardián fijo su mirada sobre el filtro de percepción que hacía que las personas no notaran la grieta _

_«Sí lo hace. No lo hace.» pensaba en Draco Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que escondía? Recorrió el lugar a toda velocidad tenía que actuar rápido estaba más cerca lo podía sentir._

_«Puntual», pensó. No sabía si aquello era positivo o negativo. Pero ver al guardián merodeando alrededor le parecía lo más apropiado después de todo había preparado una linda fiesta para esas personas, incluso ahora sabía que las cosas estaban ocurriendo en el pasado algo trataba de cambiarlo, lo sabía porque él era el principal responsable en cierta parte de eso, pensó en Astoria Greengrass y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente estaban llenos de rencor pero jamás pensó que fueran capaz de hacerlo, el había puesto la trampa incluso había logrado engañar a las personas que había conocido sintió pena por ellos, robar el tiempo de las personas era algo lamentable y patético quizá en otro tiempo hubiera hecho lo mismo cambiar las cosas, todos queremos cambiar algo en nuestra vida, quizá había algo que cambiaría siempre pensó en la posibilidad de salvar a esa persona pero comprendía que lo que nos hace ser únicos es las cosas que nos han pasado en la vida buenas y malas. Pero lo que él hizo lo hizo solo por curiosidad, conocer a ese hombre misterioso que le hablo de las cosas que podían y no podían ser lo lleno de ideas y se sintió vivo de nuevo como cuando estaba en el colegio. Así que cuando comenzó todo, lo había hecho con el fin práctico de una diversión sana, le gustaba divertirse paso mucho tiempo en la tristeza_

_«Fui feliz en otro tiempo» la idea de destruirlos a todos había pasado por su cabeza, «destruirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos» vio la foto y sabía que tenía motivos para querer destruir el mundo en el que Vivian _

_Hermione quien participo en la guerra ayudando a derrotar a Voldemort había terminado enamorada del hijo de uno de los mortifagos y no cualquier Mortifago había sido de Malfoy durante un año la odio, después estaba el:_

_Draco Malfoy a quien había logrado odiar más que a todos por el simple hecho de ser de esa familia, todo el daño que habían causado y aun así él tenía una vida feliz, no había sido castigado por sus actos ni los de su familia dedico mucho tiempo odiándolo, pero después comprendió que el odio no era sano, no era como quería recordar su vida, llena de rencor. También odio a Harry por estar con una Slytherin por mentir y apoyar a Hermione pero ahora que lo pensaba Harry actuó de una forma honesta acepto sus errores pidió perdón por sus mentiras pero sobre todo defendió a su amiga ¡su amiga! Harry hacia eso protegía a los suyos, como él lo había hecho antes, sus amigos eran su familia, no tenía nada en contra de Nott salvo el hecho de ser amigo de Malfoy pensó que debía estar incluido en la fiesta por que después de todo ¿Qué es uno sin los verdaderos amigos? Así que decidió que el odio no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho porque las cosas que había vivido aunque pudiera cambiarlas no lo haría. Pero ¿porque no ver lo que las demás personas harían? además no los había dejado les había proporcionado más de una solución a cada problema_

—_Estas aquí —un hombre lo hizo voltear _

—_Hola —saludo —mira al parecer pudo llegar —señalo al guardián _

—_si es alguien persistente odia su trabajo pero lo toma muy enserio _

— _¿Qué ha pasado —dijo sonriendo como un niño _

—_bueno tenías razón ella se dio cuenta que había sido engañada ¿realmente que harás con el tiempo? _

_Sonrió ante la pregunta _

— _¿aún no lo has notado?_

—_Lo que noto es que a pesar de haber borrado partes de sus recuerdos con un Obliviate está cada vez más cerca de regresar al lugar indicado —vio al guardián acomodando sus lentes. _

_El guardián con el número seis podía sentir la conexión de la paradoja, lo había pensado mucho aunque aún no comprendía quien se tomaría tantas molestias y solo se le ocurrió una persona que lo haría EL, el mismo haría eso, estaba tan aburrido de su trabajo ¿acaso no intentaría colapsar el sistema que lo tenía prisionero? Pero sabía que había más personas que quizá pensaban como el de pronto lo sintió alguien lo estaba observando volteo su cara pero solo vio unas figuras que desaparecían en la esquina del edificio. Estaba oscuro y las luces de neón brillantes de las pocas tiendas que estaban abiertas reflejaban curiosos colores del arcoíris en la calle, como un macadán negro y reluciente. Las farolas de sodio amarillo emitían sombras enfermizas sobre el cemento. Era una confusión de color; rojos y negros y verdes y blancos que se mezclaban, un coche verde parecía azul las personas se veían más extrañas de lo normal comenzó a odiar Cardiff y la grieta nublaban su percepción, por eso No era capaz de distinguir con certeza que una de las persona en cuestión fuera peli rojo._

_._

_._

Astoria caminaba a toda prisa por el ministerio no podía contener su coraje, se había enterado que Draco su Draco tenía un hijo con la sabelotodo, estaba segura que su hermana siempre lo supo después de todo se había quedado con el insípido de Harry Potter. Ella lo sabía sus padres estaban muy feliz por esa unión hubieran estado igual de feliz si hubiera sido ella mientras significara prestigio para la familia Greengrass no importaba quien fuera lo mismo había pasado con Draco cuando su apellido era poderoso sus padres tenían un acuerdo ella se casaría con él, pero todo eso había sido olvidado cuando Lucius fue condenado "maldito fuera" después sus padres decidieron que debían buscar a alguien más, involucrarse con los Malfoy traían desprestigio a las familias ricas, "maldita Granger" había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad para meterse en la vida de Draco. Pero después de verlo en el mundo Muggle esa tarde con ella y ese pequeño lo supo, lo había atrapado de esa forma no por nada le decían la bruja más inteligente una zorra describía mejor a la sangre sucia

— ¿Astoria puedo ayudarte? —pregunto Harry interceptándola

—necesito hablar con Ronald

—Ron no esta fue en una misión cerca de Gales

Astoria contuvo su ira, sabía bien que Harry era amigo de Draco aunque no lo dijeran por un minuto tuvo el deseo de gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero pensándolo bien no era propio de una dama de sociedad rebajarse a ese nivel. Además ya lo había logrado una vez, lo recordaba ese mundo donde Draco era suyo solo tenía que esperar y ver como se destruía todo lo que ellos tanto querían

—Harry —Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de Astoria

—Hermione ¿necesitas algo?

—vaya pero si es la sabelotodo Granger —dijo con tono suficiente

Hermione sonrió

—es verdad siempre tuviste problemas recordando las cosas, deberías de tomar algo Greengrass, creo que es la décima vez que te digo que es Malfoy —Hermione sonrió por su comentario mientras dirigía su mirada a su amigo —los documentos de este mes, no están bien explicados señalo ignorando a la chica

—es el trabajo de Ron, lo siento se lo diré cuando vuelva

—¿te puedo ayudar con algo más Astoria? —pregunto Harry

—no, ustedes no sirven jamás para nada, lo olvidaba lo hacen ¿Qué tal la paternidad? Mi hermana está muy feliz, ¿Cómo lo tomo tu amiguita Ginny? Sabes cuando las personas ocultan cosas así tarde o temprano se saben —vio a Hermione —recuérdenlo— soltó todo el veneno posible mientras caminaba a la salida

—Eso sono terrorífico —dijo Harry

—más bien amenazante ¿Por qué querría hablar con Ron?

—no lo sé, no sabía que ellos dos se llevaran de hecho no se mucho de Ron desde la escuela

—Harry, no es tu culpa. Quería hablar contigo de algo que me preocupa ¿recuerdas quién nos dio las pulseras?

Harry se quedó quieto un momento lo sabía que esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza, ¿Quién se la había dicho? Sabía que había sido un hombre pero sus recuerdos de él eran confusos había hablado con ese Auror misterioso pero no podía recordar su rostro ¿Qué le había dicho?

—Harry ¿estás bien?

—No lo recuerdo —finalmente contesto —creo que fueron un regalo

—si también recuerdo eso, solo que no logro poner las cosas en claro…

Draco vio su reloj no le molestaba trabajar en casa de hecho lo prefería, no es que necesitaran el dinero después de todo su madre había sido muy astuta en esconder parte de la fortuna de la familia de las manos del ministerio, aun así el trataba de levantar el nombre de su familia lo cual no era nada fácil, mucho menos después de que saliera en el profeta las noticias de los supuestos Mortifago, muchas personas seguían recordando y asociando su apellido a Voldemort lo cual le dificultaba su trabajo, agradecía que Nott no dijera nada del tema simplemente se dedicaba a ayudarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

**2 años atrás **

Hermione pudo escuchar los murmuros provenientes de esa voz imaginaria en su cabeza cada vez era más difícil ignorarla ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

"_**solo hazlo, solo hazlo"**_Mientras los furtivos susurros se transformaban en vítores estruendosos _**Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo**_El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció cuando pensó, _¿por qué no? _¿Y por qué no? Se levantó de la cama Draco estaba dormido, no estaba segura hacia donde se dirigía o que es lo que hacia

"_**hazlo sal de su vida" "cambia todo" **_

« ¡Sé lógica!», le gritó una voz en su interior. Pero le costaba mucho obedecer la orden

— ¿Hermione? —la voz de Harry la hizo voltearse

¿Dónde estaba? De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala y un miedo la invadió ¿a qué le temía?

«Ponle nombre —se dijo. Le resultaba imposible. Intentó pensar—: Miedo a las arañas aracnofobia miedo a las alturas acrofobia. Lo que sentía parecía ser una combinación de aquellos y de todos los demás miedos que surgían de su corazón «Miedo a lo que no conoces» su voz interior parecía querer advertirle de algo la lógica se lo dictaba «bien chica lista, no te dejes engañar»

Las contradicciones abundaban en este mundo en todos lugares y en todo tiempo, siempre habrá alguien que actúe en contra de lo que dice, porque decir y hacer es muy diferente. Y eso era algo que Ron Weasley sabía bien había ido a casa de Harry con la intención de ver a Hermione y disculparse con ambos, y a pesar de haber hablado con Harry seguía sintiendo una brecha entre ambos, no sabía explicarlo pero la forma en que Harry lo había visto era como si se disculpara ¿pero porque? Amenos que le ocultara algo… Ron espanto esos pensamientos se sentía tonto y le molestaba desconfiar de las personas

— ¿hablaste con Harry? —la voz de su madre lo sorprendió

—sí, quizá el y Hermione vengan después que terminen sus asuntos —Ron sonrió — ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

—bien, fue con Luna

— ¿y George? —Pregunto Ron — ¿lo has visto?

Molly Weasley suspiro ante la mención de su hijo, de todos los miembros de su familia era quien más había sentido la muerte de Fred

— No te preocupes, iré a verlo después —le dijo Ron. Sabía que hablar con su hermano era complicado las cosas habían mejorado un poco pero George seguía mostrándose triste y hasta cierto punto molesto con todas las personas.

George Weasley veía por la ventana de su cuarto los últimos meses se había obligado a sobrevivir Trató de calmarse, lágrimas saladas que caían sobre sus mejillas, la garganta seca y áspera.

Quería gritar con desesperación las imágenes de Fred volvían a él todo el tiempo quería pedir ayuda aunque sabía que nadie podía ayudarlo, nadie comprendía lo que sentía esa conexión que compartía con Fred ninguno en su familia podía entenderlo quizá a todos les había dolido pero habían continuado con su vida, sabía que él debía hacer lo mismo su hermano estaba muerto y así seguiría siempre sin importar lo mucho que el deseara lo contrario. La palabra «ayuda» se deslizaba por entre sus labios, pero más allá de la habitación en la oscuridad sólo podía ver a su hermano muerto de pie, sin lograr llegar a él como si estuviera del lado de fuera, sin escuchar sus gritos porque éstos no podían traspasar una fina pared de vidrio, por un instante se sintió mareado, como si estuviera tambaleándose en el borde de un precipicio profundo, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio con el miedo que alguna ráfaga de viento amenazara su estabilidad. Entonces se levantó y se dijo: _George __tienes que mantener el control._ No estaba seguro de si había pronunciado estas palabras en voz alta o si simplemente se las gritó interiormente a todas las confusiones y los dolores encontrados que se movían veloces dentro de él, abrumando sus emociones, impidiéndole pensar y razonar.

"¡George deja de llorar!"

Tembló, aunque no tenía frío; a decir verdad, hacía mucho calor en la habitación

— ¿George? —Ron entro

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto con una voz fría

— ¿bajaras hoy?

George vio a su hermano un momento antes de contestar

—lo hare

Entonces la voz dentro de, el hablo: _bien George ahora sonríe _

George sonrió

_Ahora camina _

George hizo todo lo que su cerebro le decía, después de todo el seguía con vida no podía seguir sufriendo eternamente.

El mundo es contradictorio no siempre ocurre lo que deseamos, no siempre nos encontraremos en donde queremos eso lo sabía bien George Weasley aunque aún no podía comprenderlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_«Me he convertido en un viejo» pensó el guardián cuando volvió a Londres, había seguido el tiempo lo que lo regresaba de nuevo al lugar donde había empezado estaba un paso más cerca eso lo sabía, pero parecía un juego retorcido entre el culpable y el y si algo odiaba tanto como su trabajo eran los juegos —bien señor Malfoy es hora de hablar —dijo bajo mientras desaparecía_

_._

_El ministro seco su frente mientras trataba que el nerviosismo no se hiciera presente en su rostro _

— _Hagamos parecer que algunos mortifagos estuvieron aquí —dijo mientras salía de ese lugar _

—_Potter hizo algunas preguntas —dijo el Auror Williamson —no cree que los mortifagos estén detrás de algunas desapariciones _

—_deja que yo me encargue de Harry, esto es política, tu encárgate de que esto convenza a la comunidad mágica lo que menos queremos es que comiencen a sospechar del ministerio, suficiente con tener que soportar a los de **"atención al cliente**" —dijo en forma de burla para referirse a los guardianes_

* * *

**_Hola ^^/ lamento la demora pero creo que Febrero es el peor mes del año para mi por alguna razón termino enferma de tos como ahora, lo que dificulta que pueda escribir, pero la tos viene acompañada de algo llamado insomnio lo que me permite escribir en las noches, no tan rápido como quisiera, pero bueno pude terminar el capitulo espero les guste y me dejen un comentario_**


	12. Déjà vu I

_**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jk ROWLING solo la historia es mía solo espero dar un poco de diversión a los que lo leen**_

_**Capítulo 12 **_

_**.**_

_**Déjà vu I**_

_**.**_

_****__** watch?v=4CD5CcoqoDM&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA **_

* * *

_**« ¿Sabes lo que es un Déjà vu? claro que si ese es tu trabajo... Pero ¿estás seguro que eso te hace inmune a ellos?**__**» Pensó el guardián ¿Quién se lo había preguntado? Una parte de, el sentía que todo lo que había visto los últimos días ya lo había vivido, pero eso era imposible.**__**  
**__**  
**__**— ¿quién es esa Pareja y porque ellos? —se preguntó mientras caminaba por el Londres Muggle entonces lo vio "justo a tiempo" pensó mientras recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar.**__**  
**__**A las 12:30, el guardián del tiempo con el número seis llego ante la persona más sospechosa de todas**__**  
**__**.Levanto la vista. No parecía muy feliz, pero eso no constituía ninguna novedad.**_

—_**me encontró—finalmente el rubio alzo la vista sonriendo **_

— _**¿me esperaba? **_

—_**Siempre lo hago, salvo que hoy sabía que vendría —contesto en tono arrogante—Eso explicaría muchas cosas, ¿verdad? lástima que no tiene las preguntas adecuadas aun.**__** Para ser alguien que vive de esto no parece saber mucho de nada —Draco sonrió mientras cargaba a su hijo**_

— _**¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo logra recordar todo? no debería poder hacerlo —el guardián lo vio fijamente**_

—_**juguemos un juego una pregunta por una respuesta—contesto Draco—contestaremos con la verdad, aunque claro no podremos saber si realmente hay verdad en nuestras palabras, acepta el reto, ¿cómo debo llamarle? ¿Jhon? ¿Jack? Da igual es el mismo nombre que utilizan todos ustedes para los humanos**_

—_**de acuerdo señor Malfoy juguemos. Preguntare primero —dijo acomodando sus lentes —¿cómo logro saber que esto ocurriría?**_

_**Draco medito sus palabras, buscaba explicarlo claramente —alguien me lo dijo—contesto, no diría más después de todo se estaba divirtiendo con ese asunto, aun no sabía quién era el culpable pero lo sospechaba **_

—_**mi turno, ¿cómo logra que las personas olviden su rostro al poco tiempo de verlo?**_

—_**un filtro de percepción, los lentes —señalo. —hacen que las personas no vean todo, es como ver por el rabillo de ojo algo que no esta —se detuvo había dicho demasiado y aun no sabía quién le había dicho las cosas**_

—_**Su hijo—señalo— ¿cómo logro crear la paradoja?**_

_**Draco lo vio, en ese momento ambos estaban midiendo su territorio cualquier paso en falso sería fatal para cualquiera**_

— _**¿lo noto? es lindo, ¿cómo logre que pasara?, ¿cree en algo que puede ser tan imposible que no deba pasar?, Hermione no lo recuerda aunque no lo diga, lo sé por cómo lo ve y eso es porque él no debía estar pero debía pasar, ¿acaso no es lo que llaman paradoja? Algo que contradice las leyes.. **_

—_**es astuto contesta una pregunta con varias sin decirme realmente nada, ¿sabe cómo descubrí que su hijo fue el causante de todo?**_

— _**¿esa es la pregunta?**_

—_**Así es, ¿cómo lo supe?**_

_**Draco puso cara pensativa tratando de analizad y dar una respuesta**_

—_**No lo sé —finalmente contesto **_

_**El guardián rio**_

—_**su esposa. La primera vez que la vi haciéndome pasar por el dueño de la tienda, ella me dijo que perdía el control de su cuerpo, ¿sabe que más supe? que si eso pasaba podía ser al revés, intercambiar cuerpos entonces pensé, ¿quién querría que esto pasara y fuera un punto fijo? Solo usted, —lo señalo—aprovecho ese momento en que cambiaron de cuerpos para asegurarse que pasara. Embarazo a su esposa cuando cambiaron de cuerpos, usted es listo, quizá por eso ella no recuerde eso, ¿sabe porque? Porque su yo del pasado no fue quien lo hizo ¿sabe que más se?—lo señalo —que usted sospecha del culpable—se acercó más a Draco acortando distancia —usted a investigado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que pasaría, incluso ahora hace contacto con su yo del pasado a través de sueños.. Algo difícil a no ser que tenga algo con esa tecnología y poder —señalo las pulsera — es la cuerda que los une a todos, sin duda es listo, no quiera jugar conmigo señor Malfoy se lo advierto el tiempo es mi trabajo y que un magito se meta en lo que no le importa me molesta.. Así que se lo advierto no interfiera en esto más de lo que ya hizo **_

_**Draco lo vio un momento luego hizo una sonrisa de arrogancia ignorándolo volteo su cara antes de hablar**_

—_**Bonita pulsera—dijo Draco — ¿quién me la dio? — Pregunto sonriendo —creo que usted lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido una parte de usted es consciente de todo, ¿porque lo haría? Más importante los magos no viajamos en el tiempo, ¿conoce algo que permita a alguien hacerlo? ¿Cómo viajan los guardianes en el tiempo? -pregunto Draco sonriendo**_

—_**jamás he dicho que viajamos en el tiempo**_

—_**déjeme preguntar mejor. ¿Cómo puede aparecer y desaparecer en un lugar? **_

—_**creo que confunde el salto espacial entre la realidad con viaje en el tiempo**_

— _**¡ahora entiende mi punto!.. Los magos no viajamos en el tiempo a menos que..**_

—_**El gira tiempo—dijo el guardián —pero usarlo es peligroso jamás debes dejar que tu yo del pasado te vea o arruinara el presente**_

— _**¿porque cree que yo haría algo así? No soy idiota para arriesgarme a ser visto**_

—_**alguien lo hizo... alguien les dio esas pulseras, alguien de este tiempo**_

_**Draco sonrió ante la respuesta... **_

— _**¡quizá!, sabe no quiero jugar más, tengo que volver se está haciendo tarde, algo más señor Jack, le diré a si, bien señor Jack debería de preocuparse por quien sabía que esto pasaría, **_

—_**señor Malfoy solo usted lo sabia**_

— _**¿está seguro? Se lo aseguro al menos otra persona sabe todo esto —sonrió. Antes de alejarse**_

_**Draco subió a su Van mientras trataba de concentrarse **_

"_**Muy bien no dejes que encuentren a tu yo real, mantenlo escondido de todos ellos" se dijo mientras veía a su hijo el guardián se había equivocado en algo el no podía hablarse en sueños, lo había intentado pero lo único que había conseguido había sido el silencio incluso cuando no sabía lo que buscaba. Ese día cuando descubrió que había hecho el amor con Hermione por primera vez sin poder recordarlo, ahora sabía porque había pasado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era listo lo sabía, la profesora Trelawney lo había ayudado mucho hacía dos años —vamos a casa —dijo viendo a Scorpius **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**George Weasley camino por el callejón Diagon con una sonrisa abrió su sienta "sortilegios Weasley "era un día especial tendría mucho trabajo **_

— _**¿jamás tocas? —pregunto George al verlo adentro **_

—_**Tengo noticias —interrumpió el hombre **_

—_**Jack, ¿sobre que es esto? **_

—_**No me gusta que uses ese nombre, no es mi verdadero nombre —dijo de forma seca la persona**_

— _**¿qué más da?, es el nombre que todos ustedes utilizan después de todo o ¿prefieres John o Jhon?¿Qué noticias tenías? —pregunto el joven acomodando las cosas antes de abrir su tienda**_

—_**los invitados casi están listos, el guardián seis se está acercando mucho **_

_**George se sorprendió ante eso y sonrió**_

—_**no te dije que sería divertido todo esto, solo me preocupa lo que Ron y Astoria hagan con esas personas, jamás creí que mi hermano pudiera ser quien les pidiera eso**_

—_**pero, siempre les dejaste cosas para ayudarlos, lo siento no fuiste tú… viajar al pasado es peligroso, por su seguridad borraste parte de sus recuerdos. **_

— _**¿George? Ron ingreso en la tienda, su semblante no era nada bueno — ¿con quién hablabas? —pregunto **_

—_**Con nadie —dijo George al ver que había desaparecido como odiaba que los guardianes en este caso un ex guarían pudiera hacer eso **_

— _**¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Ron parecía cansado **_

—_**si es sobre Malfoy, te dije que mantendré mi inversión con el **_

_**Ron golpeo la vitrina **_

— _**¿Cómo puedes tener tratos con él? **_

—_**hermanito, son negocios, no lo entiendes no se puede mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, además no guardo ningún resentimiento contra el**_

—_**Recuerdo bien que fuiste el primero que dijo que Hermione era una traidora —espeto Ron **_

—_**no olvido hermanito, pero no quiero vivir mi vida llena de rencor, así no quiero recordar mi vida, deberías perdonar, después de todo, ni Hermione ni Harry hicieron algo malo **_

— _**¿QUE NO HICIERON NADA? —Grito — ¿Qué me dices de Ginny? Sabes lo difícil que es para ella ver a Harry con la zorra de Greengrass **_

—_**cuida tus palabras Ron —le advirtió George —no importa que, es la pareja de tu amigo **_

— _**¡por Merlín! George desde la escuela no sé quiénes son ellos dos, siempre guardando secretos… no vine a discutir —finalmente se calmó el menor de los Weasley — ¿Qué tal tu viaje de negocios? **_

_**George camino hacia él y sonrió **_

—_**muy instructivo, el mundo Muggle siempre es fascinante solo que Cardiff es una ciudad para disfrutar de noche, Cardiff Bay estaba llena de luces, es un poco diferente de aquí aunque tiene su propia magia de alguna forma quizá me expanda este año al mundo Muggle con Malfoy **_

_**La sola mención del apellido hizo que ron soltara un gruñido **_

—_**Llego tarde a trabajar, la próxima vez que vayamos a un lugar cercano avísame —.Ron salió de la tienda rumbo al ministerio sonrió ante lo que se aproximaba**_

—_**Podría decirte que me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero mentiría —dijo Astoria mientras veía al ministro **_

—_**Es un trato señorita Greengrass —dijo el ministro Kingsley —usted atestiguara en contra de Draco Malfoy, usted también señor Weasley **_

_**Ron sonrió mientras veía los documentos **_

—_**nadie debe saber la verdad —el hombre se levantó —y que ¡merlín! me perdone por lo que estoy a punto de hacer!**_

_**.**_

_**Hermione Malfoy camino hacia la red Flu había terminado su trabajo y estaba cansada, además otro embarazo la tenía tensa, Harry había estado misterioso, la investigación con respecto a la célula rebelde lo tenía muy ocupado, por eso no noto lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando Harry la detuvo **_

—_**ven necesitamos hablar en privado —le dijo indicándole que salieran de ahí**_

—_**Mione, no sé qué ocurre pero no me gusta en ministerio oculta algo —dijo en un susurro —creo que es una trampa `para Malfoy por favor ten cuidado.**_

_**El agente con el número seis fijo su vista en el callejón Diagon sintió una extraña sensación de haber estado ahí antes ingreso a **__**"sortilegios Weasley "no sabía porque pero la sensación de **__**Déjà vu lo invadió ¿Por qué sentía que ya había estado ahí? **__**Oh, Dios, **__**pensó **__**¿Qué diablos he hecho?**_

—_**Bienvenido —la voz de George Weasley lo saludo — ¿busca algo especial? —Pregunto con su mayor sonrisa de anfitrión — ¿o quizá ya lo encontró? **_

— _**¿tu? —dijo el guardián viéndolo fijamente **_

— _**¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Se siente bien? **_

—_**lo siento por un momento creí que… te confundí —dijo el guardián sin saber bien que había pasado ese sentimiento de **__**Déjà vu volvió a el**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2AÑOS ATRÁS **

Y aquí estaba Hermione Granger caminando hacia su futuro esposo, mientras Harry sonreía

— ¿en verdad no recordabas que habías cumplido dieciocho años?

—para ser honestos Harry es algo que no me paso por la cabeza

Hermione Granger con dieciocho años estaba por convertirse en la reluciente señora Malfoy cuando vio al hombre del ministerio tuvo pánico ella no estaba hecha para esas cosas casarse, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de huir, si no fuera por la mirada de Draco y la mano de Harry hubiera salido corriendo

— ¿lista? —pregunto su amigo frotando sus hombros

El hombre del ministerio la esperaba con una sonrisa que ella pudo percibir como hipócrita, después de todo el trámite correspondiente, Hermione sentía los nervios a flor de piel, quería correr ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a la encantadora Hermione?

—Daphne —dijo—. _¿Cómo estás?_

cuando todo termino Hermione asintió con la cabeza, no había sido tan malo, Narcissa había cumplido con su palabra la ceremonia había sido privada solo Harry y Daphne estuvieron presentes su vestido era sencillo, no hubo periodistas, solo una carta de la profesora Mcgonagall diciendo que estaba enterada de las nuevas circunstancias de ambos y un regalo por parte de la animaga.

Luego le contaría a Luna todo, extrañaba a Ginny y realmente quería ir con los Weasley a pasar las vacaciones pero todo eso había terminado para ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Draco tomando su mano

La cena fue irritantemente placentera, como para demostrar que se estaba Adentrando en una vida de felicidad y comidas con su nueva familia,. Corto la carne en pedacitos, mientras pensaba en el colegio. Muy apropiado, porque era todo lo que parecía real en ese momento, eso y el hecho de estar embarazada, sintió un leve estremecimiento y un golpe de felicidad por primera vez, estaba esperando un bebe, lo cual ya era suficiente motivo para afrontar cualquier situación y no estaba sola, Draco estaba con ella, aunque sabía que aún no conocía del todo al chico ya que el levantaba barreras a su alrededor, ella estaba dispuesta a intentar romperlas. Sonrio y comió con todos los presentes había pasado por una cruel batalla se había enfrentado a mortifagos y muchos peligros « Pero sobreviví» se dijo mientras pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto Draco cuando entraron en el cuarto, Narcissa había pagado un pequeño viaje de Luna de miel a Paris

—es lindo, pero realmente no debió gastar tanto dinero tu madre

—Eso no importa —Draco la acerco a el —hazme caso no tenemos ningún problema económico —le susurró al oído

—y ¿todo lo que se dicen los periódicos?

—bueno mi madre, hizo algunas cosas, lo único que es verdad es que el apellido Malfoy no vale nada ahora, lo siento por ti atrapada conmigo —sonrió

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Draco lo interrumpió

— ¿crees que las cosas puedan seguir iguales al volver a Hogwarts?

—no lo sé —contesto Hermione

En ese momento una idea horrible la asalto

—Draco ¿crees que las cosas se pongan mal cuando todos se enteren de lo nuestro?

Draco se puso tenso

—No lo sé, pero no permitiré que nadie quiera pasarse de listo contigo —acomodo una tira de pelo detrás de su oreja

—me preocupo por ti —contesto Hermione

Draco sonrió ante sus palabras

— ¿tú te preocupas por mí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—prométeme que no harás alguna tontería Draco

—no te puedo prometer eso, no olvides quien soy no permitiré que nadie vuelva a...

—No lo digas —Hermione lo vio a los ojos —solo no hagas que te expulsen de la escuela, al menos tratemos de terminar estos meses que faltan en paz

—De acuerdo —Draco asintió, pero dentro de él estaba seguro que no podía cumplir ninguna promesa que le hiciera a la Gryffindor, por que así era el, no dejaría que nadie especialmente Zabini o Weasley hicieran algo.

La atrajo hacia el

—tendremos que pensare que hacer mientras tanto

Draco acaricio su cadera, deslizo su mano por su entrepierna. Ella lanzo un grito de placer cuando la acaricio íntimamente, los dedos de Draco pronto estuvieron mojados y cuando los deslizo dentro de su cuerpo ella gimió

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy? —pregunto con la voz entrecortada

—Divertirme un poco —dijo mientras la desvestía

—Deja de hacer eso, te quiero…dentro por favor —Hermione estaba roja

—Espera un momento —contesto sin dejar de acariciarla. —quiero que tengas un orgasmo primero

—Draco

Al instante una poderosa sensación se apodero de ella, la hizo gritar temblar y estremecerse en los brazos de Draco. . Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba tocándola, otra vez y otra vez, aun no se había recuperado del todo cuando Draco la acostó en la gran cama boca abajo después la coloco de rodillas y al mismo tiempo se adentró en ella. La postura facilitaba una profunda penetración y Hermione lanzo un grito mientras enterraba el rostro en la almohada

— ¿te lastime? —Draco se quedó completamente inmóvil

— ¡no! —Contesto ella —no lo hiciste, vamos muévete —casi suplico

Draco la monto con fuertes embistes, salía de ella casi por completo y volvía a enterrarse profundamente en ella. Hermione gritaba de placer con cada movimiento y, en esta ocasión cuando alcanzo el orgasmo sintió el cálido líquido de él inundándola.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella, mientras besaba su espalda y luego despacio se acostó a su lado

— ¿Porque demonios desperdicie tantos años lejos de ti?

—Porque eres Malfoy, por eso —Hermione lo beso

Las palabras de Draco fueron dulces y su abrazo posesivo.

.

_**Aunque su mano se mueve, no es su mano la que se mueve, la estancia es muy pequeña, bastante estrecha, lo cual tiene sentido porque es... ¿qué? Y ahora está flotando sobre este perfecto y cerrado espacio por primera vez siente el frío que sopla alrededor, y, en cierto modo, a través de él. Y si sólo pudiera sentir sus dientes, está seguro de que castañetearían. Y su mano, en una armonía perfecta con esa otra mano, se alza y traza en el aire algo que no logra comprender **_pero está de pie junto a la puerta principal, completamente desnudo. El sonambulismo lo entiende, pero ¿por qué hacer _strip__‐__tease?__** y entonces lo escucha**_

_**«El futuro puede reescribirse en cualquier momento, el más mínimo movimiento aquí en tu pasado podría cambiar por completo tu diminuto mundo en un instante, El Ayer es historia, pero Mañana un misterio pero no para usted»**_

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe había tenido un sueño, de nuevo era el frente al espejo ¿Por qué todo parecía tan confuso? Las palabras de la profesora de adivinación resonaban en su mente ¿Qué le había querido decir con dos años?

"_**busca los culpables, ellos están más cerca, pero esto tenía que pasar y pasara, ten cuidado hay algo cerca de ti, ella no lo sabe, recuerde joven Malfoy no todos los que están son ni todos los que son están"**_

Por norma general el no suele recordar lo que sueña, y no le da la menor importancia si eso sucede. De modo que resultaba ridículo que éste sueño en concreto no lo dejara en paz. Este sueño había sido distinto y no estaba seguro en qué radicaba la diferencia o cuál era su significado

Una parte de, el parecía saber la verdad detrás de esas palabras, alguna persona o varias querrían dañarlos, por eso no podía permitir ser débil frente a los demás, no podía prometerle a Hermione eso. Volvía a recostarse aun con los pensamientos golpeando su mente, tendría que volver a hablar con la profesora al volver. Volvió a abrazar a Hermione sentirla cerca lo hacía sentir de una forma seguro ante lo que no entendía

.

..

Hermione se removió en la cama de nuevo esa sensación de no estar donde debería ¿Qué eran esas voces? Parecían cercanas la cara de Harry estaba frente a ella

—_**Mione, no sé qué ocurre pero no me gusta en ministerio oculta algo —dijo en un susurro —creo que es una trampa `para Malfoy, por favor ten cuidado **_

Hermione abrió los ojos estaba empapada y respiraba con dificultad Draco la mantenía abrazada vio la ventana. El ultimo rayo resplandeciente de la luna estaba desapareciendo, pero no con ello sus dudas. ¿Qué acababa de ver? ¿A qué venía ese sueño? Y de nuevo lo escucho la voz de esa mujer, resonando en su cabeza:

_**«Una decisión diferente lo cambiara todo, simplemente vuelve a decidir ¿Qué te hizo elegirlo?»**_

Entonces Hermione pensó la pregunta por primera vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

«Depresión. Es la mejor palabra para comenzar a contar una historia.  
Verán cuando has estado triste tanto tiempo como para no recordar cómo ser feliz no hay muchas opciones para terminar con el sufrimiento.» pensó George mientras caminaba por su el callejón Diagon se había arreglado por primera vez desde que Fred muriera no tenía un lugar a donde ir ni siquiera había abierto la tienda en todo ese tiempo

— ¿has pensado en el tiempo? —un hombre hizo que volviera su vista

—Pienso en muchas cosas —de pronto cayo en cuenta que pensaba demasiado en su pasado

—George Weasley, tienes una tienda, te diré algo en un año y medio año nos volveremos a ver y entonces todo estará claro para ti, esas voces que te atormenta desaparecerán, soy John, Jhon o Jack no importa realmente

George observo el brazo de la persona en el cual sobresalía un gran reloj verde con números, tatuado en él y así como lo vio desapareció

"eso fue extraño" pensó el joven después de todo en su inventario personal no estaba hablar con personas imaginarias, suficiente tenía con los fantasmas que lo atormentaban

«Y así comenzara todo. Lo que está pasando ahora comenzara en el futuro George Weasley, tú serás uno de los principales protagonistas así que mostremos un buen espectáculo, para que todo esto ocurra» vio su reloj de vida antes de desaparecer «pronto Ministro, pronto seré capaz de revelar la verdad tras lo que está pasando en el futuro»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_**bien son las 23:09 en mi país así que pude publicar el 14 ^^ bueno aquí otro Capitulo de este extraño fic que nació de mi loca imaginación.. faltan unos 4 capítulos mas dependiendo de mi tiempo para escribir... ya saben mi face personal es Sakura Gremory por lo general subo adelantos del fic y las portadas de todos mis fic a mi face **__**muchas gracias por sus comentarios es el único pago que recibo **_

_** y aquí un vídeo que hice del fic watch?v=4CD5CcoqoDM&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA lo puse al principio **_

**_también_**_** esta en la pagina del Face AmantesDeLosFanfic**_

_**agradecimientos a: Raquel, Isis Gremory, luna Moon, Yami si tu sabes quien eres... y la mortifaga espero no me mandes Crucios esta vez por dejarte intrigada, también a todos mis lectores fantasmas y se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario ^^ **_

_**bueno dejen su comentario en ese botoncito que Dice Review, acepto buenos, malos Avadas y crucios**_


	13. Déjà vu II

**_los personajes no me pertenecen... los nombres y muchos lugares son de JK ROWLING todo lo demás es inventado._**

**_watch?v=PfcZDV77Y1k&feature= _**

**_Capitulo 13 _**

**_Déjà vu II_**

* * *

_Harry __Miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido, con la secreta esperanza de que una pista __Saltara por el aire y pudiera abatirla._

—_Pues eso es todo. Nadie vio nada, nadie oyó nada. Nada. Tengo que esperar a que tus_

_Colegas acaben antes de poder saber algo más —dijo un Auror mientras Harry se reclinaba sobre los cuerpos _

— _¿fueron mortifagos? —pregunto examinando la escena_

_Ron llego simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros _

—_puedes preguntarle a tu amigo _

— _¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó Harry _

—_aun nada, no hay rastro de nada, salvo la marca tenebrosa, por si tenías dudas de quienes lo hicieron _

—_Es sólo un dato, Ron. Un detalle. ¿Quién sabe lo que significa? Pudo haber sido cualquiera_

_Esa era la duda "pudo haber sido cualquiera" Harry lo sabía incluso el ministerio podía haber montado todo ¿Qué ocultaban? _

—_Buen día, ¿verdad? —La voz de Ron lo interrumpió —ya sabes lo que dicen de esto_

—_no tiene lógica Ron, eso es nigromancia y ni Voldemort era capaz de la inmortalidad ¿recuerda los Horrocrux? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?_

— _¿estas dudando del ministerio? _

—_solo digo que hay más detrás de todo esto _

—_puedes preguntarle a tu amigo, no tardan en emitir una orden de captura contra todos los ex Mortifago incluyendo a Zabini Blaise y Malfoy_

_Esto despertó la curiosidad de Harry, Ron __había estado trabajando con el ministro desde entonces sus sentimientos hacia el habían superado la frontera de la simple antipatía que le mostraba todos los días desde la escuela, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, salvo la marca en la pared no había ningún nexo posible con Malfoy ¿Qué ocurría realmente? Muchas desapariciones y ahora muertes Harry estaba convencido de que el ministerio tenía algo que ver con todo eso «Poco tiempo mucho trabajo» se dijo tratando que no se notara su falta de cooperación con la investigación_

_«Sé lo que hiciste y también yo puedo hacerlo. Y mejor. » Harry pensó en el ministro mientras volvía al ministerio __eso debería haberlo inquietado un poco. Pero no lo hizo en su lugar lo hizo sentir utilizado, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Malfoy había tenido razón jamás lo dejarían en paz, Harry pensó en Hermione ella no merecía ese trato, no después de todo lo que había hecho por la comunidad mágica durante la guerra en Hogwarts, ella había renunciado a mucho, ¿y cómo le pagaba el ministro? Con una traición, Harry apretó los puños ¡que más daba si se había enamorado de Malfoy!, eso no era algo que debía de interferir pero lo hacía, o quizá eso era lo que planeaban desde un principio, hacer de Hermione una Mártir heroína de guerra utilizada por un Mortifago, ese tipo de titulares vendían bien y le daban al Ministerio cierta credibilidad ante la confederación mágica._

_Harry llego al ministerio A unos diez metros estaba ministro Kingsley mirándolo, justo desde la escalera, con un pie en el primer peldaño. Su rostro era una máscara siniestra grabada con una curiosa hostilidad, como la expresión de un rottweiler que quiere arrancarte los brazos pero está, l__evemente interesado en saber primero qué sabor deben de tener. Y había algo en esa __Expresión que Harry no había visto nunca en ninguna otra cara, excepto en los mortifagos y en el mismo Voldemort Era un vacío profundo y abisal capaz de penetrar entre la charada cómica de la vida humana y leer la letra Pequeña._

— _¿Qué tan mal esta? —Pregunto el ministro —dime la verdad Harry ¿es grave? _

_Sus palabras y el tono en que las dijo detonaba que esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de, el ¿acaso el ministro lo estaba poniendo a prueba? _

—_Es muy feo, pero aún es muy pronto para decirle algo en concreto —Harry siguió caminando hasta sentarse, no había experimentado tanta tensión sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle se quitó los lentes y parpadeo_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**2 AÑOS ATRAS**_

Harry abrió los ojos como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo y febril, la cabeza le dolía demasiado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Otro sueño extraño? de pronto estaba en el ministerio y ahora estaba camino a Hogwarts, toco su cabeza quizá estaba volviéndose loco soñando cosas

—Por eso te digo Harry las cosas fueron aburridas este año

Harry abrió los ojos, vio a su amigo fijamente, no recordaba lo que estaban hablando

—Lo siento, quizá el próximo año, dale las gracias a tu madre por el regalo —sonrió mientras Hermione simplemente se limitaba a escucharlos

— ¿podrías dejar de leer un momento? Harry dile que nos haga caso

—Creo que mejor la dejamos leer —Harry sonrió de pronto sintió que todo lo que había visto era y correspondía a un sueño

Hermione cerro el libro de golpe al percatarse que habían llegado a Hogwarts había evitado pensar en las cosas que pasaron en los últimos meses

Draco suspiro mientras escuchaba la conversación de Blaise, no es que las cosas hubieran mejorado con respecto al chico simplemente no tenía animo de discutir

—No había notado que la sangre-sucia se había puesto linda —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Esto despertó su curiosidad, como es natural. Pero lo más importante de todo esto era que había descubierto por el mismo que, detrás de la profunda ira que siempre ardía en sus ojos, acechaba un eco lo sabía no era tan buena persona como pretendía ser, quizá esta vez no se contendría, esperaría que alguno hiciera algo. Es como sacar a pasear a tu mascota. Puedes ignorar los ladridos y los arañazos en la puerta durante un rato, pero tarde o temprano hay que sacar a la bestia. Así que solo esperaba el momento de hacerlo el Príncipe de Slytherin se levantaría con más fuerza que antes.  
«Mira a tu alrededor, se dijo a sí mismo. Recuerda lo que valga la pena recordar. Ignora el resto.» se dijo mientras apretaba los puños

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo Pansy al lado del moreno — ¿Cómo te fijas en esa?

Draco Inspiro profundamente. Soltó el aire con lentitud y de forma continuada, frío como el

Hielo. Era sólo un detalle. No había pasado por alto ningún otro. Lo había hecho todo bien,

Todo igual, todo tal y como tenía que hacerse. Saldría _bien. _

— ¿te pasa algo amor? —Pansy lo abrazo a lo cual el simplemente aparto su mano

—Has estado muy callado —dijo Blaise sonriendo — ¿estas preocupado?

Draco lo vio un momento luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y ocuparse

Los alumnos fueron bajando del tren Hermione poso su mirada en Draco y luego siguió caminando con los demás miembros de su casa, pasaría el primer día en la sala común, quería arreglar las cosas con Ginny además que el primer día siempre era el más relajado.

Contemplar el lugar donde ha pasado mucho tiempo con sus amigos bajo la brillante luz del sol de Hogwarts tiene algo extraño y cautivador a la vez. Hace que todo sea mágico y parezca que cualquier cosa puede pasar ahí radica el problema que casi siempre sucede de todo

Hacía uno de esos preciosos y cálidos días típicos de aquí. Cuando Hermione entro a la Sala Común en busca de Ginny no tardó mucho en encontrarla, con la mayor tranquilidad se acercó a ella ignorando las miradas de las demás sobre todo la mirada de Lavender Brown

— ¿podemos hablar? —pregunto Hermione cuando por fin encontró a Ginny

La peli roja asintió

— ¿Qué? —finalmente contesto de mala gana

—Ginny sabes que todo eso que dicen es una tontería Harry y yo no tenemos nada, nada. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo sé, no estoy molesta por eso —finalmente contesto —creo que Harry realmente sale con alguien mas

Ahí estaba ese pequeño detalle que Hermione no quería tocar, sabía que Ginny tenía razón pero no podía decirlo ¿acaso los Weasley eran bueno intuyendo cosas? Quizá no todos pero Ginny sin duda era buena

—Realmente no sé nada, bueno nada malo —contesto la castaña —me alegro que dejáramos en claro las cosas —dijo sonriendo y alejándose discretamente, odiaba mentir lo mejor era que Harry arreglara ese asunto pronto

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó el chico de lentes

—resuelve tu situación con Greengrass y Ginny no soporto mentir

—me lo dices a mí, en estos últimos meses he mentido tantas veces como tu

Ambos rieron

—de acuerdo, solo resuelve las cosas con ambas

—lo hare, espero lograr que Ginny hable conmigo por cierto Te ves un poco estresada

.

No era la primera noche que Draco había pasado en vela, lo hacía muy seguido cuando se unió los mortifagos, pero esta noche era diferente él se sentía diferente, no podía definir exactamente lo que sucedía, la felicidad jamás había sido parte de su vida y por más extraño que pareciera él estaba feliz, a pesar de todo. Aquella noche quería aclarar sus propios _Sentimientos_

Entonces noto lo grande que parecía la cama sin Hermione al lado, cosa curiosa siempre había disfrutado de eso, ninguna chica se quedaba lo suficiente como para que el la extrañara, pero ahora era diferente, eso lo puso molesto, el tener que estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos ¿Qué podían hacer los demás para separarlos? Draco sabía bien que los de su casa en su mayoría seguía con la creencia de la superioridad de la sangre entre ellos Zabini quien parecía querer pasar por encima de él, no solo eso, había dicho que Hermione se había puesto linda... ¡claro que sí! Por eso era de él, no para que otro imbécil la viera, además ¿que eran esas ganas de llorar tan extrañas que tenía? decidió que no podría dormir esa noche por lo que bajo hasta la sala comun

— ¿no puedes dormir? —Daphne lo sorprendió

—joder Greengrass

— ¿Qué ocurre chico serpiente?

Draco se dejó caer sobre el sillón — ¿crees que soy atractivo? —pregunto de la nada

Daphne ahogo una risa ante la pregunta

—sí, tienes tu encanto —contesto no muy convencida

Draco se acercó a ella –no me siento atractivo, siento que subí de peso, además estoy perdiendo condición ¿y si Hermione ya no me quiere?

Daphne acomodo su cabello, había visto ese tipo de reacciones en chicas, pero verlo en el todopoderoso Malfoy no era algo que esperara

— ¿Qué te dijeron sobre su embarazo? —susurro la chica de Slytherin

— ¿sobre el que?

—esto del embarazo compartido, creo que te está afectando un poco

Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír —quizá un poco, tengo hambre quizá ella también tiene hambre

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, lo único bueno de todo era que al dia siguiente por fin podrían estar juntos en la Torre de premios anuales

— ¿te enteraste que Viktor Krum vendrá?

Draco se levantó de golpe del sillón

— ¿y a qué viene ese tonto?

Daphne camino dejándolo solo con la palabra en la boca, realmente ni ella sabía a qué iba Viktor Krum pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con cierta castaña que conocía

La mañana fue insoportablemente larga seguida de una tarde por demás llena de estudios, Blaise no había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione cada que podía con el pretexto de no entender algo

Draco concentro su mirada en el libro que tenía frente pero la verdad estaba pensando cómo hacerle pagar a Blaise su acercamiento a Hermione, sabía que lo único que buscaba de ella era poder tirársela como decían antes y antes eso le hubiera parecido divertido pero ahora sentía algo ¿acaso eran celos? No Draco descarto esa idea, él no podía estar experimentando celos, no había motivos, pero porque se sentía tan poco atractivo ¿y si Hermione buscaba a alguien? ¿y de dónde venían esas ideas? Aunque no importa, un Malfoy es fuerte, y no debe demostrar dolor, no debe demostrar emoción y mucho menos celos — Empieza de nuevo. Respira hondo, imbécil: que entre el aire bueno y salga el malo. Esto no era más que otro síntoma de su reciente debilidad mental.—se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba que la ira no se apoderara de él, al menos haría un intento por cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Hermione, aunque solo fuera cuando ella lo veía, cuando estuviera a solas con Zabini, bueno eso era otro asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor Krum llego atrayendo la atención de todas las féminas de la escuela Había llegado a la parte delantera del castillo, se detuvo cuando su vista se posó sobre Hermione, camino hacia ella y con un acto de caballerosidad beso su mano, lo que causo más de un grito por parte de las chicas

Hermione debía admitir que Viktor era un chico atractivo y una pared de músculos, no es que Draco no los tuviera pero si los comparaban sin duda alguna Viktor ganaría por mucho, pero lo más curioso era que Viktor no despertaba en ella ningún tipo de pasión desenfrenada como lograba hacerlo el rubio

Viktor se acercó y le susurro algo al oído a la chica la cual solo asintió y sonrió

«Era una escena sacada de algún oscuro melodrama» ante los ojos de Theodore Nott la visita del Búlgaro no le daba mucha alegría a su querido príncipe quien solo respiraba agitadamente, parecía que contaba algo, Nott no estaba seguro si contaba las formas de maldecir al chico o las formas de matarlo. Lo cual daba lo mismo

—vaya al parecer no pierde el tiempo —Blaise dijo detrás de Draco —mírenlo hasta ese descerebrado sabe que Granger se puso linda, aunque claro él ya lo sabia

Draco simplemente vio a todos fijamente y luego camino hasta donde estaba Zabini sonriendo

— ¿quieres con Granger? —Pregunto acortando la distancia —escúchame bien, a diferencia tuya yo no tengo nada que perder si me expulsan de aquí, solo te diré que la única persona que puede fastidiar a la sabelotodo soy yo, ella es mía

—Hablas como si te perteneciera, pero está bien —Blaise se apartó de Draco quizá fue la ira que había en sus ojos que lo hizo pensar las cosas

Draco camino en dirección opuesta quitando a todos de su camino sin la menor sutileza

—Fíjate —una chica de Hufflepuff le reclamo cuando la empujo

Draco sonrió maliciosamente

—veinte puntos menos —dijo viéndola seriamente

La chica protesto lo que logro hacer que Draco simplemente le descontara más puntos a su casa. En otro tiempo hubiera hecho algo más, incluso habría ido a buscar a Pansy ella siempre parecía dispuesta para él, incluso contemplo esa posibilidad

—joven Malfoy, tiene un aura oscura cerca ¿acaso no lo ha sentido?

Draco freno en seco al reconocer la voz de la profesora Trelawney

—Usted —la señalo mientras se acercaba a ella —la última vez me susurro unas palabras, ¿Qué significa todo eso?

—todo comenzó en el lugar de sus sueños, pero esto, esto es lo que tenía que ocurrir para que ustedes dos puedan estar debe dejar que ocurra, esas personas querrán destruirlos.

— ¡Malfoy! —se, escucho la voz de Nott Draco giro un segundo — ¿con quién hablas?

—Con la profesora —de pronto se dio cuenta que se había ido dejándolo solo y por una extraña razón la nube que parecía cubrir su mente se disipo, ya no sentía esa sensación de no estar haciendo lo que debería

Durante la cena como siempre Mcgonagall hablo de lo que se, esperaba de ellos, los de ultimo año solo suspiraron ante la mención de los exámenes, mientras que las chicas más jóvenes no le quitaban la vista a Krum

—Y para concluir el año Viktor Krum ha sido elegido como ayudante en la clase de transformaciones, al parecer a muchos —lanzo una mirada a Ron Weasley —les parece conveniente un nuevo profesor y el Señor Krum es excelente en Transfiguración

—claro por eso en el torneo solo se convirtió la mitad del cuerpo —dijo susurrando Ron

—Ron, no digas eso —le reclamo Hermione

—Lindas pulseras —Ron toco la pulsera de Hermione — ¿no hay una para mí?

Hermione fue ligeramente consiente por primera vez de la pulsera, le había quitado importancia ni siquiera recordaba traerla puesta

—Fueron un regalo —interrumpió Harry, aunque él tampoco sabía de donde habían venido, solo tenía la sensación que era algo importante y de nuevo ese sentimiento de abandono se hizo presente

—¿Harry?

—lo siento —dijo el chico de gafas no recordaba como había llegado ahí estaba un poco desorientado nada correspondía a lo que recordaba, estaba en el tren y ahora en el gran comedor

El transcurso de la noche fue como muchas otras en los pasillos de Hogwarts solo se podía ver a los prefectos, Ron maldecía que Parkinson le tocara como compañera, lo único que hacía era hablar y hablar como si su vida dependiera de ello, no comprendía como Malfoy podía soportar más de tres minutos con ella, aunque a la mente de Ron vinieron más de un motivos por los que Malfoy la soportaría.

Draco camino al lado de Hannah Abbott estaba molesto

—Granger tiene suerte —finalmente la chica rompió el silencio incomodo

Draco ignoro el comentario, porque seguramente se trataba de algo que no quería escuchar

—primero Potter ahora Krum

—¿Tienes envidia de Granger?—Draco la observo antes de hablar —aunque claro no eres precisamente la más linda de la escuela, confórmate con Longbottom en un futuro próximo, aunque según lo que tú misma dices Patil se lo quito a la Lunática, todos ustedes me aburren ahora o te callas o te hare algo feo—Draco saco su varita

Hannah Abbott se quedó estática y solo asintió caminando el resto de la ronda en silencio. Draco sonrió triunfal mientras se reunía con los demás prefectos

Hermione suspiro cansada, tenía ganas de dormir pero más importante había extrañado a Draco y eso le molestaba, cuando se despidió de Ron y se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales seguida discretamente de Draco

—Estoy cansada —dijo la castaña cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de la torre

—Yo sé cómo ayudarte –Draco acaricio sus hombros —Hermione ¿Qué tan cansada estas?

—Muy cansada —repitió cuando sintió el torso del chico en su espalda

— ¿Te había dicho que puedo ayudarte con eso? —dijo Draco sonriendo de una forma provocadora

—Correcto, porque si yo veo tu pecho desnudo, podré morir como una mujer feliz. —exclamo Hermione. La verdad el pecho de Draco era terriblemente tentador, pero no caería en sus trucos todo eso que estaba haciendo era para asegurarse que no había nada con Viktor, era tan manipulador, sabía que las hormonas del embarazo habían hecho algo con ella y su libido sexual al parecer cobraba vida cada vez que veía a Draco, pero esta vez iba a ser fuerte no cedería ante su trampa sensual

—Me gusta saber que una mirada de mi pecho puede ofrecerte el equivalente de una vida rica y plena —sonrió Draco

—no cambies mis palabras Draco, las oraciones claves en lo que dije fueron: "_ver tu pecho__y morir"_ lo de feliz fue por ser amable. Lo demás lo inventaste

—Eso dices tú —esta vez sonrió más ampliamente. — pero sé que me has estado viendo todo el día

—Muy bien, me atrapaste. Te he visto en secreto todo el día. y paso

Todo mi tiempo libre escribiendo sobre ti en las clases… escribo: _"querida profesora esta vez no poder entregar la tarea ya que cierto rubio me distrae con su cuerpo_"

Draco se acercó a ella y toco su nariz

—lo entiendo soy demasiado sexi

Hermione aguanto la respiración, la verdad no había mentido con fantasear todo el día con él, lo había hecho y de una forma que ella misma no comprendía de donde salían las escenas _«me he vuelto una pervertida»_ pensó mientras caminaba lo más tranquila posible lejos de la tentación en la que se había vuelto Draco. Odiaba la manera en que

Se sentía a su alrededor, la forma en que lo deseaba. Odiaba que él fuera la única persona a la que se había atrevido a contarle lo de sus padres, sus miedos y odiaba que el siguiera poniendo muros entre ambos, pero sobre todo odiaba sentir que si lo perdía, la vida no tendría sentido, pero se odio más en ese momento por ser débil, Hermione dio media vuelta y regreso donde estaba segura la esperaba un arrogante Draco

—Yo realmente to odio —le dijo al tiempo que lo besaba —te odio demasiado

—Me gusta cuando me odias de esta manera —contesto Draco devolviéndole el beso

Un nítido sentimiento de alegría choco en ella seguido de un poco de vergüenza por sentir ese tipo de necesidad.

—no me gusta cómo te ven todos, Hermione —Draco se separó unos centímetros de sus labios

—Sabíamos que esto sería difícil —Hermione beso su cuello y acaricio su pecho

Draco la pego a su cuerpo

—no me importa, a partir de mañana quiero que todos sepan que eres mía —dijo esas palabras antes de apoderarse de los labios de la chica

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Astoria estaba claramente molesta **

—**prometiste que podrías lograrlo **

**Ron camino lento por la sala de su casa, Lavender no llegaría pronto si tenía dinero **

—**Tranquilos —la mujer se levantó —quizá ese hombre si sea más molesto de lo que supuse**

—**Harry no parece convencido con lo que el ministro planea, no me gusta a forma en que quiere investigar las cosas**

—**se preocupan demasiado ellos no pueden hacer nada contra los cambios, nadie puede crear un punto fijo —dijo detonando confianza aunque sabía que algo estaba mal, el tiempo que había robado estaba simplemente desapareciendo y nadie parecía reclamar mil años, quien fuera que los tenia no los estaba moviendo ni siquiera los había utilizado Mil años suponían mucho dinero, lo único que había notado habían sido esos días de más que habían aparecido ¿pero porque? Que ladrón que se dé a respetar daría el tiempo que robo… la extraña mujer estaba molesta, nunca había perdido de esa manera, nadie se había resistido nunca a los cambios su hechizo era perfecto "el giro a la izquierda" siempre había logrado su objetivo pero no en Hermione Malfoy por alguna razón siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que las cosas pasaran de nuevo, no importaba los obstáculos que pusiera ella simplemente los evadía y eso la molestaba. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Harry abrió los ojos pudo notar que el sudor perlaba su frente, tuvo la sensación de desdoblamiento, estaba en Hogwarts y ahora de vuelta al ministerio, quizá era como Malfoy le había dicho una ocasión en la escuela, ¿Cuál es el sueño? Se preguntó tratando de acomodar sus ideas, sintió un dejavu ¿Qué no ya había pasado por algo así antes? Una especie de sueño extraño, vio su muñeca esa pulsera, por más que quería recordar le era imposible hacerlo la misma sensación que tenía cuando trataba de recordar su conversación con el supuesto Auror Harry comenzaba a sospechar que no estaba ahí en busca de mortifagos interesados en usar el tiempo para revivir a nadie, él estaba ahí por algo más algo que el ministerio quería encubrir _

_Los criminales suelen volver a la escena o eso dicen pero no siempre es así ¿Qué pasa cuando el crimen aún no se ha cometido, o peor se está cometiendo en otro tiempo y solo te dejan unas pistas para resolverlo? Resolver un crimen que se comete en otro tiempo. El guardián sonrió ante semejante reto_

_Era un hombre tan agradable. Muy simpático. __No __puedo creer que hiciera esas cosas horribles... _

_¿Qué pensaran las personas cuando descubren que su vecino es un criminal? Espanto sus pensamientos se estaba desviando del tema, últimamente le pasaba mucho, sentía que todo ya había pasado una especie de dejavu lo invadía siempre que estaba en el callejón Diagon, de nuevo reviso su reloj era un habito que tenía, lo odiaba pero lo hacía… el reloj comenzaba a descender de nuevo era obvio unos cuantos días no hacían gran diferencia, seguía dependiendo del tiempo y corriendo para que no se terminara. Ingreso en "sortilegios Weasley"_

—_Bienvenido —George Weasley sonrió. — ¿puedo servirle en algo? _

_El guardián con el número seis lo vio fijamente _

— _¿Dónde lo ha visto antes? —mostró su reloj de vida _

—_sabía que vendría, pero le diré algo señor Jack, no Jack no es su nombre, su verdadero nombre es otro, aquel con el que nació hace muchos años… es la tercera vez que me busca —George Weasley se acercó a el —a partir de aquí las cosas son cuando empiezan_

—_usted les dio las pulseras _

_George negó _

—_fue usted, el que lo hizo o mejor dicho será el que lo hará… una vez me dijo que el tiempo es curioso fluye en dos sentidos_

—_del futuro al pasado, __En el transcurso de mi trabajo —y no digamos de mi hobby— he estado en el escenario de cientos de crímenes, cientos de veces he visto el tiempo de las personas desaparecer , a veces de una forma tan desagradable que me impactaban incluso a mí pero En todos y cada uno de esos escenarios he visto a un grupo de gente que estaba tan totalmente al margen de lo que ocurre, eso es lo que es usted, alguien que solo ve, no —el guardián negó —usted hizo más que solo ver, usted me ayudo y lo sigue haciendo ¿tengo un hechizo? _

—_uno pequeño, pero ha funcionado, usted odia la magia aun así quería resolver todo lo que está ocurriendo, por eso me busco porque necesitaba de alguien que estuviera tan desesperado que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero... También me ayudo a comprender —George sonrió y se sentó frente a el —usted me ayudo a entender que no debía odiar a ninguno, por eso quise ayudarlo, hice lo que me pidió atraje a los traficantes de tiempo y corrí el rumor, pero —George se detuvo_

—_pero fue su hermano el que fue con ellos, su hermano es quien inicio todo esto, ahora está involucrado, usted me ha visto más veces, sabe lo que __haré_

—_no puedo decirle, son sus reglas, saber el futuro es peligroso y más el de uno. Tome lo necesitara —le entrego una caja —todo lo necesario esta en esta caja, usted me la dio hace seis meses, llego el momento que se la devuelva _

_El guardián tomo la caja_

—_Realmente pensé en todo —dijo sacando las pulseras y el gira tiempo_

* * *

**_hola aquí estoy con otro capitulo esta vez demore por que el archivo donde tenia la mayor parte del capitulo se perdió ( lo borraron) eso pasa cuando prestas tu computadora, lo bueno es que tenia un respaldo con una parte del capitulo así que tuve que volver a escribirlo casi de nuevo. _**

**_por cierto no se por que Fanfiction me separa o junta las palabras _**

**_espero les haya gustado el vídeo: watch?v=PfcZDV77Y1k&feature= _**

**_ como siempre los agradecimientos: Isis G gracias por soportar mi mal humor, Raquel chica me encantan tus comentarios,casi siempre siento que me observas al escribir, Mortifaga D: me dolerá el cuerpo si me avientas mas crucios por dejarte en la intriga. Yami se que lees la historia y que aveces soy muy rebuscada, a la hora de escribir (ya averigüe lo que es) aun así gracias por tus comentarios y todos los que me han comentado gracias _**


	14. Contactos en el pasado

_**Antes de comenzar solo quería comentarles que si no les gustan una historia no hay necesidad de insultar al autor, lo digo por que varias autoras han sido insultadas, lo cual es triste por eso si no les gusta una historia no hay motivo para insultar solo no la lean, así que si no les gusta mi historia pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de un PM sin necesidad de insultar**_

_**como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen... la trama es una mezcla de mi imaginación **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Contactos en el pasado **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

Theodore Nott entro en la casa Malfoy sonriente mientras un molesto Draco lo veía

—lo encontré —dijo al fin Nott sonriendo mas

—tu cerebro, ya era hora

—muy gracioso Malfoy, encontré el regalo perfecto para Luna

— ¿Qué le regalaras? Espera ¿Por qué le regalaras algo?

—no entiendes querido Malfoy, está embarazada seguro quiere que le dé algo —Nott sonrió nerviosamente

—Haces bien —contesto Draco —las mujeres siempre quieren algo ¿y qué es?

Theodore Nott sonrió mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche negro —en la tienda me dijeron que esto hace feliz a las mujeres

Los dos vieron fijamente el aparato Muggle que Theo sostenía en sus manos

—También vibra si aprietas un botón —Nott lo encendió

—no sé, no te parece que se parece mucho a.. —Draco no pudo terminar cuando la voz de Hermione los sorprendió

— ¿Qué creen que hacen con eso? —pregunto con la mirada fijada en lo que ambos veían

—Es el regalo de Luna —contesto Theo

—déjame preguntarte esto Nott ¿a qué tienda fuiste exactamente? ¿Acaso tenía la palabra "erótico"?

—Sí, eso mismo —contesto Theo — ¿la conoces?

—claro un día Narcissa fue a ese tipo de lugar y me regalo uno exactamente igual

—la encargada me dijo que estas cosas hacen felices a las mujeres

Hermione asintió

—no tienes idea, Querido Nott esto es un gran invento — dijo Hermione

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Draco

—un consolador —contesto Hermione —o un amigo del baño

— ¿para qué sirve? —pregunto Nott sujetándolo y viéndolo atentamente

Hermione explico con sumo cuidado y detalles para que servía un consolador y como hacia felices a las mujeres

— ¿Qué? ¿Y mi madre te dio uno? —pregunto Draco indignado

—Claro, fue un regalo de tu madre, no lo iba a despreciar —contesto en tono inocente

—Theodore Nott quiero que saques eso de mi casa — dijo Draco indignado

—vamos Malfoy, parece algo divertido ¿crees que le guste a Luna? —pregunto aun sosteniendo en la mano el juguete sexual

—le gustara créeme — contesto Hermione

Draco estaba molesto, ¿acaso su madre creía que no podía darle diversión a su mujer? ¿Por qué le regalaría algo así? Y mientras se debatía en sus preguntas ninguno noto que Harry había entrado.

Lo que Harry vio fue a un Draco molesto una Hermione riéndose y un Theodore sosteniendo en alto un consolador

—creo que mejor me voy —dijo el chico, haciendo que los tres voltearan a verlo

Theo se acercó alegre y abrazo a Harry

— ¿Sabías que es el mejor invento Muggle? —dijo sosteniéndole frente a Harry

— Por merlín, aléjalo de mi cara —dijo Harry alejándose de Nott, pero fijo su mirada en su muñeca, notando la pulsera ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes?

—Bien, gracias Hermione iré con Luna —Theodore Nott camino hacia la salida

— ¡hey! Nott, bonita pulsera ¿Quién te la dio? —pregunto Harry

Theodore se detuvo y fijo su mirada en su muñeca, fue consiente de la pulsera pero jamás la había notado —fue un regalo en último año de… —pero no podía recordarlo. —Debo irme —dijo antes de salir de la casa

Harry noto la tensión que había provocado su pregunta

—Debemos hablar —dijo en tono serio

— ¿Qué ocurre Potter?

Harry suspiro y toco su cabeza no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, no se había convertido en Auror para espiar al ministerio pero tampoco lo había hecho para ser alguien que finge que todo está bien

—el ministro emitirá una orden de captura contra ti

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Hermione con un grito

—lo siento, la próxima semana será emitida, además lo siento Mione pero quedas suspendida del trabajo, desde ahora, nada de esto pasaría si 'Ojoloco' Moody estuviera por aquí, pero está en Bulgaria

—tranquilo Potter, ¿hay más verdad?

Harry asintió

—Mierda —dijo Hermione —. Además de culpar a Draco ¿hay más?

—mira Hermione, sé que esto es complicado pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad, tranquila

— ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? No entiendes quieres meter a Draco a Azkaban

Entonces Hermione se quedó en silencio

—esto fue planeado, todo esto ¿Qué pretendo el ministro?

—no lo sé —contesto Harry

—Fantástico. Hemos descubierto algo que ya sabíamos. —dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico

Draco guardo silencio, mientras su cerebro asimilaba las cosas tenía claro que el ministro lo culparía de algo ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo que necesitara crear una mentira tan grande? De pronto Draco tuvo un recuerdo de su padre, crear conmoción siempre controla a las masas, un gran escándalo y resolverlo eso quería hacer el ministro crear desconfianza entre los magos y luego ser el héroe que salva el día, en todo caso ya había decidido que el seria el malo de la historia ¿pero dónde dejaba eso a Hermione? A menos que tuviera una función en toda la historia... Claro la heroína de guerra seria el claro ejemplo de la virtud al ser engañada, pretendían que ella cargara con el peso de las miradas, que ella fuera quien afrontara todo mientras el valiente ministro la salvaba de las garras de un Mortifago manipulador, entonces se dio cuenta que todo había comenzado cuando aún estaban en la escuela cuando el ministro se estero de ellos dos, Tenía razón, por supuesto. Todo encajaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**2 años atrás**_

Hermione camino despacio por el cuarto, Draco estaba dormido había optado por mudarse a su cuarto por "practicidad" vio su uniforme y de pronto sonrió ¿que estaría pensando sobre Viktor? Seguro su mente retorcida imaginara cosas, aun así le resultaba de cierta forma tierno, o quizá era una masoquista, no comprendía como se había enamorado de él, Hermione vio su rostro mientras dormía, realmente era atractivo incluso parecía inofensivo

— ¿me veras todo el día?—Draco abrió los ojos

No tienes tanta suerte-contesto mientras se ponía el uniforme

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto Draco aun adormilado

Hermione sonrió

—temprano, pero quiero hablar con Mcgonagall, a diferencia tuya me preocupo por las cosas

Draco lanzo un gruñido ante el comentario, salió de la cama, en bóxer Hermione había descubierto que era su forma de provocarla, puesto que él, tenía una carísima pijama de ceda verde, por lo que dormir así era solo un mero trámite, para recordarle que no había nada que no conocieran en cuanto anatomía. El uno del otro

Draco camino al baño, el sol apenas se asomaba, con pesadez se metió a la regadera dejando que el agua hiciera su magia, pasar de un adormilado Draco al guapo y nada agradable Slytherin, salió solo con una toalla en la cintura busco su uniforme, Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, el chico pudo deducir por su aroma que ya se había bañado, una lástima hubieran podido disfrutar de un rico y agradable baño juntos. Busco su uniforme no tardó en encontrarlo. Hermione se sonrojo y es que Draco no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era la vergüenza

— ¿te gusta la vista?

—Preferiría que hubiera más secretos en nuestras vidas en cuanto a nuestro cuerpo—contesto enarcando una ceja

Draco sonrió ante el comentario

—ríete, pero cuando el embarazo acabe y mi periodo vuelva, tu serás el que vaya a comprar lo que necesite

Draco quito su sonrisa, mientras traba de ponerse la corbata, no tenía idea a que se refería con esas últimas palabras, no era tonto sabía lo que era el periodo, era cuando su madre le decía que no debía molestarla, por lo que no entendía a qué se refería con las palabras "comprar lo necesario"

–Yo lo hago —dijo Hermione acercándose a él, terminando de acomodar su corbata junto con el cuello del uniforme

Mcgonagall los recibió

—debo decir que esto me tomo por sorpresa, nunca espere que usted señorita Granger pudiera, cometer tal cosa —la mujer dio una mirada a Draco, quien solo le dio una mirada despreocupada — Del joven Malfoy, bueno él es..

— ¿qué quiere decir? —pregunto la chica

Era bien sabido que el Trio Dorado siempre habían sido los favoritos de Dumbledore mientras vivía, así como Hermione era la favorita de Mcgonagall ya que le recordaba mucho a ella misma en sus años de estudiante

—no tiene importancia, madame Pomfrey está enterada le he pedido que sea discreta, podrás ir a verla para que te revise

Draco carraspeo, parecía que la mujer lo había olvidado

—joven Malfoy cuando sugerí que la señorita Granger lo vigilará, no me refería a que usted se aprovechara

¿Aprovecharse de hablaba la mujer? Bueno quizá lo había hecho, pero no le daría el gusto de darle la razón

—Creo que Hermione, le dirá que no me aproveché de ella, además se le está olvidando algo, ella es Malfoy —el tono de voz de Draco resalto lo último,

—claro, será mejor que bajen al gran comedor, el desayuno está por comenzar

Draco sujeto la mano de Hermione al salir de la dirección, odiaba cuando alguien lo veía con indiferencia, estaba molesto pero no dejaría que eso empañara el hecho que Hermione ahora perteneciera a los Malfoy y de nuevo ese sentimiento de odio hacia su padre se hacía presenté, "maldito fuera" él y su ciega devoción hacia el señor tenebroso, su padre no tenía ambición y había sido un cobarde, si hubiera sido el, no hubiera dejado que pisotearan el nombre de su familia, hubiera hecho más que jurar lealtad a Voldemort, hubiera fingido lealtad hacia ese imbécil y hubiera ido haciéndose de aliados para quitarlo de su lugar, un Malfoy en el poder hubiera sido lo mejor, de pronto tembló ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso no hubiera seguido con los planes de destruir a los hijos de Muggles y a todos los impuros?

Hermione vio en la mirada de Draco ira, esa ira con la que la veía siempre, le recordó su segundo año, cuando, la llamo sangre-sucia por primera vez, la mirada de despreció, ella recordó que había sido la primera vez que se había sentido humillada por él, no solo eso, esas palabras habían hecho que ella llorara.

—Draco me lastimas—le dijo ella al notar que sujetaba su mano con fuerza

Draco la soltó su mirada estaba dilatada y respiraba agitadamente

—no soy mi padre—finalmente dijo. -no seré como el —esta vez golpeo la pared de nuevo, el dolor siempre lo calmaba

Hermione lo vio había cierta desesperación en sus palabras y comprendió la reacción de él, cuando, le pregunto si educaría a su hijo como Lucius lo había hecho con él

—Claro qué no eres tu padre —dijo viendo su mano —te he dicho que la pared no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor

Por primera vez Draco se sintió tan indefenso, ¿que había estado pensando? ¿En dominar a los impuros? solo recordar eso basto para que la ira volviera, una ira contra él, contra sus pensamientos, era todo lo que le habían enseñado, ¿qué le enseñaría el a su hijo?, cuando lo único que conocía era el desprecio hacia las personas que no eran como el, cuando todo lo que sabía era que un Malfoy es mejor que todos

— ¡Oye!, todo saldrá bien de alguna manera, lo solucionaremos —Hermione se acercó a el

— ¿y si no puedo? Y si termino haciéndote dañó, yo no soy una buena persona he, hecho cosas muy malas, intente matarlo siempre tendré la marca —Draco descubrió su brazo —no lo entiendes, siempre me recordará todo

Hermione ahogo sus lágrimas al ver la marca en su brazo, la había ignorado, pero ahora al verla los recuerdos volvían a ella, la marca de los Mortifagos, de las personas que odiaban a las personas como ella, los nacidos de Muggles, la risa de Bellatrix mientras la torturaba en la mansión Malfoy esa risa que había causado miles de pesadillas, pero Draco había cambiado quizá no del todo pero no había matado a Dumbledore, y los había ayudado aquella vez, no era tan malo como pretendía ser.

—Es verdad, la marca siempre estará, Como estará esta—descubrió su brazo, la palabra sangre-sucia que bellatrix le había hecho mientras la torturaba resaltaba como una pequeña cicatriz pero si le prestabas atención las palabras estaban ahí

— ¿me odias? —Pregunto — ¿aun odias y piensas que debo morir? Escúchame bien Malfoy no sé cómo terminamos en toda esta extraña situación pero estamos juntos, no eres tu padre

Draco la vio, ella tenía razón siempre la tenía, eso era parte del pasado no podía seguir atormentado por esos fantasmas, él no era su padre y podía demostrarlo podía hacer lo que Lucius nunca hizo por él, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos

—nadie nace sabiendo ser padres, bien será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor

A pesar de toda su reticencia Hermione ingreso tomada de la mano de Draco, él, sonreía como si el mundo fuera jodidamente perfecto. Y ¿porque no lo seria? Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

Ron estaba al lado de Harry cuando vio a Draco darle un beso y dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, de pronto el gran comedor estaba repleto de teorías sobre lo que ocurría

— ¿Pero qué crees que haces?—pregunto Ron viéndola seriamente — ¿estas con esa serpiente? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

—Calma —Harry intervino. —creo que Hermione se merece poder hablar

— ¿y que va a decir? ¿Qué se volvió una más de las conquistas de Malfoy?

—Ron, tranquilo— esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo —deja que ella hablé, deja que nos explique las cosas

Hermione ataco las Preguntas con todo el poder de su cerebro pero la verdad era que su cerebro estaba desconectado, nada ninguna respuesta ingeniosa se asomaba por ella

—Vale, es mi vida —finalmente dijo — ¡y si Ron soy una más de las conquistas de Draco!

En la mesa de las serpientes no se podía decir que las cosas estuvieran mejor

—La sangre-sucia, sí que sabes hacerlo, de todas creo que es la única que te faltaba —Zabini palmeo la espalda de Draco —además que con esto te consigues puntos con todos ¿no es listo nuestro príncipe? Utilizar a la amiga de san Potter

— ¿estás loco Draco? ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto Astoria —soy tu prometida, jamás me ha interesado con quien andes mientras sepas.

— ¡Cállate ya!—Draco la vio serio — ¿la prometida de quién? —Draco los vio y luego con tono indiferente se rio de ella. —acaso ¿creías que tu serias la nueva señora Malfoy? Escucha bien niña, esta escena la creo de Pansy, pero, ella es medianamente lista, para saber que jamás la tomaría enserio, salvo por obligación y tú, nuestro compromiso fue un arregló de nuestros padres, adivina me vale lo que tus padres quieran

— ¿crees que será así de simple?—Zabini lo interrumpió, al darse cuenta que Draco iba enserio con Granger —escucha bien Malfoy la mayoría te soportamos por tu apellido, pero sabes ahora no es necesario hacerlo, solo eres otro traidor a la sangre como la mayoría de esta escuela, me das asco, divertirse con una impura está bien, ese es su lugar, servir a la gente como nosotros, pero tomarlas enserio eres patético —Blaise Zabini sonrió

Draco sostuvo la mirada del moreno antes que Nott lo sujetara de la túnica impidiendo que lo atacara

—no vale la pena

era verdad ya se lo haría pagar en privado lejos de las miradas de los demás, pero frente de los miembros de su casa era el Príncipe a pesar de todo, sonrió sabía que la mayoría de los Slytherin aun odiaban a los mestizos, como sabía que sus familias querían mantener una buena imagen frente a la comunidad mágica y el ministerio, las nuevas leyes prohibían discriminaciones además en un lugar donde el trio Dorado era considerado como los salvadores pocos harían algo si no querían afrontar el señalamiento público, cosa que esas familias querían evitar, nadie quería ser asociado a Voldemort por lo que se tragaban su orgullo

.

El gran comedor era un caos mientras los profesores trataban de calmar a todos, fue cuando Mcgonagall ingreso poniendo orden

— ¡silencio! —Dijo con voz autoritaria la mujer —las clases están por comenzar les aconsejo a todos sin exacción que vayan a sus clases

Viktor Krum veía a Hermione fijamente desde la mesa de los profesores luego cuando Hermione giro hacia donde estaba el, sonrió a lo cual ella devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron observo a su amiga sonreír con Viktor

— ¿acaso Malfoy no es suficiente? —dijo levantándose de la mesa

Esas palabras le dolieron a Hermione

—Tranquila, solo está molesto —le dijo Ginny levantándose —deja que se le pase el enojo, no te preocupes

Hermione se quedó con Harry en la mesa mientras ambos se veían en un silencio incomodo

—Salió mejor de lo que parece —Harry palmeo la espalda de Hermione —mejor vayamos a clases.

Los dos Gryffindor se levantaron mientras varias chicas dirigían su mirada a Hermione, Draco la esperaba en la puerta lo cual hizo la escena más inusual Harry caminaba al lado de Malfoy como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si los últimos siete años se hubieran esfumado y hubieran sido cambiados, por donde lo vieran era una escena surrealista

—Mierda —dijo Hermione —. Odio que me vean

—Tranquila, tranquila —dijo Draco. Hermione le dirigió una mirada muy amarga, pero no dijo Nada.

A Draco tampoco le gustaba que lo vieran, pero lo habían hecho tanto en los últimos tiempos, que tal vez le era más fácil soportarlo Ay, bien. El apuesto Draco se sacrificaría una vez más. Pura nobleza de espíritu, y no podía esperar agradecimiento, pero uno hace lo que debe. Por las personas que ama

Entraron a la clase donde Viktor Krum esperaba con un libro

— ¿realmente crees que sepa leer? —pregunto Draco

Hermione simplemente lo ignoro y se, sentó al lado de Harry ignorando al rubio

Harry rio

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó la castaña

—tu cara, admítelo Hermione te gusta molestar a Malfoy, su relación es extraña

—Muy bien, maldita sea, lo admito me encanta su cara cuando esta celoso

Viktor comenzó la clase mientras la mayoría de las chicas solo suspiraban cada que él se acercaba a ellas

Hermione estaba divertida adivinando la cara de Draco en el momento en que Viktor paso cerca de ella, si supiera la verdad realmente Viktor era su amigo se habían escrito cartas durante los últimos años y la última carta que le había enviado al chico le contaba todo lo relacionado con Draco, por lo que Draco no debería estar celoso.

La clase se le antojo larga a Draco, noto la mirada de varias chicas sobre el

—Malfoy —la voz de Nott lo regreso a la realidad — ¿en qué piensas?

—Tengo una duda, pero creo que Potter es el más indicado para responderla, el conoce mejor a Hermione

—debe ser algo importante, o no te atreverías a buscar su consejo

—cállate, solo es una duda —dijo Draco caminando hacia Hermione

Ron apretó los puños cuando vio a sus dos amigos cerca del rubio, se sentía traicionado incluso por Harry quien parecía llevar una relación cordial con el Slytherin, entonces lo supo los secretos que tanto guardaban seguramente Harry lo supo todo el tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-

Astoria camino molesta por los pasillos de Hogwarts sus padres acababan de irse, su visita no la dejo muy contenta sobre todo por las palabras de su padre

—entiende que relacionar nuestra familia con los Malfoy solo podría traernos problemas, por eso lo mejor será que busquemos a alguien más alguien que de estatus al apellido, Potter es una buena opción

Después de eso, le habían prohibido cualquier contacto con Draco, ¡su Draco! Sumando a la maldita de Granger seguramente había usado un filtro de amor para engatusarlo ¿y que se suponía que tenía que hacer ir a seducir al cuatro ojos de Potter?

Maldita la hora en que Granger se metió en la vida de Draco

.

Draco camino incomodo con Harry al lado

— ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —pregunto el azabache acomodando sus lentes

—veras, es sobre Hermione ella hablo de algo en la mañana, algo que me dejo pensando ¿Qué debo comprar en su periodo?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Harry atragantándose de la impresión

—No querrás que yo hable del periodo de mi amiga contigo, eso es —Harry no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que pensaba

—lo sabía es algo malo

—espera Malfoy, ¿sabes lo que es el periodo en una chica verdad?

—claro que lo sé, es cuando se niegan a tener sexo y por alguna razón están de mal humor

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta

—sí, eso pasa, me refiero a lo que les pasa a las chicas…. Sabes algo no quiero hablar de esto

—Bien —contesto de mala gana el Slytherin — ¿Cómo se usa esto? —Draco le enseño el celular que Hermione le había dado

Theodore Nott se acercó a ellos

— ¿de qué hablan chicos? Están misteriosos

—Del periodo de Hermione —contesto Draco mientras Harry lo veía sorprendido

—su nivel de amistad me conmueve, pueden hablar de esos temas sin ningún problema, ¿está en su periodo? Eso explicaría porque parece de mal humor

— ¿Qué? Ella no está en su periodo —dijo Draco — ¿de dónde sacas esas idioteces Nott?

Harry simplemente quería huir de ahí lejos de los dos chicos

—bien Potter ¿cómo se usa?

Ese momento fue cuando Theodore Nott conoció uno de sus más grandes amores en la vida la tecnología Muggle

En vista que Potter no le daba respuestas a lo que tendría que comprar y no quería que Hermione pensara que no sabía cómo tratar esas insignificancias lo más saludable era preguntarle a una chica y quien mejor que Daphne para disipar cualquier duda.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Meses atrás**_

El tiempo fluye siempre, nunca se detiene siempre está en cambio, pero hay veces en que las cosas pasan tal como debían pasar , pero viajar en el tiempo no es fácil, no puedes alterar el orden más de lo que ya se ha hecho antes

El Guardián abrió los ojos lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a George Weasley no tardó mucho en hacerlo

— ¿has pensado en el tiempo? —pregunto cuando lo vio caminando por el callejón Diagon su mirada era perdida y detonaba tristeza

George Weasley vio en dirección del extraño y con una sonrisa forzada contesto

—Pienso en muchas cosas

El guardián noto que el chico realmente estaba triste, quizá tenia razón el necesitaba de alguien desesperado para que lo ayudara

—George Weasley, tienes una tienda, te diré algo en un año y medio nos volveremos a ver y entonces todo estará claro para ti, esas voces que te atormenta desaparecerán, soy John, Jhon o Jack no importa realmente —contesto antes de alejarse del chico

El primer contacto estaba hecho la rueda del tiempo comenzaba a girar, reviso su reloj menos días menos vida más trabajo tenía que correr si quería resolver todo rápido, de pronto pensó en Potter y por alguna razón sintió que él era una persona que sin duda podía resolver todo.

Vio las pulseras, trabajo difícil pero no tanto, se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido robar un manipulador del tiempo, el gira tiempo estaba bien, pero nunca se es demasiado precavido, claro ahora era un renegado que había robado a los propios guardianes, ya no tendría pago, lo que equivalía a conseguir el tiempo en otro lugar, sin trabajo no hay tiempo curioso «vives por el tiempo y mueres por el tiempo» el segundo contacto debía ser el más fácil. Hermione Granger, el sabia donde estaba en ese momento ¿qué hacia exactamente?, seguro despertaba de un sueño extraño, quizá estuviera confundida y quisiera respuestas, siguió corriendo en dirección a Hogwarts le alegro que las personas siguieran sin poder notarlo, ingreso al castillo , odiaba todo eso la magia era algo que lo molestaba, había visto demasiadas guerras entre magos por el poder, fijo su mirada en la joven Granger parecía alterada y detrás de ella estaba Draco Malfoy siguiéndola, ahora sabia adónde iba abrió la pequeña caja y leyó lo que decía

_**Hermione Granger se encuentra con la profesora de adivinación **_

_**Profesora sibil Trelawney en el salón tienes 20 minutos antes que Hermione llegue **_

Un punto a su favor, conocer su futuro es peligroso no sabía cómo habían llegado esas palabras a la caja o en qué momento el, las había puesto, no importaba corrió hacia el salón de adivinación como venía en las instrucciones, la profesora estaba sola y aún tenía tiempo con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella y la dejo inconsciente vio la pasión multi jugos que tenía que tomar hizo cara de asco pero la tomo espero que hiciera efecto y escondió a la profesora en un lugar oscuro

Hermione entro sosteniendo un libro en las manos

—Te esperaba Pequeña lo veo en ti —dijo rápidamente —tienes la elección del giro a la izquierda —uso un tono misterioso en sus palabras

—de acuerdo, y este giro ¿de qué trata? ¿Es un hechizo? —le pregunto la joven

—muchas cosas, niña muchas cosas no todo está escrito siempre está escribiéndose todo, más el futuro —de pronto sintió que había dicho mucho, el guardián en el disfraz de la profesora decidió que era tiempo de que las cosas siguieran su curso —señorita Granger que sorpresa, que me visite ¿planea unirse esta año a la clase de adivinación?

—me estaba diciendo algo de cosas escritas

— ¿en verdad? —pregunto

Hermione simplemente se alejó del lugar, el guardián midió el tiempo de nuevo el segundo contacto estaba hecho, los invitados se estaban reuniendo

Por el momento era todo lo que podía hacer en ese tiempo, el guardián cerro los ojos y apareció frente a George

George Weasley abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

— ¿Quién es usted?

—un año y medio, fue el tiempo que dije que tardaría en volver a verte, claro para ti ha pasado ese tiempo, ¿aun odias Hermione y Malfoy?

—no se quien sea, pero eso no le interesa —George saco su varita y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo

—Odiar no es bueno —volvió a aparecer — ¿conoces lo que es viajar en el tiempo?

George no comprendió mucho, pero después de más de una hora hablando con una persona que aparecía y desaparecía cada vez que trataba de lanzarle un hechizo se dio por vencido

— ¿y esto pasara en seis meses? Según lo que usted ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto aun sin creerle del todo

—Jack o Jhon o John cualquiera, no importa porque todo esto lo veras con tus propios ojos tengo un favor que pedirte George Weasley, cuando todo comience lanzaras un Obliviate a ellos cinco —le mostro la foto mágica —después me dejaras pistas sutiles

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—porque algo en ti quiere divertirse, quieres sentirte vivo de nuevo y sobre todo no quieres vivir tu vida huyendo de los recuerdos, algo en ti quiere perdonarlos, porque has entendido que ninguno de ellos tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, en la guerra solo hay _sobrevivientes_ ningún ganador además Me encuentro en la rara situación de poder ofrecerte cierta esperanza. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco me falta un contacto más —el guardián volvió a desaparecer frente a George.

Volvió a leer la siguiente instrucción

_**Draco Malfoy ataca a un alumno detenlo antes que escape de Hogwarts **_

Supo lo que tenía que hacer de nuevo se transformó en la profesora Trelawney cuando lo vio pasar, su mirada era perdida entonces lo sujeto con más fuerza de la requerida

—El futuro puede reescribirse en cualquier momento, el más mínimo movimiento aquí en tu pasado podría cambiar por completo tu diminuto mundo en un instante, El Ayer es historia, pero Mañana un misterio pero no para usted —y con la misma rapidez con la que lo sujeto lo soltó

—Usted está loca —dijo el rubio alejándose del lugar

«Justo a tiempo» pensó, cuando la poción perdió efecto, se sentía cansado, viajar en el tiempo era algo sin duda agotador y dañino para la salud, muchos lugares en poco tiempo hacían que el cuerpo lo resintiera y sabía que su tiempo estaba agotándose cada vez más. Ahora solo necesitaba que todo comenzara en el tiempo adecuado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_**Astoria Greengrass caminaba por el callejón diagon cuando lo oyó una voz de un hombre**_

"_**¿cambiar el pasado? ¿Eso sería fantástico y si lo hago todo este mundo desaparecería?"**_

"_**shhh no hables fuerte, escuche de unas personas a las afueras que pueden hacerlo lo único que debes hacer es llevar a la persona a la que le lanzaran el hechizo y ellos se encargan de todo"**_

— _**¿crees que sea suficiente? —pregunto George cuando la chica se alejo **_

—_**Claro ahora solo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen, aún queda una última labor —el guardián saco las pulseras— dejemos que el tiempo sea robado **_

— _**¿pero ellos estarán bien? **_

—_**si son inteligentes lo estarán, además jamás los has dejado solos del todo o mejor dicho jamás han estado solos en todo esto, aunque ellos aún no lo saben**_

_**El guardián los contó, los primeros tres contactos habían sucedido, lo único que debía hacer era que el tiempo fluyera de forma que ya lo había hecho antes**_

_**«He visto y hecho lo que necesitaba el momento ha llegado»**_

* * *

_Hola ^^/ bueno aquí con otro capitulo ya falta menos para el final de esta historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios me han motivado a terminar la historia.. y bueno tengo la idea de otro Dramione pero aun no le doy forma, al principio quería hacerlo un A/U pero aun no lo se bien, por que ya comencé un A/U asi que cuando lo tenga planeado lo publicare, antes lo subiré a mi Face_

_gracias a todos_

_dejen sus comentarios en el botoncito que dice Review_


	15. Conectando los tiempos

**Bien antes que nada este capítulo trata sobre cómo se desarrollaron las cosas y como obtuvieron las pulseras, es el penúltimo quizá les parezca extraño pero sentí que era necesario para la historia, sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Conectando los tiempos**

* * *

_La vida se paga día a día, el tiempo se va y nunca regresa_

El día que se convirtió en Auror ya era de por sí difícil para el joven Harry Potter

A primera hora de la mañana había tenido que decirle a los padres de Daphne que no se casarían todavía, Harry no quería comprometerse tan rápido, según los resultados de las pruebas, Daphne estaba embarazada sabía que debía responder, pero no quería casarse aun; al mediodía había recibido una llamada desde Urgencias de un Hospital a las afueras de Londres, diciéndole que Hermione tendría a su bebe, al mismo tiempo se había visto obligado a participar en la ceremonia para los nuevos Aurores solo por protocolo, ya que él había sido aceptado desde antes de terminar Hogwarts. Luego había tenido que pasarse casi una hora al teléfono con Theodore Nott para justificar su decisión. De no acompañarlo a comprar una motocicleta, Las visitas en la sala de su casa se habían ido acumulando, desde los rutinarios saludos hasta las visitas importantes como el propio ministro

Harry podía medir el tiempo de lo que duro todo ese circo mediático en segundos con solo cerrar los ojos incluso mientras estaba en su trabajo aun recordaba ese día, había sido desastroso y estresante

Pero había logrado salir adelante, lo había logrado a pesar de todo de ser el niño que vivió, el chico elegidom, el chico que derroto a Voldemort, sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que tenía se las debía a sus amigos, a Hermione y Ron ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan difícil? ¿En qué punto su relación se había roto tanto?

Harry examino el cuerpo frente a él, podía darse una idea vaga de lo que realmente ocurría detrás de las muertes, había sido un dato que había pasado por alto la primera vez y esa era la conexión obvia de todas las personas con Hogwarts, pero no precisamente era Hogwarts el lugar que conectaba a todas esas personas y las memorias eso había sido sin duda algo talentoso Harry debía admirar el trabajo del ministro en todo ese asunto, nadie podría decir nada del asunto porque nadie recordaba nada y ahí estaba la clave tras ese misterio

_«Morir no tiene nada remotamente romántico ni poético»_ pensó mientras dejaba que los demás Aurores hicieran su trabajo él ya había visto suficiente para saber lo que ocurría

—Pareces Feliz —dijo el azabache a Ron quien caminaba impaciente

—en estas semanas emitirán las órdenes de arresto y adivina seré yo quien me encargue de hacerlas validad

–Ron ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? No hay pruebas suficientes, si Malfoy sale limpio de esto Hermione nunca te lo perdonara

— ¿acaso crees que busco su perdón? —Contesto el peli rojo —en todo caso ella es quien debería pedir perdón

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicimos Ron? ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hicimos para que nos trates ahora a si?

— ¿realmente no lo sabes?

Harry negó

—No Ron, no lo se

—Cuando acabes con el papeleo mándalo a mi oficina —le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar —pero para que lo sepas fueron los secretos—le dijo alejándose

Harry Se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa de trabajo. Escribió rápido todo lo que había averiguado —lo siento ministro, pero no lo dejare hacerlo —Harry repaso las líneas en la carta debía enviarla al consejo mágico, era algo delicado "la política es algo peligrosa" pensó mientras se reclinaba en su silla, el ministro había sido listo, metódico en todo pero había pasado por alto algo, lo había subestimado y había subestimado las cosas a su alrededor, ¿porque la imagen de ese hombre aparecía en su mente? No podía recordar su rostro pero estaba seguro que las últimas fotografías que había recibido habían sido de él, esa pregunta que siempre parecía aparecer ¿Quién le dio la pulsera? Era lo único que podía asociar, a veces se preguntaba si todo había sido parte de un sueño o una alucinación, dejo de pensar en eso

Trabajó rápidamente para crear las circunstancias que podrían dar como

Resultado el optimista grito de lo resolví, hacia esto por principios pero principalmente por Hermione ella no merecía ese trato ni lo que querían hacer descubriría a todos, incluso a Ron de ser necesario, eso le dolía pero no tanto como creía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El guardián del tiempo con el número seis vio como los Aurores se llevaban los cuerpos

—Hora de la muerte: las cuatro, cuarenta y cuatro —dijo viendo la hora, ese no era su deber ni siquiera debería de estar ahí, pero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba investigando realmente entonces pensó La muerte y los clichés, van de la mano ¿quién era esa persona que había muerto realmente? Muchas esperanzas, sueños, recuerdos, experiencias que desaparecieron a las cuatro cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Qué había visto de la vida? ¿De la familia? ¿De la escuela? ¿De la guerra? ¿Del amor? En lugar no había nada que, en esos últimos momentos, proporcionara información sobre su identidad. Durante unos instantes el guardián se sintió lleno de ira contra la muerte por llegar junto con el anonimato pero sabía que no era del todo cierto, él podía ser considerado culpable por muchas muertes ¿Cuántas personas no se habían arrepentido de quitarse la vida? Pero el había hecho que su tiempo se detuviera ese era su trabajo reviso todo las cosas estaban preparadas, vio las pulseras era tiempo de entregarlas la primera persona de su lista sin duda era Draco Malfoy sabia donde se encontraba en esa época del tiempo

Lo vio salir de la consulta seguramente les acababan de informar que estaba embarazada, el guardián sonrió por la astucia del chico aunque claro el todavía no había hecho nada mientras ella se alejaba caminando hacia el pasillo Draco sonreía triunfal, el guardián se acercó lentamente a el

—Su pulsera se cayó —le dijo viéndolo directamente a la cara

—No es mía —contesto el joven Malfoy

El guardián sonrío no había cambiado ni un poco su cara de arrogancia, se acercó más a el

—créeme lo es, tú quieres esa pulsera, porque esa pulsera es lo que le ha permitido poder estar aquí y tu allá, ese lugar con el que sueñas, toma la pulsera Malfoy y espera la invitación, todos estarán invitados y entonces lo sabrás, no dejes que ellos lo sepan mantén a tu yo real oculto, oí que eres bueno en oclumancia la necesitaras, el ministro te pondrá una trampa

— ¿quién eres? —pregunto el chico de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo giro su cuerpo y él estaba frente a él de nuevo

—escucha Draco Malfoy, saber el futuro es peligroso, pero lo has notado tus sueños, sabes lo que son yo te diré todo pero no hoy, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tomar esa pulsera pronto te volveré a ver y lo entenderás, nadie debe saber esto —con estas palabras desapareció

Draco tomo la pulsera no entendía muy bien, pero el sabia de los sueños que tenía, sus palabras parecían cobrar sentido, tomo la pulsera no destacaba era algo que nadie notaria ni siquiera el, se la coloco y busco a Hermione

El guardián respiro agitadamente, viajar entre las dimensiones sin duda estaba gastando mucho tiempo, a ese paso no sobreviviría mucho tiempo a menos que tuviera mil años robados, sonrió cuando vio a la chica caminando con la mirada por el hospital entonces se acercó a ella lentamente

—Mi vida término —dijo Hermione caminando con parsimonia por el pasillo

—lo siento —dijo chocando con ella apropósito —su pulsera se le cayo

—Gracias —Hermione recogió la pulsera ¿Dónde la había visto antes? ¿Era su pulsera? Tenía la sensación de que era suya

El sonrió —linda pulsera ¿Quién se la dio?

Vio que ella lo volteaba a ver cuando escucho la voz de Malfoy

—Volvamos —la voz del chico hizo que ella dejara de verlo por un instante y entonces desapareció

Entregar la pulsera a Harry fue más fácil, espero fuera de su casa mientras Ronald Weasley salía de ella, difícil creer que el iniciaría todo, cuando Harry entro la pulsera estaba aún lado de su maleta Harry simplemente la tomo entre sus cosas

Theodore Nott bueno él fue un poco más difícil el chico parecía inmune al filtro de percepción que él podía causar, por lo que opto en enviársela como regalo, la pulsera haría el resto en su mente, no podría recordar de donde la había conseguido una vez la tocara

Daphne Greengrass no estaba seguro porque ella tenía que tenerla, pero con la información sobre su hermana o lo que haría en el futuro quizá lo mejor era tenerla vigilada, ahora lo sabía, las pulseras los unían y mantenían una línea fija con sus yos del futuro creaban una ayuda contra los traficantes de tiempo un pequeño escudo momentáneo, pero eso serbia de momento ahora solo tenía que ir con ella, con esa mujer pero aun no, tenía mil años que ya le había robado y él se estaba encargando que el tiempo siguiera su marcha ¿Qué no era ese su trabajo? Aunque ya no se sentía un guardián usar el titulo no se veía bien, quizá era hora de buscar un nombre

_Soy increíblemente afortunado, _pensó el guardián cuando escribió detrás de la fotografía mágica " **_¿adivina quién soy y para que quiero el tiempo?" _**después de todo Weasley lo estaba ayudando pero también necesitaba ayudarse un poco, entonces comprendió lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho con su hijo lo mismo que estaba haciendo el asegurarse que las cosas siguieran su curso

**_-.-.-._**

_Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se detuvo. Podía sentir una ráfaga de excitación en su interior y quiso saborearla por un momento.__._

— _¿lo sabias? —Ingreso a la tienda —vinieron a verte unos magos hace unos días _

—_lo hicieron y tenías razón lo que traían era un odio inmenso suficiente para lograr lanzar el hechizo, pero ¿Cómo lo lograste? _

—_tengo mis contactos _

_La mujer rio _

— _¿Cómo lograste viajar en el tiempo? Porque tú no eres el mismo que está investigando este caso ¿hace cuánto viajas? No deja que pregunte mejor ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un guardián?_

_El sonrió ante la pregunta _

—_es difícil saber, pudo haber sido ayer o puede que haya sido hace mucho tiempo, viajar en el tiempo es difícil, ¿sabes porque? _

_La mujer negó mientras lo veía atentamente _

—_porque jamás sabes lo que encontraras en el camino y saber demasiado_

—_Nadie debe saber su propio futuro, es peligroso —intervino la mujer —estas cometiendo un crimen muy grande al acudir conmigo ¿has viajado entre las dimensiones? _

_Esta pregunta lo hizo sentir incomodo ¿acaso ella sabía lo que el pretendía hacer? Pero ella aun no lo hacía aun no había creado el mundo paralelo entonces el guardián se dio cuenta que lo estaba probando _

—_viajar en dimensiones es peligroso puedes quedar atorado en el espacio que hay en un mundo paralelo y otro cualquier guardián sabe que las decisiones de las personas afectan el rumbo de la vida, incluso las personas lo saben por eso se preguntan ¿si pudiera cambiar algo? _

_Entonces ella sonrió _

—_El problema era el mira, ¿ves el desastre que hay?_

—_y ellos, los magos que te contactaron ¿ayudaron?_

–_por supuesto aunque ellos buscaban algo más, me conformo con todo esto ¿y para que alguien como tu quiere tantos años? —pregunto fijando su vista en los relojes_

—_nada es para siempre, nada es eterno, digamos que trato de prolongar un poco mi vida ¿eso es malo?_

—_la gente como nosotros no lo necesita ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?_

—_Quizá, solo estaba aburrido —contesto —ver el tiempo, quitar tiempo, dar tiempo llegas a aburrirte un poco de todo eso, ¿lo sabias? Cuando te conviertes en alguien que vigila el tiempo, te obligan a verlo… me refiero a ver el tiempo pasar todo en tu mente, no importa la edad, una vez tu reloj comienza a andar nada lo detiene, pero ver lo que no es, las vidas que desaparecen puede volverte loco, muchos no lo logran, van al manicomio y si se cree que son lo suficientemente psicópatas se les da el trabajo.. Curioso solo alguien loco puede ser un guardián o policía del tiempo_

—_pero tú no lo eres, ya no ¿Qué eres? —pregunto la mujer_

—_solo algo que no debería existir, una vez alguien me dijo que era una anomalía en el tiempo todos los días me pregunto ¿moriré hoy? ¿Seguiré mi vida siempre? Claro que no, en algún momento moriré ¿Cuándo? Es una pregunta que no la sé, no soy humano, no soy guardián, quizá lo fui pero ya no lo recuerdo_

_Sonrió y pensó que era la Santísima Trinidad de los asesinos, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo jugando quizá había víctimas, pero él no era quien había puesto las reglas en primer lugar, pero si se estaba divirtiendo rompiéndolas, entonces fue vagamente consiente que ya no podía recordar cuando había comenzado a planear todo, había saltado demasiado en el tiempo que no podía distinguir las cosas, su vida se acababa lo sabía, el tiempo no lo tenía el aunque sabía quién si lo tenía, fue cuando vio el desastre que se había ocasionado _

—_En un momento vuelvo —dijo parándose —divierte mientras tanto _

_«hora de actuar» pensó el guardián sabía que probablemente Hermione Granger estuviera llegando al ministerio confundida y eso se debía a que acababan de alterar su mundo solo que aún no lo comprendía, también sabía que Draco Malfoy estaría buscándola, Malfoy era una persona muy astuta incluso en este mundo paralelo él podía recordar todo, sin duda su mente estaría ardiendo debía ayudarlo había tomado cierto cariño a la pareja con el paso del tiempo, él lo sabía viajar en dimensiones era peligroso como sabía que su antiguo yo estaba pensando que sería el final de todo entonces lo hizo salto de un mundo a otro_

_El guardián abrió los ojos sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era peligroso saltar entre mundos, siempre era más peligroso que viajar en el tiempo, siempre se rasgaba una pequeña parte del universo, algo prohibido para cualquiera, tenía curiosidad por este sub universo recién creado a base de las decisiones de Draco Malfoy ¿en este mundo el sería una persona normal? Le hubiera gustado averiguarlo pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Fijo su mirada en el recién llegado Draco quien parecía alterado, ¿cómo no estarlo? acaba de ser arrastrado a un nuevo mundo a causa del hechizo._

_El guardián suspiró. —__Manos a la obra—. __Se dijo. __Queda muy poco tiempo _

_Espero pacientemente mientras examinaba la mirada de Ronald Weasley parecía feliz, y entonces vio salir a Draco Malfoy de la oficina de Hermione Granger _

—_Esto no es real —susurro cuando paso cerca de él. Luego lentamente ingreso a la oficina de Hermione Granger _

_._ —_Señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted, soy…soy de asuntos internos_—dijo rápido

Hermione lo vio durante unos segundos incrédula

— _¿asuntos internos?__¿Existe esa división?—pregunto con cierta duda_

—_Existe —dijo seriamente mostrándole su tarjeta que lo acreditaba como tal —bien tengo que evaluar su desempeño en el caso de la desaparición de unas personas_

_Rápidamente vio la incomodidad de la joven como lo sospechaba en este mundo también había algo extraño con respecto al ministerio un secreto rondaba en cualquier mundo _

—_sabe señorita Granger creo que hoy no será el día que le haga las preguntas ¿Por qué no va a pasear un rato? Realmente no la necesitamos aquí, vamos salga un poco quizá encuentre algo que le de otra perspectiva. Creo que debería despertar pronto señorita Granger, por cierto linda pulsera ¿Quién se la dio?__ —dijo con una sonrisa y noto la pequeña perturbación que esa pregunta había causado en ella _

— _¡Bien!—contesto ella de mala gana _

—_por cierto la próxima vez que nos veamos usted lo sabrá y deberá despertar_

_El guardián pudo notar la molestia que esto había causado en la joven al verla salir de su oficina, suspiro profundamente mientras trataba de recomponerse, se había mantenido estoico durante todo el rato pero se sentía cada vez más débil —solo un poco más—dijo parándose y revisando su reloj de vida. Salió justo cuando Draco Malfoy Y Ronald Weasley peleaban entonces el guardián lo noto, por un breve momento los recuerdos de la joven Granger con los de Ronald Weasley habían sincronizado «curioso» pensó entonces desde donde estaba sonrió a Hermione —despierta—dijo antes de desaparecer _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La mujer golpeo la pared, el tiempo se había ido de nuevo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No solo había desaparecido el tiempo que había robado, el mundo paralelo que se estaba creando conforme a este se había destruido_

— _¿te han robado lo que robaste? —pregunto sonriendo mientras se acomodaba frente a ella_

_No sé qué paso —grito — ¿Quién puede hacer eso?—de pronto vio al hombre frente a ella —Tu —lo señalo_

—_vaya lo notaste, jamás has robado nada… alguien lo ha hecho mientras tu hacías el intento de cambiar ese sub universo, mientras tu robabas unos segundos creyendo que eran años, alguien se los quedaba, lamento decirte que no soy yo. —Sonrió —si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender, por cierto el guardián seis, bueno mi yo joven seguirá investigando pero lo sabes en algún punto se detendrá, continua haciendo tu trabajo, quien este robándote ese tiempo está cerca —hubo cinismo en sus palabras _

—_ya no soy un guardián —dijo al salir, una parte de él se sintió libre y otra melancólico y triste ¿Qué pasaría con él? Cuidar el tiempo era todo lo que conocía, solo tenía la esperanza que todo se aclararía para el cuándo eso terminara, ¡tenía que aclararse!, no se habría tomado molestias, si no lo supiera así que lo sabría en algún momento, sus pensamientos fueron hacia Malfoy quizá él sabía todo, pero solo podía saberlo si alguien se lo había dicho ¿pero con qué propósito? Eso no importaba ahora. Respiro hondo había estado corriendo durante algún tiempo no sabía cuánto, bueno eso no era novedad siempre corría contra reloj, pero ahora no sabía le diferencia de los días, pasado, presente, futuro todo se mezclaba, quizá había pasado un día o quizá demasiados su percepción del tiempo se había perdido había usado el gira tiempo y el manipulador temporal que había robado —nadie debería poder interferir en el tiempo —se dijo, lo sentía el momento se acercaba _

_El guardián evito las ganas de vomitar cuando apareció en el nuevo lugar, su vida se hacía pedazos con cada viaje que hacía, no se había detenido desde que inicio a hacerlo. Entonces vio a George Weasley sentado esperándolo, era bueno saber a dónde ir, había leído las instrucciones que había en la caja al pie de la letra, había ido a los lugares indicados oscilando entre el pasado y presente siempre evitando toparse con el mismo._

—_Estas aquí —dijo acercándose al peli rojo _

—_Hola —saludo —mira al parecer pudo llegar —señalo al guardián frente a ellos revisando las cosas en Cardiff _

_El guardián frente a George sonrió era tan extraño verse a el mismo _

—_si es alguien persistente odia su trabajo pero lo toma muy enserio _

— _¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto George sonriendo como un niño _

—_bueno tenías razón ella se dio cuenta que había sido engañada ¿realmente que harás con el tiempo?_

_George Weasley sonrió ante la pregunta. El realmente no lo había notado_

— _¿aún no lo has notado?_

—_Lo que noto es que a pesar de haber borrado partes de sus recuerdos con un Obliviate está cada vez más cerca de regresar al lugar indicado —vio al guardián acomodando sus lentes. «los lentes» pensó en ellos y en lo que vio ese día, toco sus lentes —por supuesto, por eso no pudo notar nada —dijo sonriendo _

_George examino la cara del guardián había cambiado poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta lo había hecho, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo en el tiempo? _

—_creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo George —Jack ¿o prefieres Jhon?_

—_Da igual el nombre —dijo caminando a su lado _

— _¿has terminado todo?_

—_aun no, pero pronto estará concluido, te visitare pronto de nuevo, dos veces lo hare yo y lo hará el, cuando lo haga deberás darle la caja _

— _¿no es cansado estar atrapado en un círculo? _

—_me gusta pensar, que todo se resolverá, unas visitas más y todo será resulto _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2 años tres meses atrás **

_Daphne no paraba de reír mientras Draco le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia _

—_realmente me sorprendes, cuando creo que por fin he logrado comprender todo de ti, vas y pff algo nuevo ocurre_

—_solo te pregunté que utilizan las mujeres durante su periodo _

— _¿es por Hermione? Pero está embarazada ¿porque te preocupas por eso? —pregunto la chica cruzando las piernas_

—_fue por algo que ella dijo que cuando el embarazo termine yo comprare las cosas necesarias, ¿acaso crees que quiero que piense que o se atender insignificancias? —dijo en forma desdeñosa el rubio_

—_entiendo, eres idiota y el embarazo te volvió mas idiota, en primera ten en cuenta que Hermione es de origen Muggle, por lo que de seguro está acostumbrada a otro tipo de cosas, cuando llega el periodo, realmente es un tema desconocido para mí, simplemente procura no molestarla cuando eso pase, ella se ve alguien muy..—se detuvo y rio _

— _¿muy qué?_

—_olvídalo Draco no quieres saber —contesto Daphne alejándose de el_

— _¿desde cuándo andas con Malfoy? —pregunto Ginny a Hermione una vez estuvieron solas_

_Hermione vio a su amiga, quería contarle todo, pero algo de ella se negaba a hacerlo_

—_en navidad, durante las vacaciones, fue todo muy rápido_

— _¿pero estas bien? Mione ¿estas, segura de esto? —pregunto la peli roja_

—_tranquila se lo que hago_

—_Harry esta con Greengrass, los vi besándose _

_Hermione vio fijamente a su amiga _

—_Ginny _

— _¿lo sabias? Por eso me evitabas y el baile tú los ayudaste ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? _

_Hermione guardo silencio _

_Ron veía seriamente a Harry_

—_¿lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Hermione se veía con esa serpiente? —pregunto molesto a su amigo_

_Harry se debatía entre contar la verdad o seguir mintiendo, el dilema era que no era su historia, no era su secreto, por lo tanto no podía ir a contarlo a la de tres por muy amigos que fueran, Hermione era quien debía decírselo, pero algo si podía hacer y era contarle sobre su relación con Daphne_

—_escucha, eso es algo de Mione, ella sabrá lo que hace_

—_seguro le dio un filtro de amor _Amortentia_ o algo así, ese maldito hurón_

—_escucha Ron, quiero decirte algo_

—_Harry no podemos dejar que Hermione sea víctima de Malfoy—Ron hablaba muy rápido_

—_Ron, estoy saliendo con Daphne —finalmente dijo Harry logrando captar la atencion de su amigo_

— _¿que tú qué?_

—_estoy viendo a Daphne —repitió Harry tranquilamente_

— _¿Greengrass? ¿La princesita de Slytherin? Dime que no fue por ella que dejaste a Ginny_

_Harry guardo silencio_

— _¿pero qué mierda pasa por su cabeza? ¿Estos son los secretos que tú y Hermione guardaban?_

—_escucha Ron, nada de esto fue planeado, y no las cosas con Ginny no estaban bien mucho antes que llegara Daphne_

—_dime Harry, ¿engañaste a mi hermana? Dime la verdad_

_Harry guardo silencio de nuevo, no supo de donde llego el golpe, solo lo espero sabía que era algo que se merecía, algo en Harry quería dejar de mentir a su amigo y si unos golpes lo solucionarían, él estaba dispuesto a recibirlos_

— _¿cómo le hiciste eso a mi hermana? _

_Ron se alelo de Harry podía sentir un gran odio al que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, algún día se lo haría pagar _

_-.-.-.-._

—_Hermione —Draco la alcanzo en el pasillo norte _

—_Draco ¿Qué ocurre? _

_El sonrió y luego la beso _

—_te extrañe —dijo sonriendo, cuando Astoria paso junto a ellos_

—_¿lo hiciste apropósito?—le recrimino Hermione_

_Él se encogió de hombros _

_Blaise Zabini sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la pareja _

—_Malfoy, Malfoy, creo que eres un idiota —lanzo una mirada de lujuria a Hermione —dime ¿está también la compartirás con nosotros como a todas las demás? Espero ser el primero seguro lo hace bien, donde decidiste estar con ella_

_Draco sujeto con fuerza a Blaise _

— _¿Qué dijiste? _

—_que tu pequeña zorra debe coger bien _

_Draco golpeo a Blaise _

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes usar un hechizo? Cobarde _

—_Draco —Hermione lo sujeto —vámonos _

_Draco apretó los puños, haría pagar a Blaise por eso, pero donde Hermione no lo viera_

—_eres un traidor a la sangre y un cobarde —le grito Blaise _

_«me las pagaras maldito imbécil» pensó mientras se alejaba _

-.-.-.-.

Cuando Harry recibió su invitación estaba redactando el informe sobre la muerte de tres magos y dos Muggles el sobre era rojo sin remitente, solo con las letras HP .directo a su escritorio nadie había visto quien había dejado la carta en ese lugar solo había una dirección y una fecha con la frase

"_no puede faltar"_

Harry examino el papel rojo por alguna razón sentía que era importante.

.

Draco se hundió en su silla de trabajo mientras revisaba las cosas, estaba tenso y molesto sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles quería dejar todo arreglado antes que el ministro emitiera la orden en su contra, de pronto vio el sobre rojo, sobre sus papeles no recordaba haberlo visto era impersonal solo las letras DM una fecha y un lugar y las palabras _"no puede faltar" _sonrió ante la invitación ¿Quién más tendría en ese momento una igual seguro Hermione y Harry no sabía quién más podía estar invitado —bien muéstreme como se descubre un crimen que está ocurriendo —dijo bajo reclinándose en su silla. Sintió una opresión en el pecho vio la foto mágica de su familia, él lo sabía la había engañado, había hecho todo lo posible porque ella estuviera a su lado incluso dejar que le lanzaran el hechizo, él, lo sabía todo, siempre lo supo desde el momento en que ese hombre se presentó ante él, de pronto sintió miedo a la verdad a que ella lo supiera ¿lo perdonaría? Quizá no había usado un filtro o Amortentia, pero había hecho algo similar

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione volvía de casa de Narcissa Malfoy había llevado a Scorpius a quedarse unos días no quería que su hijo fuera parte de lo que el ministro se proponía, no le gustaba la forma en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando, odiaba todo eso vio el sobre rojo en el buzón de su casa sus iniciales y las palabras _"no puede faltar" de pronto la escucho de nuevo _

_**« ¿Qué te hace especial? Solo hazlo, sabes que no lo querías él te engaño»**_

_Hermione llevo las manos a su cabeza esa maldita voz, ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su mente creía esas palabras?_

* * *

**_Bueno aquí el penúltimo Capitulo, es triste pero bueno todo debe acabar espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo,pudieron irse unas letras por ahi pero bueno son las 2:00 de la madrugada Q_Q espero no causen muchas molestias, quizá como dije es raro, pero disfrute escribiéndolo realmente, bueno el capitulo final lo subiré la próxima semana a mas tardar, los invito a leer mis otras dos historias Dramiones (amo esta pareja) como siempre los adelantos e imágenes los subo en mi face que es el mismo que mi nombre en fanfiction _**

**_como siempre los agradecimientos_**

**_Isis siempre apoyándome, Raquel este capitulo es especialmente para ti, espero haberte sorprendido, realmente tus deducciones me sorprendían tanto que siempre pensaba ¿como lo hacías?. Mortifaga gracias por no lanzarme crucios, Yami (tu nombre en ff se me olvida) espero te haya gustado el capitulo... Mari (igualmente tu nombre es largo) espero que el guardián (se que es uno de tus personajes favoritos) te haya gustado _**

**_y a todos los lectores que me dejan review gracias son el único pago que recibo mil gracias ya saben aprieten el botón que dice review y déjenme su comentario_**


	16. Últimos actos antes del acto Final

**_los personajes no me perteneces ya saben todo eso_**

**_lamento las faltas de ortografía y letras que pudieran irse por ahí, realmente quería subir esta capitulo esta semana bueno los dejo leer_**

**_Capitulo final _**

**_._**

**_Últimos actos antes del acto Final_**

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— _**¿quieres oír una historia? Pudo haber ocurrido cerca o quizá lejos, puede ser de dos personas que se conocieron, puede ser una historia de ahora o quizá ocurrió hace muchos años atrás pero algo te asegurare una vez que comience no planeo detenerme, es una historia de amor pero también es una historia de dos personas que se vieron en una extraña situación, ¿aun así quieres que te la cuente?**_

_**La chica vio de forma curiosa al hombre **_

— _**¿Qué historia es? —pregunto mientras acomodaba sus libros **_

— _**¿acaso no es esto una biblioteca? —Pregunto el hombre — es la biblioteca, todo un lugar lleno de historias, conozco una en especial está en un libro **_

— _**¿pero qué clase de historia es? —pregunto de nuevo **_

—_**una historia muy extraña, **_

_**El hombre llevo sus manos al estante de libros —toma —dijo dándole un libro **_

"_**El origen de la magia" leyó el titulo **_

—_**ese libro tuvo mucho que ver, con ellos dos…..**_

—_**quiero oír la historia —contesto con una sonrisa**_

_**Cerro los ojos mientras esperaba que apareciera hacia un mes que lo había encontrado de casualidad en la biblioteca y había comenzado a contarle la historia. Una historia llena de magia y cosas que no podía creer **_

—_**Llegas tarde—dijo cuándo lo vio aparecer, por alguna razón parecía diferente **_

—_**lo siento los buenos finales se hacen esperar —sonrió mientras se sentaba —hoy será el último día que te contare la historia, creo que es hora que la verdad salga a la luz **_

_**La chica lo vio un poco triste si la historia acababa no tenía motivos para seguir visitando la biblioteca **_

— _**¿Qué paso con ellos? —Pregunto — ¿el hechizo continuo? **_

—_**lo hizo, pero**__…._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El guardián vio su reloj una vez más mientras apagaba el cigarrillo

— ¿fumas? —pregunto George acercándose a el

—un viejo hábito o quizá uno nuevo

— ¿Cómo resulto todo?

El guardián vio el Támesis mientras las nubes se juntaban a su alrededor

—creo que Potter al final pudo resolverlo, ayudo un poco las fotografías

—realmente yo no hice nada simplemente…

—Lo sé —dijo el guardián — La fiesta comenzó para ellos, realmente las cosas del pasado siempre tuvieron poca importancia comparadas con las del presente, veamos como lo hacen sin ayuda de nadie esta vez, creo que hare una últimas visitas

—Suerte —dijo George despidiéndose con una mano —bien creo que será una fiesta de despedida y de bienvenida —recorrió la orilla del Támesis mientras pensaba en las cosas que había visto

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se encontraba en su casa, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place parecía demasiado grande para el cuándo Daphne no estaba, la semana había sido especialmente difícil

—Amo Harry —la voz de Kreacher lo hizo voltear

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—una carta llego para el Amo Harry —el elfo le entrego la carta

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio el estampado de la confederación Mágica, eso le dio esperanzas que las cosas se arreglaran el ministro caería junto a todos los involucrados

Todo había sido especialmente difícil para Harry, sabía que había mucho más detrás de las desapariciones, detrás de los asesinatos no habría podido dar con las cosas si no fuera por las fotos que había recibido, eso y la extraña forma en que el ministro quería encubrir todo, pero ahí estaba el, sosteniendo una carta de la confederación mágica con los resultados el ministro había manipulado la información, después de todo mantener a la comunidad mágica engañada no había sido fácil sobre todo cuando apareció ese hombre ¿Quién era? Harry sentía mucha curiosidad ¿Quién había corrido el rumor que unos magos querían usar el tiempo? El joven Auror se cuestionaba si eso había sido obra del ministro o simplemente había cogido la idea de alguien más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**« ¿Qué te hace especial? Solo hazlo, sabes que no lo querías él te engaño»**_

_Hermione llevo las manos a su cabeza esa maldita voz, ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su mente creía esas palabras? _

**«Él te engaño ¿Por qué no o compruebas tu misma»**

La mujer sabía que no podía ganarle, aun no sabía que había causado que Hermione Malfoy fuera inmune a su hechizo en una forma que no había visto jamás, pero decidió que si no podía ganar de todos modos no perdía nada mostrándole lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione sentía miedo de descubrir la verdad sabía que Draco le ocultaba cosas, pero una cosa es sospechar las cosas y otra es descubrir la verdad, Hermione lentamente apretó el reloj.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2 años tres meses atrás **

Draco se levantó de la cama sonrió para sus adentros mientras se vestía, había prometido a Hermione que no haría nada pero él sabía que no era tan buena persona como ella quisiera, tenía cosas que arreglar con Zabini con sumo cuidado se alejó de la cama

Draco salió de la torre de premios anuales sonriendo a pesar de sentir un poco de culpa por romper la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, no era la culpa suficiente para de tenerlo y de pronto sintió que alguien lo veía, odiaba eso sentir que había algo cerca de él. Algo que no podía ver giro su cuerpo

—Lumos—dijo iluminando pero no había nadie, Draco siguió caminando era relativamente temprano cuando ingreso de forma rápida a su sala común los chicos de Slytherin sonreían cuando Draco llego el silencio reino Blaise estaba sentado en el sitio que Draco había marcado como suyo, no porque fuera realmente suyo era simplemente una forma de mantener el orden

—expulso —grito contra Blaise Zabini, el chico de Slytherin salió despedido hacia atrás

—Crucio —grito Draco logrando que el chico gritara ante la vista de los sorprendidos chicos

— ¡Detente Malfoy! —la voz de Theodore se escuchó detrás de el

Draco lo vio un segundo y luego sonrió

—No te acerques Nott —apunto con su varita

Blaise intento incorporarse lentamente

— ¿Qué me dijiste esta tarde Blaise? —Pregunto Draco sonriendo mientras daba una patada al chico aun en el suelo — ¿me llamaste cobarde?

Blaise Zabini sonrió en el suelo

—exacto cobarde

Todos los chicos de Slytherin vieron a Draco varios hicieron el intento de sacar su varita contra el rubio pero Nott se los impidió por algún motivo se había puesto entre ellos y Malfoy

—bien Blaise, quieren al príncipe de Slytherin de vuelta — Draco levanto a Zabini del suelo —juguemos un poco —coloco al chico contra la pared —tu —señalo a un chico de primero —toma lánzale esto —Draco le entrego una pelota de metal. —pero piénsalo así, si le das igual él te golpeara cuando todo esto termine, pero si no le pegas yo te hare algo malo como lo veas alguien te golpeara, la pregunta será ¿a quién le tienes más miedo? —el chico lo vio con miedo

—Por favor —dijo —no me obligues

—bueno idea, puedo usar un imperius sobre ti y de igual forma lo harías

Mientras Draco amenazaba a los miembros de su casa común pudo ver la mirada de odio de muchos de ellos, lo sabía muchos simplemente lo odiaban desde hacía tiempo, pero él no podía ser una buena persona de un día para otro, esto sería algo que jamás podía dejar que Hermione viera de él, Hermione tendría todo su amor pero jamás la dejaría tocar esa oscuridad que siempre lo rodeaba, ella simplemente era demasiado buena para el

—Bien, parece que ya comprenden lo que les ocurrirá si vuelven a pretender pasar por encima de mi —Draco se sentó en el sillón que Blaise había ocupado, mientras veía al chico contra la pared —vamos chico lanza la pelota

El sonido del metal chocando contra el brazo del moreno logro hacer que un grito inundara la sala común

—Ya déjalo Malfoy —pidió Nott

— ¿Qué lo deje? Parece que todos ustedes están muy interesados en mi vida privada, —dirigió una mirada a las chicas de Slytherin «Último aviso» pensó mientras sonreía —solo se los diré una vez y grábenselo, lo que yo haga en mi vida privada con quien decida verme, no les interesa a ninguno y si vuelven a querer opinar solo piensen en esto, puedo ser amable como lo estoy siendo con Blaise ya que tenemos años de amistad o simplemente seré menos agradable que esta vez

Nadie dijo nada varios chicos simplemente evitaron verlo a los ojos cuando paso cerca de ellos

—un placer estar en la sala común —dijo con sarcasmo, se levantó lentamente y lanzo un último hechizo a Zabini que se simplemente cayó al suelo

Draco salió de su sala común acompañado de Theo

—Eso no estuvo bien, creí que le habías dicho a Hermione que no harías nada que pudiera hacer que te expulsen

—no lo sabes Nott, yo no soy ese tipo de personas, ¿crees que iba a dejar que Blaise la insultara?

—aun así le mentiste

—Soy un Malfoy y de Slytherin —contesto el rubio como si todo viniera implícito — ¿acaso no es lo que hacemos? Tú no le dirás nada a nadie de esto, será nuestro pequeño secreto Nott

—no me gusta mentirle a las personas que me agradan, fastidiar a los demás está bien, pero prefiero evitar mentir a las personas que me agradan

—bien entonces simplemente no hables con ella, te lo digo enserio Nott si dices algo

— ¿me harás algo similar? Realmente no has cambiado ¿Qué pretendes engañando a Granger?

—Malfoy es Malfoy, ella se apellida Malfoy

Theodore se detuvo de golpe

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—te diré un secreto Theo, pero debes entender esto si tú me traicionas y lo dices no te ira bien

—el viejo Malfoy, amenazando de acuerdo no diré nada ¿Qué ocurre?

—Está embarazada —dijo sonriendo

—debo suponer que eso también fue hecho de una forma predeterminada, no diré nada, pero Malfoy mejor que ella no se entere que la estas engañando, que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que tanto odia

Theodore dio una mirada a Draco antes de alejarse de el

Draco camino de regreso a la torre

_«Mentiroso» _

La voz lo hizo voltear

— ¿Hermione? —pregunto buscando

«Maldito mentirosos»

De nuevo esa voz tan parecida a la de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza

—señor Malfoy

Draco se detuvo cuando lo vio frente a el

—Hoy he venido a decirle algo —de pronto lo vio fijamente — ¿hiso algo?

— ¿Quién es usted?

El guardián sonrió

—le dije que usted me recordaba a alguien, la última vez que lo vi, lo siento no fue a usted a quien vi, ¿Quién soy? Soy la persona que salvara su patética vida un día, pero solo si presta atención a lo que le diré, no tiene por qué creerme tampoco

Draco escucho en silencio lo que el misterioso hombre le decía

— ¿y se supone que debo creerle? Si lo que dice es cierto sigue siendo algo bueno, Hermione está a mi lado no importa como lo conseguí ¿acaso no es bueno?

—eso depende de usted, tengo una duda ¿Por qué ella? Vamos sea sincero señor Malfoy, nadie nos oye —dijo esto viendo al lado de Draco, — solo estamos nosotros puede ser sincero, esto es algo más que un hechizo que salió mal en alguna parte del tiempo, usted sentía algo por ella mucho antes de que se creara todo esto ¿Por qué ella?

Draco sonrió

—porque no podía tenerla, por que odiaba su mirada creí que me estaba volviendo loco cuando comencé a soñar con ella, siempre quise quitarle su mirada de superioridad —dijo con tono indiferente —todo esto era un juego

—y ahora que la tiene y sabe lo que ocurrirá ¿Qué hará?

— ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?

—por que saber el futuro es peligroso y usted parecía saber mucho alguien debió decirle las cosas, solo ate cabos yo le dije todo, solo quiero ver que hará con la información, en cualquier época eso conlleva poder, pero usted es alguien muy inquietante, por eso se lo cuento

— ¿eso es un halago? —pregunto el chico

—ya lo sabrá en su momento, por cierto nunca estuvo solo, ¿lo sabía? hay algo cerca de usted, y eso hará que ella un día sepa la verdad de todo, de cómo la engaño ¿Qué hará cuando eso pase?

—eso no pasara, jamás dejare que sepa la verdad

— ¡oh señor Malfoy! Pero ella ya lo sabe, no lo ha entendido jamás ha estado solo. ¿Acaso no oye voces no hay alguna en especial? Se lo dije hay algo cerca de usted

Draco giro su cuerpo sintió un miedo de pronto no había nadie, y de nuevo se encontró solo, camino lentamente hasta la torre

—Draco ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Hermione

—solo caminaba, necesitaba caminar

— ¿no fuiste a molestar a los demás?

—Te prometí que no lo haría —contesto con una sonrisa —un Malfoy cumple sus promesas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El guardián apareció en el caldero chorreante

— ¿te vas? —pregunto a la mujer

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ella esa chica Hermione resistió mi hechizo —contesto de forma cansada —es la primera persona

—Siempre hubo una sombra junto a ellos —contesto el guardián —mejor dicho aun la tienen, es parte de tu hechizo justo ahora lo estás haciendo

—lo notaste, es mi regalo de despedida ¿crees que lo logren?

—no es el pasado, esta vez las decisiones tienen mayor valor ya que las hacen ellos

—realmente ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunto esta vez la mujer — ¿Por qué te involucraste en todo esto?

—odiaba mi trabajo, odiaba ese sistema que controla todo, odio la magia pero hay algo mágico en el tiempo y en el de ellos, algo que un no logro comprender odio muchas cosas pero sobre todo odio no saber el final de una historia, siempre se los finales los veo, cuando veo sus números cuando veo su tiempo puedo ver el final de la historia, pero con ellos la historia simplemente esta borrosa, no sé si hay un final

—es verdad un velo los envuelve —contesto la mujer —diviértete ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Jack —contesto rápidamente

—bien Jack, al parecer ellos dos tenían algo que los cuidaba en el pasado ¿crees que lo siga haciendo en el presente?

—quizá aún siga con ellos, solo sé que tus hechizos son impredecibles, piénsalo así, un cegador de almas que es mago, esas cosas no deberían poder existir

—Pero existo —sonrió —como existe un guardián que no es guardián y que cambio de apariencia, ¿es por la deshonra?

—quizá, pero ya no me siento un guardián, ahora soy un agente libre —sonrió con cierta melancolía, aunque sabía que su tiempo llegaba a su fin odiaba eso, aún estaba atado al sistema

La mujer termino de tomar su bebida

—bien es hora que realmente me vaya, quizá te vuelva a ver, fue divertido pero como comprenderás hay personas que me buscan, tu antiguo jefe está molesto conmigo, a pesar que esta vez soy inocente lo mejor será que desaparezca un tiempo, quizá vuelva a intentar averiguar por qué no funciona el hechizo en ella

—o simplemente podrías olvidarlo —contesto el guardián cuando ella se alejó, el sabia porque no había funcionado el hechizo, era fácil no había funcionado porque tenía que pasar, las cosas que tienen que pasar siempre pasan no importa el tiempo siempre están destinadas a suceder, quizá ella no lo había notado pero su hechizo había hecho posible que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Pero ese era un secreto que mantendría para él. Sujeto el vaso con whisky de fuego —por los Malfoy —dijo antes de tomarlo

-.-.-.-

.

«Por lo menos —pensó— el tiempo se corresponde con mi estado de ánimo.» Hermione ingreso a su casa

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —pregunto Draco al verla

Hermione evito su mirada y camino en dirección hacia su cuarto

— ¿estás bien?

«Tranquila, tranquila», todas estas cosas se estaban cobrando su tributo. Experimentaba la sensación de que alguien le hubiera Envuelto la cabeza en arena de playa Notaba cómo las lágrimas empezaban a acumulársele de forma incontrolable en el rabillo de los ojos y se le deslizaban cálidas por las mejillas. Se preguntaba por qué su vida se había ido al garete en un día tan hermoso. Tenía que haber sido un día invernal de lluvia, aguanieve, desapacible y sombrío como aquel. Sin embargo, había sido un día luminoso, cálido con un interminable cielo azul, por lo que cuando se desplomó en el suelo aquella mañana había escudriñado los cielos con la mirada, intentando encontrar alguna forma en la que fijarse, como si pudieran atarla a una nube pasajera, porque estaba desesperada por aferrarse a algo. Por qué había tenido que descubrir la verdad

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños sabía que debía preguntar, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, había visto lo que le había hecho a Zabini el había roto su promesa y después le había mentido ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado mintiendo? ¿Qué otras cosas hizo en la escuela? Quizá el ministro y las personas tenían razón en tenerle miedo. Pero lo que más le había dolido eran esas palabras que él había dicho

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto de nuevo Draco

Hermione lo vio fijamente y entonces Draco lo supo, ella sabía todo

Hermione sintió un arrebato de ira

—Tú —señalo a Draco — ¿Qué me has ocultado? Dime la verdad

— Pero… ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

— No me llames así, no ahora, responde la pregunta ¿Qué me has ocultado?

— Pero… no entiendo que es lo que pasa —dijo el rubio sin querer admitir que ella sabía algo

— ¿Que no entiendes que me pasa?

Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía caso mentir mas

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —finalmente pregunto

«Esto debe de ser una broma —pensó—. Alguien me está tomando el pelo. No puede ser verdad. Draco realmente no pregunto eso» Hermione se quería aferrar a la idea de que todo había sido una confusión causada por esa voz todo era culpa de la maldita voz que la había hecho dudar llevándola a apretar el reloj, escuchando y viendo algo que era mejor no saber, porque prefería eso, ella y Draco tenían un pacto silencioso una parte de ella se acostumbró a esos muros que el había puesto entre ambos y dejo de intentar cruzarlos era mejor para ambos

— ¿Cuánto tiempo mantuviste la promesa en la escuela?

—lo siento, no pude mantenerla, no después que Zabini dijera esas cosas de ti, después de eso simplemente comencé a hacerlo a torturar a los miembros de mi propia casa, ellos no decían nada por que

— tenían miedo, es por eso que el ministro tiene un caso contra ti

—no, escucha Hermione no sé qué quiera el maldito pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice en la escuela, esto es de antes

—solo piénsalo Draco ¿acaso crees que él no sabe lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué crees que eres la persona que quiere fastidiar? —Hermione vio a Draco seriamente

—No lo hagas, no me veas así —dijo molesto

— ¡oh Es verdad! Odias que lo haga, no mejor dicho —Hermione se detuvo—me odias por verte así, odias que lo haga, dime ¿Cuál es mi, mirada?

— Escúchame princesa…

—no me llames así

—debes entender algo Hermione, todo esto lo hice por nosotros

—Solo déjame sola — su voz sonaba dura e inflexible

Draco salió del cuarto estaba temblando de ira cuando se acercó lentamente a la puerta del pequeño estudio de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore arreglo su camisa mientras entraba a sortilegios Weasley

—Bienvenido eres el primero —saludo George

—Creí que era una fiesta, recibí la invitación —enseño el sobre

—todos lo hicieron créeme, solo que la tuya tiene otro horario

Theodore Nott asintió mientras veía la tienda

—y ¿Por qué es la fiesta?

—bueno porque hoy se rompe un hechizo y porque pasaran muchas cosas el día de hoy ¿recuerdas cómo fue la escuela ese último año?

— ¿antes que aparecieras en la ceremonia de clausura e insultaras a Granger?

George sonrió

—cierto eso paso, realmente fue algo muy vergonzoso

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _**¿qué ocurrió con ellos? —Pregunto la chica — ¿después de la graduación?**_

—_**bueno veras ella tenía miedo de lo que las personas que quería pensaran que los había traicionado **_

—_**Pero si eran sus amigos debían de entenderla —dijo la chica indignada **_

—_**quizá pero había pasado una guerra muchas personas aun tenían odio y el chico del que ella se enamoró fue de los malos **_

_**Ella pareció meditar las palabras**_

—_**quizá simplemente tuvo mala suerte, a veces la suerte ayuda otras veces esta en tu contra ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —pregunto a la chica quien parecía seguir pensando en las cosas**_

—_**No lo sé —contesto la joven — ¿Qué hizo ella? **_

—_**bueno ella…**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hogwarts:**_

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo acompañada de Luna

—vaya eso es increíble —dijo la rubia sonriendo

—es un secreto Luna, nadie debe saberlo

—Hermione, me alegro mucho por ti—dijo mientras la abrazaba

Viktor se acercó a ella y beso su mano como siempre hacia

—Felicidades —le dijo abrazándola

Draco lanzo una mirada cargada de odio al búlgaro quien sonrió ante su actitud

— ¿de qué sirve ser rico y famoso si las chicas lindas tienen novio? —Dijo a Hermione volviéndola a abrazar —si un día te cansas de ese chico no dudes en avisarme

— ¿pero que dijiste imbécil? —pregunto Draco al tiempo que Harry lo sostenía evitando que se fuera en contra del chico

—Draco —Hermione le lanzo una mirada seria —no te preocupes Viktor serás el primero en saberlo —dijo sonriendo

la graduación había sido cansada y aburrida Ron la había evitado desde que se enteró de su relación con Draco, Ginny había sido un poco más tolerante pero su relación con Harry había terminado mal,

_No más demoras, _insistió. En su mente, sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, la relación con Ginny había mejorado un poco y eso estaba bien ella trabajaría a partir de ahí para lograr que su amistad volviera, pero tenía miedo a la familia Weasley a esa familia que había sido como suya que había estado a su lado, tenía miedo de desilusionarlos

"_**Maldita" "¡Traidora!" "¿Cómo pudiste?" **_ Eran las palabras que había escuchado de ellos cuando estuvo por fin a solas con los miembros de la familia Weasley. Draco no había querido que lo hiciera pero ella había insistido, la mirada de odio de George la había congelado, Molly simplemente había negado con la cabeza y unas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos. La mirada cargada de desprecio por parte de Ron y la mirada melancólica de Ginny le decían que había perdido a su familia, Harry tomo su mano él estaba igual que ella, en ese momento

—Vamos —le dijo el azabache sujetándola y obligándola a caminar.

Hermione quería gritar, decirles que no los había traicionado, que las cosas no eran así pero una parte de ella sabía que no podía decir nada, que merecía todo lo que ellos pudieran decirle, aunque estaba mal

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Harry cuando estuvieron solos

—Lo es —contesto caminando al bosque, quería estar sola. _Mucho para echar de menos, _pensó. _No puedo evitarlo. _Se apartó de lo que podía y de lo que no podía ver y empezó a descender por el sendero. Lentamente fue entrando en la creciente oscuridad. Del bosque prohibido

— ¿está perdida?

Hermione saco su varita apuntando a la voz

— ¿Quién está ahí?

—lo siento —dijo el hombre levantando las manos —pensé que estabas perdida, veras estoy perdido, creí que tú también lo estabas, pareces perdida

Hermione guardo su varita

—el castillo esta por ese camino —dijo señalando el sendero

—Gracias —contesto el hombre —curioso cómo puedes perderte en un lugar así, es muy grande

—Sí, el bosque es un lugar peligroso —contesto Hermione

—no me refería al bosque —contesto el

Normalmente no habría prestado mucha atención, pero había algo en la manera resuelta con que esa persona hablaba que la sorprendió Parecía llena de melancolía

— ¿lo conozco? —pregunto Hermione

—No lo creo, al menos no en esta forma —contesto —al parecer te buscan, Hermione Malfoy —dijo señalando a Draco que caminaba en esa dirección.

Hermione volteo y sonrió cuando lo vio — ¿espere como supo lo de mi apellido?—pregunto pero no había nadie

Draco llego con ella

—No me vuelvas a asustar —dijo el chico — ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Potter es un idiota por dejarte ir sola ¿y si te pasa algo?

Hermione sonrió al ver su cara de preocupación

—Pero no me paso nada —contesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione miraba la ventana tratando de borrar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, odiaba sentirse usada Entonces vio algo que parecía apenas un poco fuera de lugar en su vecindario tranquilo y obstinadamente normal

— ¿pero qué demonios? —dijo cuando vio el letrero fuera de su casa

Draco estaba debajo del letrero mientras lo hacía levitar

— ¿estás loco? —pregunto

—sí, un poco ¿quieres que nos divirtamos un poco?, señora Malfoy

—Draco la gente te puede ver

—no me importa, Hermione lo siento fui un tonto es verdad que te mentí pero

—Ya lo sé —contesto ella —simplemente que odio que lo hagas, ahora puedes quitar ese letrero vergonzoso de la vista de las personas

—No, no lo creo... —contesto —creo que lo dejara aquí

— ¡por Merlín! Quítalo —dijo sonriendo entonces noto algo inusual

Draco corrió hacia su casa cuando la escucho gritar entonces lo vio, vio la sombra que se desprendía de Hermione y en ese momento fue consiente de la sombra que salía de él, entonces todas esas veces que alguien le decía que había visto algo cerca "hay algo cerca de ustedes" recordó las palabras

— ¿estás bien?

—sí, solo..

—está bien, quitare el letrero aunque se ve lindo afuera

Hermione entonces lo noto Draco siempre hacia esas cosas, trataba de protegerla de las cosas incluso de, el mismo, siempre lo había hecho

—Aunque es lindo, —señalo el enorme letrero flotante

"**Hermione Malfoy Perdona a tu torpe esposo"**

— ¿por cierto no es hoy la invitación? —pregunto Hermione

—Es verdad, es hoy —afirmo el

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**El hombre se detuvo un momento antes de continuar hablando, parecía cansado **_

— _**¿Qué ocurrió con esas dos personas? —pregunto la chica **_

—_**Eres una chica muy curiosa —dijo el sonriendo —bueno es lo que trato de recordar —contesto **_

—_**espero que hayan recibido su merecido **_

—_**es probable que lo hicieran, pero Ronald Weasley tenía muchos problemas, sobre todo cuando el ministro fue descubierto y se descubrió la verdad, creo que todo ocurrió muy rápido para el joven Weasley, su rencor tenía un fundamento erróneo simplemente no era bueno para aceptar los cambios **_

—_**Creo que fue un idiota —contesto ella **_

—_**sí, hay un poco de eso también, pero lo que ocurrió cuando se supo lo que había hecho, creo que Harry aun quería que su amigo estuviera ahí, debajo de esa mirada de odio…**_

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Harry no estaba preparado para lo que conllevaba una aprensión a gran escala y mucho menos cuando la confederación mágica lo nombro jefe de Aurores, el ministro fue sometido a juicio Harry había demostrado como planeaba utilizar a los mortifagos para encubrir su propia red de mentiras, había matado a todos los que sabían que el había suministrado información a Voldemort durante la guerra, además de usar hechizos contra otras personas

— ¿sabías esto? —pregunto Harry a Ron cuando los Aurores lo capturaron — ¿Por qué falsificaste la evidencia?

Ron sonrió de lado y dio una mirada cargada de odio

—porque lo odio, odio a Malfoy y su jodida vida perfecta, el me quito demasiado

—No es verdad —contesto Harry —Malfoy jamás te quito nada, nosotros siempre estuvimos ahí, simplemente dejaste de vernos

—incluso si eso fuera cierto, no me arrepiento de nada lo sabias el tiempo puede reescribirse

— ¿de qué hablas Ron?

—una confesión —una mujer rubia apareció junto a Harry— soy la encargada de llevar a cabo la investigación del tiempo perdido

— ¿no había otra persona antes? —pregunto Harry

—esa persona murió y ahora yo llevo la investigación, Ron Weasley acaba de confirmar su participación en este asunto por lo que se le acusaran de cargos contra la comunidad mágica, el junto a Astoria Greengrass invocaron magia prohibida para cambiar el tiempo y eso es un crimen delicado

—eso significa que no tendrá juicio

—así es señor Potter, ira directo a Azkaban, felicidades ha descubierto una red de tráfico y corrupción debería festejar su ascenso a jefe de Aurores

Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho a pesar de todo seguía viendo a Ron como el chico que le dio su amistad en primer año, no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos, tantos recuerdos tantas aventuras al lado de, el, eran el trio dorado los mejores amigos. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Harry, ellos jugando ajedrez mágico o cuando Ron convenció a Fred y George de volar el auto de su padre y volar hasta la casa de sus tíos, el mismo auto que habían usado para ir a Hogwarts, cuando descubrieron la cámara de los secretos y Hermione había sido petrificada, ellos dos trabajaron juntos para averiguar la verdad, el había ido al bosque prohibido a su lado a pesar del miedo que sentía, Ron había estado ahí a su lado, habían hablado con Aragog a pesar que Ron tenía miedo a las arañas, ese era su amigo no la persona que tenía delante de él, esa persona que lo veía con odio

—Adiós Ron —Harry se alejó del lugar donde Ron estaba detenido

Camino rápido por los pasillos del ministerio los recuerdos habían sido demasiado lindos, para ensuciarlos con esa imagen. Entonces Harry lo decidió el recordaría a Ron de la forma en que lo había hecho siempre con cariño y con amor de hermano porque eso era para el a pesar del tiempo que pudiera pasar. Ron era y seguiría siendo su primer y mejor amigo. Y eso era algo que nisiquiera Ron podía quitarle, sus recuerdos esos eran de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_**La chica limpio una lágrima **_

— _**¿Por qué lloras?—pregunto el hombre**_

—_**creo que Harry, es demasiado bueno **_

—_**sí, parece que lo es **_

— _**¿Por qué lo hizo Ron? **_

—_**No lo sé —contesto el hombre —quizá odiaba su vida, no puedo contestar esa pregunta, es una parte de la historia que jamás comprenderé **_

_**La chica se levantó de su lugar **_

—_**lo siento se me hace tarde, ¿vendrás mañana? **_

_**El hombre negó con la cabeza **_

—_**lo siento es la última vez que visito la biblioteca**_

—_**pero no sabré que ocurrió después **_

—_**descuida, lo sabrás por cierto… **_

—_**es verdad lo olvidaba soy Athena Malfoy **_

—_**Lo sé —contesto mientras veía a la chica caminar hacia la salida. —Te pareces a ella —**_ _**se balanceó de un lado a otro, como si el movimiento pudiera aflojar las ideas atascadas dentro de él en lugares ennegrecidos que ya no podía alcanzar Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Los otros recuerdos estaban a punto de desaparecer para siempre. Los malos tiempos que habían llegado con demasiada frecuencia a lo largo de su vida**_

_**«Ha pasado mucho tiempo o quizá unos segundos» pensó mientras hacia una última visita **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

George recibió a todos con una sonrisa

— ¿estás bien Harry? —pregunto el peli rojo

—siento lo de Ron —dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

—no es tu culpa, de hecho nada de esto es culpa de ustedes, ¿sabes porque es la fiesta?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—bueno es una fiesta de bienvenida y de despedida

—no entiendo

—bueno hace unos años atrás conocí a alguien que me mostro que no es bueno guardar rencor, hoy me estoy despidiendo de esa persona

— ¿Por qué no está aquí?

George rio ante la pregunta

—quizá si esta y no podamos verlo

George señalo a Hermione y Draco

—no te parece que ellos dos son demasiado extraños

— ¿Quién es extraño? —pregunto Nott acercándose a ellos

—Hermione y Draco —contesto Harry

—ellos no son extraños, lo extraño es su relación ¿alguno sabe cómo comenzaron a salir?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

—creo que solo ellos saben lo que realmente ocurrió —dijo George —ellos y alguien mas

El guardián vio por la ventana las personas adentro parecían disfrutar de la fiesta

Se dijo: Revisa toda otra vez. Cada detalle, antes de que todo se escape de tu

Memoria. Eso era lo que temía: que todo lo que recordaba y todo lo que dedujera se disipara rápidamente como una niebla matutina después de que la luz del sol empieza a comérsela

—Es usted —la voz de Draco lo sorprendió

—Por supuesto —contesto acomodando sus lentes

—su rostro es diferente

—me lo dicen muy seguido, ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

—los lentes, solo conozco a alguien con unos lentes tan ridículos

El guardián sonrió ante la mirada arrogante del chico, la misma sonrisa de la chica que había conocido

—me recuerda a alguien

—Ya me lo había dicho —contesto Draco —quería agradecerle. Aquella vez me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber

—solo hice mi trabajo —contesto pero sabía que mentía, ese no era su trabajo había podido irse en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo

—por cierto paso algo interesante, una sombra

—Al fin se fue, era el hechizo —contesto rápidamente —será mejor que vuelva adentro parece que lo buscan y de todas formas ellos no pueden verme

El guardián vio alejarse a Draco Malfoy entonces después de mucho tiempo reparo en su rostro jamás lo había visto, había cambiado y en ese momento fue consciente de su reloj —por supuesto —dijo cuando vio los números descender de una forma rápida cerro los ojos pudo comprender que el tiempo jamás había sido robado el tiempo continuaba ahí, en alguna parte oscilando en los tiempos, pasado, presente y quizá futuro

—hiciste un buen trabajo, pero es hora que descanses, su historia continuara —la voz de cronos fue lo último que escucho antes de que los números llegaran a cero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_**Athena Malfoy llego a casa de su abuelo sonriendo, siempre que regresaba de la biblioteca sonreía **_

— _**¿leíste algo bueno? —la voz de un hombre la hizo sonreír**_

—_**sí, pero me gusta cuando me cuentas esa historia**_

—_**La historia del misterioso hombre, esa historia solía contármela mi padre cuando era niño —Scorpius Malfoy sonrió a su nieta **_

—_**pero jamás me cuentas el final **_

—_**porque no tiene final, jamás me lo conto mi padre a mí, siempre pensé que era una historia que había inventado para hacerme dormir en las noches, ¿estas lista para Hogwarts?**_

—_**sí, este año planeo ser premio anual como lo fue mi bisabuela **_

—_**Te pareces a mi madre— dijo sonriendo **_

_**La chica subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto adoraba quedarse en casa de su abuelo, ese lugar estaba lleno de libros, sujeto el libro que el hombre le había dado —jamás pregunte su nombre —Athena abrió el libro, una nota y una fotografía cayeron **_

"_**el tiempo corre y no se detiene, el ayer es historia, pero el futuro ese no está decidido aún, me gusta pensar que esta historia continua ocurriendo en algún lugar del tiempo, de diferentes formas ellos siguen decidiendo y yo sigo corriendo detrás de ellos, observando lo que hacen, viendo cada decisión que toman, Draco Malfoy sin duda es la persona más arrogante que he conocido y ella es misteriosa, aun no descubro cual es la magia que los envuelve, odio la magia siempre lo haré, pero ellos dos continúan asombrándome todavía, y a pesar del tiempo que llevo en esta carrera, quisiera que no terminara jamás, he llegado a quererlos en cierta forma pero me conformo con los recuerdos de ambos y las cosas que pasaron, el pasado es algo misterioso pero jamás lo fue para él, ahora lo sé"**_

_**Levanto la fotografía mágica y vio a cinco personas sonriendo **_

—_**El pasado es historia —dijo sonriendo la chica y recordó las palabras con las que él se acercó a ella ese día en la biblioteca**_

_**«**__** ¿Quieres oír una historia? Pudo haber ocurrido cerca o quizá lejos, puede ser de dos personas que se conocieron, puede ser una historia de ahora o quizá ocurrió hace muchos años atrás pero algo te asegurare una vez que comience no planeo detenerme, es una historia de amor pero también es una historia de dos personas que se vieron en una extraña situación, ¿aun así quieres que te la cuente?»**_

* * *

Hola bueno con este capitulo termino este Fic. debo decir que ame escribir este fic, y tarde un poco en terminarlo porque simplemente no quería terminarlo, pero todo tiene que terminar gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios me hizo muy feliz cada comentario que recibí, leerlos me motivo a seguir escribiendo. muchas gracias a todos

Sakura Gremory


End file.
